


Matters Of The Heart

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Friendship, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 90,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In return for helping Gwen, she introduces Merlin to the rest of the gang. While it is love at first sight for Merlin, Arthur is a closed shell. Can Merlin break down the wall Arthur has built around his heart and get into where Arthur is determined no one will ever get to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was wrote on request and is therefore the longest story I have ever done. It is complete and will be updating everyday

Merlin was walking back home, his headphones in listening to his music, his head bouncing slightly. Merlin had just moved into his new apartment and he unpacked everything and got it all where he wanted it.

The next morning Merlin had gone to the newsagents to sort out what papers he wanted delivering each morning. He had just turned the corner when he saw a woman with her car parked not far from the building where Merlin had just moved into. He saw the woman lift the bonnet up and ring someone.

"Come on Lancelot answer!" he heard her say as he got closer.

"Can I help?" he said.

The woman turned. "I hope so. Do you know anything about cars?" she asked.

"Being a mechanic I hope so." he laughed.

"You are? Oh thank goodness. I am to meet some friends and don't want to be late. I went to start it but it won't, it just makes a weird choking noise."

Merlin placed his bag down that had his paper, milk and bread in and looked at the engine. "Can you turn it whilst I look?"

The woman frowned. "Turn?"

Merlin smiled. "The engine, turn the key."

"Oh I am with you now sorry." she said, laughing a little as she did as Merlin asked.

"Stop." Merlin said.

"What is wrong with it?" she asked as she joined Merlin.

"Your carburettor has gone."

"My what has gone?"

"It is a part that gets your petrol or diesel to your engine."

"And that's why it won't go?"

"Yep. You will need a new one. I can get you one from work and do it for you."

"Not that I am not grateful but why are you helping so much? You don't know me."

"It's how I am. I will help anyone I can if I can. You said you need to go somewhere? I can drop you off on the way to getting your part."

"Oh will you? It's only five minutes away."

"Of course. Let me just put this bit of shopping away and pick my keys up and I will take you."

Five minutes later Merlin came walking down the few steps in front of the building. "My car is here."

"You live in this building also? I live here with my husband. I haven't seen you."

"That's probably because I only moved in two days ago."

"Have you moved into the empty flat not far down from us on the fifth floor? Number fifty eight?"

"Yep. I'm Merlin." he said holding his hand out.

"Guinevere but I go by Gwen."

Merlin smiled and started his car. "Right then where am I going?"

Gwen laughed and told Merlin which way to go.

* * *

Merlin pulled up outside a small cafe. "Are you busy? Want to join us?"

"I don't want to intrude."

"Oh you won't be. It is just my best friend Morgana and her brother Arthur. I meet them here every other day. Please? The least I can do is buy you a drink to thank you for stopping this morning. If you didn't stop I would have been waiting until someone turned up."

"Okay. If you're sure I won't be intruding."

"You won't be, come on I will introduce you."

Merlin followed Gwen into the cafe and saw that there were only two other people in there, both sitting side by side. The woman had long hair as black as his that went down her back and her skin as pale as his.

The man sat next to her Merlin had one word to describe him; gorgeous. He had short blond hair and broad shoulders, blue eyes like his own and when he laughed at something the woman beside him said Merlin had to remember to breathe.

"Arthur, Morgana." Gwen said as she walked over to them both, holding on to Merlin, taking him with her.

"Gwen." Morgana said, smile on her face. "Who's this?"

"This is Merlin. He has just moved into the empty flat down from Lancelot and me. He gave me a lift here as something is wrong with my car. Merlin this is my close friend Morgana and her brother Arthur."

Morgana and Arthur stood up and shook Merlin's hand.

"What can I get you to drink Merlin?"

"Just a tea please."

"Milk and sugar?"

"Just milk please, thank you."

Gwen smiled and took her purse out of her bag and went to get drinks.

"So Merlin what made you help our friend?" Morgana asked.

"I saw she needed help. I couldn't leave her. If I see anyone in need of help and I know I can then I help."

"That's kind of you." Arthur said. "Most people would have just walked past."

"Most did. They just looked at Gwen and her car as they walked past. I mean even if I didn't know what I was doing I would have still stopped to see if there was anything I could have done."

Gwen came back with the drinks. "Luckily Merlin is a mechanic, has his own garage and scrap yard, he said he will get me the part I need."

"I am happy to help."

"What made you move place then?"

"Morgana!"

"What Arthur? I am just asking."

Merlin laughed. "That's fine. Ask away. Just closer to work really, this new place is bigger as well which is better."

"For you and your wife?" Morgana asked.

"I am not married."

"Oh girlfriend then."

"I am gay and single." Merlin said as he took a sip of his tea.

"So how old are you Merlin? You look about our age." Gwen said.

"Twenty four."

"Gwen here is twenty five like me; Arthur is the oldest at twenty six."

Merlin looked at Arthur who smiled. "You enjoy being a mechanic then Merlin?"

"I do. My dad owns a garage and I worked with him then as soon as I could afford it I got my own garage. Dad helped me and I paid him back once my garage was up and running when the scrap yard behind my garage was up for sale I bought it and hired someone to run it. The only thing is Will now thinks we are business partners. What about you Arthur?"

"Lawyer. Father promised me the job but I wanted to get it on my own. Left school and went straight to college and Uni."

"What about you Morgana?"

"I own my own salon."

"My Lancelot works with Arthur. I'm his secretary." Gwen smiled.

When they had all finished their drinks Merlin stood up. "I better get that part for your car."

Gwen smiled and handed Merlin her keys.

"It was nice to meet you both." Merlin said, shaking Morgana and Arthur's hand before leaving. As he started to walk away Gwen and Morgana leaned across the table to talk whilst Arthur's eyes followed Merlin from the cafe who opened the door and let someone enter, smiling at them before leaving.

* * *

It was Friday evening and Merlin had just got out of the shower when a knock sounded on his door. Quickly drying himself he chucked on some jeans and a baggy t-shirt and answered the door to find a smiling Gwen stood there. "Gwen, everything alright?"

"Yes. Thank you for doing my car."

"You are welcome."

"I just thought I would come and ask you out."

"Aren't you happily married Gwen?"

"Oh Merlin you know what I mean. It is Friday night and all of us are meeting up at the pub. Aithusa, the one down the road. I wondered if you would like to come, introduce you to more people."

"Yeah okay, let me just change my top and I will be with you."

Merlin, now in one of his best shirts walked out of his flat and locked the door before walking over to Gwen and who Merlin guessed was her husband.

"Here he is. Merlin this is my husband Lancelot but he goes by Lance, Lance this is Merlin."

Lancelot turned after seeing that the flat was locked and smiled as he shook Merlin's hand. "Merlin nice to finally meet you."

"And you."

"Thank you for stopping to help Gwen."

"It's no problem. Are we ready to go?"

"Yes." Gwen said as all three of them left the building and headed to the pub where everyone was to meet up.

"What are you both drinking?" Merlin asked when him, Gwen and Lancelot walked in.

"We will buy them Merlin." Lancelot said.

"I was invited I buy the drinks, what do you both want?"

"A pint for me and a glass of white for Gwen. Thank you."

Merlin ordered his drink and the others, he handed his money over when he heard. "Hello again."

Merlin looked to his left and saw Arthur stood there. "Hello."

"Gwen invited you out to meet the rest of the gang?"

Merlin laughed. "Something like that. Can I get you a drink?"

"Um, no. I'm fine. Thanks anyway."

Merlin smiled and took the drinks and turned around and looked to see if he could spot Gwen and Lancelot anywhere. He couldn't see them anywhere.

"They are probably out back." Arthur said after he got his pint. "Come on I'll show you."

Merlin followed Arthur out back and saw Gwen and Lancelot there sat at a bench, Morgana was there sat on someone's lap, both glued at the lips and some other people. "Here you go Gwen, Lance." Merlin said as he placed the drinks down.

"Thank you Merlin." Gwen took a sip of her wine before pulling Merlin down. "Time to meet some more people."

Merlin laughed. "Okay."

"Right then this is the rest of us."

"Rest of the gang as Arthur said." Merlin laughed, Arthur showing a small smile as he lifted his pint up to his lips.

Gwen laughed. "That's it, now this is my brother Elyan; the tall one with muscles over at there is his boyfriend Percival. Morgana is glued to the lips of her fiancé Leon, the blonde woman talking to Percival is Elena and the bloke next to her is her husband Gwaine."

Lancelot turned his head. "Elena, Percival, Gwaine come and meet Merlin."

After Merlin had shook hands with them all he looked around. "You are all couples." he said.

"Yep, the only single ones here are you and Arthur." Gwaine said, both Merlin and Arthur missing Morgana shake her head at him, frown on her face.

After the first drink they had all pulled three tables together and sat around them. "You really like rugby?" Gwaine asked laughing.

"Yeah."

"Just for the blokes in little shorts?" he asked, smirk on his face.

"At first yeah but then I got into it, I like that and golf."

"Arthur plays a lot of golf." Elena said. "Most of us do but none of us will play with Arthur as he is a sore loser and a big head when he wins."

"Are you any good?" Merlin asked him.

"I'm the best."

"Then why do you lose?" Merlin asked making some laugh.

"I lost whilst still learning. I never lose now."

"I bet I could beat you."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Got your own clubs?"

"Yep."

"Do you know the golf club not far from here?"

"I should do. My garage is facing it."

"Fancy a game on Sunday then?" Arthur asked Merlin before facing Leon and Lancelot. "You two are coming also... right?"

Lancelot smiled. "Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

It was that Sunday when Merlin walked in to the golf club and spotted Arthur with Lancelot and Leon, all three of them joking and laughing, Merlin frowned, he noticed how Arthur was like that with everyone he had met so far but when it came to him he would hardly talk, he would engage in a polite conversation and would banter if it was needed like he did that Friday but that was it. He had asked Gwen about it but all he got for an answer was that it wasn't her job to tell him.

"Who am I playing against then?" he asked, making himself known.

Arthur looked up. "Me. These won't play against me, they are just sore losers."

"Us sore losers? Let's hope Merlin beats you and then we will see who the sore loser around here is." Leon said, laughing along with Lancelot.

Arthur shook his head. "Let's just play."

* * *

It was just over one hour later when Lancelot and Leon had joined to watch Arthur and Merlin, they were on the last one, Arthur had just putted and Merlin had to put this one to win, he picked which golf club he wanted got into position and just as he went to hit the ball...

"Merlin!" came a voice.

Merlin jumped and hit it harder than he wanted and sighed when the ball went rolling past the hole.

"Ha! I win. Told you I am the best."

"You won by a technicality."

"You are a sore loser, just like these two."

"I am not a sore -"

"Merlin!"

Merlin turned and smiled when he saw his friend running up to him and threw his arms around Merlin when he was close enough. "Never thought I would find you here, you haven't played golf for nearly three years but saw your clubs missing." the man said as he continued to hug Merlin who laughed.

Lancelot and Leon smiled at the interaction and stood waiting to be introduced, Arthur however was confused, his stomach tightened at the sight of this man hugging Merlin and Merlin feeling comfortable and hugging him back.

He knew he felt differently towards Merlin and now seeing Merlin hugging another man he knew what that feeling was, and it wasn't something that would happen overnight. Now he knew what the feeling was he had a lot of thinking to do.

Merlin pulled back and turned to Lancelot, Leon and Arthur. "Arthur, Leon, Lancelot, this is one of my friends Mordred, Mordred this is Arthur, Leon and Lancelot." Merlin said, pointing to each in turn.

Mordred shook their hands. "These your new friends you have Merlin thanks to this woman Gwen?"

Lancelot laughed. "That would be my wife, in return for Merlin helping her with her car she introduced him to all of us, and there are more of us which you will no doubt meet."

Mordred smiled and turned to Merlin. "Just get back off our honeymoon, carry Freya over the threshold and what is the first thing she says to me? Go and find Merlin and tell him we are back, also check if he is okay. She still doesn't like it."

Arthur inwardly sighed with relief when he heard Mordred mention his wife and then frowned. "Like what?"

"Merlin's Suzuki."

Arthur looked from Merlin to Mordred. "Why? They are nice cars."

"That they are Arthur but the Suzuki I have is a bike."

"A bike? Merlin you have a bike?" Leon asked.

"I have four I buy them cheap and do them up in my spare time and have them looking brand new and it costs me nothing as I get it all from my own scrapyard." Merlin explained. "You can reassure your wife I am fine and haven't been on any of my bikes for three weeks, I have been in my car everywhere."

* * *

When Mordred had left them and they had drinks after their game they left the golf club Arthur turned to Merlin. "Can I see your bikes?"

"Arthur..."

"Leon I am fine."

"Is everything alright?" Merlin asked, looking from Leon to Arthur.

"Yes, Leon is a bit wary which there is no need for. So. Can I see them?"

"Of course." Merlin answered as they all crossed the road to Merlin's garage, Merlin not missing the look Leon and Lancelot shared.

Merlin unlocked his garage and led all three of them to a side place and opened the doors and turned the lights on. "Here they are. Blue, Red and Yellow. Don't know whether to make this one a Silver one or Black one." he said as he walked over to the one at the end which was still being done up.

"Silver." Arthur said. "Not Black."

Merlin smiled and didn't question Arthur. "Okay. Silver it is."

When Arthur walked over to them Leon leaned closer to Lancelot. "What is Arthur thinking coming to look at them? Every time he sees a Black Suzuki he thinks it might be Cenred." he whispered.

"I know." Lancelot whispered back.

"What are you whispering about over there?" Merlin asked.

Leon put a smile on his face. "Nothing. Let's see them then." he said as he and Lancelot joined Merlin and Arthur.

* * *

Merlin was on his back under a car when his phone rang. He slid out from underneath the car, sitting up he took his phone out of his pocket and saw that it was Will. "Hello?"

" _Merlin you are going to need to come out back. A bloke has come on his bike wanting a part."_

"Do we have the part he wants?"

" _Yes."_

"Then what's the problem?"

" _He wants a discount. He says he knows you but I know everyone you know and he isn't one of them."_

Merlin sighed. "I'll be right there."

Will put the phone down. "I have called the boss. He is coming."

The man in front of Will nodded. "Good." he said as he folded his arms.

Merlin walked into his scrap yard and saw Will facing him. "I understand you want a discount as you know me."

The biker took his helmet off and Merlin laughed. "I have met you once Gwaine."

"You still know me though."

"Will this is Gwaine, one of the many people Gwen introduced me to."

Gwaine shook Will's hand before facing Merlin. "Can you help me out? I ask for a discount as I am a bit short until payday on Friday. I can put it on myself I just need the part as I have no other way of getting about."

"Doesn't Elena have a car?"

"Merlin I am not driving a pink car."

Merlin laughed. "Bring your bike in the garage."

Gwaine got on his bike and started it up causing Merlin to quickly turn it off. "Now I know what's wrong with it. Just steer it in."

* * *

"So you want mate's rates until you can pay me the rest on Friday?" Merlin asked once they were in the garage.

"Yes."

"I will do you one even better. How about you leave your bike here and pick it up Friday."

"How am I supposed to get to work and back?"

"You ride."

"On what?"

"One of my bikes I will give you whilst yours is being done."

Gwaine looked at Merlin closely. "You're serious."

"Yes. Well? Do you want to?"

"Do you even have to ask? I heard what kind of bikes you have. Can I use the Blue one?"

Merlin laughed and chucked him a key. "Sure. They are in the side place there."

Within five minutes Gwaine was riding from the garage on Merlin's Blue Suzuki.

* * *

When Merlin got home that night he saw Elena outside his door. "Elena? Everything alright?"

"Alright? Everything is fantastic. I have come to thank you."

"What for?" Merlin unlocked his door. "Come in for a drink?"

Elena smiled and followed Merlin inside.

After drinks were made Elena started talking. "You lending Gwaine your bike has given me my space. Normally he is wanting me on every surface. Not that I am complaining far from it but it is nice to have a night to myself and I know I don't have to worry either as he will go careful with it not being his bike."

* * *

Much later when Merlin opened the door to let Elena out he came face to face with Gwen.

"Hey Merlin. Hello Elena." Gwen smiled when the blonde walked out of the door.

"Is everything alright Gwen?"

"Yes I have just come to invite you to a party we are having."

"I'll be there. Whose is it?"

"My birthday party. It is at the flat at the weekend. My birthday isn't until Monday but have the party Saturday night and people have the next day to get over their hangovers."

Elena laughed. "For Gwaine yes. We will be there Gwen." she said before saying 'bye' to them both.

"I will be there. Anything you want for your birthday?"

"A purple car." she answered and then laughed. "I have nearly three thousand saved up. I want to get a good one, about the same size as the one I have only in better shape. Can you keep an eye out?"

"Of course I will."

"Thank you Merlin. See you Saturday if not before."

* * *

On the day of the party in the afternoon Merlin knocked on Gwen and Lancelot's door and only waited a few seconds before Lancelot answered. "Hey Merlin what's up?"

"Is Gwen in?"

"Yeah come in. Gwen?" Lancelot called out.

"Yes? Oh Merlin you're early." Gwen said as she walked over to them.

Merlin laughed. "I have actually come to drop these off if you want them." he said, handing over a set of keys.

"You found me a car?"

"Yes. It was in auction, only had one previous owner, belonged to an old lady who passed away a week ago in her sleep, her son is selling everything to get money to pay for her funeral. You said you have only three thousand? He wants four and a half. I have paid for it if you want it give me what you can and pay the rest off when you can if you don't want it I can put it up for sale."

"What colour?"

"Plum. It's parked in front of my Red Suzuki bike."

Gwen hurried to the window and made Lancelot jump when she squealed and didn't give him chance to say anything as she rushed past him and out of the flat. Lancelot and Merlin hurried outside after Gwen and saw her unlocking a Plum coloured Peugeot 107 and getting in it.

"You like it then?"

"Like it? Merlin I love it. I only asked you to keep an eye out the other day."

"I know that but you needed a new car Gwen."

"I have been telling her to use the three thousand to get another car." Lancelot said.

"I'm glad I did now because look at my new car!" Gwen all but squealed.

"I will get you the three thousand out of the bank Merlin and keep whatever you sell Gwen's car for."

"Gwen's car should go for a couple of thousand; you will want some money back."

"What about being paid for doing this cars tax and M.O.T?"

"On me, call it a birthday present."

Gwen got out the car and threw her arms around Merlin. "Thank you so much."

Merlin laughed. "You're welcome."

* * *

Gwen opened the door and smiled when she saw Merlin stood there. "I wondered if you were coming. I was going to give you another ten minutes and knock on your door."

Merlin laughed. "I never arrive on time; always leave it about thirty minutes."

Gwen smiled. "Looks like someone thinks along the same lines as you."

Arthur walked past Merlin and handed Gwen a wrapped gift and kissed her cheek. "No opening them until Monday."

"I won't. Thank you Arthur."

Arthur smiled and turned to Merlin. "You going to stand there all night Merlin or are you coming in?"

"I'm coming in."

When the door shut behind them and Gwen went back to the party Arthur looked Merlin up and down. "No present?"

"I have already given Gwen her present."

Arthur laughed. "I know Merlin I was winding you up. Gwen rang and told me, well, she rang and told everyone." he laughed. "I saw it on my way up, it's a nice car, it suits her. That was a very generous gift."

"I only checked it over and taxed and M.O.T'd it."

"Yes but that can cost."

Gwen poked her head around the corner. "There you both are. Are you joining the party or not?"

"We're coming." Arthur said as he walked forwards, Merlin following him.

* * *

"Gwen will you come away from that window and see to your guests." Lancelot called.

"Just checking on my car."

"If I have caught her staring out that window once I have caught her one hundred times. You really have made her day Merlin thank you."

"She said she wanted a Purple car for her birthday the other day and I had to go to auction to get some more cars and when I saw that I couldn't leave it." Merlin answered as he took a sip of his drink.

"Why are me and Elena the only ones dancing?" Gwaine asked as he spun his wife.

Percival laughed and took Elyan's hand and led him to where Gwaine and Elena were dancing. A few songs later someone asked Merlin to dance. "No thank you." he answered politely, smile on his face.

"You not dancing Merlin?"

Merlin turned to see Arthur stood there. "I don't know those who ask. I see you're not dancing either."

"That's because I haven't been asked."

When a new song started, a fast one, Merlin turned to Arthur. "Will you dance with me?"

"Will you manage to keep up?"

"I believe so." Merlin smiled.

Arthur looked at Merlin to the people dancing and back to the brunet. "Okay." he said as he started to dance along with Merlin.

"Morgana..."

"I see Leon."

"Are you going to help them?"

"No. I learnt my lesson with Cenred. Look how that turned out. All I am going to do is be there for Arthur. If he wants Merlin that way then it is up to him to pursue for more."

Leon nodded and kissed Morgana before carrying on dancing.

* * *

The song finished and a slow one started and Merlin stopped and looked around them to see couples holding each other as they danced slowly.

"Thanks for the dance Arthur."

Arthur smiled. "One more?"

"You sure?" Merlin knew Arthur must have been hurt in the past as he seemed guarded all the time but he never pushed or asked to know what happened.

"Yes." Arthur moved forwards and placed his arms around Merlin's waist, smiling slightly when Merlin placed his arms around his neck.

Merlin looked into Arthur's eyes as they danced, not being able to believe that he was being held like this, the last time someone had held him close like this was... Merlin mentally shook his head, no, it had been three years, time to move on and after three years Merlin knew he found the one he wanted to move on with and he was in his arms.

Arthur slowly turned them around, swaying slightly with the music, this feeling he had towards Merlin he knew it was a very different feeling he felt from his other friends, but after Cenred he tried to make it so he wouldn't fall for anyone again and get hurt that way but this Merlin was slowly worming his way into Arthur without actually trying.

When the song ended and a new one started they stood staring at each other seeing no one but each other, Arthur slowly inched forwards, lost in the moment around them, Arthur could only see and feel Merlin against him, looking from Merlin's lips to his eyes Arthur moved forwards.

Merlin seeing this couldn't believe what Arthur was about to do, wanting this, Merlin started to move closer and almost joined lips when...

Arthur blinked and saw what was about to happen when he saw Merlin do the same, Arthur cleared his throat and stepped away. "Sorry." he said as he made his way through the throng of people dancing.

* * *

The rest of the party Merlin watched Arthur as he kept his distance from him, he laughed and talked with others, smiled back when he caught Merlin's eye but towards the end of the party Merlin caught sight of Lancelot holding up a drunk Arthur as he guided him to the spare room.

"Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine Merlin."

"Can I help?"

"No it's okay I've got it."

"But the party-"

"Is Gwen's, she is alright without me for five minutes. Honestly Merlin, Arthur is okay with me." he said, smiling as he led Arthur into a room and shut the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning whilst eating his breakfast Merlin couldn't help but wonder how Arthur was, yes they almost kissed last night and Merlin guessed Arthur pulled away as he was still uncertain. He knew Arthur must have been hurt in a previous relationship; he just had to get Arthur to see that he wouldn't get hurt if he pursued a relationship with him.

Merlin jumped when he heard a thud outside his door. "Paper Mister Emrys."

Merlin sighed and stood up to answer the door.

* * *

"Thank you for last night and I'm sorry."

"For the last time Arthur stop apologising." Gwen said as she hugged him. "Are you sure you don't want some breakfast before you go?"

"No I'm fine, have to get home and shower and change before stopping off at mum and dad's thank you and sorry again." he said as he left. He shut the door behind him and turned when he heard another door open and couldn't move when he saw Merlin stand up straight after bending to pick up his paper, wearing nothing but his boxer briefs.

Arthur couldn't help but stare at Merlin in the state he was in, not wanting to get caught for staring he put a smile on his face and made his way over. "Morning Merlin."

"Arthur. How are you after last night? Hangover much."

"Very, had to turn down breakfast because I can't face it."

"Want to come in? I have a hangover cure always worked with me."

"Okay."

Within five minutes Arthur was holding his nose whilst downing what Merlin had handed him, it was a dark yellow colour and Arthur hoped it didn't taste as bad as it smelt, he was glad to find it didn't.

"Better?"

"Don't feel any different yet."

"You won't do. Give it ten minutes."

* * *

"Oh you have just missed him." Gwen said as she was leaning against the doorframe, her arms folded as she faced her best friend.

Morgana sighed and took her phone out. "He isn't answering. We are to go to mum and dads today."

"He has told me that he is going there today but is going home to shower and change first."

"Oh well we can talk for a bit then before I head over to his."

Gwen laughed. "Did you see him last night with Merlin? I couldn't believe it."

"You couldn't? I couldn't. They almost kissed as well."

Gwen smiled. "I think Arthur wasn't thinking properly when he did and he was lost in the moment and only realised when he pulled back."

Morgana nodded in agreement. "And then he spent the rest of the night drinking and avoiding Merlin, he is starting to suspect as well as he has asked me about Arthur."

"He has asked me also but I have just told him it is not my place to say."

Morgana opened her mouth to reply when the sound of Merlin's door opening stopped her. Both women turned and saw Arthur walk out with Merlin following who was only wearing boxer briefs. Merlin smiled at Arthur who smiled back and they watched as Arthur turned as soon as the door shut and froze when he saw he was being watched.

"I slept in Gwen and Lancelot's spare room. I saw Merlin when I left and he gave me a hangover cure, I am thankful it worked." Arthur said defensively.

"I wasn't going to say anything brother." Morgana said as she saw Arthur slowly walk over to them. "I know you stayed at Gwen and Lancelot's that is why I am here as we are due at mum and dads."

"Right, we will stop by my place first, need to get changed."

* * *

"Did the hangover cure work then?" Morgana asked once she got out of her car and walked over to her brother.

"It did after ten minutes of drinking it. I'm just glad it didn't taste as bad as it looked."

"Arthur, Morgana!"

The siblings turned away from each other and saw their mum stood in the doorway.

"You're both late, well, later than what you normally are."

Morgana smiled and kissed Ygraine's cheek, Arthur copying his sister's movements as they walked inside. "Gwen had her birthday party last night giving people today to get over their hangovers." Arthur said.

"I see neither of my children have one." Uther said as he made himself be seen.

"Morning dad." Morgana smiled.

"Morning father." Arthur nodded.

* * *

Ten minutes later found the family sat at a table eating breakfast. "Was it a good party then?" Uther asked.

"It was, had a laugh, danced a couple of times then got drunk and ended up staying at Gwen and Lancelot's." Arthur answered.

"You must have had a drink if you danced son." Ygraine smiled.

"I danced sober." Arthur answered defensively as he turned to his sister. "You saw me dance with Merlin didn't you."

"I did."

"And I was sober wasn't I?"

"You were. It surprised me as you normally have a couple of drinks for courage."

"Who is Merlin?" Uther asked.

"He is the reason I haven't got a hangover this morning."

"He moved into that empty flat down from Lancelot and Gwen's." Morgana explained.

"Merlin...Merlin... Wasn't he the one who got Gwen her new car?" Ygraine asked.

"Gwen rang and told you as well? We lost count how many times Lancelot told her to come away from the window." Arthur said.

"Merlin is a mechanic. The garage and scrap yard opposite the golf course? He owns both of them. Gwen told him she wanted a purple car and told him how much she had saved for one. He said he went to auction and saw it and had to get it. It was fifteen hundred more than Gwen saved but selling her other car will pay for that and have a few hundred left over. For her birthday Merlin had taxed and M.O.T'd it for her."

"That's very kind of him. I might take the Jaguar in and see what he can do for me." Uther said

"What's wrong with the Jag father?"

"It makes a ticking noise after you start it up."

* * *

After breakfast Ygraine turned to her husband. "Us women washed the breakfast pots last week, it is yours and Arthur's turn this week."

"Yes dear."

"Yes mother." the men said as they picked up the dishes and headed to the kitchen.

Once they left Ygraine leaned across the table to her daughter. "He danced with another man sober? Who is this Merlin?"

"One of the nicest people you could hope to meet mum. He is one of them where he will do anything for you. If you ask something of him and he can do it he will. I don't think I have heard him say 'no' yet."

"Does this Merlin seem interested?"

"He does, and Arthur does in him but I learnt my lesson with Cenred. I am leaving Arthur to it."

"I think I will be the same after Sophia."

* * *

The following day Merlin who was leaning over a bonnet looked up when he heard Will whistle. He wiped his hands on his work overalls and stood facing the car that drove in and didn't move as it came closer and closer to him, only stopping when it was inches away from his knees.

A middle aged man got out of the car and Merlin looked at him. "A Jaguar xf 2013 car, you shouldn't even be bringing this car here with a fault."

"Well here I am, only had it just over six months as well." Uther frowned when he saw who he believed to be Merlin, staring. "What?"

"You look familiar to me."

"I can assure you I haven't seen you before."

"No I haven't you but you look a lot like someone."

Uther sighed. "I believe you know my children Arthur and Morgana."

"Your son looks like you."

"Looks more like his mother than me."

"I am the other way, look more like my dad. So, what seems to be the problem?"

"My car makes a ticking noise when I turn it on."

Merlin nodded. "Can you lift the bonnet up for me please and start the engine?"

Uther did as he was asked and turned the engine off when he saw Merlin raise his hand. "Well?" he asked when he got out of his car.

"Piston cap."

"Excuse me?"

"It's the piston caps that are making the noise." Merlin then went on and explained all to Uther what was wrong.

"It shouldn't be doing that the car isn't even a year old!"

"I agree. I can get it done for you though. It will take a couple of days until then I can give you a car to drive around in."

"I have plenty of cars Mister Emrys."

"Call me Merlin please. Well you need to get to work from here, coming in the car you have I guess you are the boss of the company, have the best car there."

"Of course."

"Well you could choose any car I have out front but none of them come close to what you drove in here. Tell you what, seeing as I will have your Jaguar for two days, you can have mine for two days."

"You have a Jaguar?"

"I do. Fixing cars and selling car parts from my scrap yard isn't all I do."

"Then what else do you do?"

"You know how builders buy broken down houses, do them up hardly costing them anything as they use all their own material, they build it into a bigger and better home and sell them on..."

"And you do the same with cars." Uther finished.

"I do. So, would you like to use my Jaguar for two days whilst yours is being mended?"

"Please."

Merlin smiled. "I will bring my car round front."

"Hang on if I have your car how do you get home?"

"I have four motorbikes in the side place there, well, three, one is in the middle of being done up."

Uther nodded and locked his car up and walked out front to wait for Merlin. A minute later a car came towards Uther and stopped at the side of him and a smiling Merlin got out. "Will it do?"

"It will." Uther answered as he caught the keys Merlin chucked him, chucking his own back at Merlin. "A Jaguar XK I have one of these but where yours is Black mine is Silver."

Merlin smiled. "There are just a couple of things you need to sign before going."

"I understand." and with that Uther followed Merlin back inside, leaving ten minutes later.

"Merlin you gave him your car? Why?"

"Will I didn't give him my car I have let him use it for the two days I have his Jaguar."

"Why can he ride your Jag and not me?"

Merlin turned to his friend. "I let you ride my bikes what more do you want." Merlin looked over Will's shoulder and saw someone walk into the scrap yard. "Customers."

Will turned and looked before turning back. "This isn't over."

"Whatever you say Will." Merlin laughed to his friends retreating figure.

* * *

Arthur stepped outside for a breather. That Andrew was really getting on his nerves, his father entrusted a case on Arthur, he had spent hours researching it and on the way to his father's office to drop the file off who did he bump into, Andrew and who picked up the file he dropped, Andrew and instead of handing the file back over he looked through it and started to tell him what he would have done. Arthur had snatched it off him and continued on his way.

He looked up and frowned when he saw his father get out of a car he knew wasn't his. "Father whose is that?"

"Merlin's. I took my Jag in, said he knew what was wrong and said as he has my Jaguar for two days it is only fair I have his."

"This is his car?"

"Mending cars and selling spare parts isn't all he does you know son. Now then, what's wrong with your face?"

"You have a wanker who works for you and thinks he knows better."

"What's Andrew done now?" Uther asked but Arthur wasn't listening as he was looking inside Merlin's car.

"Haven't you seen his car before?"

"Just his bikes. I asked to see them."

"You think that was wise."

"Father I have only known Merlin three weeks and I know he is nothing like Cenred."

"Arthur..."

"I'm fine father. I left the file with the case on your desk."

"Thank you son. Think you are up to handling the client?"

"Yes. I have rang them and talked to them, they will be coming to see me next Monday."

"Well done son, and don't let Andrew bother you, truth is he is only with us and got the job as I owe his father." Uther admitted, smiling when he saw his son laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

That Tuesday evening Merlin had rang Uther at work and told him his car was ready to be picked up. Uther poked his head around his son's office. "My car is ready, fancy driving to the garage in Merlin's car to pick it up for me? I am going to be here a while yet."

"Okay father."

Uther smiled and chucked the keys to Arthur. "Thanks son."

* * *

A man walked into the garage and saw Merlin's legs sticking out from under a car that was being held up by a jack, his feet going back and forth along with the music playing on the wireless in the background. "I wonder what would happen if I let this jack down?" he said.

"Mum would kill you for killing her only son." Merlin answered as he moved out from under the car and looked up and that smiling face of his dad. Balinor leaned forwards and helped his son up. "New car?"

Merlin turned to where his father was looking and saw Uther's Jaguar. "Oh no, I wish it was. It belongs to Uther Pendragon."

"As in the Pendragon lawyers?"

"Yes he has only had it six months."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Piston caps. I have done it now; he is on his way to pick it up. I gave him my Jag, thought it only fair he has mine as I have his."

Balinor laughed. "Well I have been sent to invite you for dinner tonight, your mother says she hasn't seen you for a week and it's about time you showed your face."

Merlin laughed. "I ring her every day."

"You know what your mother is like. Oh and don't turn up on your bike, you know how she is with them."

Before Merlin could answer a car speeding towards them and pulling up outside had Merlin walking away from his father. "Drives nice doesn't it Mr Pendragon." he said as he neared his car, his father behind him.

Arthur got out and grinned. "Yeah it does. Father asked me to come as he is busy we have this big case coming up and he wants no one but himself dealing with his case."

"Okay, hope he has gave you his credit card to pay the bill." the way Arthur's face dropped told Merlin Uther didn't.

"Arthur this is my father Balinor, father this is Arthur, one of the many friends Gwen introduced me to after I fixed her car."

Balinor shook Arthur's hand with a smile before turning to his son. "See you tonight son. Nice to meet you Arthur."

"And you."

"Smooth isn't it." Merlin said once they were alone.

"Excuse me?"

"My car runs smoothly."

"That it does." Arthur said as he followed Merlin into the office.

Once the business with the car was finished with they got to talking about other things. "What car is it that you drive then Arthur?"

"A Peugeot rcz."

"Very nice, love the bubble at the back of them."

"Father says fixing cars and selling parts isn't all you do."

"No. I buy broken down cars get the parts for them do them all up and make them look brand new."

"You make quite a bit then."

"The car I drive obviously tells you that." The conversation soon moved on to what films they liked.

"The third one is out in cinema on Friday, me and Lancelot are going to see it." Arthur said.

"I want to see that film as well. I have the first two."

"You can tag along with me and Lance, if you want, just going to see the film and go for a drink after."

"If that's alright with you."

"Course it is. I asked didn't I?"

Merlin laughed. "Okay then. What time?"

"I'll tell Lance to knock on your door when we leave."

"Okay. Mordred can run the garage on Friday."

When Arthur left in his father's car Merlin dropped back into his chair, a small smile on his face, Arthur was slowly starting to open up. Only slowly but it was a start.

* * *

It was that weekend when they all met up in the pub again this time though when Merlin went he invited Will, Mordred and Freya along to meet them all. Merlin walked into the pub with his friends and looked around, "they will be outside, Will you have met Gwaine, Mordred you have Met Arthur, Lancelot and Leon you know who to look for, we normally put about three tables together to sit round. You lot go on out and introduce yourselves. I will get the drinks and bring them out."

Will, Mordred and Freya walked outside and saw a group of people laughing and joking. "Do you remember him? Whatever colour shirt he wore he wore the same colour tie to match." Mordred knew as Leon said.

"Hello again." Mordred said.

Everyone looked up and Lancelot stood up. "Hey Mordred good to see you again. Is Merlin with you?"

"Yeah he is just getting drinks."

"Are you talking about Charlie?" Freya asked.

Morgana smiled. "Charlie who taught young kids to play golf on the golf course? Yeah."

"We were talking about golf and he just came into the conversation." Arthur said.

"He was our age and always taught them and made the kids laugh, he had loads of different colour shirts and ties to match and whoever he was teaching that day he made sure he wore their favourite colour. But he just left. Don't know what happened to him."

"He died."

Freya turned and saw Merlin stood there. "Oh Merlin we were just remembering him, they were talking but don't know what happened to him."

Merlin placed two drinks on the table well aware he was being watched by everyone, Arthur though looked from Merlin who looked upset to Freya, Mordred and Will who looked sorry. "I will just go and fetch the other two drinks excuse me."

When Merlin was out of earshot Morgana looked at Freya. "How did Merlin know Charlie?"

"It's not our place; ask Merlin when he comes back, if he wants to tell you he will."

Arthur looked at Mordred. "When you met us on the golf course the other week you said you were surprised to see Merlin there as he hasn't been on it for three years, that's round about the time Charlie wasn't seen again."

"That's right." Mordred confirmed. "Anyway, this is my wife Freya and this is Will."

Arthur stood up. "I am Arthur, and these are. Morgana, my sister, her fiancé Leon, Gwen, her husband Lancelot, Gwen's brother Elyan, his partner Percival, Gwaine and his wife Elena."

By the time they all shook hands Merlin had returned with the other two drinks. "Did you know Charlie then Merlin?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin took a sip of his drink before answering. "Yes. I hope you lot don't mind me bringing Will, Freya and Mordred, Gwen did say bring them whenever."

"Do you want us to change the subject Merlin?" Leon asked.

"It's okay. Charlie died, he didn't just leave."

"We thought he did, we thought he just left three years ago." Gwaine said.

"Two years, eleven months, one week, and six days."

"Merlin..." Freya soothed, rubbing his back, not falling for the reassuring smile he sent her way.

"He started working there when he was sixteen, he was brought up in a care home, as soon as he had a job and enough money he left and got a place of his own, I got my garage when I not long turned eighteen. Met Charlie not long after, we just clicked, within four months we were in love." Merlin took a breath. "When Charlie was nineteen he was diagnosed with cancer."

"Oh Merlin." Gwen said, reaching across the table and taking his hand.

"He was determined to fight it. He fought it and won. Just fifteen months later Charlie was back having tests done, the cancer had returned he had a lot of test and chemo but none of it worked, the cancer came back even more so than before, it had spread to his brain. His final days were spent in hospital with me by his side, before he slipped into a coma we said all we needed to. Twenty three hours of slipping into a coma Charlie passed away, two months after his twenty first."

"You shouldn't have come Merlin." Arthur said after two minutes, breaking the silence.

Merlin frowned and looked up. "Where?"

"To play golf."

"You weren't to know, I had to get back on the golf course at some point. Charlie wouldn't have wanted me avoiding the place he worked because it reminded me of him." Merlin looked across to Freya and saw her close to tears. "Don't start please."

Elena took a breath and stood up. "Who fancies leaving and playing some bowling? Girls versus the guys, but Merlin can be on our side as he is sweet and Percival because of his muscles."

Arthur looked at Merlin who looked sad and stood up. "Yeah. Why not, reckon you beat me this time Merlin?"

"You only won the other week due to a technicality. I will win this time."

Morgana smiled and clapped her hands together. "Let's go, we will all come back here where losers buy the drinks all night."

* * *

A few hours later they all walked back into the pub. "Looks like you are buying the drinks...losers." Morgana laughed.

Arthur scowled at his sister and turned to Leon. "You still want to marry her?"

"Yes."

After they had ordered their drinks Geoffrey the barman walked over to them all, box in hand. "Come on boys and girls, car keys please."

Everyone dug deep and placed their keys in the box. Geoffrey looked at Mordred, Freya and Will and took a small pad out of his pocket. "Address."

"What for?" Will asked.

"His lad pushes our keys through our letter boxes before he does his paper round." Arthur said.

Freya smiled and wrote down hers and Mordred's address.

"You can have your lad drop off Will's keys with mine." Merlin said. "I will hand them over to him."

"How do I get to work?"

"You still have my bike."

When Merlin excused himself and went to the toilets Freya smiled at Elena. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"Suggesting we go bowling, Merlin had fun and it really took his mind off Charlie."

"That's alright. I have only known him a few weeks and I don't like to see him sad." Elena said.

Gwaine reached over and put his arm around his wife and kissed her cheek. "That's my Elena, not happy unless she puts a smile on your face. That's why I make her happy every night." he said, making everyone laugh.

* * *

When Merlin came back Arthur stood up. "Right then, my round, same again?" he asked. At everyone's nod he walked over to the bar and ordered drinks.

"Hello Arthur." came a voice.

Arthur froze before slowly turning his head to the right. "Cenred." he whispered.

"I haven't seen you for a while, you are looking well."

Arthur felt his stomach tighten and not in a good way when Cenred smiled at him. He looked over to Geoffrey. "Can you put a double shot of whiskey in mine please? Thank you."

Cenred chuckled. "I hope you handed your keys over."

"What do you care?"

"Come on Arthur don't be like that."

"Like what?"

Morgana looked up, the smile leaving her face when she saw who was stood next to Arthur. "Oh no. Leon go to Arthur please."

Leon looked up. "Fuck. Don't worry love." he said and got up.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked as he looked over to Arthur and saw him edging slightly away from a man leaning on the bar facing Arthur.

"Nothing Merlin. Leon has just gone to help Arthur with drinks."

"I'm not stupid Morgana."

"I never said you were. It's for Arthur to say when he's ready."

* * *

"Come on Arthur just talk to me. You owe me that much."

"He owes you fuck all." Leon said as he stood between Arthur and Cenred.

"It's got nothing to do with you Leon."

"Arthur is my best mate it has everything to do with me. Unless you want a scene; walk away."

"Maybe I do."

"Haven't you done enough?"

"I fell out of love with Arthur that's all."

"Bollocks, you never loved him to begin with you used him and what do you mean by 'all'? You slept around and let him catch you. If you didn't want to be with Arthur then you end it. You don't let him find you how he did. Walk away Cenred. Now."

Cenred looked around Leon. "Good to see you again Arthur." when he got no reply he sighed and picked up his drink before walking away.

Arthur relaxed slightly and looked at his friend. "Thank you Leon. What is he doing here? He never comes in here."

"I'm guessing he knew you did so came in hopes of seeing you."

"I will have to find..."

"No Arthur. You already moved places because of him; don't change your local also." Leon looked over his shoulder. "You alright acting yourself when we go back? Merlin is not daft."

"He is anything but. I will let him know when I am ready." Arthur paid for the drinks. "Come on then. And Leon? Thanks again."

"Anytime mate."

Arthur and Leon walked back to the table and placed the drinks down each of them taking their drinks. "Everything alright Arthur?"

Arthur smiled. "Of course Merlin."

"Ex?"

"You could say that."

Merlin opened his mouth to say something when Geoffrey the barman called out to him. "Excuse me." he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Mordred was on a machine playing a game, Freya by his side helping him. When Merlin approached the bar Will stood up and excused himself to go to the loo. As soon as he was out of hearing distance Morgana leaned over and placed her hand on her brothers. "What did he want?" she asked.

"Told me I was looking well and asked if I handed my keys over. He asked me to talk, said I at least owe him that much."

"You owe him fuck all!" Gwaine snapped.

"That's what I told him." Leon said. "You know when I told him not to cause a scene he said he wanted to."

"He wants a scene I'll give him a fucking scene!" Morgana seethed.

"Even after breaking up he is still lying. Said he fell out of love with me. It's just a shame I didn't see it until after we finished that he never was in love with me to begin with."

"Are you alright?" Morgana asked, knowing her brother wasn't even if he said he was as he downed his drink. "I will be. I just need to get another drink."

"Arthur please no. Don't head down that road again." Morgana said.

"Don't give him the satisfaction mate." Lancelot said.

"I just want to forget him."

"Drink won't do that Arthur you know that." Gwen said.

Arthur nodded.

* * *

"Well you should know by now Geoffrey. If I haven't got it I can easily get it." Merlin said.

"Nothing too fancy. It's just my eldest is taking driving lessons and next week he takes his test and me and the want to buy him his first car."

"Just a small run around suited for him."

"Yes."

"I'll keep an eye out."

"Thank you Merlin."

When Merlin sat back down he looked at Arthur who smiled at him. "Thirsty?" he asked, nodding to the empty glass.

"I was."

"Want another?" Merlin asked as he started to rise.

"Just a coke please."

"That's cheating." Morgana said as Merlin walked away.

"What is?" Arthur asked, frowning at his sister.

"As a member of the losing team you buy drinks."

"Alright then when Merlin comes back I will give him the money."

Morgana scoffed. "As if he would take it."

Arthur smiled just as Merlin came back and gave Arthur his drink. "What's wrong with your face Morgana?" he asked as he sat back down next to Will who had come back from watching Mordred after going to the loo.

"You brought Arthur's drink. As winning team we don't buy them."

"Oh that's alright I don't mind." he smiled.

"What did Geoffrey want?" Percival asked.

"His eldest takes his driving test next week. He wants me to keep an eye out for a small run around for him."

"So something small and only useful as a run around until something better comes?" Elyan asked.

"Yeah." Merlin nodded as he took a sip of his drink. "So I told him to have yours." he added making the others laugh.

"There is nothing wrong with my car!" Elyan said defensively.

"There is nothing right with it either baby." Percival said as he put his arm around his boyfriend and kissed him.

"Mini's are fast and reliable." he said.

"So are new cars." Gwaine said.

"Come on mate all of us are driving brand new cars and you drive a car that was popular over forty years ago." Arthur said.

"I know it is old but it's a good one. An oldie but a goodie."

"If it is mini's you love then why not upgrade to a mini cooper?" Merlin asked. "If you let me I can do your mini up. Believe it or not but old mini's are worth more. The right buyer they would take the mini from you and the money you get for that you can still buy a mini cooper and have some left over."

Elyan who was about to have a drink placed his glass down. "You're serious?"

"Very. Rich people collect cars and the ones that people are after at the minute is a car like yours."

Elyan nodded. "I'll think about it."

Merlin smiled and looked across to Elena. "Are you free on Monday?"

"Of course. I don't start work until dinner. I will pop in in the morning."

"Why?" Gwaine asked.

"Nosey. That's between me and Merlin." Elena answered, winking at Merlin.

Gwaine looked between them both. "You are lucky I trust you Merlin. Not that I am worried. I know how to keep her satisfied." Gwaine smirked, making everyone laugh.

* * *

On Monday morning Merlin who was bent over the front of a car stood up straight when he felt his arse get slapped. Turning he saw Elena there. "Morning." she smiled.

Merlin laughed. "Morning."

"What's up then?"

"Gwaine mentioned in passing that you sometimes ride his bike."

"Oh yeah. I mean I don't drive everywhere on it like he does but it's a nice change, why?"

"I have brought five bikes at auction, they got delivered Friday dinner, well not brought. I did a swap. Three of my cars for five of his bikes. Anyway he sent them with a message on one of them wishing me luck in selling it. Straight away I thought of you."

"A bike? What kind?"

"A Suzuki like mine but it is Pink."

"I'll love it, and take it."

Merlin laughed. "You don't know how much."

"Can I pay you monthly?"

"Of course you can. I don't do that but I know you so of course you can."

"Okay I will drive home, get a taxi back here and take it home with me. I can take it now can't I?"

"Of course."

Elena smiled and hugged Merlin. "I will be back in twenty minutes."

Merlin watched Elena drive off, her arm out of the window waving. Having a Pink Volkswagen beetle he hoped she would say yes to the Pink bike. Just then the phone rang in the office and Merlin ran to answer it. "Emrys' garage, Merlin speaking."

Will walked into Merlin's office and stood and waited whilst Merlin was on the phone, writing down details, smirking and shaking his head at his friend who stood reading as best he could upside down. When he put the phone down he looked at his friend. "No."

"You don't know what I was going to ask."

"Go on then."

"Can I come?"

"No."

"Come on Merlin that's all the way up in Scotland."

"I am aware of that."

"Road trip up there on Friday. Deliver the car; have a full day Saturday and back on Sunday."

"No because the last time you came I nearly got arrested."

"I will behave this time." Will said looking at Merlin who was going through his phone.

"No. I already have someone in mind."

"Who?"

* * *

Merlin had got home and headed straight to the shower, chucking his old jeans that were now a lost cause as they were covered in oil. He had scrubbed himself clean, changed into his loose fitting jeans that hung nicely on his hips and a tight fitting t-shirt that showed off his pecs and abs.

Of course he loved it now but back in school when he had no muscles and was as thin as anything, of course he was still thin but not as much and had gained muscles over the years. He had just sat down and put the telly on when a knocking sounded on his door. Nope. He wasn't going to answer it. He wanted to watch this match.

"Merlin it's me Arthur and Lancelot. Let us in before the footie starts." Arthur's voice sounded through the door.

Merlin stood up and answered the door. "Sorry I thought you were Freya, she often comes over when Mordred watches the football. She never thinks I like to watch it as well."

"Ah well in future when she does send her to Gwen and I will come and join you." Lancelot answered as he walked inside.

Arthur who hadn't really heard what Merlin said as he was too busy staring at Merlin's muscles jumped when Merlin waved a hand in front of his face. "Where were you then?" he asked.

Arthur blinked and looked up. "Haven't a clue. Sorry."

"That's alright I have done it a few times. Come in."

Merlin and Arthur walked further in and saw Lancelot sat in the chair leaving the settee for both of them.

"We got kicked out." Arthur explained as he sat down. "I came to watch the footie with Lancelot and just as we get comfy Morgana comes for a girly talk and we get kicked out."

"What about me?" Lancelot asked. "I pay the bills and TV licence but I can't sit in the flat or watch the telly I pay to watch."

"Do you live alone Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"Yes why?"

"Well why doesn't Lancelot just go over to yours?"

"At the minute I can't be far from Gwen otherwise I would." Lancelot said.

"Why do you have to be close by?"

"Me and Gwen are trying for a baby. She has this chart and everything and she does this test thing and it says when it's the best time to try and make a baby, that's my cue to drop my trousers."

Arthur laughed. "She once took a test at work and was ready."

Merlin laughed. "Makes it all the more fun to have sex at work, it's the excitement of getting caught."

"That's what I told him."

"Least you can though. I don't think my customers would appreciate me coming in the back of their car."

Arthur laughed. "You have your office."

"Yeah with nothing up at the windows."

* * *

The next forty five minutes were full of shouting at the telly calling players and Merlin surprised when he heard Lancelot call 'get the fuck up he never touched you, wanker' as he had never heard a swear word from him.

Half time was spent talking amongst themselves and a minute before second half Lancelot's mobile rang. "Hello love. Yeah me and Arthur went to Merlin's, oh Morgana's gone. You're what? Now? Second half is abou - okay love I will be there in a minute."

Arthur grinned. "She ready for you?"

"Yep." Lancelot answered as he stood up.

"Just you and me then for the second half." Merlin said smiling at Arthur who smiled back.

"Looks like it." Arthur smiled as he sat back just as they kicked off for second half.

Twenty minutes into the game Arthur stood up. "Foul."

"That wasn't a foul." Merlin said.

"Of course it was." Arthur said as he sat back down whilst the football players gathered around the referee arguing and fighting amongst themselves.

"The commentators said it wasn't."

"What do they know they aren't on the pitch, give me that switch."

Merlin moved back, his arm outstretched. "Why?"

"To turn the volume up so you can hear what the commentators are saying and what they are saying is that it is a foul."

"Not a foul and no switch."

Arthur got up on his knees. "Right give me that switch."

Merlin laughed and leaning back made him fall flat on his back on the settee Arthur landing on top of him. Merlin froze and stared up at Arthur who hadn't moved and continued to look into Merlin's eyes, remote forgotten.

Merlin let his eyes drop briefly to Arthur's lips. How much he wanted to kiss those lips, he knew his feelings for Arthur had been growing, even more so after that almost kiss when they danced at Gwen's party. He had slowly started to build a friendship up with Arthur, one he was enjoying, would he risk it by kissing him?

Looking into Arthur's eyes seeing that Arthur was watching him closely he decided to throw caution to the wind and he slowly moved his head up and gently placed his lips on Arthur's who froze and after a few seconds started to kiss back before pulling away and getting off of Merlin and sitting down on the other end of the settee.

"I'm sorry Merlin I..." Arthur couldn't believe it, he kissed Merlin, kissed him, well he kissed him first but he started to kiss Merlin back, he had almost kissed him at Gwen's party also, he knew he was developing some sort of feelings for Merlin, first he nearly kissed him at the party and then just now when Merlin made the first move and kissed him he started to kiss back. Thinking how Merlin's lips felt on his he allowed himself a small smile.

"No Arthur it was me. I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you."

His small smile disappeared at those words from Merlin, frown on his face he turned to look at the brunet. "You didn't want to?"

"More than wanted to but I know you aren't ready yet. I know you seem a bit closed off from me and I am guessing you have had previous bad relationship?" when Arthur said nothing Merlin continued. "I do like you Arthur, more than a friend and would like more but I am willing to wait as long as you need, whenever you are ready."

"Thank you Merlin." Arthur whispered, small smile back in place.

Merlin looked closely and saw Arthur looking a little awkward so he looked at the telly and smiled. "Penalty kick. Looks like you were right, it was a foul."

Arthur's smile grew. "I'm always right." he said.

* * *

At full time Arthur insisted in staying and helping Merlin clean up. They had just finished when a banging sounded on Merlin's door. "You pissed someone off?" Arthur asked.

"Not that I know of."

"Merlin open this door right now."

"Gwaine?" Merlin called out.

"Yes. Open up Merlin."

"Gwaine is never pissed at anyone. What did you do?"

"I've done nothing to him." Merlin answered as he opened the door. "Come in Gwaine." he said as Gwaine hurried inside.

"Arthur? What are you doing here?"

"I watched the footie with Merlin, just helping him clear up. What's wrong with you?"

"Merlin."

"What have I done to you?" Merlin asked as he walked back inside.

"I am at home and Elena says she is going for a ride on her bike. _Her bike!_ She said she got it off you today, paying for it so much a month."

"That's right."

"Elena has her own bike?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah I did a swap, got so many bikes. One of them was a pink Suzuki with a note wishing me luck in selling it. I know Elena has a pink car and Gwaine said she sometimes rides his bike so I asked her."

"But a Suzuki Merlin."

Arthur looked at Gwaine closely. "You are not pissed because Merlin sold your wife a bike. You are pissed that your wife has a Suzuki and you don't."

Merlin looked at Gwaine. "Is that all?"

"All? Merlin my wife has a better bike than me." he said ignoring Arthur who burst out laughing.

"Gwaine if that is all trade me your bike for a Suzuki."

"Really?"

"Yeah just pay me the difference monthly."

"I can only afford one hundred a month."

"Well the difference is three hundred. Pay me seventy five over four months or fifty over six months. Don't shorten yourself."

"Cheers mate. I'll pop by the garage tomorrow." he said and left.

"That's very generous of you Merlin."

"Thank you. It's only because I know them."

"Still generous." Arthur said smiling and staring at Merlin who hadn't moved from his space. "Anyway I better get going. Work tomorrow."

Merlin smiled and showed him to the door. "Tonight was fun."

"It was, we will have to do it again sometime. Night Merlin."

"Night Arthur."


	6. Chapter 6

The next day at dinner Arthur left the office to go to the sandwich shop down the road for his dinner, his secretary had offered to fetch his with hers but after the morning he had he had to get out of the office.

After getting his dinner and walking back he stopped when a blue Suzuki bike pulled up outside the building. Arthur smiled when he saw the rider get off and take off his helmet. Merlin.

As he looked Merlin up and down he felt his stomach turn when Merlin turned and spotted him and smiled. _Fuck he looked good in his biking gear._ Arthur couldn't help but think.

"Just the man I came to see." Merlin said.

"Oh?"

"You can say no if you like but I am away on Friday, I have to deliver a car, going all the way up to Scotland, deliver the car Friday evening spend all day Saturday there and come back by train on Sunday."

"Road trip. I love them."

"Oh good because I came to ask if you will go with me."

"Me?"

"Yes would you like to come?"

"I... Yeah why not, when do we leave?"

"Well it will take about six hours and I want to be there about an hour before I drop the car off. About nine thirty do you?"

"Yeah, have a lie in before meeting. Where do I meet you?"

"I will pick you up at your place."

Arthur got his pen out of his pocket and wrote his address on the paper bag the sandwich came in. "If I don't see you before see you Friday Merlin."

"See you Arthur."

Arthur stood and watched as Merlin put his helmet back on, get on his bike and rode away, he couldn't help but think as he watched Merlin ride away that he wouldn't mind getting on the back of that holding on tight to Merlin. Images came into his mind of Cenred on his bike telling Arthur to get on and that nothing will happen. Arthur shuddered and shook his head and walked back inside.

* * *

Two days later Arthur had gone to his parents after work.

"Arthur this is a nice surprise, wasn't expecting you until Sunday." Ygraine said as she answered the door and saw her son stood there.

"I just came to have dinner with you tonight if that's alright."

"Of course it is love. Dinner is just being put out."

"Why have you come tonight then son?" Uther asked.

"Up at Scotland at the weekend won't be back until Sunday night. Is it alright to have Friday off father?"

"Of course son. Just want a weekend away?"

"Well that too but Merlin has to deliver a car up there on Friday, drop it off Friday evening spend all day Saturday up there and come back Sunday. Merlin asked me if I wanted to go and it has been a while since I have been anywhere and I haven't been to Scotland for years so I said yes. I am looking forward to it actually. I am all packed already."

"When do you leave?" Ygraine asked.

"Merlin is picking me up at nine thirty in the morning."

"He's picking you up?"

"Yeah he's driving so instead of me driving to his place or to the garage and leaving my car there all weekend it can just stay parked outside my place."

"I want you to ring me when you leave Arthur and ring me as soon as you get there." Ygraine said.

"I know mum. You know I will."

"Have you told the rest of the gang you are going?" Uther asked.

"Told Morgana. No doubt she will tell Gwen and pass it on, Gwaine is still sulking."

"Sulking? What's he got to sulk about?"

"Merlin sold Elena a bike, a pink one but a Suzuki, we had just finished watching football when he came knocking on Merlin's door."

"Didn't you have a lad's night in watching it? You sometimes do."

"No father. I went to watch it with Lancelot but then Morgana came over for a girly chat and kicked us out so we went to Merlin's. Before second half Gwen rang Lancelot to tell him to go back as she took a test. Anyway after the match I was helping Merlin clean up when Gwaine came knocking. Turns out he wasn't mad at Merlin for selling a bike to his wife, he was mad because she's got a Suzuki and he hasn't got one. Merlin offered him a swap."

"And he took it?" Uther asked.

"Of course he did. Left Merlin's garage next day with the biggest smile on his face that was until he got home and Elena taunted him that bottom line she got a Suzuki first." Arthur laughed.

"So now he is in a strop." Ygraine laughed.

"Yeah only he not admit that that is the reason he won't be very happy about missing out on a road trip either but it's not my fault Merlin asked me and not him."

"Merlin probably doesn't know Gwaine likes road trips." Uther said.

"Merlin didn't know I did either until he came to work and asked me."

* * *

As soon as Arthur left Ygraine turned to face her husband. "When Morgana comes on Sunday I will have to ask her more about Merlin."

"I thought you weren't getting involved."

"I'm not. Not this time. I just want to know more about Merlin. They are going away on a weekend together."

"It's not a romantic weekend love. Both you and I know he isn't ready for that. All this is, are two mates on a road trip to Scotland spending a full day there before coming back on the train."

"You've met Merlin how is he?"

"Nothing like Cenred, he is one of them that if you ask him something he will go out of his way to help you. Your car is due for an M.O.T take it to Merlin and ask."

"I will."

* * *

The next morning Merlin looked up from his paperwork when someone walked into his office. "Morning Mrs Pendragon."

"How did you know?"

"Whilst Arthur does look like his dad he looks like you a lot more. Not only that looking at you is like looking at Morgana with blonde hair."

Ygraine smiled and sat opposite Merlin. "Helping Gwen that day seemed to not only get you more friends but more customers as well."

"I guess you could say that was my lucky day."

Ygraine smiled. "I guess you can. You met my son that day didn't you?"

Merlin smiled. "That I did. You are not daft Mrs Pendragon."

"Not at all dear."

"I am guessing Arthur has already told you the reason why he won't be with you, his dad and Morgana on Sunday and you have come down here to see for yourself who your son is to spend the weekend with."

"You are not daft either are you Merlin."

"No I am not as daft as I sometimes make out to be. Surprise a lot of people that way."

Ygraine laughed.

"What can I do for you then Mrs Pendragon?"

"For a start you can call me Ygraine and my husband Uther. I came in my car. It is due for an M.O.T do I have to book it in?"

"No not at all. You can leave it here and I can give you my car and I can drop it off for you later or you can pick it up."

"Thank you. I will come and pick it up." Ygraine took a card from her bag. "My number is on there."

"Did Uther tell you he got Arthur to pick his car up and Arthur had to pay?"

"No but thank you for telling me. I bet he hasn't paid Arthur back but now he will."

* * *

When Merlin pulled up outside Arthur's place he saw Arthur outside with a small bag by his side. "Got everything you need?" he asked as he got out of the car and lifted the boot up, shutting it down when Arthur placed his bag next to his.

"Yep." Arthur answered as he got into the car. "Know which way to go?"

"I think." Merlin replied as he started the car.

"You think?"

"Well I brought a map; you can direct me when I start to get lost."

"Start to?"

"Yes. Well no, hopefully not get lost. You know how to read a map don't you?"

"Do you Merlin?"

"Still learning."

"Good job I can then. How are you a mechanic and not knowing how to read a map?"

"Reading a map isn't in the job description of being a mechanic."

"What about mechanics that come to you when you have broken down somewhere?"

"I am not one of them. You just keep an eye on where I am going."

"You're driving Merlin you should be the one looking where you are going."

"I didn't mean that I meant..."

"I know what you meant; you are so easy to wind up Merlin."

* * *

An hour into the journey a car cut across them causing Merlin to swerve out of the way and slam his brakes on.

"Wanker!" Arthur shouted.

"Sorry."

"Not you Merlin, him. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, never happened to me before. A bit shaky."

Arthur unclasped his seatbelt, opened the car door and walked around the car opening the driver's side. "Out."

Merlin unfastened his seatbelt and got out of the car.

"I'm driving, you can't drive shaken up like that."

"This happened to you before?"

"Three times. Twice in a car and once on a motorbike."

Merlin looked at Arthur when they pulled off again. "You can ride a motorbike?"

"Yes." The tone in Arthur's voice told Merlin that was all he would hear on the subject.

* * *

After driving for a while Arthur saw an advertising board. "Do you give to charity when you can Merlin?" he asked.

"Always. When I say I buy run down cars and do them up, the one I am most proud off I sell it at auction and let it be known that that all the money goes to charity, they fetch quite a bit of money as well."

"That's very kind of you."

Merlin smiled. "You?"

"There is this place not far from where I live, it is a children's home, and the oldest there is ten years old. There are eighteen children there altogether some have learning difficulties others are deaf, one is blind. When I am not at the pub on a Saturday night with all of you and at my parents for dinner on a Sunday I am there playing with them, reading to them, teaching them, giving all I can to the home."

"Wow."

"Only you know Merlin."

"Why haven't you told anyone else? What you are doing Arthur is a fantastic thing, really amazing."

"I just haven't, the children helped me at one point and now I am repaying them how I can. Please can I count on you...?"

"I won't say anything Arthur until you say so."

"Thank you."

"Did your father ever pay you back for his car what you paid me?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah he put it in my bank last night. He rang and told me he put it in and when I thanked him he told me not to thank him but you for some reason. Although he didn't sound happy that I had to thank you."

Merlin laughed as he opened his bottle of water and took a sip. "I feel awful now. I told your mum you ended up paying for the fault on his car as you picked it up. She told me she didn't know that and thanked me for telling her."

"When did you meet my mum?"

"The other day, she brought her car in for a M.O.T. She came in and I said 'morning Mrs Pendragon' and she asked how I knew who she was."

"How did you know who she was? Have you seen her before?"

"No."

"Then how?"

"You look more like her than you do your father, not only that looking at your mum is like looking at Morgana with blonde hair."

"You think I look like my mum?"

"Oh very, especially around the eyes."

"What about you Merlin? Who do you look like?"

"More like my dad than my mum."

"And those ears of yours. Where are they from?"

"Dumbo." Merlin answered, laughing when Arthur threw his head back and laughed.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Arthur pulled into a small car park. "Dinner time, this pub does food."

Once they were sat at a table, soft drink in front of them, Arthur picked up the menu. "You ought to have the fattiest thing on here."

"Why?"

"You are too thin, you need some meat on you, either that or muscle."

Merlin leaned back and lifted his top up so far showing Arthur his stomach. "What do you call this?"

"I call those abs, wearing baggy tops you can't blame me for wondering."

"Well no. I just never got out of the habit. I wore baggy tops during my school days."

"Why?"

"I was thinner than I am now in school. I got bullied. A lot. As soon as I turned sixteen I left. Went to work with dad, did a lot of working out and went back for exams. Of course by the time I went for my last exam I had muscles, wasn't all skin and bones."

"Some showed interest?"

"They did."

"I'd have told them to fuck off!"

"I did. I don't want anyone like that, someone who wants me based on looks."

"Why? What else you got to offer?" Arthur asked, laughing when Merlin stuck his tongue out.

"I could ask you the same."

"Are you both ready to order?" a girl their age asked.

"Oh I thought you order at the bar." Merlin said.

"No."

"Oh well in that case..." Arthur and Merlin ordered and continued to talk whilst waiting. "I bet my mum came to you on Tuesday." Arthur said.

"She did. How did you know?"

"Because I had dinner with them Monday night. Me and Morgana go to our parents every Sunday for dinner and I went Monday after you asked me as I won't be there Sunday. Knowing mother the M.O.T was an excuse to meet you."

"I guessed that much when I told her that no doubt you had told her about this weekend and she came down to see who it was you are spending the weekend with."

"What did she say?"

"She said I wasn't daft."

"Leon said that to me once about you."

"And your answer was?"

"Anything but."

Merlin smiled. "Thank you." he said as the girl came back with their food.

"Merlin where is your meat?" Arthur asked looking at Merlin's plate.

"I don't eat meat."

"Then what do you live off?"

Merlin laughed. "Other things. Never mind me though, look at your plate, you'll get fat eating like that."

"I'm fighting fit."

"And we want to keep you that way."

"Merlin?"

"Yes Arthur?"

"Shut up."

"Yes Arthur."


	7. Chapter 7

On the road again Arthur started talking. "This hotel we are stopping at. Will they be showing the football or do you think we will be going to the nearest pub?"

"You can do what you like we will have it in our rooms, why sit in a crowded pub when you can watch it more comfortable in your room?"

"Really? Well that's better then. You coming to my room or me to yours to watch the match?"

"Last match you came to mine I will come to yours."

"You alright driving Merlin? You're not still shaky are you?"

"No I'm fine. And thank you."

"What for?"

"For caring."

Arthur looked at Merlin for a few seconds. "You're welcome."

* * *

When they got there Merlin dropped Arthur off at the hotel. "Can you book us in whilst I drop the car off?"

"Course I can. You got the information?"

"Yeah." Merlin handed it over and once Arthur had unloaded their bags he pulled away leaving Arthur to go inside, one bag by his side and the other over his shoulder.

Having just dropped the car off Merlin was walking back to the hotel when his phone rang, frowning at the caller. Arthur? How did he get his number?

"Hello? Arthur how did you get my number?"

" _I asked Gwen for it."_

"Why?"

" _Because I wanted it. Just to let you know no need to go to reception straight up to your room. It's open and all sorted."_

"Oh thanks Arthur. Well I am just around the corner. Are you next to me?"

Arthur looked around the room. _"Yeah if you like."_

Merlin laughed. "Right well I will go in, freshen up and we can check out the pubs if you like."

" _I do."_

"Okay I'm here now." Merlin said as he walked into the hotel, he got to the lift before realising he didn't know what room; turning back he walked up to reception. "Hello Merlin Emrys my friend Arthur Pendragon checked us in."

The woman behind the desk asked for I.D before checking the computer. "Ah yes Mr Emrys you and Mr Pendragon are in room three seventeen."

"Me and Mr Pendragon? I booked two separate rooms."

"Didn't Mr Pendragon tell you?"

"It isn't his job to. I booked two separate rooms two weeks ago and two separate rooms I expect."

"This isn't my problem."

"Well it isn't mine!"

* * *

Arthur looked at his watch, to say Merlin rang off when he was entering the hotel he was taking his time. Getting up Arthur decided to see where Merlin was. He locked the door behind him and headed to the lifts where he pushed the button and waited.

When the lift doors opened Arthur stepped aside to let an elderly couple out he was about to step in when he heard the woman. "He doesn't sound very happy that young man in reception does he. Mind you messing up your rooms I wouldn't be either."

"Excuse me? This man, he wouldn't be my age would he? Thinner? Dark hair? Irish?"

"That's him." the man said as he turned to his wife. "I told you he was Irish but no you said he was Scottish."

"Well it sounds the same to me."

"Scottish and Irish sound the same to you? How? Never mind. Thank you." Arthur said as he pressed the button, waiting for the doors to close.

When the lift doors opened he saw Merlin leaning on the front desk with the woman who checked him and Merlin in and who looked like a manager. "What I want explaining to me is if she isn't the one that has caused this fuck up what she calls a problem why say it isn't hers in the first place?"

"Please sir calm down." the manager said.

"Oh I am calm. I'm just pissed!"

"Merlin?"

Merlin turned to see Arthur walk up to him. "They have put us in the same room Arthur."

"I know I had all this out with them when I checked us in. Did they tell you how the room has only one double bed and we have to share?"

"What?" Merlin turned back to the woman at the desk and the manager.

"Standing together you do make a cute couple."

"We do?" Arthur asked.

"And that makes it all alright?" Merlin asked.

"Chantelle you are not helping."

"Excuse us a minute." Arthur said as he pulled Merlin away. "I had no idea you were so against us sharing a room Merlin."

"A bed as well Arthur and I am not. You know how I feel but sharing a bed. What if we wake up in each other's arms or hard? It is you I am worried about as I know you are not ready yet."

"I know but I trust you. Merlin it is two nights, we are adults we will be fine I will be fine. I know you know how I feel and how I am and I do trust you."

"Are you sure? I mean that is the main reason I am kicking off."

Arthur smiled. "I know and I thank you for that."

Merlin nodded and together they walked back over to reception where Chantelle and the manager were waiting. "There is only one way I am walking away and saying no more."

"What is that sir?" the manager asked.

"I paid for two rooms and have only ended up with one. I want my money back on that room and as we have had to share after your cock up I want my money back in full."

"Sir it is a wedding party that has caused this problem." Chantelle said.

"Wedding receptions are booked months in advance. My line of business I know. I booked this two weeks ago meaning you knew what would happen. I want my money back in full. All I want to and will pay you is for the food and drink I or my friend will order."

Behind Merlin Arthur was trying not to laugh.

After more talk Merlin got his way and watched as they gave him his money back over the computer. "And that shall be in my bank when?"

"Tuesday morning at the latest." the manager said. "Sorry again for the inconvenience and please enjoy your stay."

Merlin gave them both his best smile. "I will now."

* * *

"What was all that about? You know how weddings are booked in your line of work?" Arthur asked once in their room.

"There could be, she doesn't know that." Merlin laughed, sitting down on the bed to test it. "Nice hard bed. I hate those bouncy ones where you roll into the middle by just laying on it."

Arthur laughed. "You surprised me Merlin."

"How so?"

"How you were downstairs, didn't think you were like that."

"I'm not normally, only like that in this kind of situation. Does it bother you?"

"No. If anything it made me laugh. To look at you you look as though you wouldn't harm a fly be angry at anyone and go out of your way to help anyone."

"I am like that Arthur I am never angry. I don't hold grudges wouldn't harm anyone. I would actually recommend this place to others."

"After what they did? Why?"

"Because we have spent a weekend in this hotel and all it will cost us is food we order and that won't be much as we will be eating out."

"You really are not daft are you?"

"Me daft? Never." Merlin stood up. "I am just going to freshen up and then we can check out the locals." he said as he made his way over to the bathroom.

Two minutes after Merlin went in the bathroom his phone rang, looking at his phone Arthur saw the caller 'mum' he walked over to the bathroom door. "Merlin your phone is ringing. Merlin?"

When he got no answer he looked from the closed door to the still ringing phone before sighing and answering it. Before he could say hello a woman started to speak.

" _Merlin Emrys how can you not tell me you have had to go up to Scotland? I had to hear it from Will who was moaning that you didn't take him with you but someone you have not long met. Who is this Arthur? What's he like? Will says he sees that you have fallen for him. Does he know of this? I am happy to see someone has caught your heart once more. It has been too long son."_

Just then Merlin came out of the bathroom and frowned at Arthur who held his phone out to him mouthing 'mum'.

Merlin nodded and hurried forwards. "Was she talking fast?" he whispered. At Arthur's nod he put the phone to his ear. "Mum can you slow down and repeat all of that please?"

Merlin sighed. "Sorry for not telling you this week has been hectic, and pay no attention to Will. What do you mean Mordred and Freya confirmed it?"

" _Just what I said Merlin and you know if I don't listen to Will I do Freya."_

"Mum..."

" _Now now son don't try and argue with me or lie, even over the phone you can't lie to me. Now tell me what's he like?"_

"I can't."

" _Why?"_

"Because he is in the room."

Arthur looked up and frowned but nodded when Merlin smiled.

" _I don't care. Tell me Merlin, now."_

Merlin sighed. "Just a bit taller than me. He is big but it is muscles not fat. Blond hair, blue eyes, very good looking, gorgeous smile."

" _Oh he sounds a keeper."_

"Keeper? Mum we are not even together."

" _Yet."_

"Mum please can we have this conversation another time? What? No I am not putting him on." Merlin took the phone away from his ear. "Sorry about this Arthur."

Arthur laughed and walked over to Merlin and took the phone off him. "Don't apologise, you know I have a mother at home just the same." he said before putting the phone to his ear. "Hello Mrs Emrys."

" _Arthur?"_

"Yes."

" _Are you friends with Merlin? Just friends or friends that you know might lead to more?"_

Arthur froze at those words. "Friends or friends that might lead to more?" he raspily asked. Staring at Merlin he took a deep breath after staring long and hard at him, thinking what they had done up to know, how much he knew about Merlin, so different from the others, how he felt for Arthur, willing to wait. That in mind Arthur opened his mouth to answer Hunith. "The jury is still out on that decision. But I am sure that you will be one of the first to know when it comes in."

Merlin hurried forward and took the phone back off Arthur. "Mum stop asking Arthur those kind of questions. Look I will be back Sunday evening I will pop over then, yeah I will ask. Okay talk soon."

"What do you have to ask me?"

"Mum wants to know if you will come over for dinner sometime as she wants to meet you."

"Well you have met my father and me yours, my mother gave you no choice as she just turned up so I think it is only fair, just tell me when."

Merlin smiled. "Right well then I am going to change and then we can check out the pubs."

* * *

Once changed they headed to the nearest pub deciding to stay close to the hotel for tonight and go wider tomorrow when they go and do some sightseeing. "You been to Scotland before then?" Merlin asked when he took a sip of his drink.

"Yes. Haven't been up here for a few years though. Last time I came here I came with Morgana there is this place not far from here, it has one of those carts you know the ones that take you up in the air before turning you around and bring you back down?"

"Oh yeah, cable cars."

"I have always gone on them when up here."

"We can go on it tomorrow if you like. I haven't been on one since I was a kid."

"Thanks. It's something me and Morgana have always done. Is there something you always do every time you go somewhere?"

"Go to the beach. Normally I drop cars off somewhere where there is a beach. First thing I do is not drop off the car but go and look at the sea."

"We will have to do that next time."

Merlin blinked. "Next time? Will you come with me next time?"

"Of course I will, I haven't even been here a day and enjoyed myself."

"Me too." Merlin said smiling when Arthur smiled at him.


	8. Chapter 8

When they got back to the hotel Arthur let Merlin wash and change first, not being able to take his eyes off the brunet when he came out wearing his boxer briefs. "All yours." he said.

Arthur busy staring couldn't stop his next words. "You are?"

Merlin laughed. "That too if you like but the bathroom is all yours also."

Arthur had showered and changed and looked at himself in the mirror standing in just his boxer briefs before shaking his head. "Merlin likes you for you not your body." he whispered to himself as he walked out he stopped when he saw Merlin in bed, his eyes closed, head facing his side of the bed.

Arthur carefully got in so as not to wake Merlin and as gently as he could leaned over and turned out the bedside light, once done he pulled back and laid down, looking at Merlin's face, particularly his lips Arthur took a deep breath and inched forwards, carefully placing his lips on Merlin's slightly parted ones.

Pulling back Arthur looked at Merlin closely before kissing him once more, opening his eyes when he felt Merlin start to kiss back and saw that Merlin was looking straight at him. "Sorry." he said when he pulled away. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't, I wasn't awake but I wasn't asleep either. You want to kiss me then do so."

"I know Merlin and I can't seem to help it but you know I am not ready and yet I keep doing this to you."

Merlin propped himself up on his elbow. "Hey don't worry Arthur. I told you how I feel and I know how you are, we will do this at your pace. You want to kiss me you kiss me Arthur but only when you want to, not because you feel you have to because of how I feel for you and never, never apologise for doing so."

Arthur smiled, feeling better. "Thank you. Night Merlin."

Merlin smiled and lay back down. "Night Arthur."

* * *

The next morning Arthur woke up warm and comfortable, he was flat on his back, he tried to move but found he couldn't. Merlin was laying on him, he was on his side, his right leg across and so far up Arthur's, his head on his chest and his arm across his stomach.

Arthur moved his head up and buried his nose in Merlin's hair, not being able to help inhale. He ran his hand down Merlin's arms and froze when Merlin shifted closer. He was hard. With his free hand Arthur moved his left hand down and under the covers. He was as hard as Merlin.

Just as he started to try and move Merlin spoke. "Arthur we talked about this. Don't worry."

"Easier said than done." Arthur replied when he stopped moving.

"You obviously know I am hard as you can feel it. Are you?"

"Yes."

"Want me to get up first?"

Arthur thought about it before answering. "No I'm fine." ' _It's just Merlin'_ he thought as he threw the covers back and sat up when Merlin moved on to his back.

Swinging his legs off the edge of the bed Arthur sat there for a few seconds before throwing Merlin a smile over his shoulder. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Nothing... morning Merlin."

Merlin smiled. "Morning Arthur. Are you having a shower?"

"Yes."

"Can you leave the water running?"

"Of course."

* * *

When they were both dressed and ready they made their way downstairs and were stopped by the manager. "Ah gentlemen I trust your night was pleasant?"

"Meaning you hope it was and we didn't mind sharing the bed because as Chantelle said we look cute?" Merlin asked.

"No sir that is not what I meant at all."

"Well as much as I would love to stay and chat we are off to get some breakfast." Merlin answered, smiling.

"You could have had your breakfast here free of charge."

"Thank you. We shall remember that for tomorrow."

Arthur smiled and pulled Merlin by the arm. "Come on, sightseeing."

"Have a nice day." the manager called out to them.

"If his lips were any closer to my arse we'd be rimming." Merlin mumbled as they set off, Arthur laughing as he did his jacket up. "So then, breakfast and then to the cable cars, I am looking forward to this I haven't been in one in years."

"I always go in them when I can; they give you such gorgeous and peaceful views. Where do you want to go for breakfast Merlin?"

"Wherever. You know any good places."

"One of my favourite places here is just around the corner."

Merlin smiled. "Lead the way."

* * *

"So then. Will, Freya and Mordred." Arthur said once they sat down in a cafe after ordering their breakfast.

"What about them?"

"Tell me more about them. I mean I only talk to them when they sometimes join us on our get togethers on pub nights."

"Well Will I have known since I was about seven went through school together as soon as I got my own garage he was there asking me, well, telling me really as his friend I have to take him on." Merlin laughed. "Freya and Mordred, they are peaceful people, most of the time, I have known Freya to get like Morgana when she is mad."

Arthur laughed. "And Mordred still married her?"

"Yes he did but he is very protective also, he is a great friend, I have known Freya as long as I have known Will, I met Mordred a few years later, Will took an immediate dislike to him."

"Why?" Arthur asked as the waitress came over and placed their food on the table in front of them. "Thank you." Arthur smiled making the woman blush as she walked away.

"Because for years it was just me and Will and then Mordred came into the picture, disliked him even more when he got with Freya."

"Why did he like and want Freya for himself?"

"Oh no. Freya is Will's cousin." Merlin said as he cut up his toast. "It all changed though when Mordred saved Will."

"Saved him?"

"Yeah. As much as Will hated Mordred, Mordred didn't make it any easier for himself as he gave back as good as he got, of course once Mordred found out Will hated it even more because he and Freya were dating he started to wind Will up even more and Will would fall for it, but about six months into them dating Will was in an accident, he needed a blood transfusion Will has a very rare blood type, as soon as Mordred found out what type he was he told the doctors he was the same and offered what he could."

"That was generous of him."

"When Will got told he didn't want to believe it and then Freya not believing he was being like that got like Morgana does when mad, the next day Will thanked Mordred and they talked and have gotten on ever since."

"So Will would still hate him if he didn't save his life?"

"I don't know, knowing Will probably, he can be very stubborn, word of warning he probably won't like you much for a bit."

"What have I done?"

"You came up here with me and not him. I always take Will with me but on the last road trip I nearly got arrested because of him."

"Arrested?" Arthur laughed.

"A story for another time."

* * *

Once they had finished their breakfast they had left and got in a taxi to take them to the cable cars. Arthur laughing at Merlin who practically flew from the taxi when they arrived. "Excited much?" he asked after paying the driver.

"I can't help it. Years it has been since I was on one of these."

"I know, you have said countless of times."

After they had paid and got inside one of them Merlin again made Arthur laugh at the impatience he was showing. "We will start in a minute. Where this takes us we will be in here about an hour that alright?"

"Oh yeah, we will have to go in it again before we leave. Oh I know what I would love to go on as well."

"What?"

"The London eye." Merlin smiled when he felt movement. "Oh it is starting." he said as he got his camera out.

"You still continue to surprise me; the you I see now and the you I saw last night at the manger I wouldn't believe it was the same person."

"Well that is me, full of surprises." Merlin answered.

* * *

After ten minutes of riding in silence Arthur looked closely at Merlin. "Want to play a game?"

Merlin turned to face the blond. "What kind of game?"

"Twenty questions?"

"Okay. You first." Merlin smiled.

Arthur smiled. "Okay I'll start with something easy but one all good friends must know. What is your favourite colour?"

"Blue." Merlin replied.

"Last week it was pink, but this week I'm starting to really like blue." Arthur smiled.

"Okay my turn." Merlin replied.

"Do you always change your mind on different colours?"

"No I was messing with you I have always liked blue. Now my turn."

"Wait that doesn't count."

"It was a question of course it does. Um. Out of members of family who are you most closest to?"

"Well working with my dad in the garage I am more closer to him then my mum." Merlin answered. "My turn. Who are you closest to?"

"Morgana. I know we can sometimes fight like cat and dog but I don't know where I would be without her she has been my rock."

Merlin smiled.

"Okay, what is your favourite memory of your childhood Merlin?"

"Riding these cable cars with gran and granddad. I miss that."

"I'm sorry. How long have they been gone?"

"My turn. What is your favourite childhood memory?"

"When I was seven I went on holiday with Morgana and mum and dad, dad busy with work I think mum snapped as we hardly ever saw him and then one day we just up and left for a few days by the beach. Father actually played with me and Morgana on the beach I remember enjoying it so much and knew how the other kids felt, the ones I used to watch who would play with their dads."

Merlin smiled.

"Okay. How long have your grandparents been gone?"

"They haven't. Granddad is still alive and kicking and causing mischief when having the chance, well when Gran lets him, granddad still comes by every day to the garage to see how I am doing, always teases Will before leaving."

"I would like to meet him."

"No, not yet you wouldn't. You might have seen him as you drive past my garage a few days a week."

"I sometimes do when the traffic backs up."

"Old man, long white hair and beard, skinny, scrunches his face up a lot."

"I saw him the other day smacking Will round the back of the head."

Merlin laughed. "Yeah that's Dragoon, my granddad."

* * *

When they got nearing the end of the game Merlin decided to ask a question he knew he probably wouldn't get the answer he was wanting but he had to try. "What happened between you and Cenred, who I saw at the bar a few weeks ago?"

Arthur froze, Merlin asked about Cenred, as much as he liked Merlin and was starting to feel more than friendship towards him he wasn't ready. He knew he would tell Merlin everything when he was ready and he wasn't yet. "He left after Leon came up to help me with drinks." he answered.

"I don't mean then."

"I know."

Merlin looked closely at Arthur who had been looking at him had now taken to looking at the view, he knew the game was now over, he sighed, he shouldn't have asked, it was too soon. Now Arthur looked sad, he hated that, he needed to change that.

"You say you and Morgana come on these rides?"

"Yeah, we love them she would be so mad if she knew I was on one now."

"Where is your phone Arthur?"

Arthur took his phone out and handed it to Merlin. "What's wrong?"

"Let's have some fun. Sit back, look relaxed and put on the smile you give when you are winding her up." Merlin said as he held up Arthur's phone to take a picture.

Arthur posed and leaned over to see Merlin typing the words _'Guess what I am on with a view like this behind me'_. "She will be pissed." Arthur said as Merlin tapped the send button and handed the phone back over.

Two minutes later Arthur's phone beeped with a message from Morgana that said only one word. _'Bastard.'_

"I told you she wouldn't be happy." Arthur laughed as he looked at Merlin. "We never got to finish our game; I have one question left as do you."

"I will go first." Merlin smiled. "Can you forgive me for asking about Cenred? It was wrong of me and I knew it would be too soon yet I still asked even though I told you that I would wait for you to tell me."

"I don't forgive you as there is nothing to forgive, it's fine honestly I am just not ready and I don't blame you for wanting to know you are being extremely patient with me if it was the other way around I would be asking a lot by now and you have only asked one question and that was just now after weeks. It's fine Merlin honestly, the reason I went quiet and a bit down after is because it isn't a happy memory and don't like to think about or hear his name."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I won't mention anything of it again until you are ready. Your turn now, the last question."

"Okay." Arthur took a deep breath. "Can I kiss you?"

Merlin smiled. "Yes."

Arthur got up and moved across to sit beside Merlin, placing one arm around the back of the brunet Arthur moved closer and placed his lips on Merlin's, kissing gently at first before Arthur stuck out his tongue a little, licking Merlin's lips before pulling away and smiling. "Thank you."

"No Arthur thank you." as they were nearly back to where they started Arthur stayed where he was, his arm still around the back of Merlin, smiling as he watched the brunet take pictures of the view, his last one being of them both where Merlin held the camera at arm's length both of them smiling as Merlin took the picture.


	9. Chapter 9

Before they knew it they were on the train on their way back. Four more kisses they had shared since that first cable car ride and three more times they had gone on it. "Can I apologise again for bringing up... him?" Merlin asked.

Arthur gave him a small smile. "No need to say sorry Merlin you are just curious and have a right to be. I have had in my life only two serious relationships, neither ended well, well, the first one didn't and the second one ended badly. Sorry to say that is all I am willing to share at the minute."

"Arthur that's fine you didn't have to tell me that."

"Are you alright Merlin that even though we kiss we are still only friends?"

"Yes Arthur. I will tell you and keep telling you until you are sure. I am fine with it and you just take as long as you need. Do you get more comfortable each time we kiss?"

Arthur smiled. "Yes."

"Then great, that is what we need for you to be comfortable."

* * *

Halfway into the journey Merlin took out his phone. "Do you want the pictures I took this weekend?"

"Please." Arthur said as he took out his phone.

"I'll send them via Bluetooth, just searching now." Merlin said as he watched his phone while it searched for new devices, when he got a list he held his phone up. "I have a list of names here my phone has picked up which are you?"

"Excalibur."

Merlin laughed. "You have named your phone Excalibur?"

"Yes. It's a good name."

"Yeah for a sword. Okay sending them now."

Arthur looked at his phone when it beeped and burst out laughing. "Accept photos from Warlock?"

"Merlin was a warlock." Merlin defended.

"I know of the legends why do you think I have named my phone what I have. Okay got them, thank you."

"I better ring dad ask him to pick us up, he can drop you off before I go and have dinner with them both."

"Can I come?"

Merlin looked closely at Arthur. "You serious?"

"Yes. I have been asked have I not, why not tonight; all I will be doing when your dad drops me off is flicking through the channels to see what is on."

Merlin smiled. "Yeah okay." he said before ringing his mum. "Hello?"

" _Hi baby."_

"Mum I am not five anymore. I am just ringing to say our train will be pulling into the station in about one hour, can dad pick us up please?"

" _Oh of course honey, now tell me all about Arthur?"_

"Later, mum, a lot later, trust me. Um, that dinner you mentioned wanting to invite Arthur well Arthur was just wondering if he can come tonight, is that alright?"

" _Oh that's wonderful. I've made loads. I hope he likes Gammon."_

Merlin pulled the phone away from his ear. "Mum sounds excited she hopes you like Gammon."

Arthur laughed. "I do."

" _Oh wonderful. I'll have to get out the good plates."_

"Good plates? Mum its fine. Um, gran and granddad won't be there will they?"

" _Yes the good plates, we always have them for guests. And of course they will. It is a family dinner after all."_

"Please mum can you not make some excuse? You know how they are it is too early for Arthur to meet them. Please? Just the four of us for now."

" _Okay baby, for you. I'll have your father call them right away."_

"Again with the 'baby' mum. But thank you, can dad leave in just over half hour to pick us up?"

" _Sure baby, now give mummy kiss."_

"What? We are on the phone."

" _Oh baby, please for me, just like you use to do when you were a baby? Please for mummy."_

Merlin looked up at Arthur and put his hand over the phone. "Can you do me a big favour Arthur?"

"If I can."

"Can I have a kiss please?"

Arthur smiled and leaned over when Merlin lowered his hand from the phone and kissed him on the lips before moving back to his seat.

" _Oh baby, not what I meant but it will do. See you soon baby."_

"How did you? Never mind, see you soon mum."

"What was that about?" Arthur asked.

"I used to, when I was younger blow kisses to my mum over the phone, if she away somewhere and I was at home with dad I would talk to her on phone and when she said she missed me I would make kissing noises over the phone."

"And she asked you to do it now? Why didn't you?"

"Because you were here, it's embarrassing."

"It would be if my mother wasn't the same, sounds like your mother and mine are a lot alike, I will know when I meet her, why tell her to cancel on your grandparents?"

"Because you are not ready to meet them yet, trust me I know how bad they can get on a good day."

"Did your mum fall for it then?"

Merlin frowned. "Fall for what?"

"When I kissed you."

"No. I enjoyed it though, thank you." he answered making Arthur laugh.

* * *

When Arthur excused himself to go to the toilet Merlin quickly took his phone out and text his parents warning them about Arthur having two bad relationships and not to mention anything about it unless Arthur does.

Balinor stood waiting at the train station when the train pulled in, stepping back Balinor watched as people got off and turned when he heard. "Dad!"

Turning Balinor smiled when he saw his son hurrying over to him, Arthur slowly following. After hugging his son he turned to the blond. "Arthur." he greeted.

"Mr Emrys."

Balinor chuckled. "Please call me Balinor and my wife Hunith. How was Scotland?"

"Fantastic, have to go again sometime." Arthur answered.

"We went on the cable cars a few times dad, the view is amazing."

One the way to Merlin's parents Arthur sat in the back of the car with Merlin and kept quiet while Merlin talked to his dad, he knew he was talking about their time up in Scotland but Arthur wasn't really listening, he focused all his attention on the brunet sat next to him.

This weekend really helped him see the Merlin he couldn't really see or have the chance to see. Back home the only time he saw him was at the weekend when they all met up in the pub.

This weekend got him to see the Merlin he wanted to see, he got to know him more as well on a personal level. He saw more of Merlin than he hoped, just that morning he woke up first and just watched Merlin sleep.

Of course when Merlin turned over in his sleep showing Arthur his cock Arthur couldn't help but stare, he was beautiful and the complete opposite of Cenred, Merlin was everything Cenred wasn't and nothing like Cenred was.

Merlin showed kindness to everyone talked and made polite conversation with someone he didn't even know, Merlin would laugh at his jokes, actually listen to him intently and give his honest opinion and apologise after if it took offense.

As for the kisses Sophia's always seemed desperate as though in a rush, Cenred's seemed harsh but Merlin's; Merlin's held patience, gentleness. The night before when Arthur kissed him and inserted his tongue slowly, drawing Merlin's back into his mouth he couldn't help the moan that escaped his throat when he felt Merlin caress the inside of his mouth with that tongue he couldn't help but give it a gentle suck before they pulled away and said goodnight.

Merlin had been so patient with him they had these kisses and no more, Arthur was really grateful for that and he knew Merlin was patient but no one was that patient surely, the more he thought about him and Merlin though the happier he actually felt, he knew he wasn't ready to start a relationship yet but surely a date couldn't hurt, going on dates meant just him and Merlin and getting to know Merlin all the more. They would have this dinner, share a cab home and then Arthur would ask him on a date. With that thought in mind Arthur smiled.

"Something amused you?" Merlin asked, bringing Arthur out of his thoughts.

"If you like."

Merlin smiled. "Well we are here now, come, time to introduce you to mum." he said as the got out of the car.

Arthur followed Merlin inside only to be stopped several footsteps later by who he guessed was Hunith.

"You must be Arthur, pleased to finally meet you. I am Merlin's mum but of course you know that, please call me Hunith."

"Nice to meet you Hunith."

"How was the trip?" she asked as she walked further into the house.

"Fantastic, we'll have to go again sometime." Arthur said.

"You do?" Hunith asked.

"We do?" Merlin questioned looking at Arthur.

"Yeah." Arthur answered smiling at Merlin. "Why not."

Hunith beamed at seeing how her son and Arthur looked at each other and was happy to see someone had finally captured her son's heart. "Well I hope you are both hungry as I have made plenty."

* * *

When they were all seated and started to eat Hunith started talking. "So when did you meet?"

"About two months ago. Gwen introduced us."

"Gwen is the woman I told you about mum."

"Oh the woman who lives doors down from you. You fixed her car."

"She then dragged him to the cafe where me and Morgana were and introduced us."

"So now you have plenty of friends." Hunith smiled. "I always said you needed more friends. I know you have Mordred, Will and Freya but a lad your age should have plenty."

Arthur smiled when Merlin shook his head, he sympathised with Merlin, Hunith sounded a lot like his mum. "This food is delicious Hunith."

"Thank you Arthur. I do like cooking."

"Dad likes to cook, you wouldn't think it to look at him how he sometimes acts but mum loves to bake. Always making sponge cakes, muffins, scones, pies, you name it she bakes it."

"I will have to meet up with her and ask how she does it. I would love to bake, just can't get my pastry right."

"I will ring mum and let her know and Merlin can give her your number." Arthur said, Merlin nodding.

"Oh good it will be nice to meet your parents, have a good long talk with your mum about our boys being together."

Arthur dropped his knife on to his plate with a clatter, Balinor nudged Hunith who looked sorry and Merlin looked from Arthur to Hunith. "Mum!"

"Arthur I'm sorry I -"

Arthur cleared his throat. "It's alright; you just surprised me that's all. No doubt Merlin has told you or warned you I am a bit cautious." he said, smiling to make Hunith feel better, nudging Merlin who looked at him. "I'm fine Merlin honestly but thank you for thinking of my feelings."

Merlin smiled at Arthur who smiled back, neither of them noticing Hunith smile at them both before turning to wink at her husband.

"So how has work been love?" Hunith asked Merlin when they had all finished eating. "You are not still riding that death trap are you?"

"Mum it is not a death trap I know what I am doing with it and I watch everyone else as well as looking where I am going."

"If it makes you feel any better Hunith I knew of someone who has a motorbike. He rides nothing else and he never has had an accident and from what I have seen of Merlin on his bike he is a better rider. I mean I couldn't ride on the back of his bike but I could with Merlin."

* * *

The rest of the night was spent talking about what they did in Scotland and what happened at the hotel, how Merlin reacted. Balinor laughing saying Hunith is just the same and sometimes when she gets started he ends up feeling sorry for them she has a go at even though they are at fault.

Merlin rang for a taxi which took them both home, dropping Merlin off first, he checked the fare and gave Arthur how much it was so far. Saying bye to Arthur and thanking the driver Merlin got out and shut the door behind him.

Arthur watched him go, biting his bottom lip. "Stop." he said as the car started to move. "I'll be back in a minute, keep the meter running."

"Oh I will mate." the driver said as Arthur got out, shutting the door behind him.

"Merlin wait up!" Arthur called out as he jogged over to Merlin, who was opening his door.

"Did I leave my wallet or phone in the taxi?" Merlin asked checking his pockets.

"No no I just wanted to say thank you for this weekend. I really had a great time, just what I needed."

Merlin smiled. "You're welcome." when Arthur stood staring at Merlin he asked. "Anything else?"

Arthur bit his lip answering, "yes." before he moved forwards and placed his lips on Merlin's, his arms shakily going around the brunet holding him close as he deepened the kiss, smiling when he felt Merlin kiss him back, his arms going around his neck.

When air was needed Arthur pulled away but kept his arms around the man in front of him. _'Come on Arthur just ask him.'_ he thought. "Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Will you... will you go out with me sometime?"

"You mean as in a date?"

"Yes."

"I would love that Arthur but if you are not ready then -"

"I think I am Merlin. I mean if you think about it a date is where two people who like each other get to know each other and have a good time and kiss goodnight when they part and that's what we have done this weekend and just now."

Merlin laughed. "Okay I would love to."

Arthur laughed. "Great. This Saturday at seven?"

"Yeah okay."

"Great, I will give you a ring during the week."

"With the details?" Merlin asked.

"No. I will pick you up. Right I will get going, don't want Gwen or Lancelot to come out and see me."

Merlin laughed. "Never hear the end of it."

Arthur smiled. "I will see you Saturday if not before." with a final kiss Arthur left.


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur had got in and dropped his bag planning to unpack tomorrow, he was too tired, dropping on to his bed Arthur was just drifting off when his phone beeped with a message, lifting his head from the pillow he picked up his phone and saw it was Morgana. _'Arthur do you have more pictures, as much as I hate that you went on one without me the view looked gorgeous. Morgana. x.'_ Arthur yawned and sent her the folder where all the photos where kept that were taken that weekend and when it came up 'sent' Arthur set his alarm, placed his phone down and was asleep within seconds.

Morgana smiled when she received the folder and sat and went through the pictures while drinking her cup of tea, each picture just got better and better, the view was gorgeous, she went through them all and froze when she saw the last picture. It was Arthur and Merlin sat side by side, Arthur had his arm around Merlin whose other arm was reaching out obviously he used that hand to take the picture. They looked happy, so happy; Morgana had never seen Arthur looking at happy even when he was with Cenred or Sophia.

Her Porsche needed a looking at; Merlin might as well look at it while she asked some questions. Yes they looked happy together but what that picture showed was that they are a couple and Arthur wasn't ready yet, he didn't tell her that but he didn't have to, Morgana knew her brother too well.

She would go and see Merlin in the morning and ask him about his feelings for Arthur and what his plans are and how he wants Arthur, as a friend or more, she knew she wasn't going to meddle in Arthur's love life after last time but this isn't meddling, this is just her showing concern for her brother, and of course threatening Merlin if he hurt Arthur in any way.

* * *

The next morning Merlin was bent over the hood of a car, singing loudly along with the radio not even hearing footsteps approach him from behind and walk over to the driver's door, the window being down the man stretched his arm out and hit the horn on the steering wheel making Merlin jump and swear as he jumped back, spanner in hand, half raised.

"Didn't we teach you not to swear in front of your elders?"

"You stand need to talk you have forgotten more swear words then I will ever know granddad."

"True laddie."

"What is wrong with you? Why did you do that and make me jump?"

"You are in a too happy mood, what happened? Managed to finally get your leg over? I must say it is about time, it has been nearly three years. I was starting to think either your virginity was growing back or you were starting to dry up."

"Granddad!"

"What? So? Did you get your leg over?"

"No I didn't."

"Then why the insane grin and singing along to the music? Although I must say it is good to hear you sing again laddie, it has been too long."

Merlin was about to answer when a Porsche pulled up outside and looked at his granddad. "A new customer, please don't scare this one away."

"I haven't scared that many people away."

"Of course you haven't." Merlin answered sarcastically as he made his way outside.

"Morgana. Nice car."

Morgana stepped out of it and closed the door. "Thank you."

"What can I do for you?"

"Can you check over my car while I am here? I don't mind waiting."

"Well if you want a full check you will be sleeping here overnight."

"Oh, well how about just a quick check over on the important parts?"

"Of course. Um, not that I am complaining but it seems I have all new customers now I have made friends with you all."

Morgana laughed and walked into the garage after handing Merlin the keys to her car. When Merlin drove Morgana's Porsche so far in he sighed when he saw Morgana stood there with her arms crossed, eyebrow raised as Dragoon was circling her looking her up and down.

"Do you have a problem with me?" she asked.

"I don't know, have you done anything to make me have one with you?" Dragoon asked.

"Granddad don't scare her away." Merlin said as he got out of the car.

"This is your granddad?" Morgana asked.

"Yes I am, now who are you?"

"I am Merlin's friend."

"You're no friend I know."

"Granddad please I made friends with her and a few others a couple of months ago. Granddad this is Morgana, Morgana this is my granddad, my dad's dad, Dragoon."

"Morgana? First there were you and then Mordred and now her, does everyone who has pale skin and dark hair have their name begin with the letter 'M'?"

Merlin laughed.

"You have had new friends for two months and you haven't introduced them to me and your gran? Why?"

"Because you will scare them away."

"Nothing scares me." Morgana said.

Dragoon turned to look at her. "Tough cookie are you?"

"Yes I am."

Dragoon smirked. "Well laddie I will leave you to it, nice to meet you missy."

"She has a name granddad." Merlin called after him.

"I know that I am old not senile." Dragoon called back over his shoulder.

* * *

When Dragoon pulled away Merlin turned to face Morgana. "Sorry about him."

"No no he's fine, he's funny, is he always like that?"

"Oh yeah. Are you sure you are alright waiting?"

"Yeah it's fine." Morgana said, standing by her car as Merlin started to check it over. "So how was the weekend?"

"It was great. Had such a great time. I have to apologise for that text Arthur sent you with that view as that was me, he couldn't stop laughing when you replied back."

"So what did you get up to besides riding cable cars and sending me texts to wind me up?"

"We ate out for every meal, after the cock up at the hotel I wasn't giving them more money." Merlin said as he got on his back and slid under Morgana's car.

"What happened?"

"They made a mistake is what happened, had to share a room with only one double bed but it was okay according to the receptionist as we do look like a 'cute couple'." Merlin finished mimicking the woman at the hotel.

"Well you are both adults I am sure you got on fine, obviously you did otherwise you would have come home early."

Merlin slid out from under the car and stood up and looked at Morgana. "Out with it."

"Out with what?"

"What you really came here for Morgana."

Morgana sighed. "I want to know your intentions."

"My intentions?"

"With Arthur. I know that you know he has been hurt in the past and that is all you know but I received this picture among others." she said and showed Merlin the picture of him and Arthur. "I looked at this and couldn't help but smile at how happy Arthur looks but then I couldn't help but think that the picture taken of you two it doesn't look how mates are supposed to look in a picture together. Merlin I want to know how you look at Arthur, do you feel more for him than a friend? Would you like more to happen? If so I need to know more about you like that. I promised I wouldn't meddle again and this isn't me meddling this is me - "

"Showing concern for your brother, I don't blame you. Morgana my intentions are that I like Arthur, really like him and would like to be with him that way. I know he has been hurt in the past who hurt him or how he got hurt I do not know and I want to know but will wait until Arthur himself is ready to tell me. I want to be with him but only when he feels ready to, for Arthur I am willing to wait and happy to until he is ready."

"Then you won't blame me for threatening you that if you ever do hurt Arthur you will find yourself without any bollocks."

Merlin couldn't help but laugh at that. "Yes Morgana you are right I can't blame you for that, in fact I threatened Mordred with that when he started to date Freya."

"Well I won't ask all what I want to know as that would be meddling and I promised I wouldn't."

"Promised who?"

"Myself, I just ask that you please, do not hurt him and if anything does happen you leave it to hm."

"Morgana that is what I have done from day one, I couldn't hurt Arthur, I wouldn't want to."

"Do I have your promise?"

Merlin smiled. "You have my promise Morgana."

* * *

Two days later Merlin was in his flat about to sit down when a knocking sounded on his door, he walked to the door and opened it to find Gwen there. "Hey Gwen what's up?"

"It was my day off today, good job as well as I was just letting myself back in when a delivery man was knocking on your door I signed and accepted the parcel, you have to ring them and let them know you have it to keep me out of trouble."

Merlin laughed and took the parcel off her. "I will ring up now. Thank you Gwen."

Merlin had just come off the phone when it rang; he smiled when he saw who it was. Arthur. "You alright Arthur?"

" _Yeah I'm good, you?"_

"Good. What's up?"

" _Football on telly tonight."_

Merlin smiled. "Want to come over and watch it?"

" _Yeah okay, be there in ten minutes. Oh hang on have you got any food in?"_

"Loaf of bread and some tins of beans." Merlin answered.

" _Really Merlin no wonder you are thin if that is what you are living off."_

"It is muscle Arthur."

" _I know Merlin I have seen it remember. In that case I will be there in about twenty five minutes."_

* * *

Just over twenty minutes later Merlin opened the door and laughed when he saw Arthur stood there. A very large pizza in one hand and a bag in the other which Merlin saw held cans. "I had to knock with my foot." Arthur explained as he walked past Merlin leaving the brunet to close the door behind them.

Merlin walked into the living room and saw Arthur sat on the settee, trainers off and feet up on the table crossed at the ankle, can of beer in one hand and a slice of pizza in the other. "Make yourself at home." he said, smiling at how relaxed and comfortable Arthur looked.

Arthur turned and gave Merlin a smile. "Thanks. Footie is about to start."

Merlin walked over and opening a can himself he sat back to watch the football.

"What about your pizza?" Arthur asked.

"Oh yeah." Merlin laughed. "Forgot." he made to move forward but was stopped by Arthur.

"Here have this piece. I have only had one small bite." he said as he handed it over to Merlin and got another slice.

Merlin looked at the slice of pizza in his hand and then at Arthur's. "I hardly think that's fair, that means you have had a bite of mine." he said, smirk on his face.

"Can't have that, here you are then." Arthur said holding out his pizza, only moving it away when Merlin took a bite. "There fair now." he said, smiling before turning his attention once more to the telly.

* * *

It was at half time when Arthur had turned on the settee to face Merlin. "So how has your week been so far?" he asked.

"Good, got a visit from dad, got threatened, had to apologise to a customer for Will's behaviour. He isn't the most patient of men."

Arthur only heard one thing of that sentence. "Who threatened you?"

"Morgana."

"Morgana? Why?"

"Did you send her pictures of our time in Scotland?"

"Yes she asked for them."

"Did you forget the last one of the pictures I took in the cable car?"

Arthur sat and thought for a minute before his eyes widened. "The picture of us."

"Yes. She said in that picture we didn't look like mates but something more she wanted to know my intentions and made me promise not to hurt you should anything progress between us both. She then of course said if I do hurt you I can kiss bye bye to my bollocks."

Arthur threw his head back and laughed. "I bet after threatening you and asking of your intentions she said she wasn't meddling."

"Yes."

"I understand that. I mean when I asked Leon what his intentions were with Morgana and threatened him when they first started going out and I wasn't meddling I was playing my part as the protective brother."

Merlin smiled. "I did the same with Mordred when he started with Freya."

Arthur stared at Merlin before the whistle on the television signalling it was second half made him jump. "Care for a little wager? I bet United beat City." Arthur said.

"I bet they don't." Merlin answered, shaking hands with Arthur before settling down to watch second half.

* * *

"Yes!" Arthur cheered, punching the air when United scored the winning goal just seconds before the whistle went signalling full time. Arthur stood and looked around him. "Come on I will help you tidy up."

"You don't have to Arthur."

"I know but it is half my mess."

Halfway through cleaning Merlin stopped and looked at Arthur. "What is to be happening on Saturday then?"

"I don't know Merlin what is happening on Saturday?" Arthur said, small smile on his face.

"You forgot?"

Arthur looked up to see Merlin looking a little sad. "Enough of the sad face of course I haven't forgot. Saturday is our date and I know what you meant I am not telling you, you will find out on Saturday."

Merlin laughed as they carried on clearing away after themselves in silence. Once done Merlin thanked Arthur and walked him to the door. "I'll see you Saturday then Arthur."

"See you Saturday Merlin." as Arthur turned to leave Merlin stopped him. "Hey you never said what you were to get for winning the bet over the football match." he said.

Arthur stopped and turned back to Merlin. "I forgot about that, glad you reminded me."

Merlin leaned against the doorframe his feet crossed at the ankle, his arms folded. "What is it you want?" he asked.

Arthur bit his lip before moving forwards and placing his lips on Merlin's. "That." Arthur answered when he pulled away. "Night Merlin, see you Saturday."

"Night Arthur." Merlin breathed, a small smile on his face as he watched Arthur walk away, not closing the door until the blond was no longer in view.


	11. Chapter 11

That Friday Merlin walked out of his garage when he heard someone beep. He stopped when he saw Elyan stood there with a smile on his face. "What do you think?" he said as he got out of his new car.

"Well, it's a Smart car."

"I know that. I got this and still have plenty of money left over from that mini, you were right."

Merlin walked around the black and red Smart car and looked closely at it. "Elyan has anyone seen this yet?"

"No. I got it just now and came straight here. Can you check it over?"

"Of course I can. Just answer me something. When you brought this what was you thinking?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you boyfriend come to mind?"

"No why?"

"Why? Elyan you remember Percival don't you? How big he is. How the fuck is he to get in there? Poor bloke will have to rest his chin on his knees and hug his legs when he gets in there and that is if he can get in there."

Elyan looked from Merlin to the car. "I didn't think. Mind you Percival never went in my mini."

"Because he couldn't fit?"

Elyan pointed at Merlin. "You are starting to sound like Arthur. I like it and that is all that matters."

"You want the full works on it then?"

"Is that alright?"

"Of course. How are you going to get back home or to work if you are leaving your car here? Want to use one of mine?"

"No that's okay I can ring Percival, he can pick me up."

"What car does he drive?" Merlin asked.

"A 2013 Jeep grand Cherokee."

"The new ones that have just come out?"

"Yep. He has a Red one."

"Well in a way that is a good thing."

"How do you mean?"

"Well if you are ever out somewhere and you break down not only can Percival give you a lift but he can give your new car a lift as well." Merlin answered, laughing as he began to run from Elyan who ran after him.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Merlin crept around the corner and jumped when he saw Percival. "Oh it's you I thought it was Elyan."

"Well we do look a lot alike." Percival answered sarcastically. "What are you creeping around your own workplace for?"

"Elyan has brought a new car and I was taking the piss out of him because of what he has brought, I mean don't get me wrong they are very nice cars it's just..."

"What?"

"I'd like to see you get in it."

"I couldn't get in his mini."

"You will have even less chance with this one."

"What has he brought?"

"A Smart car."

Percival's eyebrows shot up. "Smart car? Elyan comes up to my shoulder a Smart car will come up to his how do I get in that?"

Merlin laughed. "I'd like to see you try."

"There you are Merlin."

Merlin jumped and hid behind Percival. "How about I check your new car over for free to say sorry."

Elyan stood and thought about it for a minute before holding his hand out. "Deal."

Merlin walked out from behind Percival and shook Elyan's hand.

"I wasn't really mad Merlin. What you said to me is nothing to what the others will say when they see it."

* * *

Merlin moaned when he heard a knocking on his door, he opened his eyes and saw it was nearly seven o'clock in the morning. "No it's a Saturday, go away." he mumbled into his pillow.

"Merlin?" A voice sounded through the door.

Merlin lifted his head off the pillow. "Arthur?" he asked as he got out of bed and ran his hand through his hair as he padded over to his front door.

Arthur looked up when the door opened and found himself lost for words. Merlin was standing there looking as though he had just woke up; his hair was sticking up and giving it that look as though he had just been thoroughly shagged. He was wearing his boxer briefs that hugged him nicely.

His eyes went up and let them rest on Merlin's stomach, the dark hair there that went trailing down disappearing underneath his boxer briefs.

"My eyes are up here Arthur."

Arthur's eyes shot up. "I see you are not dressed Merlin."

"After staring at me for two minutes of course you will see that." Merlin said with a smile on his face.

"Why aren't you dressed?"

"Because I was still asleep when you woke me up."

"I told you our date starts at seven o'clock."

"It was ridiculous for me to assume that it was the evening."

"That's okay." Arthur said as he walked in. "I will wait here while you get dressed. What I am wearing is fine."

"Take them off then." Merlin said.

Arthur frowned. "No I mean -"

"I know what you mean, give me twenty minutes and I'll be ready. Make yourself at home."

* * *

Just over twenty minutes later Merlin walked from his room wearing jeans and a shirt. "This do?" he asked.

"Yeah you look great." Arthur complimented as he stood up.

"As do you." Merlin smiled.

"You could have taken your clothes into the bathroom with you though when you had your shower."

"Why?"

"To walk past me in that towel pulled tight."

Merlin laughed. "Sorry."

"Don't be, right then are you ready?"

"What for? Arthur what does this date entail for it to start at seven o'clock in the morning?"

"You will see. Come on; don't forget your jacket just in case it rains."

"Rains where?" Merlin asked as he locked his door. "Arthur where are we going?"

"Somewhere." was all Arthur said. He knew Merlin would know where they were going when they were on their way. That is why Arthur decided to take a different route instead of the straight forward one. Arthur always made conversation making Merlin look at him when they passed signs that told them where they were going.

"Arthur we have been driving for over one hour now. Where are we going?"

"Somewhere."

"You say that one more time I'll -"

"Yes?"

"Not give you a kiss at the end of the date."

"That's alright. I'll just give you one."

Merlin raised an eyebrow and looked at the blond. "Oh you will will you? What if I am not a bottom?"

"What? No I didn't mean that." Arthur rushed to say. "I meant -"

"I know what you meant Arthur I was just winding you up." Merlin said, smiling when Arthur laughed.

"Are you Merlin?"

"Am I what?"

"You know, in a relationship are you top or bottom?"

Merlin smiled. "You really want to know?"

"You don't have to tell me. I didn't mean to sound personal."

"No no you didn't, you are just curious like me. What are you Arthur?"

"I'm top."

Merlin smiled. "Good job I am bottom then." he said, placing his hand on Arthur's when the blond blushed.

"Sorry Arthur."

"It's okay Merlin. No need to apologise. I started it."

Merlin smiled and leaned over to kiss Arthur's cheek. The next hour was spent talking about Elyan and his new car. And when Percival came to the garage. That was until Merlin looked out of the window and gasped when he saw where they were. "Skegness! Our date is a day at Skegness!"

"Yes it is, when we were in Scotland you said the first thing you like to do is go to the beach and see the sand and sea. Because I love to go on the cable cars you went on them with me so I thought you would like this."

Merlin couldn't stop smiling. "Out of all the places to come with a beach you had to pick here."

"Did I get it wrong?" Arthur asked as he pulled up and parked.

"Wrong? Never, not only does this have a beach it has a pier!" Merlin said excitedly as he got out of the car and hurried up to the beach.

Arthur chuckled at Merlin's enthusiasm and followed the brunet to the beach. When Arthur got to the beach he walked right down the pier and found Merlin, not sat on one of the benches but holding onto the railings looking out at the sea, a smile on his face.

"Feel that wind." Merlin sighed. "It's lovely." Merlin turned to see Arthur leaning on the railings looking at him with a smile on his face. "You know Arthur if we were to go back right now this would be marked as my best date yet. Thank you so much for this."

"You are welcome Merlin. We are here until about half past five so we have..." Arthur looked at his watch. "About eight hours."

"I tend to enjoy every minute." Merlin said, he ran his hands along the railings. "I used to come here all the time when little, me, mum and dad would come here on holiday with gran and granddad and every day granddad would bring me up here. Only little then I would stand on these lower bars here and granddad would stand right behind me and hold on to me. He sometimes had to bribe me with ice cream to come off." Merlin sighed. "He would have loved to have been here today."

"Well I will have to meet them sometime."

"No." Merlin replied quickly. "Not yet."

Arthur frowned. "Why?"

"I don't want to lose you as a friend or anything else."

"What do you mean?"

"My gran and granddad as nice as they are aren't all that normal if you like, not like us; they say what they think and mean what they say. They will dig into your private life; ask questions want to know all about you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Ah. Probably best I don't meet them yet then."

"Morgana has met granddad, he was there at the garage when she came to threaten me." Merlin laughed.

"What did she do?"

"Answered him back, gave as good as she got."

Arthur laughed. "That's Morgana. Fancy some breakfast?"

Merlin smiled. "Yeah I know this great cafe."

* * *

After they had something to eat Merlin went to draw some money out while Arthur went into a shop to have a look around while waiting for Merlin. Five minutes later Merlin walked into the shop and found Arthur looking at some of the things on the shelves. "Arthur?"

Arthur turned and seeing Merlin picked something up from the shelf and put it on his head. "Check it out." he said, smile on his face.

"Kiss me quick squeeze me slowly." Merlin read.

"Yes. Obey the hat Merlin."

Merlin laughed. "I daren't do no other." he said as he moved forward and gave Arthur a quick kiss before wrapping his arms around him.

"Oi!"

Merlin, not letting go of Arthur looked over his shoulder along with Arthur to look at the man behind the till who called out to them.

"Yes?" Arthur asked.

"You actually going to buy that hat?"

"No. Just saw him coming and couldn't resist it." Arthur answered as he took the hat off and put it back, moving his arms from around Merlin but letting his hand stop at the brunets, their fingers entwining. "This okay Merlin?" he asked.

Merlin looked down at their hands and back up at the blond, a smile on his face. "More than." he answered as they both continued to make their way around the shop.

"Did you draw some money out?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah. Good job I have plenty as well as I intend to have a fantastic day today. Now I have drawn money out I can pay you for breakfast."

"No Merlin. I won't take it from you."

"Thank you. My breakfast is all you are paying for though."

"I don't think so."

"I do Arthur. You don't know what I am like when down the coast."

"Then tell me."

"You can't fill me Arthur. I do nothing but eat."

Arthur stopped and looked Merlin up and down. "Seriously?"

"Oh yeah. I had that big fry up for my breakfast I bet you in the next hour I will be eating again."

Arthur laughed. "Want to go to the end of the pier again?"

"Please."


	12. Chapter 12

When they walked to the end of the pier Arthur took his phone out. "Want to wind Morgana up again?"

Merlin laughed. "Yeah alright then."

"Back to the sea Merlin."

Merlin stood with his back to the sea, Arthur beside him, his right arm across the brunet's shoulders, his left arm out holding the phone up. "Best smile Merlin."

Merlin smiled ready for Arthur to take the picture.

Just before Arthur hit the button to take it he turned his head and kissed Merlin on the cheek. Arthur dropped his arm and began to text Morgana. "Sorry."

"What for?"

"Kissing you."

"Don't be. Can I ask why you did? If you send that to Morgana she will wonder why you are kissing me."

"I know that. Not only will this picture wind her up because of where we are but it lets her know I am slowly moving on and no longer thinking about..."

Merlin smiled and squeezed Arthur's forearm. "I know."

* * *

Back home Morgana had just finished her breakfast when her phone beeped; she looked up to see Leon walking into the kitchen handing her the phone. "It's a picture message from Arthur. What's he sending me now?" she asked.

Leon placed his hands on the kitchen table looking over his fiancé's shoulder and gasped along with Morgana when the picture opened.

"Look at them Leon. Look at Arthur; he is kissing Merlin not the other way around. It shows he is slowly getting there." she looked under the picture at the text. _"Guess where we are. lol"_

"Where are they?" Leon asked.

"Skegness on the pier." she growled as she started to text back.

* * *

Sat on the bench Arthur took his phone out of his pocket to check it when it beeped. "She's text back." he read the text and then laughed handing it to Merlin to read.

" _Bastards. You are on the pier and didn't take me. Wait until you get back."_

Merlin laughed. "Want to go for that walk along the beach now? With it being dry we can walk bare foot, well, I am as I love the feel of the sand between my toes."

"Never done that before but I will give it a go."

"Never done it before? Then you have to give it a go."

* * *

"There is sand between my toes Merlin." Arthur said after a few minutes of walking, his trainers in his left hand, socks pushed in the trainers, his right hand in Merlin's left.

"That's the whole point. Let the sand get between your toes. It easily brushes out."

"Excuse me dears."

Merlin and Arthur stopped to see an elderly woman stood there with a camera in her hand. Merlin smiled. "Want us to take your picture?" he asked.

"No. I want to take yours."

"Excuse me?" Arthur asked.

"Why?" Merlin questioned.

"It' my hobby. Taking pictures of couples that look so striking together and I must say that you are the first gay couple I have seen that look good together."

"We're not together." Merlin said.

"You are holding hands are you not?" she asked.

"Well yes but this is our first date and as striking as you think we may look we..."

Arthur leaned over to whisper in Merlin's ear. "I know what you are doing."

Merlin turned to face the blond. "What?"

"Merlin you love having your picture took, you put on that smile of yours."

Merlin gave Arthur that smile. "I know Arthur but she wants it of both of us."

"I know. Thank you for thinking about me." he smiled before looking at the woman. "Where do you want us?"

"Oh thank you. Where you are is fine." she stepped back and told them to move closer to each other before taking the picture and looked at how it turned out. "Now that is a gorgeous picture." she said as she showed it to the both of them. "Oh you have that look in your eye, the same look me and my husband had on our first date. I just know you will go far."

"How long have you and your husband been married?" Arthur asked.

"Well we were married at twenty so fifty nine years this year. He is as deaf as I don't know what and I still love him more so than I did when I first saw him. Thank you again dears." she said as she walked away.

"Fifty nine years Merlin. Where do you see yourself in fifty nine years?"

"Looking like my granddad and probably as bad tempered as him. And married. Would love to marry and settle down."

Arthur looked closely at Merlin and couldn't help but thinking that at Merlin's words he wanted that also, only married and settled with Merlin. That image brought a smile to his face. "Me too Merlin. Except the part of me looking like your granddad. Don't even know what he looks like."

Merlin took his phone from his pocket and showed Arthur a picture of his grandparents. "That's my granddad with nan."

"That's your granddad?"

Merlin laughed. "Yep. That's him. How he and nan are it makes you wonder who dad takes after."

* * *

When they came off the beach Merlin dragged Arthur to the small fair just off the pier, not being able to not laugh at Merlin's excitement. As Merlin tried different things Arthur stood back and watched with a smile on his face.

Looking at how Merlin was he couldn't help but think about his two previous partners. Sophia would turn her nose up at everything, saying where they were wasn't a holiday, what he and Merlin just walked on that wasn't a beach, to her a beach was somewhere like Ibiza. Cenred always said why go away when all they would do there they could do at home, but Merlin... Merlin was different completely.

Arthur stepped forward and put his money in, taking hold of the handles, determined to win a toy for Merlin. After six goes he finally won a toy and bent down to get it, standing up he came face to face with a smiling Merlin holding the biggest candy floss on a stick Arthur ever did see.

"Want some?" he asked, offering the blond some.

Arthur laughed and took a bite.

"Oh you got a dragon." he said, looking at the soft toy in his hand.

Arthur looked at the toy in his hand and bit his lip; could he really give Merlin this? He knew when he saw it that Merlin came to mind but he knew Merlin, well, was starting to really know him. He knew as well as hoped that if he gave Merlin the toy the brunet wouldn't mistake it for something deeper. He wanted it to say he liked him more than a friend but also that he...

"Arthur? If that is for me you needn't worry about me swooning over you and declaring my love." Merlin said with a small smile on his face that seemed to reassure Arthur.

Arthur sighed and smiled back, handing the toy over. "I saw it and knew I wanted to get it for you and you are right about what I was feeling."

Merlin smiled and tucked the soft toy under his arm, taking a bit of his candy floss and licking his lips before pressing them to Arthur's cheek. "Thank you. I love it."

Arthur smiled. "You're welcome."

* * *

Back home Morgana, after breakfast, went to her parents house.

"Morgana dear what brings you here on a Saturday?" Ygraine asked when she walked out of the kitchen to see who walked in.

"My brother mum, he sent me something that I have to show you." she said, following her mum back into the kitchen, smiling when she saw her father there with a cup of coffee, newspaper in hand. Kissing his cheek with a "morning dad." before sitting next to her mum opposite Uther.

"What has your brother sent you then?"

Morgana took her phone out.

Uther across from them had every intention of acting apathetic all while listening to the women opposite him, although when his wife let out a small squeal he dropped his paper a little to look at his wife and saw her looking at his daughters phone. "What has made you squeal?" he asked.

Ygraine answered him by showing him the picture on Morgana's phone. "Is he at Skegness?" he asked.

"You are looking at the scenery behind them? Look at your son. Look what he is doing."

"I see what he is doing Ygraine. I also see what you are planning."

"Me? I promised myself I wouldn't get involved again after Sophia."

"I know that but questioning Merlin you don't count that as getting involved. Him kissing Merlin here not only tells us he is moving on but also tells us he likes and trusts Merlin enough to show us this. You do not question our son. Either of you and you do not question Merlin, you also tell no one. You leave it until Arthur is ready to let people know."

"But Uther..."

"Ygraine for the first time in thirty years of marriage I am putting my foot down. Leave. Them. Alone."

When Uther received a defeated sigh and a small nod from his wife he looked at his daughter who nodded. "I promise daddy."

Uther nodded, Morgana calling him 'daddy' only happened when he knew she would do as she is told, happy with his answer he lifted his newspaper up and started to read.

* * *

Arthur and Merlin had just got off a ride when Arthur's phone beeped; the blond took his phone out and laughed. "Merlin my dad just sent me a message, read that."

" _For the first time in thirty years of marriage I have had to stand up to your mother and put my foot down thanks to you sending your sister picture messages. The photo will go no further than us and her so do not worry, enjoy your day son."_

"Would you worry?" Merlin asked.

"Never thought when I did it or sent it but now dad mentioned it I would. I do like you Merlin, really like you, I just want to be careful given how... given how..."

Merlin took Arthur's hand in his. "I understand Arthur. I too have insecurities; this is my first date since Charlie died."

Arthur smiled. "So I am not alone then?"

"No Arthur. And if I have anything to do with it you never will be again. Nor me."

Arthur moved closer. "Really?"

Merlin smiled. "Oh yeah. As long as you are alright with that?"

"Of course I was thinking that earlier on the beach." the blond said, smiling as he kissed Merlin. "What now?" he asked when he pulled back.

Merlin looked around. "Hotdog with onions."

"Seriously?"

Merlin laughed. "I told you earlier Arthur. You can't fill me down here. How about after hotdog and onions we have a go at bowling?"

"Yeah alright then. I might even let you win."

"Let me win? Ha! Loser buys dinner."

"Dinner? Merlin you have had breakfast, candy floss, about to have a hotdog and already talking about dinner?"

"Yeah. I know a great pub."

Arthur laughed. "Okay."

* * *

"What's this pub called?" Arthur asked, a few hours later.

"The Ship. Big white building, can't miss it."

"We shouldn't really be drinking." Merlin said as he along with Arthur took a sip of his pint.

"I know. We'll think of something." he said as their food was brought to them. "We are here to enjoy ourselves after all."

* * *

Uther who was undressing, about to take a shower jumped when his phone rang; wrapping a towel around himself he reached over and picked his mobile up and saw it was Arthur. "Hello son."

" _Father! I knew you would answer I told Merlin so. Told you Merlin."_

Uther frowned. "Arthur are you drunk?"

" _Only a little bit. I have done something father with Merlin and we need your help."_

Uther raised an eyebrow. "Whatever you have done with Merlin son is nothing I need know about."

" _No not that, no wonder mum sometimes calls you a dirty old man. No. Me and Merlin had a drink with our meal, one drink led to two and then two led to three."_

"I get the picture son. What's up?"

" _We need to get back home and I can't drive my car in this state."_

Uther sighed. "You want me to come and pick you both up."

" _Yes! Only you will have to drive my car back so you will have to get train."_

" _Choo choo!"_ Merlin screeched making Arthur laugh.

Uther couldn't help the smile that came to his face. "Arthur son to get down there and bring you back I will be out of the house nearly five hours. What will I tell your mother?"

" _Lie! Say you are going golf and your car broke down."_

"Arthur son if I am coming to you by train my car stays here. I will think of something. Which pub are you in?"

" _It's called the ship."_

" _Captain Pendragon gives you permission to come aboard."_ Merlin called out in the background standing as still as he could, making a salute with his hand.

Uther rolled his eyes. "See you in a couple of hours. And Arthur. No more lager."

" _Yes sir!" Arthur hiccupped, making a salute like Merlin._

Uther turned the shower off and got dressed, he picked up his keys and called out to Ygraine. "Just have to nip out love, won't be long." he said, shutting the door before Ygraine could reply.

* * *

"He is on his way. That was good thinking of you Merlin." Arthur said as he stood up. "Now father said no more lager, so... whiskey?"

"Oh yeah go on then."


	13. Chapter 13

While Arthur ordered the drinks Merlin walked over to the music box and put his money in to and chose a few songs. When the first one started Merlin started shaking his arse. "Hey Arthur, swing your hips and shake your arse with this one." he said, laughing when Arthur did a small swing of his hips and a little wiggle of his arse before paying for the drinks.

Arthur headed back over to the table where Merlin was now sitting but dancing as best he could and handed him his drink. "Thank you. You know, friends always wind me up saying I can't hold my drink but look at that." Merlin said as he held his drink up so far.

"I see. You are holding that just fine." Arthur said as he looked at the glass, "very steady. Let's see if I can." he said and held his drink up so far.

"I need some fresh air." Merlin suddenly said and stood up. Both of them downing their drinks they walked outside. "It's nice and private round here isn't it. I think this is the smoking area, that's why they have speakers out here for customers to still listen to the music."

Arthur looked up and saw the speakers attached to the wall outside the pub. "You have good taste in music Merlin."

"Thank you." Merlin looked over and saw a couple start to dance to a new song that came on. "Aww." he said before looking at Arthur. "Want to dance?"

"Yeah." he said as he walked over to Merlin and put his arms around him, resting them on his lower back, Merlin moving his arms up and around the blond's neck. There they stayed, gently swaying until the music finished, pulling back they stared at each other before joining lips in a slow kiss.

"Drink?" Arthur asked when they pulled apart.

Merlin smiled and took his wallet out handing Arthur some money. "I buy this round."

* * *

When Uther was only ten minutes away from pulling in at Skegness station he rang Arthur.

" _Hello?"_

"Merlin? Why are you answering Arthur's phone?"

" _Arthur has gone for a piss; it was either hold this or hold what he is right now."_

" _Gives that phone." Arthur said, laughing at Merlin. "Who is calling?"_

Uther sighed. "Arthur son I said no more lager."

" _I know. I haven't been drinking lager."_

"Oh you are your mother's son alright. Arthur I will be with you in about fifteen minutes."

" _Okay. What time is it?"_

"Just gone six o'clock. No more drink Arthur."

" _Okay father."_

" _What about me?" Merlin shouted so Uther could hear._

"Either of you, see you soon." Uther answered and rang off.

"Father will be here in fifteen minutes. You need another toy, let's go."

"But Uther..."

"We will be back in time; there are some amusements over the road." Arthur took Merlin's hand in his. "Let's go."

* * *

Uther walked into the pub and saw Merlin and Arthur stood by a fruit machine Arthur playing it and Merlin watching holding a small dragon and a very large toy that was a puppy, both of them swaying. Uther sighed. "Arthur?"

Arthur turned. "Father. Thank you for this."

"You are welcome, you both ready to go?"

"We are, where the car is it is about a ten minute walk from here."

They all left the pub and Merlin seeing a chip shop open gave the toys to Uther and hurried on inside. "I'm starving."

"Again?" Arthur asked as Merlin walked away from them. On the way back to the car there was Merlin holding a tray of chips in one hand eating them with a plastic fork which was held in the other, Arthur holding the small dragon and Uther carrying the very large cuddly toy, shifting it from arm to arm. "How you are going to get this in your car I have no idea." he said.

"It can sit in front with you, keep you company." Merlin said between mouthfuls of food.

Uther looked over to Merlin. "You speak your mind after a few drinks don't you."

Merlin shrugged his shoulders. "Speak my mind anyway." he said, Arthur smiling and reaching out with his free hand to rub Merlin's back, a move that didn't go unnoticed by Uther.

* * *

Uther sighed when his phone rang again, he couldn't answer it as he was driving and Arthur couldn't answer it as he was currently fast asleep. He looked through the rear view mirror and saw Arthur slouched back as much as the room in the back of the car would allow, Merlin was also fast asleep, leaning to one side, his head resting on Arthur's shoulder, his arm across Arthur's stomach. Arthur's head resting on top of Merlin's, his right arm around the brunets back holding him close, his hand resting on Merlin's forearm.

When he came to a stop at a set of traffic lights Uther reached across and picked up Arthur's phone, not realising it was in fact Merlin's. He swivelled around as best he could and took a picture; putting the phone back Uther turned to see the lights changing and set off once more.

* * *

Finally back home Uther pulled up outside Merlin's garage and leaned back and woke Arthur up who in turn woke Merlin up. "Sobered up a little have we?"

Arthur blinked several times and looked around to see where they were before answering. "Yes. Sorry father and thank you."

"You are welcome. Both of you. I have stopped here as I don't know where you live Merlin."

"Same building as Gwen and Lancelot."

"Oh I remember now, Arthur said not long after you met." he said and pulled away again.

Merlin lifted his head up from Arthur's shoulder. "Sorry. Guess I fell asleep."

"Me too, and no need to be sorry, you would have been if you drooled in your sleep."

"I don't drool." Merlin said.

Arthur laughed. "I know. I have shared a bed with you before remember." he whispered making Merlin smile.

* * *

When Uther pulled up outside the building where Merlin lived he thanked Uther and apologised once again and got out of the car, Arthur getting out with him. Merlin got both his toys and got so far before coming back and picking up his phone. "Forgot my phone. Thank you again Uther."

"You're welcome. Your phone? I thought that was Arthur's."

"They are the same but mine has this small blue dragon on the back look." Merlin said, showing Uther before shutting the car door and joining Arthur who followed him in, signalling for his father to wait.

Merlin unlocked his front door and walked inside, turning the lights on and placing his toys on the settee. "It's nearly eight thirty, we have been gone thirteen hours." he said, looking from the clock on the wall to Arthur.

"What a day it has been though."

"Oh yes. Best date I have ever had."

"Can we have another one please?"

"Another date? Definitely. Just say when and where."

Arthur moved forward. "I won't say but I will ask. Merlin will you go on a date with me Friday?"

Merlin smiled. "I will."

Arthur smiled "I will pick you up at seven o'clock."

"In the evening?" Merlin asked making them both laugh.

"Yes in the evening."

Merlin cleared his throat. "You want a drink?"

"No I best not, got dad waiting to take me home."

"Thank you Arthur for a fantastic day. The best date I have ever had. Today is a day I will never forget and that is all thanks to you."

"It is a day I too, will never forget." Arthur whispered as he edged closer to the man in front of him.

"Your dad is waiting; he will wonder where you are."

"Let him." Arthur whispered as he closed the gap and placed his lips gently upon Merlin's.

Merlin slowly placed his hands on Arthur's hips as the blond cupped his face and slowly deepened the kiss, his hand sliding to the back of Merlin's head to tangle his fingers in the short locks. Merlin tilted his head and risked it by deepening the kiss, pleased when it paid off as Arthur kissed him back, his hand going from Merlin's hair and running down his back.

Merlin pulled back when air was needed, panting heavily as he rested his forehead against Arthur's. "Perfect way to end a perfect day don't you think?" he panted.

Arthur smiled. "One perfect way to end a perfect day yes."

"There are others?"

"You know there are Merlin. I would love for our dating to continue but I don't want..."

"I won't say anything until you are ready Arthur."

"It isn't that I am ashamed of you as I am not, far from it, it's just after what I have been through I am weary and want to be careful."

Merlin reached up and placed his hand on Arthur's cheek. "I know Arthur. I also know you will tell me everything when you are ready and I am sure I would be just like you when I learn of your past."

"Thank you Merlin."

"No Arthur. Thank you."

With another kiss Arthur left the flat and Merlin with a smile on his face, all of a sudden looking forward to Friday. Arthur jogged down the few steps and saw his father sat in his car watching him with a small smile on his face.

"You say goodnight to him son?"

"I did. Made another date with him for Friday."

"It's good to see you moving on again son."

Arthur smiled. "Thanks dad. What excuse did you give mum?"

"I just said I was nipping out somewhere. I have had several missed calls from her. I will explain all when I get back."

"Thank you again for this dad."

"You're welcome son."

* * *

Monday morning Merlin unlocked his garage and set everything up he walked outside and sighed when he saw his granddad stood there.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"At home granddad. And now I am at work."

"Don't get smart with me laddie, I called round on Saturday and you weren't in."

"Nosy aren't you."

"Yes. Now where were you Saturday?"

"I went to Skegness, had my breakfast went on the pier several times, had more food, went in the amusements on the fair they ended up in the Ship and got pissed."

"When did you get home?"

"Late Saturday night what's with all the questions?"

"If you got pissed then you didn't drive home."

"No."

"Train?"

"No."

Dragoon stepped forward. "Who was you with?"

"No one you know and I am leaving it at that."

"Laddie."

"No granddad. None of that laddie stuff. I will tell when I am ready."

"Your mum and dad know something is going on with you I know something is as we have all seen the change in you. I haven't seen you this happy since Charlie. Who is he?"

"Someone I am telling no one about until we are ready."

"No one knows him then?"

"Some do, until we are solid you and gran will not be introduced."

"Why not?"

"Because you will scare him away!"

"Bollocks!"

"Is this a bad time?"

Dragoon turned and saw a blond haired man standing there. "What do you want Blondie?"

"Granddad please he is a new customer." Merlin said as he hurried over to Arthur. "Sorry." he whispered. "Can I help at all?"

"I hope so. My car keeps stalling."

"Maybe it is because you are a bad driver."

"Granddad! If that is all I will come and see you and gran tonight when I come over for dinner."

"Six thirty laddie."

"I will be there."

When Dragoon left Arthur turned to Merlin. "So that's your granddad."

"Yes. Sorry about him."

"No don't apologise." Arthur laughed. "He is funny, I see what you mean though, hate to think what questions he would ask if he found out we are dating."

Merlin smiled. "I like that. Dating, let's look at your car."

Arthur stood back and watched as Merlin looked over his car, smile on his face as he knew what was coming.

"Hey. There is nothing wrong with your car."

"I know that. It is karaoke night at the pub Saturday, all of us will be there, fancy coming?"

"Will it count as a third date only a secret one between us as we are amongst friends?"

Arthur smiled. "If you like."

"I do and I will be there, singing away. I love karaoke."

"You are brave, I have heard you sing in that pub last Saturday."

"I was drunk then. I sound very different when sober. What about you?"

"I can't sing."

Merlin slowly walked forward. "I bet you can. I would love to hear you."

"Merlin?" a voice shouted.

"Will." Merlin answered.

Arthur smiled and leaned forward giving Merlin a quick kiss before getting in his car and driving away.


	14. Chapter 14

Merlin turned when the doors behind him opened and Will came in. "Merlin will you please come outside and deal with this customer? I hate Monday mornings." he said.

Merlin laughed and walked over to his friend. "Never been a morning person have you." he said, tapping his friend on the shoulder as he passed and made his way outside.

Because Merlin was looking forward to Friday night, his and Arthur's second date the week had never gone so slow for him. Finally when Friday arrived Merlin left work early and went home to get ready. Being ready one hour before Arthur was due to pick him up Merlin spent the time by sat on the settee in silence looking at the clock every few minutes.

When a knock sounded at his door Merlin was up and answering it before the knocking had finished.

"That was quick." Arthur said when the door opened. "I was still knocking."

"I have sort of been ready for an hour, been looking forward to this date."

"Have you?"

"Yes. Where are we going? I have been texting and asking all week and you won't tell me."

"I know. That was fun. As for where we are going, you are about to find out."

Merlin smiled and grabbed his keys and locked the door before following Arthur out of the building and getting into his car. "You know you keep coming here and picking me up on dates you are lucky Gwen and Lancelot hasn't seen you."

Arthur laughed as he started the car and drove away. "This is the second date Merlin."

Up above at a window stood Lancelot who watched as Merlin and Arthur got in Arthur's car, both of them looking happy, Lancelot smiled, happy for his friend.

"What are you smiling at?" Gwen asked as she came up behind him.

Lancelot turned and faced his wife. "Nothing. Shall we eat?" he asked as he followed Gwen into the kitchen.

* * *

When the car stopped Merlin looked out the window and saw a house. "Our date is at your house?" he asked.

Arthur laughed and got out of his car and jogged around the other side to open the car door for Merlin. "Yep."

"Still can't believe you live here by yourself. Couldn't believe it when I picked you up to go to Scotland and still can't believe it."

"Yes. You still seem surprised."

"Well yeah, this must have four bedrooms, looks as though it has three floors and it's just you?"

"Yes. I am not always alone, Morgana is around here a couple of times a week, if she is tired she stays over but that's all. All of the rooms aren't bedrooms."

"No?"

"No. I will give you a tour once I get dinner cooking."

"You cook as well?"

"Surprised again I see."

"Sorry not surprised just, I don't know."

"Not what you expected when you pictured how I lived?"

"Yes. Until I picked you up that day I just thought you lived in a flat like me."

"Used to." Arthur answered as he unlocked his front door and stood to the side allowing for Merlin to enter first.

* * *

Within ten minutes the cooker was on and Merlin found himself sitting on one of the tall stools watching Arthur chop and dice food up and sprinkle it on the food already in the dish before pouring a sauce all over it.

"And now we let it cook." Arthur said as he placed it in the oven.

"How long will it take?" Merlin asked.

"Hungry?"

"A little."

Arthur smiled. "It will take just over thirty minutes; pass the time on by taking you on a tour." Arthur walked over to Merlin and held his hand out. "You coming?"

"Oh yes."

"We shall start with the top."

Arthur led Merlin right to the top. "Only one room at the very top and that would be..." Arthur opened the door and let Merlin inside. "My gym."

"I used to live in a flat and pay to go to the gym, now I have a house I have my own and I thought where better to put a gym then right at the top, exercise on your way there."

Merlin laughed as he walked in and looked around. "What's through that door?" he asked as he walked over to it.

"Shower room."

"You have no clothes up here?"

"No why would I?"

"Well you exercise, shower after and what do you put on then?"

"I walk down to my room and put my clothes on."

"Naked?"

Arthur laughed. "No in my towel. Morgana likes to think of this as her house sometimes as she just walks in instead of knocking and waiting."

Merlin laughed and followed Arthur down the stairs. "I have two bathrooms on this floor which are here and here." he said pointing first to his left and then his right. "Moving further down, this is a spare room, there are two." Arthur added as he opened the door. "They are both decorated the same, the other one is where Morgana sleeps when she stays over."

Merlin followed Arthur to the end of the landing where they reached the stairs and the last two rooms. "This room here is my study. Just a desk and chairs and bookshelves in there."

"And that room?" Merlin asked pointing to the door opposite the study.

Arthur looked at Merlin closely before opening the door. "My room." he whispered.

"May I?"

Arthur nodded. "Of course."

Merlin stepped in and looked around. There was a king size bed in the middle with shelves on the walls, bookcases, DVDs, a desk and chair, a flat screen television on the wall. "How big is your bed?"

"I like to move around." Arthur shrugged with a small smile on his face before sniffing the air. "Dinner smells about ready. Shall we?" he asked, holding his arm out towards the stairs.

Merlin smiled. "Yes."

* * *

Merlin followed Arthur into the kitchen and watched as Arthur got the dish out of the oven. "I could just eat that."

Arthur laughed, "Good job as well, don't you think."

"What's this dish called?"

"I don't know. It is something my mum cooks, it is my favourite."

"Looking at it now I have a feeling after tonight it will be my favourite as well."

As soon as they sat down and Arthur passed Merlin his plate, the brunet picked up his fork and blew on the food before placing it in his mouth, not being able to stop the moan that escaped his throat.

Arthur sat and watched as Merlin carefully blew his food before placing the fork in his mouth, his eyes closing when he got the taste of it. He couldn't help but think back, Sophia always wanted to dine out saying she hated cooking. Cenred would eat whatever Arthur cooked not getting help or appreciation.

He remembered one time when he asked Cenred how the food was, "food is food Arthur, I'm eating it aren't I?" he had said.

"This is now my favourite meal Arthur. This is gorgeous, can I have the recipe?"

"Of course. You really like it?"

"No. I love it." Merlin answered as he continued to eat.

Arthur smiled and poured them both some drinks. "I thought I am best to cook dinner as dessert is shop bought."

"What is for dessert?"

"Double chocolate gateau."

"Can I come here more often?" Merlin asked, laughing when Arthur smiled.

"Your granddad."

"What about him?"

"Is he like that always? I mean he doesn't even know me and he insulted me."

"I know, that is why I apologised as he won't. He says what he thinks and he means what he says."

"I admire people who speak their mind, sounds like Morgana."

"Gran is like him only where he will insult you she will try and flirt."

"Flirt? How old is she?"

"Seventy three."

Arthur laughed along with Merlin as they both continued to eat.

* * *

After dinner was finished Arthur stood up and took their plates away. "Chocolate cake?" he asked.

"Oh yes."

Arthur laughed. "Go and make yourself comfortable in the living room." he said as he cleared the table and headed for the kitchen.

Merlin walked into the living room and instead of sitting down he walked over to look at the pictures on the shelves. He saw different ones. Some of their friends, some of Ygraine and Uther. Merlin stopped at the last one which was of Arthur and Morgana, Arthur with his arm around his sister. Both of them smiling at the camera.

He took the picture off the shelf and looked at it closely; this must be a recent picture.

"That was taken not long before I met you."

Merlin jumped and turned around. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you are only looking at pictures. I have cake."

Merlin put the picture down and took the cake from Arthur with a smile before following him to the settee where they started to eat.

When Arthur had finished his, he turned to look at Merlin and smiled. "You have a bit of cake on the corner of your mouth Merlin."

"Oh." Merlin stuck his tongue out which Arthur's eyes followed as it licked the right corner of the brunet's mouth. "Has it gone?" he asked.

Arthur leaned over and kissed the corner of Merlin's mouth. "It has now."

Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur back. "Thank you."

* * *

After cake Arthur went into the kitchen to take their plates away before heading upstairs to the bathroom. Five minutes later when Arthur came back downstairs to an empty living room he frowned. "Merlin?"

"In the kitchen."

Arthur walked into the kitchen and saw Merlin at the sink washing the pots. "What are you doing?"

"I'd have thought that was obvious, although I had to look in some cupboards to find the washing up liquid."

"Merlin I have a dishwasher."

"Dishwashers don't always get everything off, besides why use a machine to do something you can do with your own two hands?" Merlin picked up a small towel. "Get wiping." he said, chucking it to Arthur.

"But the dishwasher."

"Can have a rest. Now wipe."

"Yes dear." Arthur answered, making Merlin laugh.

"I will get a cab home."

"Why?"

"Well you can't drive me back you have had a drink."

"I have a spare room if you want it." Arthur offered, quietly hoping Merlin would say yes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. We are both off tomorrow, we haven't got to go anywhere until we go to the pub tomorrow night for our secret third date. We could make a night of it, watch some movies."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

The rest of the night was spent slouched back on the settee watching DVDs. Halfway through the third film a loud explosion on the film made them both jump waking them both up. Merlin lifted his head up from where it had been resting on Arthur's chest.

"You have a thing for sleeping with your head on my chest Merlin." Arthur said as he drew his arm back from around Merlin and stretched.

"As you do with your arm around me, plus you make a comfortable pillow."

"Comfortable? I have been called plenty of things but never comfortable." Standing up Merlin took out his phone. "Just gone one in the morning. Time for bed I think."

When they arrived at the top of the stairs Arthur led Merlin to the spare room, the one Morgana didn't sleep in. "All fresh bedding so you are alright there, you wake up cold there are extra sheets in the cupboard in the bathroom, do you want some pyjamas to wear? I don't wear them myself someone bought me them and they are still in the wrapper."

Merlin laughed. "Arthur I'll be fine, and thank you." he said placing his hand on the blond's upper arm and running it down to his wrist. "I have really enjoyed tonight Arthur."

"As have I." Arthur answered, taking Merlin's hand in his and pulling him in for a kiss.

Merlin moaned as he free hand moved up to tangle itself in Arthur's hair, closing his eyes as he kissed back, his other hand now free Merlin threw it around Arthur's neck, backing back a little, his back hitting the door frame.

Arthur pulled back when air was needed. "If it wasn't for needing air Merlin I don't think I would be able to stop." he panted.

Merlin smiled. "Nor me." he answered, kissing Arthur once more. "Good night Arthur."

"Night Merlin." with a final kiss Merlin closed the door behind him leaving a smiling Arthur to walk to his own room.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Arthur woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking. He got out of bed and padded over to the shower and showered and dressed for the day before heading downstairs where he found Merlin in the kitchen at the cooker. "Merlin?"

Merlin looked over his shoulder. "Morning. Breakfast is nearly ready, I was going to wake you when it was done."

"You cooked me breakfast?"

"Yes. Take a seat it is nearly ready."

Arthur took a seat at his table and watched as Merlin served their breakfast up and carried their plates over to the table and sat down.

"Fried breakfast. You can stay more often." Arthur said as he started to eat.

After they had eaten Merlin had left with the promise of seeing Arthur that night at the pub where they would meet everyone else for karaoke night.

* * *

Merlin was late. Arthur looked at his watch. He should have been here thirty minutes ago. He went to the bar to get a drink when a voice whispered in his ear. "Hello Arthur."

Arthur shuddered and stepped further away. "Haven't you grown tired of trying to make me feel little Cenred?"

"Never. And what do you mean by 'trying'? I never have to try."

Arthur took a deep breath and turned to face Cenred, trying his hardest not to let it show on his face that the man before him still got to him. "You do now Cenred and will never succeed as nothing you say or do can no longer get to me." he snapped before picking up his drink and heading back over to the table.

"Arthur you stood up and fought back, you told him straight and shown that it didn't bother you." Morgana said.

Arthur shrugged. "Because it doesn't, I can't let him get to me how he used to anymore. Is Merlin still not here yet?"

"No we have tried ringing but can't get a signal." Gwaine said.

Arthur nodded. "I'll go outside and try, see if I can get a signal out there." Arthur walked out of the pub and around the corner, as soon as he knew he was out of sight from the windows of the pub he let out the shaky breath he had been holding and collapsed against the wall, not being able to believe what he just did and in front of Cenred.

"Arthur? Are you alright?"

Arthur's head shot up and he saw Merlin standing in front of him looking worried. "Merlin." he breathed before hurrying forward and hugging a shocked Merlin who held him close.

"Arthur what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just..."

Merlin pulled back. "Arthur please."

"My ex is in there and for the second time since I met him I stood up and argued against him, I put on a brave face and acted as he no longer bothered me."

"And he still does?"

"In a way yes. Especially when he pops up where I don't want him to with his smug look acting like he still has a hold over me."

"And you have just put on a brave face showing him he doesn't before coming out here?"

"Yes."

Merlin placed his hand on Arthur's cheek and kissed his lips gently. "I would have been the same." he said before hugging Arthur once more who held on tightly.

* * *

Arthur walked back into the pub closely followed by Merlin. "I was just about to ring him when he walked up to me." Arthur said as Merlin said hello to everyone before walking over to the bar to get a drink.

Merlin had just ordered his drink when he heard his name being called; he looked over his shoulder to see Elena standing up. "Pint of lager with blackcurrant?" he asked.

"Please. I will give you the money."

"No it's fine." Merlin carried the drinks back to the table and sat down next to Arthur.

"You going to sing then Merlin?" Morgana asked.

"Of course I am. What about any of you?"

"No."

Merlin looked to his right at Arthur. "No? May I ask why?"

"I am not a good singer."

"I bet you are. Won't you sing because you don't want other people to call you if you are a bad singer?" Merlin asked.

"No. I couldn't give a shit what people think."

"Then sing and prove me wrong." Merlin said before leaning forward to whisper in the blond's ear. "I don't know who that bloke is and all of what he has done but it will show you have moved on and that you don't need him to have a good time."

Arthur looked at Merlin before sighing. "Fine."

Morgana laughed. "Well done Merlin for actually getting Arthur to agree. He can sing as well."

"Can't wait to hear you then."

* * *

When it was Arthur's turn to sing Merlin cut all other sounds out and just listened to Arthur. Morgana was right, he could sing. He found Arthur's eyes connecting with his every few seconds and gave the blond a smile each time they did.

"See." Merlin said when Arthur sat back down. "I thought you said you couldn't sing."

"I lied."

"I gathered." Merlin laughed. "Drink anyone?" when all said no thank you except for Arthur Merlin got up and went to the bar to order.

"I saw that." came a voice.

Merlin turned to his left to see a man stood there. "Saw what?"

"Arthur looking at you throughout that song."

"And? What's it to you anyway?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Cenred."

"Right."

"You didn't tell me your name."

"Should I?"

Cenred laughed. "How long have you known Arthur? It can't be long as I don't know you."

"Something I am thankful for."

"Another thing you ought to be thankful for is me letting you in on something."

"What makes you think I want to know?"

"Well I see how Arthur watched you, I bet you are dating. Man to man let me tell you what you are letting yourself in for."

"I can see for myself."

"I bet it is all wonderful at the minute isn't it, I give it another couple of weeks before he starts to get clingy, asking you to move in with him, ringing you every five minutes asking where you are. Lousy in bed, likes to just lay there while you do everything."

"Okay there is the Arthur I know who is sat over there." Merlin said, neither him nor Cenred noticing that Arthur, spotting them talking, slowly and carefully made his way over to them, hiding behind others at the bar to listen.

"Who I know to be loving, kind, helpful, funny, gorgeous and comfortable even."

Arthur smiled at that part, knowing Merlin was fine and could handle Cenred he moved back to the table.

"And then there is the Arthur you want me to see. An Arthur that doesn't exist." Merlin said as he moved to pick up his and Arthur's drinks.

"That much of a desperate man are you to have my leftovers?"

"I was lucky. Tell me was you Arthur's first relationship?"

"No."

"Were you much of a desperate man to have someone else's leftovers?"

"How dare you."

Merlin turned to face Cenred. "I do dare. I may not know you but I know of you and frankly I think you are the biggest wanker going." Merlin snapped. True he didn't know what he put Arthur through when they were together but how he found Arthur outside after having a run in with him told him it wasn't a happy relationship.

"You ought to be careful what you say to me."

Merlin rolled his eyes and picked up his and Arthur's drink. "Whatever."

Cenred growled and lifted his arms up and shoved Merlin back making him spill his drinks.

"Oh fuck Merlin." Gwaine said who saw the push, standing up and everyone turning to look what Gwaine saw and saw Merlin flying at Cenred, punching him before Cenred crashed into Merlin sending them both to the floor of the pub, customers moving back to watch, no one thinking of helping.

"Shit! Percival get Cenred off Merlin please." Arthur said as he hurried forwards.

Percival lifted a kicking Cenred off Merlin who was helped up by Arthur and stopped as he moved to have another go. "No Merlin, please."

Looking into Arthur's eyes Merlin sighed and started to calm down.

Cenred looked closely at them both, he was right, smirking he said aloud. "You two are dating aren't you? Oh that's classic."

"What I do and don't do now has absolutely nothing to do with you." Arthur snapped.

The landlord came from behind the bar and pointed at Cenred who had a now swelling lip and a cut above his eye, blood trickling down his face. "I saw it all, you provoked him and then started it by shoving him, and you are barred." he then turned to Arthur. "There is a first aid kit upstairs, get Merlin cleaned up."

Arthur nodded and helped Merlin through to the back and up the stairs.

Arthur led Merlin into the kitchen area in the rooms above the pub and sat him down at the table while he got the first aid box which he located under the sink. Putting the box on the table Arthur pulled his chair up close to Merlin so their knees were touching.

"I'm sorry." Merlin whispered as Arthur started to see to his cut.

The blond paused and looked into Merlin's eyes. "Why are you apologising?"

"I got into a fight and out of all the people to fight with it had to be your ex."

Arthur smiled. "It's fine Merlin. More than fine actually. I want to thank you."

Merlin frowned causing him to wince. "Thank me? What for?"

"For winning. I also heard what you were telling him about me. Can I ask what he said that made you say that about me?"

"He said things that are untrue. If what he said to you and did things to you that hurt you when you were with him why listen to what he said now and have it play on your mind?"

"Merlin it won't play on my mind, he knew it before he started that fight with you. I want to know what he said in hopes of breaking us up."

"He said I would be doing myself a favour if I got out now saying you are not good in bed as all you do is lay there."

Arthur stopped what he was doing. "He said that? What did you say?"

"I said what I have witnessed so far tells me otherwise. He said I must be desperate to be with you and I corrected him saying I was lucky. Then he was on about how all you are are his leftovers."

Arthur leaned forwards and kissed Merlin. "Thank you for beating him. I hope he didn't put you off me."

Merlin looked closely at Arthur and saw that he looked guarded. "Nothing could ever do that."

* * *

Downstairs Lancelot stood up. "I'll go and see how Merlin is." he said knowing if he didn't say it and go someone else would. He slowly walked up the stairs and looked through the small gap in the door and saw Arthur and Merlin facing each other, Arthur tending to Merlin's face.

"All done." Arthur said as he moved back.

Merlin lifted his hand up and pointed at his eye. "It is sore, kiss it better?" he asked.

Lancelot smiled when Arthur laughed before complying. Turning he made his way back downstairs and sat back down.

"How is Merlin?" Gwen asked.

"Seems alright, I didn't go in I just saw Arthur patching him up." he said, not mentioning the kiss.

"Why would Cenred say him and Arthur are dating?" Leon asked.

"Probably trying to stir things just being sore because Merlin beat him. If they were we would know as Arthur would tell us." Lancelot said, happy that everyone agreed with him.


	16. Chapter 16

Merlin unlocked the door to his flat and stood aside to let Arthur in, turning on the lights before heading to the kitchen. "Drink?" he asked.

"Please." Arthur answered as he took off his shoes and hung his coat up. "To be honest I am glad Lancelot suggested I bring you home."

"Oh?"

"Yes. We can talk better in the privacy of one of our homes than in the room above the pub."

Merlin made the drinks and joined Arthur on the settee. "What do you want to talk about?"

Arthur gave Merlin a look. "Merlin you have just had a fight with my ex who has no doubt gave you the idea of what he was like."

"Arthur you don't tell me anything you are not ready for, you tell me only what you feel comfortable with."

Arthur smiled and gave Merlin a small kiss before he began to talk to Merlin about how it was with Cenred, how everything Arthur did for him he never got a thank you he was always told never asked. "It's like when you came to mine and I cooked you that meal. I couldn't believe it when I got shown appreciation from you even asking for the recipe, with Cenred all I got was 'I'm eating it aren't I' never got thanked."

"Oh Arthur. People see relationships like that and ask why are you still with him."

"I loved him Merlin."

"I know Arthur. Some say love is blind, others say love is true."

"What do you say Merlin?"

"I say if you find true love then you are truly lucky as true love comes round only once."

"I must say I have to agree with you, couldn't have put it better myself."

Arthur and Merlin sat and talked not realising it was midnight until the clock on Merlin's microwave beeped.

"Oh shit I forgot to unplug it." Merlin said as he stood up and made his way to the kitchen, Arthur following.

"Merlin why have you set your microwave to go off at midnight?"

"I haven't, when I first bought this my gran started to press everything talking about how modern things are now and since then it goes off at midnight and I don't know how she did it so I can't change it, all I can do it unplug it and only plug it in when I use it." he said as he pulled the plug out.

Arthur laughed and plugged it back in and started pressing buttons, Merlin standing there watching him. "Done."

"What?" Merlin looked closely at the microwave. "How did you know what to do?"

"Mum and dad had one of these."

"Listen Arthur, um, with the time and being so late, do you want to stop over? If you don't want the couch I can sleep on the couch."

"Sleep on couch? Merlin I think we are both adult enough to share your bed."

"Are you sure you are alright with that?"

"I'm sure. I think I can control myself, looking at me I know it will be a struggle for you."

Merlin laughed, happy that Arthur felt comfortable to joke about them sharing a bed. "I think I can control myself, we are grown men after all." he said. "Good job I have a spare toothbrush for you." he said as he headed to the bathroom.

* * *

Merlin decided to wait for Arthur to come into the bedroom so they could get in bed together rather than get into bed and wait in there for Arthur to come into his room and stand awkwardly in the doorway. Once Arthur had walked into his room and over to Merlin the brunet pulled the covers back. "After you."

Arthur climbed into bed and moved across leaving room for Merlin who smiled and got in. Merlin laid on his back. "Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you laying on your back when you know you can't sleep unless you are on your side?"

"I sleep on my right side, I will be facing you."

"Then face me."

Merlin turned on his side feeling as though his breath was caught in his throat when he found piercing blue eyes staring back at him, throwing caution to the wind Merlin moved his head forwards and placed his lips on Arthur's moaning when Arthur kissed back with more force, rolling Merlin onto his back and moving on top of him.

Merlin moaned as he reached up and threaded his fingers through the blond locks, groaning and moving his head back as Arthur attached his lips to his long, pale neck, sucking hard before soothing it with his hot tongue.

Arthur moaned when he felt Merlin's erection dig into him and ground his hips down in a hard thrust. "Merlin." he whispered, joining lips with the brunet once more.

Merlin pulled away with a gasp of air. "Arthur, we can't. I'm sorry Arthur I got too carried away and I know you are not ready. I don't want you to rush and regret it later, that's the last thing I want."

Arthur panted, slowly getting his breath back before moving onto his back. "Thank you Merlin. You are right. And no need to apologise, I too got carried away with the kiss." he said. Turning his head to look at Merlin he couldn't help but smile at the red and bruised lips from their heated kissing, no doubt his was just the same, his hair also a mess as he felt Merlin's fingers in it.

"Can we agree on something Merlin?"

"Of course."

"What just happened, please don't let it cause awkwardness between us."

"It won't Arthur. I promise. Of course you have just proved Cenred wrong."

Arthur frowned. "How so?"

"How you were just then I find it very hard to believe that during sex you just lay there."

To Merlin's relief Arthur laughed and moved his arm up and brought Merlin closer. "Your pillow is ready when you are."

Merlin smiled and moved closer only to stop and freeze when his hard cock brushed against Arthur. "Sorry."

"I expect it Merlin. I am just the same. It isn't making you feel awkward is it?"

"No not at all, just thinking of you."

Arthur smiled and pulled Merlin closer, kissing the top of the brunets head when it lay on his chest. "You always are aren't you?"

"Becoming a habit." Merlin yawned. "Night Arthur."

"Good night Merlin."

* * *

The next morning Arthur was the first to wake, he looked down to see Merlin's head on his chest, his arm thrown across his stomach, the few times he and Merlin had shared a bed he always woke first in this position with Merlin, it started to make Arthur wonder how Merlin slept alone.

"Merlin. Merlin wake up."

"Mm?" Merlin lifted his head up a little and looked up at Arthur. "Morning. I see you have your arm around me again."

"Hard habit to break, just like you with your head on my chest."

Merlin chuckled and placed a small kiss on Arthur's lips before getting out of bed, Arthur following.

"You made a drink last night, my turn this morning." Arthur said as he left the room as Merlin started to make the bed and tidy up a little before he opened his drawer and pulled out a clean pair of boxer briefs. Pulling his other ones down and off Merlin placed them on the pile of his dirty washing.

Arthur opened the fridge door to get the milk for the tea and found there was none, not knowing where Merlin kept it he made his way to the bedroom to ask him. Opening the door Arthur started to ask. "Hey Merlin where do you -"

Merlin pulled his boxer briefs up the rest of the way and looked over his shoulder.

"Sorry I should have knocked."

"No its okay Arthur you weren't to know I was changing. What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing." Arthur answered, his eyes still on Merlin's now clothed arse. "Nothing at all."

Merlin laughed and pulled his jeans up and fastened them. "Then why did you come in?"

"Hm? Oh! Milk. There is none in your fridge where do you keep it?"

"In the cupboard next to the fridge."

Arthur nodded and left the room, his cheeks reddening a little.

* * *

Lancelot got up from the table when he finished his breakfast and made his way to the front door to get the paper and mail, opening the door he bent over and got his paper from the mat and stood up only to freeze when he saw Merlin's door open and Merlin walk out barefoot wearing just his jeans, Arthur wearing what he was the night before.

Arthur turned and pulled Merlin towards him to kiss him, Lancelot couldn't help but smile, happy to see his friend finally moving on, and who better to move in with.

"Lancelot?" came Gwen's voice.

"Oh no." Lancelot quickly closed his door with a bang making Arthur and Merlin jump and break apart, Arthur's eyes going wide when he saw Lancelot not only looking at them but making his way over.

"Lancelot we -"

"No time get in there quick." he said, shoving the blond back in Merlin's flat before picking up Merlin's paper and handing it to Merlin who took it. "Gwen's coming."

"Lancelot?" Gwen said as she opened the door, pausing when she saw Merlin leaning against his door frame, paper in hand with Lancelot standing with him.

"Just talking with Merlin love, seeing how he is after last night."

Gwen walked over and looked at the cut above Merlin's eye. "It looks better now it's has been cleaned up."

"It does, still a bit sore but it will be."

Gwen smiled. "Well I will leave you both to talk." she said, taking the paper and mail from her husband before going back into the hers and Lancelot's flat, closing the door behind her.

"You can come out now mate."

Arthur walked out from inside of Merlin's flat and smiled at Lancelot. "Thank you Lancelot. I suppose you want an explanation."

"Not at all Arthur. I knew you were dating when I saw you pick Merlin up on Friday, and then last night when you kissed his eye better, I thought I better check on you, thought I should suggest going up to check on you before one of the others did."

"We want to wait until Arthur feels ready before we say anything." Merlin explained.

"I understand, just know that I am here if you need to talk, either of you and I will help anyway I can. I will leave you to say goodbye." he said, giving them a nod of his head before leaving and following his wife back into their flat.

"You have a great friend there Arthur."

Arthur smiled, feeling better now he knew he had his best friend to talk to Merlin about. "We both have." he said as he pulled Merlin towards him once more to kiss him goodbye.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks Merlin had to put up with his best friend Will's never ending stares. He knew he had been happier lately and that was thanks to Arthur.

Will had noticed Merlin's mood and knew he had been spending a lot of time with Arthur and he had often wondered if they were dating. After two weeks of watching and wondering Will decided to go ahead and just ask.

Merlin had just put the phone down in his office when Will walked in. "Morning Will."

"Are you dating Arthur?"

"Morning to you too Merlin."

Will sighed. "Morning Merlin. Are you dating Arthur?"

"What makes you think I am?"

"You are spending a lot of time with him."

"I spend a lot of time with you. Am I dating you?"

"No but you are avoiding the question."

Merlin laughed as he walked out of his office. Will following him. "What has made you ask?"

"Merlin it isn't that I don't approve or anything I like Arthur and if he makes you happy all the better I just -"

"What are you wearing William?" came a voice cutting Will off.

"I hate my full name!"

Dragoon smiled. "I know. That is why I call you by it."

"I am wearing what I always wear."

"Why have you got your jeans halfway down your arse?"

"All the lads wear their jeans like this. It's fashion."

"It's stupid. Pull 'em up, hanging that low your arse cheeks are sitting on the waistband on your jeans, it looks like you have a saggy nappy on."

Will scowled before walking past Merlin and out back to the scrap yard.

"What brings you here granddad?"

"Come to see my grandson. No hug asking how the holiday was?"

Merlin walked over to Dragoon but was stopped before he could hug the old man, as he held Merlin's face in his hands. "Where have you been?"

"What do you mean?"

"What did you do to your eye?"

"Nothing."

"Merlin it has been cut that has nearly healed. What did you do laddie."

"He got into a fight at the pub." Will answered as he came back inside, his jeans now pulled up.

"Fight?"

"Yeah you should have seen Merlin punch him, they were rolling about fighting."

"Yeah but you just watched didn't you."

"Of course I did, it was a good fight."

Dragoon looked closely at Merlin. "Who won it?"

"I did."

"Well he got the last punch, the fight would have gone on if it wasn't for Percival moving that bloke back and Arthur holding you back Merlin."

"Who's this Arthur?"

"You met him the other week granddad; brought his car in, I told you he was a new customer."

"Oh Blondie."

"Granddad don't call him Blondie."

"Would you like me to call him a different name?"

Merlin seeing the look on Dragoon's face daren't say yes. "That's fine."

"Who is he then?"

"One of the many new friends I have made granddad." Merlin answered before Will could.


	17. Chapter 17

That dinner Arthur walked out of his workplace as a Blue Suzuki motorbike pulled up and Arthur couldn't stop the smile that came to his face. "Hello Merlin." he said.

Merlin lifted his helmet up and off his head and gave Arthur his best smile. "Hello. Just started my dinner break, how about you?"

"The same."

"Do you trust me Arthur?"

"Of course. What am I to trust you with?"

Instead of answering Merlin offered Arthur a second helmet. "Take a ride with me? I know you are not eager given he used to ride one but you know me well enough now, you know I am nothing like him."

"I am wearing a suit Merlin."

"Yes and you look gorgeous, put the helmet on? Come for a ride with me?"

Arthur bit his lip, could he really get on the back of that bike, he knew with Cenred he had no choice, with him it was chucking Arthur the helmet being told to get on and stop being a wimp when he seemed unsure, but Merlin was asking him.

Knowing he had to move on and that he was getting there a lot quicker and better thanks to Merlin. Slowly Arthur reached out and took the helmet. "If I squeeze tight you will stop yes?"

"Of course I will, and pull me back to you if you want a bit faster as I will start off slowly okay."

Arthur nodded and put the helmet on before getting on behind Merlin. "Ready." he said once he placed his arms around Merlin as the brunet pulled away.

Inside the building watching the scene stood a smiling Uther. "Good lad." he whispered before walking to the lift to head up back to his office.

* * *

Merlin pulled up outside a cafe and turned the engine off before removing his helmet. Once off he looked behind him to see Arthur just lifting the helmet off, smile on his face. "You know I have gone on the back of his bike and have now gone on the back of yours and it feels as though I have just rode one for the first time, you ride so differently Merlin."

"Good different or bad different?"

"Oh good different definitely. Ok I know you are definitely not like him so I ask you: Can I ride us back?"

"You have a licence to ride these?"

"Of course I do, remember on our way up to Scotland I said I could ride one. I had to get one to ride him back whenever he got pissed."

"That's great! Not the reason you had to take the test but riding a bike. Yeah of course you can, let's get some dinner."

Arthur smiled as he climbed off the bike. "My treat." he said and headed to the cafe before Merlin could argue.

When Merlin entered the cafe he saw Arthur at the counter already ordering. "How do you know what I want?"

"I know." Arthur called back over his shoulder, "sit down, won't be a minute." he added before facing the woman at the counter once more.

* * *

After they had eaten they went back to where Merlin had parked, Arthur smiling when Merlin handed over his keys. "You trust me?"

"Silly question."

Arthur put his helmet on and got on the bike, Merlin getting on behind him.

"Don't hesitate if you want to go faster Arthur."

"What if you hold tighter?"

"It means I enjoy holding onto you."

Arthur started the bike once Merlin was on and holding onto him he pulled away. Arthur decided to take the long way back to his workplace, one reason being he enjoyed Merlin being close to him and the other because he enjoyed riding again.

When they finally arrived Arthur got off taking his helmet off as Merlin moved forwards. "Are you going to take your helmet off so we can kiss?" he asked.

"In public?" Merlin asked. "In front of where you work?" when all Arthur did was stare Merlin took his helmet off and smiled. "I will let you initiate it and stop it."

Arthur placed his hands on Merlin's face and kissed him slowly and gently before pulling back. "Thank you Merlin."

"No Arthur. Thank you."

* * *

That weekend found Arthur picking Morgana up before they made their way to their parents for the weekly dinner. Arthur pulled up and got out along with Morgana, he was just locking his car when the front door opened revealing a smiling Ygraine.

"You are both late today."

"Traffic, sorry mum." Arthur said as he moved forwards, hugging his mum and kissing her cheek before letting Morgana copy his movements, he walked into the house and saw dinner all laid out on the table. "This looks delicious mum."

"Thank you son. Sit down and tuck in." she said, smiling in thanks at Uther who held the chair out for her and waited until she was settled before sitting down himself. Arthur seeing this remembered how Merlin did that to him once.

"So how has both of your weeks been?" Uther asked.

Morgana started by talking and how it was going at the hair salon and how business was getting better and better and she was thinking of expanding and hiring more people. Arthur sat and ate while listening to his sister, happy that things were going how she wanted them to go.

"And what have you been up to son? How was your week?" Uther asked.

"I rode a motor bike."

Ygraine gasped. "Motorbike? You haven't rode one since-" she broke off, rather doing that then saying Cenred's name.

"I know but the other day when I took my lunch break Merlin pulled up on his Blue Suzuki, asking me if I trusted him, I said I did so he handed me a helmet."

"I saw." Uther said, "you got on the bike and you both rode off."

"Yeah. We had some dinner and I asked if I could ride us back. I took the long way back, didn't know how much I missed riding."

"I bet." Uther said. "Your mother has been looking forward to today." he added.

Arthur turned and looked at his mum. "Why?"

"I've just missed you baby, I've hardly seen you at all." Ygraine replied.

"You are not the only one mother." Morgana said.

"I have still been around, just been spending some time with Merlin, getting to know him more." Arthur turned to Morgana. "Have you seen his granddad?"

"Oh he is funny I met him a while back."

Arthur laughed. "Yeah, I only met him recently though, when I had dinner at Merlin's with his mum and dad to meet them properly he told his dad to keep them away, he said I wasn't ready to meet Dragoon yet and seeing him the other week I now know why."

"You've met his parents?"

"Uh yeah, a while ago. She asked if I could arrange something between you both and get your tips on baking."

"Oh? Really, how lovely. We should of course set something up; maybe I could invite her to my next tea party."

"That'd be great. I'll text and let Merlin know."

"Though my dear boy, my next tea party is next week, I would so very much like to be able to talk with his mother as someone who knows her son."

Arthur looked at his mother, knowing where she was going with this. "Carry on mum."

"Well as a mother, we would both wish to share stories about our children and I know she will talk of how much she liked you but I'm afraid I won't be able to add my own like for her son."

Arthur chuckled lightly. "How about I ask Merlin over for dinner before your next tea party."

"Oh thank you sweetie. Now you and your father can set everything up and don't forget to tell me what he likes, we want him to feel at home here." Ygraine smiled.

"Remember that dish you always used to cook for us? You gave me the recipe? He loves that and wants the recipe himself."

"How do you know?" Morgana asked.

"Know what?"

"That Merlin likes it and wants the recipe."

"I uh," Arthur sighed, "I cooked it for him one night."

Ygraine opened her mouth to say something, a beaming smile on her face knowing her son has cooked for someone else but stopped when she caught Uther's eye. Morgana must have seen Uther's look also as all she did was smile at Arthur and pat him on the shoulder.

* * *

After they had eaten Ygraine and Morgana headed into the other room to talk leaving Arthur and Uther to clear away the dishes. "Every week we get roped into doing the bloody dishes." Uther complained.

Arthur laughed. "That's alright. Gives us a chance to talk alone."

Uther picked up some plates with Arthur and walked into the kitchen. "Is everything okay son?"

"Yeah, I just want to talk, talk to you about things I can't talk to mum about but with mum, well, I saw at the table you quietened her with a look."

Uther chuckled, "that only works when she herself knows she shouldn't say more than she should."

Arthur smiled and filled the sink with hot soapy water before placing some of the dishes in.

"What do you want to talk about son?"

Arthur sighed. "Merlin."

Uther walked over to the kitchen door and closed it before picking up a cloth to start wiping dry the dishes Arthur started to wash. "What about Merlin?"

"I'm. Well, my feelings for Merlin run deeper than friendship for him father. We have had four dates, parted after each one with kisses, not just pecks either, more heated as each one goes on. Merlin has been amazing father, he never pushes, is very patient. Father he is so..."

"He is different."

Arthur stopped washing dishes and turned to look at his father. "He is, better different, amazingly different, father I am starting to fall for him and I am scared, what if, I don't want to go down that road again."

Uther put the cloth down. "No one does son. Every relationship you have, anyone has is different. Sophia was different from Cenred wasn't she?"

"Yes but how Merlin is he somehow makes it look and feel like they were the same and he is different from them, so much different, how he has been with me and how much I have got to know him he sometimes makes me think what I saw in the other two."

Uther smiled. To him he knew how Arthur explained how he felt how this new relationship was going to be a long and happy one. He knew he had a couple of relationships before he met Ygraine and she made him think exactly the same and twenty nine years later they are still going and in love and happy. How Arthur is though he knew better than to tell his son this as he didn't want to scare him in any way.

"Do you see yourself with him further down the line?"

Arthur stood and thought about Merlin before answering with a smile. "Yeah. I do. I just, I'm not, I still want to take it slow but at the same time I feel as though it has to go further as it must be frustrating for Merlin how slow it is going."

"No Arthur, you do not rush yourself for anyone, Merlin knows of Cenred?"

"He knows some things, not why I left and moved and started all over again after my big breakdown."

Uther placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "If he knows bits and he knows how you are then he knows you need time and Merlin giving you that time shows just how much Merlin is worth and how he is starting to fall for you."

"What are you boys doing in there?" came Ygraine's voice.

"Washing pots dear, you and that daughter of mine ought to try one of these days after we have these weekly family dinners." Uther called back making his son laugh. "Let's put these in the dishwasher and let that wash them. I believe there is a football match on, kick-off was twenty minutes ago, if Morgana and your mum are clothes shopping online let us blokes stay out of their way by watching the footie."

Arthur laughed and emptied the sink full with water and placed the dishes in the dishwasher before following Uther out of the kitchen. "Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Uther clapped his son on the back. "Anytime son, anytime."


	18. Chapter 18

Two days later everyone had met up in the pub once again, this time because Gwen and Lancelot asked them all to be there. Arthur being the last one to walk in and sit down facing Merlin Gwen smiled. "We asked you all here tonight as me and Lancelot have some news. I'm pregnant!"

Arthur stood up and hugged Gwen before shaking Lancelot's hand, others following Arthur's movements. "Oh congratulations to you both. I am happy for you." Morgana said, hugging her best friend.

"I will go and get us all a round of drinks. Usual everyone? Except for you of course Gwen."

Gwen laughed. "Just an orange juice please Leon."

Leon nodded and walked over to the bar standing next to a woman with long red hair down her back. "Oh hello, Lucy right?" he asked.

"Oh hi, you remember me?" She asked as she twirled her hair round her finger.

"I do, you have not long started, working with all those files and sorting them out I am guessing you won't be with us long, no one ever does."

"Oh I don't know, I kind of like working with you, I mean I like my job. I didn't mean with you... I'm sure you're great and all. Oh my." She looked away smiling as her cheeks turned red.

Leon laughed and placed his hand on her shoulder. "No need for shyness." he smiled.

"I'm just not used to talking to someone I have feelings for." She replied looking over at his hand.

"Feelings? I like you too, you're a nice girl."

* * *

Over at the table Gwen noticed the woman talking with Leon. "Oh no." she turned to her best friend. "Morgana remember that Lucy from your salon?"

"Remember her; it's hard to forget her."

"Remember she said she likes someone who works where she has just started and she is going to act all shy. I think I found out who."

Morgana looked up and saw Lucy place her hand on Leon's arm, a smile on her face. "Oh I don't think so."

"Morgana they are probably just talking."

"Oh don't be stupid Arthur, she is flirting and Leon being so oblivious is letting her think he wants her."

"You don't know that."

"Arthur you know as well as I do it took Leon three months' to work out I was flirting with him." she said as she made her way over to the bar.

* * *

"You really like me?" Lucy smiled.

"Yeah you're a nice girl."

"He only says that as he has no idea what you are really like." Morgana said as she pushed Lucy's hand from Leon's arm.

"Excuse me? I've a very loveable person."

"You're something alright but loveable isn't one of them."

"You don't even know me, now if you don't mind I was having a lovely chat with this man here."

"I know more than I want to. You ought to remember me I am one of the many women you brag to at the salon as I own it! You told us you had your sights set on someone new and you were going to come over all shy to win him round. Not this one you are not as he is mine!"

"Morgana love we were just talking."

"Leon you were talking, she is flirting."

"Now if he's yours why did he say he had feelings for me? Hmm seems you can't keep your man very happy." She smirked.

"What he means by feelings is that he likes you as a friend you silly cow."

"Morgana love."

"Stay out of this Leon."

"Cow? How dare you, if anyone is a cow it's you. I was having a lovely time before you butted your fat arse into it. Don't you have some hay to be eating? Hmm."

Behind Morgana Leon backed back.

"You are going the right way for a good slapping and I am the one who will more than gladly give it to you, find yourself another man that isn't attached you tramp."

"Now you listen here Barbie I can have any man I want so why don't you go back to your doctor and have him fix that bad nose job."

"You want to see a bad nose job I will show you a bad nose job." Morgana screeched as she launched herself at Lucy.

"You're a crazy cow." Lucy screamed.

Leon moved back bumping into the table where they all sat as Morgana and Lucy started rolling about the floor, screaming and pulling at each other's hair.

"All we are missing is the mud." Gwaine laughed.

"Gwaine you aren't helping. Arthur can you help me please?" Leon said.

"You get Morgana I will get the other one." Arthur said, "first you Merlin then Morgana, who's next." he whispered as he passed Merlin making him smile.

"Leon do something." the landlord called over the crowd.

"I am trying Geoffrey but this is Morgana we are talking about here, why do you think I always stay on her good side."

Leon and Arthur danced about trying to get the two women to separate but when the sound of material being torn and bloke in the pub whistling Leon didn't care if he got hit he bent over and grabbed Morgana around the waist hauling her up, struggling as she was kicking her legs trying to break free.

Arthur helped Lucy up and looked from her whose dress was torn down the side to his sister whose top was torn at the top causing it to hang down, flashing her bra. "Find some poor bastard to take home with you and sleep it off." Morgana snapped.

"Oh honey no man just sleeps when in bed with me." Lucy winked.

"No need to tell the whole pub love, they already know!"

"You little bitch." Lucy yelled lunging for Morgana.

Arthur held tighter and picked her up. "Go and cool down." he said as he placed her not so gently on her feet by the door, not moving until she left.

"Oh why don't you go and shag your boyfriend."

"That's fiancé and I do every night." Morgana yelled after her.

When he felt Morgana calmer he placed her on her feet. "You are flashing everyone love."

Merlin pulled his blue hoodie from over his head and gave it Morgana who accepted it and put it on thanking her friend.

"Merlin you give that Morgana to stop her flashing and now you are doing it." Arthur said looking at Merlin's bare chest.

"Rather me flash my chest then Morgana flash hers don't you think."

Arthur smiled and removed his hoodie giving it Merlin and untucking his top from his jeans.

Gwaine looked from one to the other. "Um, Arthur why didn't you just give Morgana your top?"

"I didn't think until Merlin actually did it, and Merlin can't sit here like that he will catch cold."

"Okay then, Morgana why don't you give Merlin his hoodie back and wear Arthur's?"

"Merlin's fits better as he is thin like me."

"Oh so rather Merlin have his top slightly baggy than you? Even though Merlin kindly lent you his."

Morgana sighed. "What is it going to take to shut you up so we can carry on with our evening celebrating Gwen and Lancelot's happy news?" Morgana asked.

"My pint. I am still waiting as Leon never got to order as you started to fight."

Arthur laughed. "I will get them this time." he said as he made his way to the bar.

"Leon didn't you know she was flirting with you?" Percival asked.

"She was flirting?"

"Yes. Why do you think Morgana started?"

"I don't know." Leon turned to his fiancé. "You started that fight because she was flirting with me and wanted me?"

"Yes Leon. You are mine."

* * *

After leaving the pub Arthur walked Merlin home, telling everyone that way he can get his hoodie back.

Merlin unlocked his door and walked in leaving Arthur to follow him. He walked into his bedroom and stripped down to his boxer briefs and walked back out handing over Arthur's hoodie. "Thank you. It's thicker than mine, kept me nice and warm."

Arthur took his hoodie back. "So if I get a cold I can blame you?"

Merlin laughed, "yeah why not. I will even look after you and nurse you better."

"I'll hold you to that. Listen Merlin Sunday I had the weekly dinner with Morgana and mum and dad. I let it slip that I have been with you to your parents and had dinner so..."

"So I am to have dinner with you and Ygraine and Uther."

"Yes. Only if you want to."

"Of course I do. When?"

"I don't know. I will ask mum tomorrow and let you know." Arthur answered as he headed for the door Merlin following him. Merlin opened the door and left it for Arthur to initiate the kiss.

Arthur stepped out of Merlin's flat and turned, placing his arm around the brunet's waist and drew him in before kissing him slowly, licking Merlin's bottom lip and thrusting his tongue inside when the brunet parted his lips.

When air was needed Arthur pulled back, placing a small kiss before stepping back. "Night Merlin."

"Good night Arthur and thank you."

"You're welcome." Arthur stepped forward kissing Merlin again making them both laugh.

When Arthur walked away he stopped when he heard the door shut and lifted the hoodie up to his face and inhaled deeply, smelling the scent that was all Merlin. It wasn't until he got home and went to bed himself that he realised he never did that with Cenred or Sophia. Arthur went to sleep with a smile on his face that night.

* * *

The next day at work Merlin was in his office sorting out some of the paperwork when a knock sounded on the door, looking up he saw Ygraine stood there. "Mrs Pendragon." He said, standing up.

"Standing when a lady enters, such a gentleman." she said, smiling when Merlin did. "My son rang me and asked me about the dinner, how about Friday evening?"

"Great. I'll be there with Arthur."

"Good, I will just have to cook that dish Arthur made you."

"Oh yes please."

Ygraine smiled. "I shall see you Friday then Merlin."

Just as Ygraine was getting in her car Merlin's mobile rang. "Hello?"

" _Merlin I rang and asked mother and she said she will let you know so she might be coming by the garage."_

"She is just leaving Arthur. It is Friday evening so you will have to pick me up."

" _Of course. See you soon Merlin."_

"You too Arthur."

* * *

Before they knew it it was Friday evening and Merlin was now on his way with Arthur to the blond's parent's house. "Merlin why are you nervous?"

"Its meeting the-" Merlin stopped, he nearly said boyfriend but until Arthur voiced it he would say nothing.

Arthur put his radio on to fill the now silence, he knew the end to that sentence, question is, is Merlin his boyfriend? They had been on several dates, shared a bed quite a few times, shared a lot of kisses.

Arthur took a deep breath and reached over and took Merlin's hand. "I suppose it is a bit nerve wracking, meeting the boyfriend's parents. I mean I know you have met them before but this is dinner."

Merlin gasped and looked to his right. "Do you mean it?"

Arthur pulled into his mum and dad's driveway and stopped the car, undoing his seatbelt before turning to face Merlin. "Yes Merlin. I do. It is what we are isn't it? We have been on a lot of dates, shared a bed several times, enjoyed a lot of kisses." he said, the last part making Merlin laugh.

"Then we are boyfriends?"

Arthur smiled and leaned over to give Merlin a small kiss. "Yes we are."

Inside the house Uther looked at Ygraine. "You do not mention what we just saw to anyone until Arthur is ready to share."

"But this is great Uther." Ygraine said as she stepped away from the window with her husband.

"Yes it is. It is fantastic that our son has finally found someone and is slowly moving on but until our son is ready to tell all we have to say nothing to no one love."

Ygraine sighed. "You're right. I will just have to act tonight like I didn't see what I just saw."

"Yes." Uther agreed as he headed for the front door, opening it and smiling along with Ygraine when they saw Arthur and Merlin walking towards them.


	19. Chapter 19

Once inside Merlin took his coat off which was then taken from him by Arthur who hung it up along with his.

"Dinner smells fantastic if Arthur got his cooking talents from you Mrs Pendragon I know I am going to enjoy my dinner tonight."

"Such a charmer and please call me Ygraine."

Merlin looked across at Uther. "I already know to call you by your given name after us getting to know each other after picking me and Arthur up."

"No Merlin."

Merlin looked at Arthur. "What?"

"Mum doesn't know."

"I don't know what?"

"It was my fault. I and Arthur went to Skegness for the day; we had a drink with dinner and one led to two and two led to three."

"And you drove there and needed picking up?" she asked.

"Yes. My mum and dad had my grandparents over so Arthur said he would ring Uther."

Ygraine lifted her hand up and hit Uther on the arm.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"Lying, when you got back you said you only went for a drive and lost track of time."

"Well I did go for a drive."

"Yes in your sons car, if you drove his car back how do you explain yours missing?"

"I uh, drove my car to Arthur's and got a taxi to the train station." he admitted, making Arthur and Merlin laugh. "It isn't my fault though. Arthur told me to lie."

"I was pissed!" Arthur said.

Merlin laughed. "Any excuse."

"Exactly Merlin." Ygraine said, linking her arm with Merlin's and leading him into the dining room.

"You have picked a good one there son."

"What do you mean?"

"He either agrees with your mother or he says what he believes which has your mother agreeing."

"Yes but I grew up with mum so I know I will be fine."

Uther nodded. "Good lad." he clapped his son on the back before they both made their way to the dining room.

* * *

As soon as the dinner was in front of Merlin he picked up his knife and fork and started eating.

"Hungry?" Ygraine asked.

"It helps when you have this in front of you." Merlin answered when he swallowed his food.

"How has work been for the both of you?" Uther asked.

"Mines been good. Got a new client. This bloke asked me to be his lawyer, he said his other one who handled his divorce he didn't want him doing this as he seemed to have a thing for his ex."

"What does he want from you?" Merlin asked.

"Reason he divorced his wife was because she cheated on him several times, anyway not long after they divorced he won big on the horses and I mean big, now she is trying to get him to give her half saying she is entitled to it as she didn't want to cheat but his gambling drove her to it."

"Will she get some of his money?" Ygraine asked.

"No. As soon as she signed those papers that was it, if they had children it would be different but they don't. It's only like if she won it."

Merlin laughed.

"What about you Merlin?" Uther asked.

"Bloke brought his car in for its M. O. T. I told him it failed as there were three things wrong with it. I told him one of the things needed to be fixed right away. He said to me 'alright I'll let that one slide but the other two can't you just forget it and sign the paper?' I couldn't believe it."

"Idiot." Arthur mumbled.

"I get them a lot." Merlin shrugged.

* * *

When the meal had finished Ygraine stood up and with the help of Uther started to clear the table, Merlin stood up and was about to help.

"No Merlin, you are the guest, the guest shouldn't clean away and wash the dishes."

"It's alright Ygraine. I did so at Arthur's when I had dinner there."

"Arthur he was your guest." Ygraine said looking at her son.

"He was doing them when I came downstairs. I told him there was no need as there was a dishwasher but he insisted and got me wiping."

"Well as long as you helped."

"I did."

Ygraine smiled. "Go and make yourself comfortable in the living room while me and Uther clear away."

* * *

When Arthur and Merlin sat side by side on the settee Merlin made sure the door to the kitchen was closed before he started to talk. "They don't know do they?"

"Know what?"

"That me and you are dating."

Arthur turned to look at Merlin. "I thought we said in the car we are boyfriends."

"Arthur more than anything that is what I want us to be but I know deep down you are not ready for that, if we need a name for who we are to each other we are great friends who feel more and are dating."

"Merlin I said boyfriends because that is what one day I want us to be, I hate how slow I am going with you, it can't be easy on you."

"If I am honest, truly, sometimes it isn't. I do ask of one thing though."

"Yes?"

"Lancelot is your best friend and he knows of us. Please allow me the same."

"Who?"

"Will. He is my best friend."

"Of course you can."

Merlin smiled. "Thank you. He won't tell anyone."

"I know he won't."

"Right then." Ygraine said as she walked into the living room, Uther behind her. "Arthur when you see Lancelot at work please offer our congratulations to him and Gwen."

"I will." Arthur smiled as his mum and dad sat down opposite him and Merlin.

"We want to ask you why Morgana started that fight in the pub on Monday." Ygraine said.

"How did you know about that?" Merlin asked.

Uther chuckled. "Geoffrey rang to check to see if Morgana is alright."

"Oh yeah she is fine. You know Morgana she only ends fights she never loses them."

"We know that son she beat you often enough growing up when you used to fight." Uther said.

Merlin turned to look at Arthur. "You used to lose fights to a girl?" he asked a small smile on his face.

"Of course I did. I was brought up to never hit a woman."

Merlin nodded. "Quite right. A good excuse to stick to." he said, laughing when Arthur smiled and nudged him, both of them unaware of the way Ygraine and Uther were watching them.

Ygraine happy that her son had finally found someone who suited him and Uther smiling, proud that his son had finally moved on and was starting to show how comfortable he fitted and looked with Merlin.

"Who started the fight?" Ygraine asked.

"Well technically Lucy did." Arthur answered with Merlin nodding in agreement.

Uther frowned. "Lucy the girl who has not long started in our filing department?" he asked.

"Yes. Apparently she is one of Morgana's regular customers and she has been on about a bloke she had liked at the workplace where she had not long started and was going to come over all shy and grab him. Anyway that night at the pub after Lancelot and Gwen told us the news Leon went to the bar to get drinks and Morgana spotted Lucy flirting with Leon who had no clue. That was it for Morgana."

"Arthur tried to reason with Morgana but she wasn't having any of it. Before we knew it they were fighting and rolling about." Merlin explained further.

"I grabbed and pulled Lucy off and Leon grabbed Morgana but she ripped her dress, showing her bra."

Uther laughed. "How many times have you fought and won fights with women who have flirted with me or told you they are going for me not knowing you are my wife."

Ygraine laughed. "And like my daughter I never lost one. Just finished them by winning."

"With Morgana flashing the whole pub I gave her my hoodie." Merlin said.

"Yeah but you were wearing nothing underneath it so I had to give you mine." Arthur answered.

* * *

After spending another hour at Uther and Ygraine's, Merlin thanked them for the meal and hospitality, leaving Ygraine with his mum's number telling her to ring any time tomorrow afternoon.

Arthur had drove Merlin home and walked him to his door and what was meant to be a simple kiss goodnight turned out to be a heated one, Merlin's back against the wall, Arthur pushed up against him, tongues tangling, hands starting to roam and only pulling back when air was very much needed.

"Sorry Merlin I don't know where that came from."

"Don't apologise, never apologise for kissing me." Merlin panted.

Arthur laughed, kissing Merlin once more. "Good night Merlin."

"Night Arthur."

* * *

That Monday when Merlin got to work he was surprised to see that Will was already there dealing with a customer. Merlin started to turn things on and put his overalls on while his friend dealt with the customer and wasn't surprised when Will appeared at his side as soon as the customer pulled away.

"So how was your weekend Merlin?" he asked, leaning against the car Merlin was currently working on.

"Great, I had dinner with Ygraine and Uther."

"Who?"

"Arthur and Morgana's parents."

"Why did you have dinner with them?"

"Well I am dating their son."

"Ha! I knew it." Will said, punching the air making his friend laugh. "Oh I'm happy for you mate."

"No one is to know though Will. Lancelot knows as he is Arthur's best friend and you are to know as you are mine."

"Why can't no one know yet?"

"Arthur isn't ready."

"Isn't ready or ashamed?"

Merlin stood up and faced his friend. "Not ashamed, I don't know all of it but Arthur hasn't had it easy he has only had two previous relationships and he is a bit dubious, he wants to take his time with me and I am fine with that. My feelings for Arthur are growing more and more after each date I didn't think I would feel like this again after Charlie but I do Will."

"Well these last few weeks, well, months I have seen the change in you. You have been a lot happier."

"I know. Am I alright to talk with you about him? Arthur has Lancelot-"

"And you can come to me." Will said.

"Thank you Will."

"Anytime, I know you would do the same for me."

* * *

Later that day Will's phone rang and he frowned at the caller; Dragoon. Why would Dragoon be phoning him? "Hello?"

" _Where's my grandson?"_

"Hello to you too."

" _Yes yes hello to you too William, where is my grandson?"_

"In the garage working on cars, why?"

" _I can't get through to him."_

"Oh I don't know. Have you tried the garage phone and his mobile?"

" _Of course I have having no luck on both that is why I have rang you William."_

"I hate that name!"

" _Stop your moaning."_

"Me moaning? You rang up to moan."

" _Bah! Just go and find my grandson and put him on."_

Will shook his head and headed to the garage, as he neared he stopped when he heard Merlin, he put the phone up to his ear once more. "Dragoon I know why Merlin didn't answer."

" _Why?"_

"He's singing."

" _Creep in laddie, let me hear him. I haven't heard him sing properly since Charlie."_

"You heard him the other day."

" _That doesn't count, creep in laddie."_

Will crept in the back way and made his way around the front without being seen so he was at the front of the garage. "Can you hear him?" Will whispered.

" _Not really, hold the phone up laddie and turn up the speaker volume."_

Will did as he was told and felt a bit stupid holding his phone up in the air towards Merlin who was bent over the hood singing his heart out, no idea he had an audience.

"Will?" Came a voice.

Will jumped and turned. "Arthur what are you doing here?" he whispered.

"I have tried to ring and got no answer. What are you doing?" he whispered back.

"Dragoon is on my mobile; he tried to ring Merlin like you and rang me."

Arthur nodded. "Why are we whispering?"

"Merlin. He hasn't sung properly since Charlie died, I told Dragoon he didn't hear his phone because he is singing so I have to stand and hold the phone like this."

Arthur nodded once more and looked at Merlin in front of him, a small smile on his face as he saw Merlin start to shake his arse as he sang along.

A minute later the song had finished and Merlin stood up, turning around he jumped when he saw Arthur standing there with a smile on his face next to Will who was still holding his phone out. "Will what are you doing?"

"Dragoon rang the garage phone and your mobile, getting no answer he rang me, when I heard you singing and told him that is probably why you didn't hear him he made me hold the phone up as he hasn't heard you sing properly since -"

"Charlie." Merlin finished as he looked at Arthur.

"Couldn't get through so came down here to take you to have something to eat on your dinner break." he explained.

Merlin smiled. "Okay." he said as he took the phone from Will and started to talk to his granddad.


	20. Chapter 20

"So you and Merlin?" Will said when Merlin headed to his office.

"Yes, it has only been a few months but we are getting there."

"I have not seen Merlin this happy since Charlie so you are doing something right with him."

Arthur laughed. "Thanks William."

"I hate that name." he mumbled as he walked over to Merlin who was heading back, took the phone and headed outside.

"What's wrong with him?" Merlin asked.

"I called him by his full name."

Merlin smiled as he shook his head, "he hates being called by his full name."

"I guessed. So... ready for dinner?"

Merlin smiled. "Please."

For Arthur dinner didn't go how he had planned it, he had planned them having something to eat, laughing and joking, sharing a few kisses here and there, Merlin had been a bit quiet though which confused him to how he found him in the garage, quiet, like nervous. "Merlin are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just can't believe I got caught singing, I can't remember last time I got carried away I just started singing, forgetting where I am."

"I liked it; you have a fantastic singing voice Merlin."

"As do you."

"Merlin I wanted to talk about dinner with my parents the other night, feel like I need to explain."

"Explain?"

"Yes. How you talked about what we have been doing and my parents reactions told you that they don't even know we are dating, truth is my father knows there is something between us obviously, mother does but she doesn't know as much as my father does."

"You don't need to explain Arthur I knew all of this when we first started out I should have asked how much they knew."

"Another thing, about us being boyfriends, may I ask what made you say we don't have to be?"

"Of course. I want us to be Arthur please believe me when I say how much I want us to be, I just know we are going slowly with this and although I don't know about your past I know more about you now and I know that you will feel you have to say let us be boyfriends as you feel awful for going slow. Am I right?"

Arthur smiled. "You are but after talking with my father and a lot of thinking on my part I realised that I do want us to be boyfriends Merlin. I feel ready to take that next step with you."

"Are you sure Arthur? I don't want you to do anything that will have you either regretting or panicking about later about it being too soon."

Arthur smiled and placed his hand on Merlin's cheek. "I know and thank you for taking my feelings into consideration. I do want this Merlin I feel ready for that next step, for us to be boyfriends."

Merlin smiled and turned his head to kiss Arthur's palm. "Then I would love to be your boyfriend Arthur." he answered, smiling as he got a kiss from the blond.

* * *

When they got back to the garage Arthur kissed Merlin, not worrying that Will had come in to get something and spotted them. "I am guessing by Will coming in just then that you have told him about us?"

"I have. I like that I can talk to him now." Merlin sighed. "Arthur I need to tell you something."

"Everything alright?"

"Everything is great. Arthur I have known you for six months now, been dating for four months I know you haven't told me all about you and I know that you will tell me when you are ready to. Everything that I do know about you Arthur has made me want to know you all the more. The Arthur I do know I know is the one I have fallen in love with."

When all Arthur did was stare Merlin continued. "I don't want to scare you away with this Arthur and I don't expect the words to be said back to me. I just wanted you to know how I feel, please don't feel pressured into saying it back or worry about saying it back I know you are not there yet and it will be a while before you are there with me."

"Why couldn't I have found you before?"

Merlin smiled. "It wasn't meant to be until it was meant to be Arthur." Merlin took Arthur's hand in his. "Arthur I know you are starting to feel the same way as me but I don't want to hear you say those three little words."

Arthur frowned. "You don't?"

"Not yet. Arthur I am putting all that I am into this wonderful relationship I have with you, but if we are ever going to move forward and grow together as a couple and learn new things you have to tell me all about you as I have told you all about me, including your past. I know you are not ready yet and that is fine I will always be here waiting for you to tell me all."

Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin again. "Well I am very loveable." he joked making Merlin laugh.

"Well of course."

Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin once more. "I'll let you get back to work." he stepped back two steps and raised his arm to Will. "See you at weekend in pub Will?"

"Bet on it, I'm buying."

Merlin turned in shock. "You never buy."

Will shrugged. "He has made my friend more happy than I have seen him since Charlie. A thank you pint is in order don't you agree Arthur?"

Arthur laughed. "I say several." he called back. Looking at Merlin and winking before leaving.

When he left Will walked up to his friend. "When you were talking then he looked, well, not worried as such, what was you telling him."

"I told him the reason why I am happy. I told him I loved him."

"And do you?"

"Of course I do, I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true."

* * *

Uther had pressed the button on the wall and waited for the lift, when the doors opened he saw Arthur standing there staring at nothing. "Arthur son?"

The lift doors made a 'ping' before they started to close once more, Uther put his hand out and stopped the lift doors from closing he stepped in and placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Come on son." he said as he directed Arthur from the lift and headed back to his office, passing his secretary on the way asking her to cancel his appointments for the afternoon and to tell Arthur's secretary to do the same with his appointments.

Uther closed his office doors and sat Arthur down in the chair in front of his desk, before sitting in the chair opposite his son. "What has happened?"

"Nothing bad if that's what you think."

"Son I found you standing in the lift staring at nothing and if it hadn't been for me you would have been probably travelling up and down in it for the rest of the day, what else am I supposed to think if it isn't bad."

"Merlin told me he loves me."

"Ah."

"Father my feelings are growing for Merlin each time I see him I can't stop the smile on my face when I hear his name, each time we spend together I feel more and more. Father he told me he knows I am not there yet and didn't expect me to say it back and told me not to let it change things and not to let it make me think we have to push things further."

"And where are you both now?"

"On our dinner date just now we had a long talk and we are now boyfriends, the topic came up before we had dinner with you and mum but Merlin said no and that I shouldn't feel as though we should be if I am not ready, he explained it better to me today and I felt ready for it father."

"Arthur you have been hurt a lot, a lot more than one should by the time they were your age. You know yourself you will not say those words to Merlin yet as the only two people you have loved have ended badly."

"It's normal that I am worried then?"

"Of course son. You have the rest of the day off, go and have some time to yourself, think things through, you said Lance knows of your relationship with Merlin, talk with him, he knows Merlin better than I do so he will be able to help you more."

Arthur nodded as he stood up. "I will, thank you father."

* * *

Arthur found Lancelot in his office and tapped on the door as he walked in. "Father has given us both the afternoon off, thinks I am better to talk to you than him as you know Merlin better than he does."

"Alright." Lancelot signed what he had finished reading and placed it in a folder and into one of his drawers before locking it and standing up. "Fancy a game of golf?"

Arthur laughed. "Sure, it's been a while since I beat you."

"That's because I keep winning." Lancelot answered as he headed to the lifts with Arthur.

"Keep telling yourself that."

* * *

By the time they had arrived at the golf course Lancelot had been told all what Merlin had told him and Uther. "Merlin is a sensible bloke and he knows what he is talking about, as does your father. I need to ask though Arthur, was Merlin right in what he said about him thinking you feel the same?"

Arthur stood and thought for a moment before answering. "I think I do. I'm just scared."

"It is normal for you to feel like this Arthur when the last two people you loved ended up hurting you in that way. My advice is, if you are still not sure and need to understand more than you leave this golf club, go over the road and talk to Merlin more. Only then will you know how he truly feels and how you do and where you both stand."

Arthur nodded and looked across the road at Merlin's garage and saw Merlin as he chucked a tool so far in the air, where it spun before catching it and getting on his back to go under a car.

"Golf another time?" Lancelot asked.

Arthur turned to his friend." Yes. Sorry."

"No don't apologise, go and see where you both stand on your feelings and with each other and let me know."

"I will, thank you friend." Arthur said as he hurried over the road.

Lancelot stood and watched as Arthur walked up to Merlin's feet, bent forwards and grabbed his ankles, pulling him out from under the car, as he saw Merlin cock his head to one side and Arthur offer him a hand to help him up he got in his car and drove home.

* * *

"Arthur you're back so soon, everything alright?"

"Yeah... can we go somewhere and talk?"

"Of course." Merlin smiled and led Arthur to his office, closing the door behind them both and sat on the edge of the desk in front of Arthur who sat in one of the chairs. "What's wrong?"

"Um, what you told me and how you want to know everything. I just want to make sure where we are, we aren't going separate ways or anything are we?"

Merlin leaned forwards and took Arthur's hand in his. "Of course not Arthur, me saying I want to know everything and we can only move forwards if you do tell me, that wasn't a break up, more of a show up if you will. Arthur we have been together for a while now and had some fantastic dates, in other relationships this is where couples start to move forward and get closer. I know you do have relationship issues I understand that, I know you haven't told me all but I know that you haven't had it easy."

"No."

"Arthur you know I am willing to wait for you to tell me everything that happened in your past and that I'll listen and I'll comfort you if need be when it becomes too much and I'll say you don't have to carry on that you've opened up enough and let me in and by that point in our relationship you won't want to wait, you'll let me in and that's all I want Arthur to be let in to know every part of you no matter how small or how dark or how scared I want to know you inside and out and feel like I've known you my whole life. But I can wait for all that because I want you to be ready and one hundred and ten per cent sure that you want to let me in to your heart were hopefully I will forever stay."

Arthur stood up. "Merlin." he breathed before placing his hand on the brunet's cheek and joining lips with him, pressing on harder causing Merlin who was already on the edge of the desk to fall back, Arthur following as Merlin ran his hand up and buried his fingers into the blond bangs, his legs going up and wrapping themselves around Arthur's waist.

"Merlin have we got any- oh." Will said, stopping at the sight that greeted him when he walked in the office.

Arthur got up, helping Merlin up also before backing back a little so their chests weren't touching.

"I'll um, just leave you to say bye to each other, see at the pub at weekend Arthur." Will said, nodding to the blond before leaving the office.

Once the door closed behind Will, Arthur looked at Merlin and couldn't stop the laugh that came, Merlin laughing with him. "Oh his face." Arthur laughed. "Now that was funny."

"He will be coming to me later saying 'sorry again Merlin' I give it one hour after you go."


	21. Chapter 21

That weekend when they had all met at the pub Will stuck to his word and brought Arthur a drink.

"There won't be any fighting tonight will there?" Geoffrey asked when he came to collect the empty glasses.

Merlin raised his pint along with Morgana raising her glass. "Best behaviour tonight Geoffrey, promise."

When Geoffrey nodded and walked away Merlin stood up. "Who wants another drink?" he asked, with only himself, Mordred, Arthur and Gwaine wanting a drink Merlin headed to the bar, Mordred following him to help his friend. "So, what's the reason for your happy mood?"

Merlin turned and smiled at his friend. "What do you mean?"

"Merlin for the last few months you have been happy, really happy. Any reason?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"Business. It is picking up, really picking up."

"Just business then?"

"Yep." When the barman gave Merlin two of the four drinks he ordered Mordred picked them up, nodding to Merlin when he told them who they were for and walked back over to the table. Just as he was paying a bloke came and stood at the side of him where Mordred had been standing.

"What can I get ya good looking?"

Merlin laughed. "Thanks but no thanks, I have already ordered, and paid." he said, holding up the change the barman handed over.

"Aw now come on handsome, surely you'll let me buy you a drink?"

"No thank you, thank you for the offer though." Merlin smiled as he picked up the two remaining drinks and walked back to the table, handing one to Arthur and he took a sip of his pint.

"Who was that Merlin?" Morgana asked.

"I don't know, he just came up to me offering to buy me a drink."

"So he bought these?" Arthur asked.

Merlin turned to face the blond and smiled. "I turned him down."

"What?" came a unison of voices.

Merlin turned to face the others once more. "What? I am not interested."

"Why not?" Gwen asked. "He's gorgeous."

"He is?" Lancelot asked.

Gwen blushed. "Nothing on you though love." she said, getting laughs from everyone at the table, everyone except, Merlin noticed, Arthur. Risking it Merlin placed his arm under the table and on Arthur's thigh, giving the blond a reassuring squeeze.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Percival and Leon were playing pool, Gwaine was watching, Elyan and Elena had gone a machine in the pub that does quizzes, Morgana watching and helping and Lancelot had taken Gwen home, Mordred, Freya and Will going not long after, which left Arthur and Merlin at the table.

Merlin turned to talk to Arthur when Geoffrey came over with a drink. "Geoffrey?"

"You have an admirer lad; this is from that bloke at the bar." Merlin looked around Geoffrey and saw the bloke who flirted with him smiling. Merlin sighed. "Geoffrey do me a favour, take it back and tell him I said that no means no."

Geoffrey nodded. "Sure thing lad."

"You could have taken the drink Merlin." Arthur said once Geoffrey walked away.

"I don't want it Arthur. If I took it he would think I accept not only his drink but like what he likes to think of as flirting."

"He doesn't interest you?"

"Oh Arthur. I wish I could touch you and hold you right now. No he doesn't. I don't want him. Why would I even look twice at him when I have someone like you?"

Arthur smiled. "I want to hold you also."

Arthur finished his drink and placed his hands on his thighs as he stood up. "That's me off home."

Merlin looked up. "Really?"

"Yeah, get going home, fancy just sitting in bed and watching a DVD." Arthur raised his arm up and clapped Merlin on the back. "See you soon?"

"Of course," Merlin answered, smiling as he also stood.

* * *

Minutes after Arthur left the others came back to the table, Merlin's phone rang. "Hello?"

" _Merlin can you come outside?"_ came Arthur's voice.

"What? Hang on a minute. I can hardly hear you." Merlin stood up. "Reception for your mobile in this pub is shit." he said, getting murmurs of agreement from others as he made his way outside. "Where are you?"

" _Down the steps, turn right and around the corner."_

Merlin put his phone back in his pocket and started to walk, he turned the corner and stopped when he saw Arthur there leaning against the wall, once Merlin was stood in front of Arthur the blond pulled him to him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Arthur you have nothing to worry about with that bloke or anyone else who flirts with me or buys me drinks. It is you I love Arthur. Now I have you nothing and no one is going to make me walk."

"It never stopped..."

Merlin moved his face forward and kissed Arthur slowly. "I am not him Arthur. I may not know exactly what happened but I do know what it is like to be with someone who gets your hopes up only to crush them after they have used you."

"Charlie?"

"No. Before Charlie there was another, he was my first, took me on dates, brought me things, I was nervous, never been with anyone sexually before. After two months I felt ready."

"What happened?"

"I woke up next morning to an empty bed, he left a note, said something like thanks for a good fuck. I haven't seen him since."

Not knowing what to say Arthur just pulled Merlin close to him kissing him on the side of his head behind his ear.

"Merlin?" came Morgana's voice.

Merlin pulled back. "Get home and in bed and enjoy your film. I'll see you soon." With a quick kiss Merlin stepped out with his mobile in hand. "Morgana, everything okay?"

"That is what I just come out here for. To see if you were alright."

"Yeah. It was just my granddad, he heard me singing earlier in the week and he knows I must have been happy to be singing like that. He wants to know the reason for my happy mood."

"What is the reason?"

"My business. It has really picked up, since I met all of you I got you all as new customers but I also got more."

"Well anyone who comes in my salon I point them in your direction."

Merlin walked over to Morgana and put his arm around her and kissed the side of her head. "So it is thanks to you my business is booming. I must make a note to make your Christmas present bigger." he said making Morgana laugh.

Arthur stood and watched as Merlin and his sister made their way inside, happy that if Merlin got along great with anyone he was pleased it was his sister.

* * *

When Arthur had got home he made himself something to eat, had a shower and got his DVD ready. He had just got in bed and was about to press play when a knock sounded on his door. Getting up he headed downstairs and opened the door to find Merlin stood there. "Merlin?"

"Hey. I haven't disturbed you watching your film have I?"

"No. I haven't even started to watch it yet. I cooked myself something and had a shower I just got settled and was about to press play."

"Sorry."

"That's alright. What did you come for?"

"Well I got thinking after you left, getting comfy in bed and watching a DVD. It has been years since I have done that and I was wondering... can I join you?"

Arthur smiled and opened his door more to invite Merlin in. "Of course you can."

Merlin smiled and walked in taking his shoes and coat off. Arthur locked up behind Merlin and walked upstairs, smiling when he looked over his shoulder to see if Merlin was following and saw that the brunet's eyes were glued to his arse that, he must admit, did look tight in the boxer briefs he was currently wearing.

When Arthur climbed into bed he frowned when Merlin sat in the chair not far from his bed. "Merlin are you comfy over there?"

"Yeah."

"Why? Your seats here." he said, patting the bed at the side of him.

"You alright with that?"

"Merlin after everything we have done I am sure its fine."

"I might fall asleep."

"Then make sure you strip down before you get in, sleeping in clothes can't be comfortable,"

Merlin smiled and stripped down to his boxer briefs before getting in next to Arthur who was laying on his side.

Arthur looked up at Merlin who was sitting with his back against the headboard. "Merlin who is closer to the telly?"

"Well as I am this side. Me."

"See how I am laying?"

Merlin looked down. "Yeah."

"And see how you are?"

Merlin looked. "Oh sorry, you can't see. Want to swap places?"

Arthur got up and threw the covers back, grabbing Merlin by his ankles. Arthur pulled hard making Merlin go from sitting up to laying down. Covering them both up again Arthur pressed play and got up close behind Merlin his arm going around him.

"Better?" Merlin asked.

Arthur smiled and kissed the bare shoulder. "Much."

* * *

The next morning the slamming of a car door woke Arthur up. He looked at the telly to find it playing away to itself, looking at the time he saw it had just gone ten in the morning. _Shit!_

He was normally up and dressed and at Morgana's by now, picking her up for them both to go to their parents. He looked down to see Merlin's head on his chest, arm across his stomach. He threw the covers back getting a moan from Merlin who tightened his hold.

"Arthur its cold."

"Sorry love." he said as he moved out of Merlin's hold and froze before standing, realising what he had just called Merlin. "Sorry," he added as he stood up and hurried to the window to look out and sure enough Morgana was by her car looking through her bag.

He turned to face Merlin to see the brunet just getting up, not being able to stop his eyes dropping to Merlin's tented boxer briefs, he shook his head. "Morgana is here, we always go to our parents on a Sunday and I have normally picked her up by now."

Merlin nodded. "Do you have a spare key?"

"Yeah why?"

"Leave it with me. I will wait until you have both gone and let myself out, you can pop by on Monday and pick it back up."

Arthur turned to face his bedroom door when he heard his front door open and close. "No." he said looking back at Merlin.

Merlin nodded. "Okay I will hide and sneak out back before you go."

"No."

Merlin frowned. "You want me to hide here until you come back?"

"Arthur where are you?" Morgana shouted.

Keeping his eyes on Merlin Arthur turned his head towards the door. "In my room, slept in." he answered.

"Are you decent?" she asked, her voice getting louder as she came up the stairs, closer to Arthur's room.

Merlin walked over to the bed and dropped to his knees.

"Merlin what are you doing?"

"Looking for somewhere to hide so she won't see me."

"For me?" Arthur asked.

"Yes." Merlin said as he looked under the bed for some room.

Arthur looked from the door to Merlin and in that second Arthur decided what he wanted to do, what he needed to do. He walked over to Merlin and took his hand, helping him up. "No Merlin. This is my sister, she has been with me through everything, I can't lie to her."

Before Merlin could answer the door opened. "Fancy sleeping in that isn't like yo-" Morgana stopped when she saw her brother stood there wearing just his boxer briefs holding Merlin's hand who was wearing just the same. "Arthur? Merlin?" she asked.

"Morgana." Merlin and Arthur said in unison.

Looking between the two Morgana gave a small smile. "Since when?"

"I guess you could say it started when I went with Merlin up to Scotland." Arthur answered.

Merlin looked between the siblings and cleared his throat. "Um Arthur can I use your shower?"

"Of course." Arthur smiled, not letting go of Merlin's hand until they couldn't hold each other anymore as Merlin had walked away.


	22. Chapter 22

As soon as the door closed Arthur walked over to his wardrobe and started to look through it to find some jeans and a top that were a bit small on him. "Out with it then sister of mine."

"I won't pry Arthur, I promised after last time I would step back."

Arthur peeped around the door t Morgana. "You can still ask Morgana. I will let you know if you go too far."

"Had sex yet?"

Arthur laughed. "No. We have been going on dates now for about four months, the other week we talked and I felt ready for the next step."

Morgana smiled. "You are boyfriends."

Arthur smiled. "We are."

"I so knew something was going on between you two."

Arthur smiled. "The pictures I sent you when we were at Skegness." Arthur guessed remembering the one he sent was where he was kissing Merlin.

"That and how you both act with each other."

Arthur walked over to the bathroom door and knocked twice before opening it. "I have some clothes here for you Merlin. They no longer fit me." Arthur closed the door once more and sat on the edge of his bed. "No one else knows do they?"

"Of course not, as I have said many times before I'm way smarter than everyone else." Morgana laughed. "Why don't you want them to know?"

"I'm not ready sis. Lancelot knows as he spotted us and Will knows that way me and Merlin both have a best friend to talk to about it. Merlin was looking for somewhere to hide when you were getting closer to the room before I realised I can't do that to him. To you. You are my sister and best friend all rolled into one, you have helped me through so much."

"That's very sweet Arthur, just how much does Merlin really know?"

Arthur sighed. "He knows I have had two really bad relationships which is why I am treading carefully this time and am cautious."

"And Merlin is okay with that? With you being so distant?"

"Yes. He is always reassuring me."

"About what?"

"About us going slowly and how he understands that I want to go slow, I tell him of my worries and how I feel awful with us not moving so quick and he says he understands and says he will always be here waiting until I am ready."

"And do you reassure him?"

"I..." Arthur looked at the bathroom door before dropping his voice. "He told me he loves me."

"That's wonderful Arthur." Morgana looked between the door and her brother. "But I'm guessing you don't feel the same? Or you do and you're not ready to say it?"

"I don't know Morgana Merlin is so different in so many good ways I know I feel something I think I am just afraid to put the name to it."

"I can understand that. But Arthur I don't want this to come across as I'm interfering but I'm sure it scared Merlin to tell you that he loved you. You're not the only one that's had their heart broken. Cenred he left you willingly but Charlie he didn't choose to leave, he had no choice to leave Merlin and maybe, just maybe Merlin's afraid you will as well."

Before Arthur could answer Merlin walked out wearing Arthur's clothes. "Thanks." he said with a smile.

Morgana smiled. "I will leave you both to say goodbye. Arthur I will wait in the car."

* * *

Ten minutes later Morgana looked up when she heard the door close and saw Merlin and Arthur walk out and sat and watched as her brother walked Merlin over to his car, their hands closed together. They stopped when they reached Merlin's car. Merlin had said something that made Arthur and himself laugh.

Merlin said something else that made Arthur look over his shoulder at Morgana before turning back to Merlin and nodding his head making Merlin smile.

"Come Arthur kiss him."

As if hearing his sister Arthur leaned forwards and captured Merlin's lips in his, Merlin's hand coming up and the fingers tangling in the blond locks, Arthur's hand running down the brunets side and resting on his hip before they both pulled back for much needed air. "See you soon?"

Merlin smiled. "Oh yes." he said, giving Arthur a small kiss before getting into his car and driving away.

Arthur watched him go before going over to Morgana's car and getting in. "Shall we get going then sister? We are normally there by now we will have them ringing to see where we are." Arthur said as he put his seatbelt on.

"Didn't you want to ask Merlin to come?"

"No he's fine. He came last week and had dinner."

"If you're sure, I thought he was free."

"He is going to see his granddad and gran, he said he would pop in last week and he didn't he said if he doesn't today he will never hear the end of it tomorrow." Arthur laughed.

"What's funny?"

"Have you seen Merlin's granddad, I don't blame him going today or Dragoon will be at the garage all day tomorrow."

Morgana smirked a raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going to start the car then?"

"Of course. You know you never answered me back there." Morgana said as she started the car.

"What?"

"About Merlin."

Arthur sighed. "No."

"Arthur." Morgana sighed.

"I am scared Morgana."

"Didn't I just tell you that Merlin was scared to? Or do you not believe he is?"

"If I'm honest I never thought..."

"Thought what?"

"About Merlin being scared, he has done nothing but reassure me I just didn't think he was."

"My guess is he's hiding just how scared he is so that he can reassure you because he thinks you need it more. Which is totally stupid if you ask me."

"Stupid?"

"Well he's hiding how scared he is and reassuring you all the time, but who is reassuring him? Caring for him? If I was him I would be freaking out about you and worrying myself sick."

Arthur sighed. "Merlin isn't like that."

"How would you know? After all you only see the Merlin he shows you, the one that takes care of you, makes sure you're always smiling."

"Morgana you are starting to interfere just like you promised you wouldn't, you're making me out as some sort of bad guy, please just get to mum and dads." Arthur said as he put the radio on.

"Fine, but don't think for one minute that Merlin isn't scared shitless that you're going to leave him, that you don't care for him, don't love him."

"What do you think about us being together?"

"I think you both are great together, you fit so perfectly that it's like you're just one person. Meant to be."

Arthur smiled and looked out the window and continued to for the rest of the journey, his sister gave him a lot to think about.

* * *

Uther watched his children closely, something had happened, Arthur wasn't normally this quiet when he and Morgana came to dinner, both he and Ygraine asked if Arthur was alright and just got a smile in return with him saying he was fine and just thinking. Morgana on the other hand was talking about how her business was that week how she had a full morning on Wednesday at a woman's house doing her hair up and the eight bridesmaids and the bride's mother's hair and the groom's mother's hair.

"Honestly both mothers were bickering, bride's mother was saying her hair was better straight and down the grooms mother said no have it all hanging from the back of her neck and have the hair flowing over her right shoulder and down her front. In the end I snapped saying I was doing her hair and I will do it how the bride wants it and suits her best."

"What did the mothers say?" Ygraine asked.

"They weren't happy with me but the bride thanked me for doing what she had been wanting to do since her and her future husband started planning their wedding. I did it all up at the back of her head and let it drop down, not straight but in ringlets. She loved it and that's all that mattered."

* * *

After dinner as usual Uther and Arthur did the dishes while Morgana and Ygraine talked. Uther knew that if his son's quietness had anything to do with Merlin then he would have to say that at the dinner table. "What's wrong son? What is the real reason behind your quietness?"

"Merlin and I slept together last night, only slept though; we were in my bed watching some films and fell asleep. I overslept. Morgana came to mine this morning looking for me as when I woke up I am normally picking her up then, Merlin was looking for a place to hide but I knew then I couldn't hide it from her, she is one of the ones that brought me back to who I am now after Cenred."

"You let her see you both."

"I did. After saying goodbye to Merlin Morgana said what she thought, gave her opinion on the way over here."

Uther sighed. "Tell me everything."

Ten minutes later after Arthur had finished telling his father everything what Morgana had said to him in the car Uther took his hands out of the water and dried them before heading over to the door to open it. "Morgana?"

Morgana looked up and smiled. "Yes?"

"Where's your mother?"

"Just had to nip upstairs why?"

"Because I want a word, now."

When Morgana walked into the kitchen Uther closed the door behind her. "What do you think you are doing? What was going through your head when you said what you did to Arthur?"

"I only told him what-"

"You didn't just tell him, you interfered, something you promised you wouldn't do after what happened with Cenred. Arthur was nervous on letting you know about him and Merlin and is now regretting it."

"Father I only said that Merlin needs reassurance as well as his heart got broken also."

"Yes he has but it is not the same. Arthur's heart broke as he was cheated on by someone he loved that was only a one sided love, Arthur didn't get loved back, Merlin did. Cenred chose to leave Arthur. Charlie didn't with Merlin."

Uther looked over to his son he could see his head had dropped slightly. "I am sorry son if I have hurt or upset you with my words but your sister needs to know."

"If I made it sound that way then I of course apologise. Last thing I wanted to do Arthur was make you have doubts. It's just that Arthur told me Merlin is always reassuring him and I just wondered who is reassuring Merlin."

"If Merlin had gone through what Arthur did I would understand where you are coming from but Merlin didn't, his love was returned, his partner didn't leave he died."

Before Morgana could answer back Ygraine walked into the kitchen, "here you all are." she said a smile on her face acting as though she didn't know something had just gone off, what with her daughter looking stubborn, looking at her son she knew whatever she walked in on was based on him and Uther looking like he did when he used to separate Arthur and Morgana when they were bickering after he had settled it between them.

Ygraine walked up to the sink and placed her hands in the soapy water. "You can dry Arthur."

Arthur looked at Uther who nodded and took Morgana by the arm and guided her out of the kitchen. "You can let go now father." Morgana said when the kitchen door closed behind them.

"I don't think so. Your apology didn't sound sincere therefore it didn't count. We are going to have some words daughter of mine." he said as he led his daughter into the dining room.

"Put the radio on love it is too quiet."

Arthur smiled and did as he was told and laughed when his mum started shaking her hips and humming. "Like this song?" he asked.

"Oh yes. When your dad and I were dating we often went dancing. We have a song that fits us perfectly, I believe every couple does. Every time we were out if we heard it we would be up and dancing to it."

"I'd love to have something like that."

"Oh you will son. You will find the right one dear. It takes patience; with some people it also takes heartbreak. I think that is your case dear. Who knows you have probably already found him, already met him."

"Mother?"

"Yes dear?"

"How did you know dad was the one? I mean I thought Sophia was the one and I was wrong there. I finally moved on and thought Cenred was the one I was wrong again."

"Third time lucky love."

"You think?"

"Oh yes. As for your father I knew he was the one for me weeks after I met him, he was loving, charming, sexy." Ygraine sighed. "Still is."

Arthur frowned. "We are talking about my father aren't we?"

Ygraine laughed. "Yes dear. He would always make me laugh, smile. If something was wrong he would set out to cheer me up again. I fell in love with his personality and kindness."

"I am afraid when I do find someone all I will do is compare them and worry that they will do what Sophia and Cenred did."

Ygraine emptied the sink of water and started wiping down. "Oh you will do love it's only natural you do. I said I would not interfere again and I won't. All I will say is please don't let that fear stop you from finding someone else and go out with them. If you do you will never move on. You need to put yourself out there love, show those who hurt you that what they did doesn't have you spending the rest of your life alone."

Arthur smiled and hugged Ygraine. "Thank you mum."


	23. Chapter 23

"Look at me Morgana." Uther said, sighing when Morgana dropped her head.

When Morgana looked up Uther sat back. "Let me try this in a different way." he said. "Say you are seventeen years old you have met someone, he is your first proper boyfriend, he treats you right, spoils you, gains your trust and then when you feel ready you tell him you are ready to give your virginity to him, after you sleep together which he treats you unkindly during not thinking of you at all and then laughs in your face after saying you were just another one he wanted, another notch on his bedpost. You started to fall in love with him, you think how can he do this, you cut yourself off as you are scared, saying you never want anyone else, and then you meet Leon, he treats you right just like your last and you?"

Morgana sighed. "I'd start to worry that he will just be the same and scared Leon reassures me telling me not to worry." she sighed. "Thank you father I realise where you are coming from. I need to apologise, properly."

* * *

Arthur and Ygraine walked into the dining room. "All done and cleaned down, honestly Uther why do you moan after doing it every week?" Ygraine said.

"Because I do it every week! You do it once every few weeks." Uther answered.

"Arthur." Morgana said as she moved around the table and hugged her brother. "I'm sorry for my words; if I upset you or scared you I am sorry that was not my intention."

"It's alright." he whispered, hugging his sister back.

Ygraine walked over to Uther and stood by her husband's side.

"Arthur alright?" he asked.

"Yes, mummy sorted her baby boy out. Morgana?"

"Daddy straightened out his little girl." Uther put his arm around his wife. "Please tell me you did not push him or interfere."

"I didn't. Uther our son is still lost, I merely handed him a map."

Uther chuckled and kissed his wife on top of her head.

* * *

Merlin stared at his parents. "You want me to what?"

Hunith sighed. "Invite all of your new friends dear."

"But gran and granddad will be there."

"Their son and daughter in law are having a party to celebrate thirty years of marriage of course they will be there."

"Dad you know what gran and granddad are like."

"Of course I do they raised me. Look it will be fine son; I will have a word and ask them to tone it down a little how's that?"

"But will they listen?"

"I can ask them son that is all I can do."

* * *

The next day Merlin had text and asked everyone to meet him in the pub after work that night. Merlin had finished work early and along with Will went to the pub; they had just sat down with their drinks when Gwaine and Elena arrived, Gwaine shaking his head. "Bloody cold out there." he said, "starting to snow now. Snuggle up nice and warm tonight love." he said as his arm went around Elena drawing her close.

Merlin stood up. "Drink?" he asked.

"Thought you'd never ask mate."

Once everyone had arrived. Arthur being the last and taking a place by Merlin after apologising for his lateness, Merlin started. "Reason I have asked you all here is because this weekend my mum and dad are having a party to celebrate thirty years of marriage, mum has asked me to ask all of you as she wants you all to come."

"All of us?" Elyan asked.

"Yep. She said she wants to meet all my new friends. What do you say?"

"Free food and drink?" Gwaine and Percival asked.

Merlin laughed. "Yes."

"Then we are there." Percival said, everyone else nodding in agreement.

* * *

It was that weekend when the party was held. Morgana was the first to arrive with Leon, arm in arm, Merlin stepped outside for some air and laughed with relief when he saw them both, smiles on their faces. "Thank you."

"What for?" Morgana asked.

"Coming early." Merlin said as he hugged Morgana.

"We even brought your mum and dad a gift." Leon said holding out a wrapped up present to Merlin.

"Ah thanks. You didn't have to. Mum and dad are inside."

"How do we know who your parents are?" Leon asked.

"I am told I look like my dad." Merlin said.

Morgana walked in and stopped when Dragoon stood in front of her. "Why are you here? And who is this?"

"This is my fiancé, Leon."

"What's with the perm? Kind of girly isn't it, for a bloke."

"Says him with long hair down his back." Leon answered back.

"At least mine is neatly groomed and tidy. Yours looks like a lost cause."

"Dad please." Balinor said as he made himself known. "Mum wants to dance, go and join her, you know how she gets if she gets carried away."

"Fine but if she gets on a table her son can get her down as it will be your fault she is up there."

"Why would it be mine?"

"You decided to throw a party didn't you?" Dragoon said as he walked away. "And don't apologise for me!" he called back.

Balinor sighed. "I am sorry about him. You must be some of Merlin's new friends." he said, holding his hand out. "I am Balinor, Merlin's father and over there at the long table in the long green dress is my gorgeous wife of thirty years, Merlin's mother. Hunith."

Morgana and Leon smiled and shook Balinor's hand. "I am Morgana and this is my fiancé Leon."

"Nice to finally meet you both. My son says it is thanks to you his business is going up as you send people his way."

Morgana laughed. "That I do."

"Well help yourself to a drink, it is an open bar."

* * *

"Is it safe?"

Merlin who was leaning on the railings outside looked up and smiled to see Arthur stood there, Uther and Ygraine not far behind. "Safe meaning my grandparents? I am not sure, Morgana and Leon have gone in and they haven't come running out yet so I am guessing it is."

"Are they as bad as you say they are Merlin?" Uther asked.

"No, they can be worse. To say they raised dad I am surprised he is not more like them."

When Ygraine and Uther walked inside Arthur walked up to Merlin and placed a hand on his lower back. "Had much to drink yet?" he asked.

Inside Ygraine stopped when she realised Arthur wasn't behind her, turning she smiled when she saw her son stood outside with his hand on Merlin's lower back, whispering something to him making the brunet smile. "Aw Uther look."

Uther looked up and smiled at his son, placing his hand on his wife's arm Uther pulled gently. "Come on love. It's rude to stare."

"But -"

"Come on. Leave our son and his boyfriend alone."

"Boyfriend. Aw." she said and with a final look she followed her husband.

* * *

Ygraine and Uther walked through the main doors and Ygraine smiled when she saw Hunith and Balinor taking a wrapped gift from Leon and Morgana. "Hunith." she called out.

Hunith looked up and smiled when she saw Ygraine waving. "Ygraine love." she said as she excused herself and hurried over with Balinor slowly following.

Arthur and Merlin walked back into the party and frowned when they saw their parents. "My mum and your mum are close?" Merlin asked when he saw his mum hug Ygraine.

"My father close with your dad?" Arthur asked when he saw Uther shake Balinor's hand, both of them laughing.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked once he and Merlin made their way over.

"What do you mean love?" Ygraine asked.

"All four of you are close." Merlin said. "Since when?" he asked.

"It started when Merlin gave Ygraine Hunith's number; they get together a couple of times a week. If I drop Ygraine off at Hunith's and Balinor's, I take my clubs and me and Balinor go and play some golf or if Balinor drops Hunith off at ours me and him go to the pub to play some pool." Uther explained.

"I love your dress Hunith." Ygraine said.

"Thank you. I love yours." both women walked off arm in arm continuing to talk.

"Dad does mum know about -"

Balinor put his hand up. "Relax son your mother doesn't know about you and Arthur, although I wouldn't put it past her if she did, she isn't daft son."

"Nor is your mother Arthur. She knows something." Uther added.

Arthur turned to Merlin. "You told your dad?"

"Yes I had to talk to someone who had more relationship experience than Will."

Arthur smiled. "Makes sense."

"Oh god who is that? His hair is worse than that Leon fellow." came Dragoon's voice.

Merlin and Arthur looked up to see Gwaine and Elena walk in.

"Dad please stop picking at Merlin's new friends." Balinor said.

"It's not my fault my grandson can not choose his friends wisely." Dragoon said walking up to them, Dolma following.

"I think he's gorgeous." she said.

Dragoon looked at his wife. "Anyone under the age of fifty you think is gorgeous."

"Granddad I don't choose my friends by how they look." Merlin said.

"I know that by looking at Blondie here." Dragoon answered, nodding at Arthur.

"I think you're wrong." Dolma said as she eyed Arthur up. "This one is even better looking."

Arthur jumped forward when he felt a pinch on his arse.

"Mother really!" Balinor said.

"It was only a small pinch, you can't blame me, the only arse I get to pinch has gone boney with old age."

"Of course it has. No doubt yours is the same woman. How would you like it if I go around squeezing women's breasts saying they can't blame me as with old age my wife's ti-"

"Dad enough. Please?" Balinor begged.

Arthur and Merlin laughed as they walked away to greet Gwaine and Elena. "No wonder you didn't want me meeting your grandparents early in."

"Believe it or not they can get worse."

Arthur laughed. "Come on, let's go and warn Gwaine of your gran's wandering hands."

* * *

When the music started to play several couples started to dance on the dance floor, by then the rest of Merlin and Arthur's friends arrived, Arthur actually choked on his drink when Dragoon met Elyan and Percival when they introduced themselves. He looked from Elyan and up to Percival then back to Elyan, "you don't have to lower yourself much if he wants it sucked do you." he had said.

Arthur being close by actually choked on his drink causing a laughing Gwaine to slap his back. Merlin shaking his head apologising, luckily Elyan and Percival took it all in fun and spent the next half hour talking to Dragoon.

"You okay?"

Merlin who was sat at a table looked up and smiled when Arthur sat down next to him.

"I'm fine."

"You don't sound it."

Merlin sighed. "Do I have any friends left? Are you still my boyfriend? Still want to be with me?"

"Of course I do and you still have friends. What makes you ask?"

"Seriously? My granddad has insulted all of my friends."

"Merlin if he insulted them they would have fought back and arguments would have broken out but you warned them all before we came what your granddad is like. I mean look at that table over there."

Merlin looked where Arthur pointed and saw Dragoon sat at one of the tables with Elyan, Percival, Gwaine, Leon, Lancelot, Mordred and Will sat around him, Elena on Gwaine's knee, Morgana on Leon's knee, Gwen on Lancelot's and Freya on Mordred's knee. Dragoon talking and the others laughing with him.

"See. They love him and he loves your friends, he even approves of me which is good as he needs to approve of me more than the others."

Merlin laughed and dropped his hand under the table and squeezed Arthur's leg. "Thank you Arthur."

Arthur smiled and looked to the dance floor to see his parents slow dancing. "I love this song."

Merlin looked across at Arthur. "Dream a little dream?"

"Yes. Robbie's version with Lily is better I think."

"It's a nice song." Merlin agreed. "A slow song dance for lovers, to dance with the one you love." Merlin added looking at Arthur who smiled.


	24. Chapter 24

As the night wore on Merlin became quiet, speaking when spoken to, laughing when someone else laughed.

"Dragoon?"

Dragoon turned and saw Arthur stood there. "What's up laddie?"

"Have you seen Merlin?"

"Last I saw of him he was heading for the exit, probably gone to get some fresh air."

"Thank you." Arthur said, smiling at Dolma before turning and heading outside. He walked out the main doors and turned a corner to see Merlin stood there looking up at the stars; his eyes trailed that long pale neck before him, feeling the urge to kiss it Arthur leaned forward and did just that. "You alright?" he murmured against the pale neck, his arms going around the brunets waist.

"Yeah."

"Liar, what's wrong?"

Merlin dropped his head and looked Arthur in the eye. "That party is full of people dancing, couples dancing Arthur."

Arthur looked into Merlin's eyes and lifted the brunet's arms so they went around his neck and in turn placed his arms around Merlin's waist. "Dance with me?"

"To what? We can't hear the music out here."

Arthur smiled and placed a small kiss on Merlin's lips and cleared his throat before he started to sing.

Merlin laughed a little as they started to turn; he loved Arthur's voice, especially when he was using it to sing.

"Dream a little dream,you know the words Merlin, not going to let me sing it on my own are you?"

Merlin smiled before clearing his throat.

Ygraine opened the door and walked out if it with Hunith. "Do you think they have left? I mean Merlin has been gone from the party longer than Arthur has." Ygraine said.

"I know but Merlin wouldn't leave without saying goodbye." Hunith answered as they walked down the long corridor and out of the main doors.

As soon as the main doors closed behind then they both stopped when they heard someone singing. Ygraine turned and looked at Hunith. "That is Arthur's voice." she said.

Hunith gasped when she heard a different voice. "And that's my boy."

Arthur pulled back and looked into Merlin's eyes, both of them stopped turning but were gently swaying as he finished the song off, his eyes never leaving Merlin's.

"Found your song love?" Ygraine asked, smiling as she remembered the moment she shared with Arthur when they had their talk.

Arthur and Merlin froze and slowly looked to the side of them to see their mother's stood there, big smiles on their faces. Arthur looked at Merlin who slowly smiled before looking back at Ygraine. "I think we have, yes."

"Oh my baby boy is singing again he must be happy and that is thanks to you Arthur." Hunith said.

"Mum no one can know about us, not yet we are not ready, we are just taking things slowly mum. Please."

"Of course love, I respect that." Hunith moved forwards and hugged Merlin and then a stunned Arthur. "I am happy for you both. Although I don't see why you couldn't talk to me about this and could your father but it must be a man to man talk."

Ygraine nodded using her head. "Uther knew of this before me, I knew he knew something with Arthur and this must be it, mind you I understand why Arthur went to his father."

"Mum..." Arthur said, stepping forwards slightly.

Ygraine smiled and hugged her son. "Arthur love it is fine, I made a promise and I am sticking to that, your father seems to help more as he listens and gives good advice. I am not saying I don't but I tend to push a little."

"Same here." Hunith agreed, nodding her head.

Ygraine smiled and moved back from Arthur. "Just don't tell your father I said that."

"And that goes for you as well Merlin." Hunith added pointing at her son who was laughing.

When Ygraine and Hunith walked back inside leaving their sons outside Hunith turned to Ygraine. "I wonder why they are taking it slow."

Ygraine sighed. "I am guessing it is because of Arthur."

"Arthur?"

"Yes. Hunith let me tell you about my son's past, not what has happened or how it affected him I can only tell you that after his last break up my daughter Morgana and I promised we would never interfere and push him again should he find someone else. I think that is why Arthur finds it easy talking to Uther as he just listens and gives advice without pushing. All I can say is that Arthur has only had two relationships in his life, the first one he gave his all, gave five years of his life for her and it ended when she told him he didn't have her heart. The second relationship was a nasty one ended badly, very badly, nearly lost our son through depression with it. But until Arthur is ready to tell all to Merlin and let other people know I have to respect his wishes."

Hunith nodded. "I totally understand, poor Arthur. I am happy that he has now found his Mr Right in Merlin."

Ygraine smiled. "I believe you are right. I have had your son over for dinner a few times and would love to have him as my son in law and hope one day he will be, not that I will tell Arthur that as that would be me interfering and pushing."

"I think we are best to sit back and just watch as our sons get closer and fall in love and be happy for them and be there when they decide to come to talk to us instead of their fathers."

Ygraine smiled. "Speaking of our sons fathers let us get back to the party and see what they are up to."

"We are not there Ygraine, so probably up to no good." Arm in arm both women went back to the party.

* * *

"Are you okay with them knowing?" Merlin asked once they were alone.

"I think so. Just as long as they don't start pushing and asking about weddings."

"They wouldn't would they?"

"Mum did with Sophia a year into the relationship. I have been with you for months now."

"Well I hope they don't. Not only do I not want them pushing you into that I don't want them pushing me into it either." Merlin sighed before looking straight at Arthur. "So we have a song now?"

"You don't think it suits us?" Arthur asked.

"I do. I love that we have our own song. To me it shows we are moving that bit more forward in our relationship."

Arthur smiled before threading his fingers into the brunet's hair and bringing his boyfriend in for a kiss.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur's next date was to the cinema, they went to watch the latest action film out followed by a meal in a restaurant nearby, they discussed the film, laughed, talked and had a great time. Something seemed different with Merlin though. Arthur didn't know what it was, when he asked if Merlin was alright he would answer with "of course I am" kissing Arthur with a smile before carrying on.

Three weeks after Hunith and Balinor's party Arthur who had a week off work went for a jog mid-morning, he jogged across some fields and came to a stop in front of a leisure centre , he turned to his right and was about to jog on when a bike caught his eye. A Silver Suzuki. Merlin said he had finished putting it together, changing direction Arthur jogged across the road and entered the leisure centre and walked up to reception.

"May I help you?"

"Um yes. I am here to meet Merlin Emrys but I have forgotten where in here." he said, smiling when the woman behind the desk laughed.

"Let me just check." she said as she typed away. "Ah Mr Emrys is currently swimming he has booked in for one hour so is here for another twenty minutes. If you want to wait you can take these stairs here take the second right door on the first landing where you can get a drink and we have glass panes by tables where you can look down and watch the swimmers."

Arthur smiled. "Thank you." he said and turned and headed up the stairs. Getting a drink Arthur sat down at one of the tables and looked out of one of the many windows and saw Merlin straight away, he was just getting out of the pool. Straight away his eyes dropped to Merlin's arse, looking so tight in his tight blue swimming shorts. Arthur couldn't stop the moan that left his throat.

Merlin got out of the pool and sighed as he lifted his arms up and ran his hands through his hair, pushing it back, he made his way over to the diving board and started to climb the steps as he reached the top he stepped onto the diving board and stopped when he looked straight ahead of him and saw Arthur sat at one of the tables, a drink in hand, looking straight at him. Giving a small smile and a nod of his head Merlin put his arms out in front of him and dived.

Arthur watched as Merlin dived and began to swim, taking out his phone Arthur rang Will.

" _Hey Arthur what's up?"_

"Hey I am just out for a jog, went past Merlin's but he isn't in any idea where he might be?"

" _You tried ringing him?"_

"Yeah but not getting no answer. Hey there is a leisure centre not far up from Merlin's, think he has gone swimming?"

Will laughed on the other end of the line. _"Now that is the last place you will find him."_

Arthur looked down at Merlin who had turned and started to swim away from him. "What makes you say that?"

" _Merlin is always singing now along to the radio at work. He is happy, Merlin only goes swimming when something is getting him down or bothering him."_

Arthur gave a small laugh. "Yeah he is anything but down. I will go and check the cafe across from there, cheers Will." When Arthur put his mobile away he looked down to see Merlin getting out of the pool, looking up he gave Arthur the signal that he would be ten minutes. Arthur nodded back letting him know he understood and when Merlin headed for the showers and changing rooms Arthur stood up to get Merlin a drink.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Merlin walked over and sat at the table facing Arthur.

"You're five minutes late." Arthur said with a smile on his face.

Merlin laughed. "Sorry. How did you know I was here?"

"I was out jogging and stopped when I saw your Silver Suzuki, finally put it all together then."

"Yep. And it is fantastic to ride."

Arthur smiled and looked at Merlin who gave a small smile before taking a drink. "Merlin what's wrong?"

"Nothing why?"

"Because you have been swimming."

"Yeah?"

"Merlin you only go swimming when something is getting you down or bothering you."

"How did you know that?"

"You are my boyfriend Merlin I make it my duty to know all about you."

Merlin smiled before sighing. "Arthur who is Sophia?"

Arthur blinked. "Sophia was my first love, met in school, went through college together, we were together for five years. I gave her my heart."

"She didn't give you hers?" Merlin guessed. "It wasn't returned as much as you thought."

Arthur shook his head. "She ended it the night I was going to propose, said she just fell out of love with me and didn't know how to tell me."

Merlin got up and walked around the table and sat on Arthur's knee, his arms going around the blond's neck. "Silly woman." he said making Arthur laugh.

"Merlin?"

"Yes?" Merlin answered, his face buried in Arthur's neck as his arms moved further down the blonds back.

"Your hair is still wet and now mine is."

Merlin laughed as he pulled back and gave Arthur a kiss before standing up. "Want a ride home?"

"Please. Is that what has been bothering you these last few weeks Merlin?"

"Yes, I love you Arthur I don't want someone coming between us."

"Oh Merlin Sophia was before Cenred. We broke up and remained friends, tried to but we just drifted apart."

Merlin smiled. "I'll take you home, can tell you have been jogging you need a shower."

Arthur laughed. "You saying I smell?"

"I never said the word 'smell' you did that on your own."

Arthur laughed as they both left the leisure centre hand in hand, Arthur happy that he got out of Merlin what was bothering him, he watched Merlin closely and couldn't help but feel something else was eating away at Merlin; he decided to watch Merlin closely. "Can I ride?"

Merlin smiled and handed him a helmet. "Take it away handsome."

Arthur laughed and put his helmet on and waited until he felt Merlin's arms securely around him before riding off.


	25. Chapter 25

The next day Arthur rang Merlin to see if he would meet for lunch. "My treat." Arthur said.

" _Wish I could but I'm snowed under with work and I am on my own as Will has had to go and pick up some parts. Sorry."_

"No don't apologise. I know what it's like. Will you be free for the football match on Friday?"

" _Of course. Kick-off is at seven thirty; no matter how busy I am I make sure I am home for six."_

Arthur laughed. "I'm the same, even though sometimes I have to bring my work home with me."

Merlin laughed. _"I better get back to it."_

"Okay love." Arthur said before pausing.

Merlin smiled. _"That's the second time you called me that."_

"Sorry."

" _Don't apologise. I like it."_

Arthur laughed. "Alright I will leave you to our work. See you at mine on Friday for the match?"

" _Of course."_

* * *

Uther sighed for what must have been the fourth time.

"Are you even listening to me?" Ygraine asked.

"Of course dear."

"They were singing to each other Uther."

"So you have said and so you have been saying since you saw them weeks ago."

"I know but surely this must mean something. How long have they been together now?"

"Nearly nine months now." Uther answered.

"I wonder if Merlin knows all about Cenred yet."

"Don't go there love. You know full well our son will tell Merlin when he is ready to sleep with him and tell him he loves him back."

"Back? Merlin has told Arthur he loves him?"

Uther looked up from his computer screen and saw the look on his wife's face. "Ygraine dear don't even think about it. You are not to tell Hunith this, you are not to ask Arthur about it and push him, you are to leave him to it. Promise me Ygraine."

Ygraine looked at Uther. "I promise."

"Good, if Arthur comes to either of us to talk we answer and give advice and help him how we can. If -"

Just then the door banged open and Arthur came hurrying in and up to Uther, not seeing Ygraine sat on one of the settees by the door. "I called him 'love' again father. I just been talking on the phone to Merlin and when he had to ring off to get back to work I said 'okay love'."

"What do you mean again?" Uther asked.

"I called him love a couple of months ago when we were getting out of bed."

"Bed? Together?"

Arthur looked up and saw his mum standing up.

"They only sleep when sharing a bed Ygraine." Uther explained before looking at his son. "Is it just me you want to talk to or do you want to talk to the both of us?"

"Well I didn't know mum was here." Arthur looked at Ygraine. "You won't push or anything will you?"

"No she won't." Uther said before Ygraine could answer.

Arthur sat down. "I have just got off the phone with Merlin and this is the second time I have called him that, it just comes like it is natural as saying his name and yet you only use an endearment with the person you love. I know I feel something for Merlin, something really strong but I don't know if it is love, the love I had for Cenred is different to what I had for Sophia, could I feel a different kind of love for Merlin?"

"Oh love of course you can if what you have with Merlin is real and true." Ygraine said, sitting down next to her son.

"Really?" Arthur asked looking at his father.

"Of course son. When are you next seeing Merlin?"

"Friday. He is coming over to mine and we are going to watch the football match that is on."

"Will Merlin be sleeping over in your bed?"

"Ygraine." Uther warned before looking at Arthur. "You need to talk to Merlin Arthur, tell him how you feel."

"I can't right now, not about this, something is bothering him."

"Bother how?" Ygraine asked.

"He went swimming the other day, Will told me Merlin only goes swimming when something is bothering him, when I asked Merlin about it, straight away he asked about Sophia, like he was worried I would want to be back with her or that I will dump him as he is not her."

"But you explained it all?" Ygraine asked.

"Yes, he said she was stupid for what she did and he seemed alright after that but that was until I rode his bike to my house, when I got off and we said goodbye I could tell something was bothering him, I asked him what and he just smiled and said he loves me."

"So he is just a bit down?"

"I don't know. He just doesn't seem like the Merlin I know and l-"

"Yes?" Ygraine asked inching forward.

"No pushing." Uther said.

Arthur sighed. "I don't know. I have been with Merlin for nine months now. Surely I should feel something."

"Oh son you do, you have to just work out what that something is."

"I would help you son but your father would say that would be pushing."

"It will be pushing Ygraine as you will say it is what you want it to be, Arthur has to think about his time with Merlin so far and how he feels when he sees him, is with him and when he thinks of him and when Arthur knows what that feeling is then Merlin is to be the first one to hear it."

* * *

That Friday night Merlin pulled up outside Arthur's and knocked on the door, he sighed before putting on a smile ready for when Arthur answered.

Arthur opened the door and smiled. "Hey you came in your car? I take it that means you won't be having a drink, unless you are staying the night?"

"Would love to but have to be up early tomorrow, I can stay but will have to leave about six am."

Arthur smiled and held Merlin's hand and pulled him inside. "That's okay, you have to have a drink while watching the match, we always do."

Merlin smiled. "Alright then."

Before the match started Arthur came in with some drinks and food and sat down next to Merlin. Opening a can of beer Arthur handed it over to Merlin who took it from him, thanking him with a kiss that was meant to be just a small kiss but turned into more when Arthur moaned and pressed back harder, his hand coming up and cupping Merlin's face, only breaking apart when the whistle of the referee signalling the match about to start on the telly had them pull apart from each other, with a smile.

"Thank you Arthur."

* * *

Throughout the match Arthur watched Merlin as closely as he could without being caught. Merlin had watched the match and shouted at the referee when he didn't agree but not as much as he knew Merlin normally would.

At the end of the match when Merlin helped Arthur clear away Arthur lead Merlin upstairs, "better get to bed and sleep now if you are to be up and leave for six."

Once undressed Arthur climbed into bed and smiled when Merlin just stood there. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, you alright us sharing?"

"Of course Merlin. I am not having my boyfriend sleep in the spare room." Arthur pulled the covers back and once Merlin was in and covered up Arthur leaned on his side and kissed Merlin. "Night Merlin."

Merlin looked into Arthur's eyes and reached up to cup his face. "Thank you Arthur."

"What for?"

"For being you." Merlin answered as he moved forwards and kissed Arthur with all he had.

After fooling around Arthur drifted off to sleep and Merlin... Merlin just stayed awake and watched him, he couldn't sleep, hadn't been sleeping much lately, Merlin finally did drift off past midnight but was waking every half hour or so until he was up at quarter to six.

He got out of bed and washed and dressed before walking over to a still sleeping Arthur and kissed him gently, smiling a little when Arthur started to kiss him back, slowly Arthur opened his eyes to see Merlin above him. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked peaceful, I have woken you now, just to let you know it is five to six and I have to be heading off now, go back to sleep.

Arthur hummed. "Okay love."

Merlin gave a chuckle. "See you later handsome." and with a final kiss Merlin left using Arthur's key to lock up behind him and shove key back through the letterbox.

Pulling away Merlin drove around for half hour before taking a turn right instead of going home. After ten minutes he pulled into a driveway and got out and slowly walked up to the door and knocked.

After waiting five minutes the door opened and Merlin looked up.

"Son? What brings you here this early? What's wrong?" Balinor asked.

"Dad can we talk please?"

"Of course son, come on in." he said as he placed his arm around his son and lead him inside, shutting the door behind them both.

Merlin followed his dad through to the kitchen and sat down at the island while Balinor made them both a drink, once done Balinor placed the mug down in front of his son and sat beside him. "Thanks."

"So what is troubling you?"

"Dad I have to talk to someone, I can't tell Arthur this as he will think it is him doing this to me and will push him to tell me things that he is not yet ready to tell me. Dad I love him. I really do, more than I did Charlie, he only has to ring and I have the biggest smile on my face, it is the last thing on my mind when I go to sleep, first on my mind when waking."

Merlin picked up his cup and took a sip. "Father we have been together nine months now and I am yet to know how he feels about me, yes we kiss and fool around but I am yet to know how he feels for me, I feel if I ask then I am pushing, I have reassured him and keep doing so but I feel as he still doesn't trust me enough to tell me all."

Balinor looked over and his son and smiled sadly "Son I'm sure Arthur trusts you completely. It could simply be a case of him not knowing how he feels or how to tell you. But my dear boy a little push isn't going to do any harm. Hell your mother had to give me a push back in high school and I'm grateful she did or else who knows how long I would have been hiding my true feelings. Merlin does Arthur know you love him?"

"Yes I have told him twice. Dad I can't keep going on like this I am not sleeping, not eating."

Balinor sighed worried about his son; he was like this when he was worried about Charlie. "Why don't you stay with us for a while, I'll make you my secret hot chocolate, that always got you to fall asleep."

Merlin sighed. "I told Arthur I had to be up early I could be helping you. I think I only got about two hours last night."

"Then it's settled, you'll stay here. Now my dear boy why don't you head upstairs and I'll make you something that will help you fall into a peaceful sleep. Make sure you leave your phone down here." Balinor said already getting up.

Merlin stood up and hugged Balinor. "Thanks dad."

"No worries son, now leave your phone on the counter and head off to bed, I'll be up shortly." Balinor smiled.

Merlin placed his phone down. "And dad? Mum can't know this."

"I won't tell her a thing, now off with you so I can make you my secret drink." Balinor laughed.

Merlin laughed and headed upstairs to his old room and undressed before getting into bed.

Balinor sighed as he added the hot milk to the cocoa powder before walking to bathroom and collecting the sleeping pills, carefully Balinor added one of the pills to the hot drink, knowing that it was the only way for Merlin to get the rest his body needed, before heading up to his son's room. "Here you go, my famous hot chocolate promises to send you off to sleep."

Merlin took the drink and drank it. "Thanks dad." Within twenty minutes of drinking Merlin fell asleep, the last thing he saw was his dad watching him. "Thank you." he murmured.

"It's my job son." Balinor smiled.


	26. Chapter 26

Arthur stepped out of his shower and walked into his room and saw Merlin's scarf on the floor, smiling Arthur picked it up and smelt it, smiling when he took a deep breath, all Merlin. Walking over to his phone he picked it up and rang Merlin. Happy that he left something as it gave him an excuse to ring the brunet.

" _Hello?"_ Balinor answered, not wanting the phone to wake his son.

"Hello? Balinor?" Arthur asked.

" _Arthur? Is that you boy?"_

"Yeah. I was just ringing to tell Merlin he left his scarf here when he left this morning. Is Merlin there?"

" _I'll have to let him know so he can come and collect it. Of course though he is a little busy right now I'm afraid."_ Balinor answered.

"That's alright. Is... is Merlin alright? I mean, did he seem alright to you?"

Balinor wondered how best to answer the question. "I haven't seen him this happy since Charlie, and that's all you boy." Balinor wasn't really lying but he was just leaving out a few important parts.

"Can you tell him I called and to give me a ring when he can please?"

" _Of course Arthur. Was there anything else?"_

"No. See you later." Arthur put the phone down and sighed. "I guess Merlin needs to talk to his dad like I do mine." he said to himself.

* * *

After getting dressed and eating breakfast Arthur looked at the time and saw it was nearing on eleven, looking at Merlin's scarf just laying on the table Arthur decided, he wanted to see Merlin. As he stood to pick it up his phone rang, picking it up he saw it was Lancelot. "Hello?"

" _Arthur save me."_

"What's up?"

" _Morgana has come, they are talking about baby things they I tell them I want to decide about my baby's nursery and when I say a colour they don't agree on, they snap and when I do they say I only agreed so I don't get shouted at. Either way I can't win, help me. Save me!"_

Arthur laughed. "I'm on my way mate."

" _Oh thank you."_

Arthur walked to his front door and stopped where he hung his coats up and draped Merlin's scarf over one of the hooks before leaving.

* * *

Arthur knocked on Gwen and Lancelot's door and only had to wait seconds before the door opened and a relieved looking Lancelot appeared. "Oh Arthur thank you." Lancelot put his coat on and called back over his shoulder. "Arthur is here love says he needs my help with something must go see you soon love you." he quickly said, making kissing noises before leaving.

Arthur laughed as they headed out of the apartment building. "I don't know what I could have done to save you besides knocking on your door."

"That's enough. Whatever I said I couldn't win. That death glare your sister gives, it is starting to rub off on Guinevere."

Arthur laughed and clapped his friend on the back.

"How are you and Merlin doing, you guys have been going out for a few months now."

"Nine months. And they are going great, he stopped over at mine last night, we haven't slept together yet." Arthur stopped and faced Lancelot. "He told me he loves me."

"He did?"

"Yes. Twice now and twice I have called him 'love' I know how I feel for him and I am scared to name what that feeling is, I don't want to get hurt again I couldn't take it."

"I know Arthur. Have you told Merlin any of this?"

"No."

Lancelot sighed. "You do know that by not telling him you are probably hurting him also?"

"No. He is always reassuring me saying not to worry and he is fine with waiting."

"He must be a very patient man."

"He is. Although he hasn't been himself lately. Been a bit quiet."

"Maybe he is one of those who is quiet when not very well."

Arthur frowned. "Merlin isn't well?"

"Don't think so, hasn't been to work all week."

Arthur paused. Merlin said he couldn't do lunch with him the other day as he was busy at work, Merlin never lied; this made Arthur even more curious.

* * *

Arthur had spent all Saturday with Lancelot until Lancelot got a call from Gwen telling him it was safe to come home, Arthur told Lancelot he would give him a lift home, hopefully Merlin was at home.

After saying bye to Lancelot Arthur headed down the hall and knocked on Merlin's door and only waited a few seconds before he heard the locks turning and the door opening to reveal Merlin clad in only a towel, his hair wet through, water dripping down his chest. "Arthur."

"Merlin can I come in?"

"You can, you will have to excuse the mess, hectic week at work I am afraid I haven't really had time."

Arthur just smiled and walked in, looking around the flat which was an absolute mess before turning to face Merlin. "You weren't kidding." he said as his eyes dropped to Merlin's chest and stomach, his muscles, abs... he had lost weight.

Merlin laughed. "Let me just get something on other than a towel and I will be right with you."

"That's alright."

When Merlin walked into his bedroom Arthur walked into the kitchen and started washing up, putting the kettle on as he did so. Once kettle was boiled Arthur set about making them both a drink, he opened the cupboard door above the kettle and started to look for the sugar when he saw a box, picking it up he read the front. _Sleeping pills._ Arthur sighed as he put the box back and finished making the drinks.

"You washed up? You didn't have to."

Arthur turned to see Merlin stood there wearing a pair of boxer shorts, he placed his cup down and walked slowly over to Merlin and handed the cup of tea over.

Merlin smiled and took the drink from Arthur and kept eye contact, watching closely, well aware that Arthur's hands were making their way south, he gasped when he felt Arthur's warm hands on his bare cock. "Arthur?"

"Your cock was poking out Merlin." he said with a smile on his face, kissing him before turning to pick up his own mug of tea.

"Sorry."

"No need to be sorry Merlin, I have seen it before when we have fooled around a little."

Merlin laughed a little and followed Arthur into his sitting room.

* * *

Merlin ended up sleeping all night that night when he got up in the morning he knew it was thanks to Arthur. Merlin frowned, a very tired looking Arthur. "Have a bad night?"

"No. I have only been asleep nearly an hour."

"You have been up all night? Why?"

"Merlin I hate mess. Everything needs to be clean."

Merlin got out of bed and walked out of his room to see his now clean and tidy flat that was a mess just last night. Walking back in his room he saw Arthur still laying in his bed. "Arthur you didn't have to." he said as he sat on the edge.

"I couldn't sleep Merlin, had to clean it. I have text and told dad to let him know I won't be there today as I will be sleeping, do you mind getting back in so I can do so?"

Merlin smiled and got back under the covers and kissed Arthur. "Go back to sleep."

* * *

It was a few hours later when a banging sounded on the door, Merlin jumped at the noise and moaned as he buried further into the sleeping man beside him. A few minutes later Merlin's phone rang making him reach over and decline the call.

"Merlin laddie I know you are in there I heard your phone."

Merlin sat up straight. "Shit!"

"Your gran wrestled the handyman for the spare key I will use it."

Merlin turned and roughly shook Arthur. "Get up Arthur."

"I am up." he moaned, rubbing his cock over the duvet before turning.

"That is not what I meant. Arthur gran and granddad are at the door and he has a key!"

That got Arthur up. "Fuck!" he said as he got out of bed and started searching around for his clothes, quickly putting them on.

"Top is on inside out." Merlin said as he quickly dressed.

* * *

When they were both dressed and presentable they hurried into the living room, Arthur sat on the settee as Merlin quickly put the telly on, seeing his bedroom door open and Arthur's jacket thrown across his bed he quickly hurried over and closed the door as they both heard the key in the lock turn.

"Laddie?" Dragoon said as he walked through the door, Dolma close behind him.

Merlin looked up and placed his hand on the back of the settee and jumping high, Merlin swung his legs over the top, landing on his arse next to Arthur who looked at him in surprise just as Dragoon and Dolma walked into the living area.

"Why didn't you answer the door laddie?"

"Well why move when I am comfortable after you said gran wrestled for the spare key, which I would like back please."

"You alright Arthur?"

Arthur smiled and stood to shake Dragoon's hand. "I'm good, you both keeping well?"

"We are." Dolma answered looking Arthur up and down.

"Enough woman." Dragoon said when he caught how his wife looked at Arthur.

Dolma rolled her eyes and moved into the kitchen. "I'll make us all a drink shall I." she said as she walked away. "How do you like your tea Arthur? Hot and sweet like you?"

"Bah! Enough already woman." Dragoon said as he followed his wife into the kitchen.

When it was just the two of them Merlin turned and smiled at Arthur. "Sorry."

Arthur winked. "What for? She's funny."

"Are you alright with them being here?"

"Of course. I don't mind."

"Merlin what are you doing with these sleeping pills?" came Dolma's voice.

Merlin's face dropped. "All of a sudden I do." Merlin looked towards the kitchen. "Gran they are just in case I can't sleep I haven't used them. And why are you snooping through my cupboards?"

"They were in the same cupboard as your teabags and coffee."

Arthur looked at Merlin who ran a hand through his hair.

"I thought you said you haven't taken any. Some are missing. You haven't had to take these to help you sleep since Charlie died." Dolma said as she came walking back into the living room carrying the box of tablets. "What is making you take them again sweetheart?"

"I have had a few hectic weeks at work. I have been working non-stop and have often pushed myself past it when tired; I only said I haven't used them because I know you would think something is wrong."

Arthur cleared his throat. "I will leave you all to it."

Merlin sighed and nodded as he saw Arthur to the door, telling his grandparents he won't be long as he walked out with Arthur and closed the door behind them both.

"I'm sorry Arthur."

"Don't apologise. They are your grandparents they are bound to worry about you." Arthur took a deep breath. "I know I do as you have been taking the pills but not for that reason as I know you haven't been into work the last few days."

"How did you-"

"Merlin you live down the hall from Gwen and Lancelot, Lancelot knows we are together and was asking if I knew anything about you if you are alright as you haven't been into work lately and given the state of your place last night I am guessing you haven't left it in a while either."

"Arthur I-"

"Merlin what's wrong? Why won't you talk to me?"

"I do talk to you Arthur."

"Is it an anniversary of how long it has been since Charlie died or something?"

Before Merlin could answer the door opened and Dragoon made himself seen. "How long does it take to say goodbye laddie. Gran has made tea."

"Okay I am coming."

When the door shut again Merlin moved forwards and kissed Arthur. "I am fine Arthur honestly. I will be at work tomorrow and you can come by at dinner if you like and have something to eat for lunch?"

Arthur smiled. "Alright." he answered as he kissed Merlin. "Until tomorrow."

Merlin stood and watched Arthur walk away; as soon as he saw Arthur turn a corner he let out a breath and leaned against the wall, composing himself before walking back into his flat to face his grandparents.


	27. Chapter 27

That evening Arthur walked across the pub car park and stopped just outside the door stood Morgana. The rest of their friends behind her. "I got your message what's up?"

"We thought we would all meet up for a drink. Will can't make it and Freya and Mordred are busy doing... other things, we have rang and asked Merlin if he wants to come but we are getting no answer."

"Yeah I could do with a drink." he said as he got his phone out to try Merlin. He was just about to dial when two blokes came walking out of the pub laughing. "Man that Merlin bloke is wasted." one laughed.

"Does he mean our Merlin?" Morgana asked.

"Must do sister it isn't a very common name is it. Oh I hope he isn't too drunk."

Leon frowned. "Merlin drunk isn't that bad is he?"

"Bad? He can be worse than Dragoon when drunk."

Gwaine laughed. "Now this I have to see." he said and hurried into the pub, the others following.

When they walked in they saw Merlin sat at one of the bar stools spinning round and round in circles, pint in his hand. "You spin me right round baby right round like a record baby right round, round round." he was singing, stopping when he saw who just walked in. "Hey guys. What you drinking? Drinks are on me." he said, spilling his a little.

Arthur sighed and walked over to him. "They certainly are." he said as he took the drink from the brunet and placed it on the bar.

Percival leaned over to Gwaine. "I wonder how much like Dragoon he can be when drunk."

"I don't know, let me insult him see what he does."

"Hey Merlin why are you getting pissed on your own, is it because no one will drink with you?"

Arthur turned sharply. "Gwaine!"

Merlin behind Arthur scrunched his face up. "Bah! Shut your face scruffy."

Gwaine and Percival started laughing along with Elyan. "He does he is like Dragoon." Elyan laughed.

Arthur sighed and helped a stumbling Merlin off the stool and over to a table. "Can someone get me a pint please?" he asked.

"I will have his whiskey chaser." Merlin said putting his arm up.

"He will have a pint of water." Arthur said as he sat Merlin down and then sat next to him. "Merlin love why are you drinking alone?" he whispered.

"Aw. That love word again. That's nice." he said as his head dropped on Arthur's shoulder.

"Merlin what are you doing?"

"Night night I'm sleepy now." he said as the others came to the table with their drinks.

Arthur took a pint of water and handed it to Merlin. "Drink this."

"Mm not thirsty for water."

"Well it's all you're getting. Now drink."

"Bah!" Merlin grumbled as he took the pint of water and started to drink.

* * *

After Merlin's second pint of water he stood up and swayed a little. "Need a piss." he said as he stumbled over to the toilets.

Morgana seeing Arthur looking worried she nudged him. "Go and see if he will be alright."

"Why me?" Arthur asked, secretly thankful his sister suggested it.

"Not only are you closer but you are the only other single one here, just in case you see anything, if Merlin makes a mess in there he could get in trouble with Geoffrey."

Arthur sighed and stood as he slowly walked over to the men's toilets.

Arthur walked in to see Merlin's bare arse, his jeans were pulled down just below his arse and his hands were in front of him. "Hold still while I have a piss." he said.

"Merlin." Arthur sighed as he walked over stood next to him. "Merlin what's wrong?"

"My cock won't hold still and I need to piss."

Arthur sighed and stood behind Merlin, pulling his jeans up so only his cock was out. "Can't believe I am doing this." he mumbled before reaching around and taking the brunets cock in hand. "There it is now still, not that it was the problem your hands are, now hurry up before someone comes in and thinks I am getting you off with my hand."

After Merlin had finished his business Arthur led him over to the sink where he helped him wash his hands along with him. Once dry Merlin sighed and dropped his head on Arthur's shoulder, his arms going around his waist. "Merlin?"

"Arthur why don't you love me yet? Why don't you trust me enough to let me know of your past?"

Arthur gasped. "That is what is bothering you? Oh Merlin I'm sorry. I always knew you were a patient man but I can see now that no one is that patient." Arthur bent forwards and put Merlin over his shoulder and walked out of the toilets.

"Arthur?" Morgana asked.

"I am going to drop him off at home, he was about to piss up the wall."

Gwaine laughed which got him a hit on the arm from Elena.

"Is that my arse?" Merlin said.

Arthur sighed. "No Merlin it is mine."

"Really? It's so..." Merlin lifted his hands up and slapped them on Arthur's arse. "Lush! Gran is right!"

Even Morgana laughed at that. "Get him home Arthur, if he is still awake when he is home make him a very strong coffee."

Arthur nodded. "See you all later." he said and left the pub with Merlin over his shoulder.

* * *

Arthur got Merlin back home without any problems, he entered Merlin's flat, kicking the door shut with his foot, he carried Merlin to his bedroom and placed him on the bed, he started to strip Merlin until he was wearing nothing but his boxer briefs.

"Arthur?"

"I'm here Merlin. Just get some sleep."

"Mmm. Love you."

Arthur smiled and ran his hand through the brunet's hair. "Night Merlin."

Arthur walked out the room and took his phone out of his pocket and started to dial. It only rang twice before they answered. "Hello dad."

" _Arthur, son is everything okay?"_

Arthur sighed. "Not really. You remember when Merlin lives?"

" _I think so, why do you ask son?"_

"I need you to come over. He lives on the fifth floor. Apartment fifty eight. Can you come on your own?"

" _Of course Arthur, I'll be there soon. You're not hurt are you?"_

"No no, nothing like that. Ring me when you are in the building, Merlin is asleep, can't wake him with you knocking on the door. And dad? Thank you." Arthur put his phone away and started to make himself and Uther a drink.

* * *

Ten minutes later Arthur's phone rang. "Hello?"

" _Son it's me."_

"Okay I will let you in." Arthur walked over to the door and opened it to see Uther stood there looking a little worried. "Father. Thank you for this. Come in."

"Arthur you're worrying me, what's wrong?"

"Sorry father I don't mean to. Physically I am fine." he said as he walked into the kitchen with Uther following. He made them both a drink and then led his father into Merlin's sitting room.

"Where's Merlin Arthur? Why did you want me to come here?"

"Merlin is asleep in his room." Arthur answered nodding to the door behind him. "Dad Merlin has been acting different lately."

"How so? Has he been hurtful towards you?"

"No! No nothing like that. I mean he has been losing weight as he hasn't been eating properly, hasn't been sleeping, tonight we went to the pub and Merlin was already there, drunk as anything, he isn't singing anymore. His gran said he hasn't been like this since Charlie died."

Arthur sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I came over last night and this place was a mess. Dad this isn't Merlin at all. Do you know when you are drunk you say things you stop yourself from saying when sober?"

"Yes, it's got me in trouble a few times with your mother and her cooking."

Arthur couldn't help but laugh at that. "Earlier on before bringing him home Merlin asked me two things that made me see what has been wrong with him."

"And what were they?"

"Asked me why I didn't love him and trust him enough to tell him about Cenred. Dad why didn't I see this, we have been going for over nine months now. I know Merlin is patient but I should have realised, no one is that patient."

"I'm sure he is a very patient man Arthur but even then it takes more than patience to make a working and lasting relationship."

"Yes I know it does father but it has been nine months and I am yet to tell him about Cenred, all he knows is that Cenred wasn't very nice. Father I know I feel something for Merlin. In a way I know deep down what it is but I am scared if I say it I will get hurt again and I can't go back to that, I can't get hurt again."

"Yet you're willing to continue to hurt Merlin, have you thought about what happens when he wakes up, if he remembers and tells you to forget all about it that he is sorry."

Arthur sighed. "I bet he will as well. Father I am not willingly hurting Merlin, I would never hurt him. I have been too scared about my feelings I have never thought I was hurting him."

"Arthur I'm on your side son, but I'm sure you must know what you feel for him, as you said it's been nine months."

"Yes it has. Merlin said he doesn't want to hear me say those words until I am ready to tell him all about Cenred and Sophia, that is everything father."

"Son how do you feel when you're with Merlin?"

"Happy, very happy, sometimes father all he has to do is give me a smile and it feels like my heart is in my throat."

"And when you're away from him?"

"I miss him, thinking of him. What do you think I am thinking of sometimes when you catch me not really paying attention?"

Uther smiled. "That's love son, you're in love. Trust me I know. Even after all these years I still can't bear to be away from your mother."

"Dad what do you think I should do?"

"I think you need to listen to your heart son, if you want to tell Merlin that you love him and be happy together then go for it but if you're not ready you need to have a real hard think about what you want this relationship to be, I know you're scared of being hurt son but it's not fair on Merlin to hurt him."

Arthur sat and mulled over the words Uther had told him that night along with how he felt whenever he saw Merlin, what he felt when he wasn't with Merlin. After five minutes silence Arthur looked up at Uther. "Father?"

"Yes son."

"I love him... I love Merlin."

Uther smiled. "I believe someone else needs to hear those words as well."

"Thank you father." Arthur stood up along with Uther. "Thank you." he said, moving forward to hug Uther.

"You're welcome son." Uther pulled Arthur into a hug.

* * *

Arthur started to straighten up once his father had gone, once everywhere was tidy Arthur phoned Will.

" _Arthur? What you doing ringing at this time?"_

"Sorry Will. Do you have keys to the garage to open up?"

" _I do. Why?"_

"I need you to open up tomorrow, Merlin isn't coming in, and he is fine, just sleeping at the minute as he is very drunk. He will be in on Tuesday... I think, I will get him to ring you. Are you alright opening up?"

" _Of course. Tell Merlin he owes me four days now."_

Arthur laughed. "I will. Thanks Will, see you later." putting his phone down Arthur stripped and climbed into bed beside Merlin and it wasn't long before he was fast asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

When Arthur woke up next morning Merlin was still asleep. He got up and showered, hoping Merlin didn't mind and put back on the clothes he took off the night before.

Merlin moaned and lifted his head up frowning when he smelt breakfast cooking. "Hello?" he called out. Looking up when he saw Arthur's head poke around the door. "Morning sleepyhead. How do you feel?"

"Headache. What happened last night?"

"Well you got drunk, really drunk. I actually had to hold your cock while you pissed. You grabbed my arse in front of everyone and said your gran was right it is so lush."

Merlin laughed a little before looking worried.

"Merlin? What's wrong?"

Merlin hurried out of bed and hugged Arthur. "I am sorry."

"It's alright I got you home safe and sound."

"I am not apologising for that."

Arthur pulled back. "What you apologising for then?"

"Arthur when I get drunk and wake up the next morning I don't remember anything for the first few minutes of waking. I now remember everything, the spinning on the bar stool, me saying my cock won't hold still while trying to piss." Merlin sighed. "I also remember what I said to you, what I asked you. Arthur please ignore what I said, I shouldn't have said it. Being drunk is no ex-"

Merlin stopped talking when Arthur placed a finger on his lips. "Go and shower and dress Merlin, breakfast is nearly ready."

Merlin sighed and nodded. "Okay."

* * *

By the time Merlin had showered and they had both eaten Merlin started to put his shoes on.

"Where are you going Merlin?"

"Work."

"Not today you're not Merlin. I rang Will last night and he said he will open up. I am not at work either. We are going to spend the day together."

"Oh? And what will we be doing?"

Arthur stood up and led Merlin over to the settee and sat him down next to him. "We need to talk Merlin, or rather I need to talk and you need to listen."

Arthur took a deep breath. "At the age of fifteen I met Sophia at school. Well, I didn't really notice her to be honest; I was always playing football or studying. I came home one Saturday after having a kick about on a field and mum was in the kitchen with one her friends, she brought her daughter along."

Merlin smiled. "I bet it didn't take you long to ask her out did it."

"I actually wasn't that interested. I was fifteen, wanting to discover my sexuality. I mean I found myself looking at girls, especially when they were running."

Merlin laughed.

"But I also found myself looking at my team mates in the showers. I wasn't sure; mum told me if I had to be sure I had to do more than look. I came home a couple of days later telling her she was right and I was going to ask this guy out. She told me why go for him when she knows of a girl who already wants me."

"Your mum's friend's daughter?"

"Yes. Mum pushed me to ask her out so I asked her and took her out. Mum was there when I got home from our first date and was asking how it went, how I felt when I will be asking her again. At first I was just asking her out because mum was saying I had to but I started to fall for her, Sophia was a great laugh, she would argue back against me, of course she would get really moody if she didn't get her way."

Arthur sighed. "After a couple of years when we started college mum was saying we would be perfect together as we were both studying law, she started talking about how beautiful our children would be, how wonderful our house would be, what kind of life we would have."

Arthur looked up at Merlin to see him watching him.

"Once we started college she started to change. Became more into herself, selfish if you will, but I still loved her, she was still my Sophia. I came home one time and overheard my mum talking to Sophie's mum, they were giggling talking about weddings and how they could see me and her living a long and happy life and that we would be so happy and that we make a good looking couple."

"How did you feel about that?"

"I don't know. I mean I was happy with Sophia and I loved her, I just let my mum talk about how happy we would be and children and would just nod when she would stop to draw breath but seeing her with wedding magazines? Mum came to me that night and started to show me the magazines saying she knew I saw her and Sophia's mum."

"Your mum was pushy then?"

Arthur laughed. "You could say that. She gave me a big speech and said it was the best thing, saying dad married her high school sweetheart and they are still together and happy and that could be me and Sophia. Two days later I found the perfect ring and was planning on asking her to marry me on our last day at college, when we finished we were to go out celebrating as we had done our studying passed our exams and were now free to be whoever we wanted to be."

"And you wanted to be a husband, have a wife."

"Yes I did. Mum made a good point I did love Sophia, so much. I wanted a full time job and come home to the one I love and who loves me."

"I don't blame you. It's what I have always wanted."

Arthur smiled and reached over with his hand to hold Merlin's. "That night we went out and we celebrated, swallowing all my nerves I got down on one knee and asked her if she would make me the happiest man alive and be my wife. When I saw her hesitating I told her she didn't have to answer right away but she insisted she needed to do what she felt she had to do."

"You weren't in a public place where you?" Merlin asked.

"No. For that I am thankful for. She told me that she couldn't marry me as she no longer saw me like that, she said that I no longer have her heart, that she fell out of love with me and didn't want to be with me anymore, said what we had was great, fantastic while it lasted but she wanted to see other people, didn't want to be stuck to the same man all her life."

"Oh Arthur."

"Worse thing was she had been feeling this way for over a year, she had been stringing me along until we left college, I used to think she had planned it that way, study with me, have me help her and as soon as she passed she was free to do what she wanted to do."

"Arthur." Merlin said.

Arthur looked up to see Merlin with his arms raised and smiled as he moved into them, hugging his boyfriend. "Mum started to worry a lot about me when I told her and dad, started to go quiet, couldn't do enough to help me. She started to act strange. I later asked dad and he told me she blames herself for introducing me to Sophia and how she said it was all her fault as she shouldn't have pushed so much."

Arthur sighed. "After the break up mum and dad argued a lot, dad mostly at mum for pushing me. I couldn't deal with that though, I heard what was being said but in a way I didn't hear it. I had just been dumped by the woman I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with."

"How did you get over that Arthur?"

"How do you get over that Merlin? It took me just over a year to get over her. I had my friends and family to thank for that, they didn't leave me alone they knew if I stayed along for so long I would start to draw into myself."

Merlin smiled and moved closer to Arthur and kissed him gently on the lips. "Thank you for sharing this with me Arthur. You don't know how much it means to me for you to share this with me." Merlin pulled back. "Please tell me I didn't force this on you with my drunkenness last night."

Arthur smiled and ran his thumb across Merlin's bottom lip. "You didn't, I knew something was wrong with you for a while, messy flat, not eating as much, not sleeping or working. I knew something was bothering you. Until you asked me that I didn't realise. I knew you said you would wait for as long as it took Merlin but no one is that patient."

"I am when sober."

Arthur laughed. "After you fell asleep last night I invited my father over here and we had a long talk. I can talk to him better than I can my mum; he just listens and gives advice if I need it."

Merlin placed his hand on Arthur's cheek. "You alright?"

"I actually feel better for telling you all of this. I... I want to tell you about Cenred, everything."

Merlin sat back. "Arthur you don't have to, you know that don't you. Ignore what I said last night you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

"I know that Merlin but I want to take the next step with you and to do that you need to know everything. I want to tell you everything."

* * *

Merlin had made him and Arthur a drink and sat down, handing Arthur his who smiled in thanks before taking a sip. "You do make a nice cup of tea Merlin."

"Thank you."

"I have always believed that you should always learn by mistakes." Arthur said, "but if you are to learn by mistakes always make sure you learn by someone else's and not your own."

Merlin smiled. "Very true."

Arthur nodded. "Morgana I am sad to say didn't learn by my mother's mistake in pushing Sophia on me. After Sophia I hated what became of me, I wouldn't leave and go anywhere; I would ignore everyone I just didn't want to know anymore. They ended up bringing a doctor to the house for an hour every day he would sit outside my room and just talk."

Arthur leaned back against the arm of the settee and put his feet up; Merlin smiling at the invitation climbed between Arthur's legs and rested his back against Arthur's front, enjoying the feeling of the blond's arms around him.

"He started to make a lot of sense, slowly I started to get better, I shaved off my beard cut my hair and I started to eat properly again and go for my run that I went on each morning. I felt better for it. Six months later, just over a year since Sophia Morgana introduced me to a friend of a friend."

"You weren't so sure?"

"No. But Morgana said I had to get back out there, show everyone that Sophia is my past and that I am ready and can move on and don't need her."

"So in other words just like her mother, she pushed you."

"Yes. But she said Cenred seemed like a great guy, I knew I wouldn't hear the end of it until I agreed to go on a date with him as I know my sister can be very stubborn, I also knew the longer I said no the more determined she would become."

"So you said yes to get peace and quiet."

Arthur laughed. "Yes. When I first met Cenred I couldn't believe it, he was good looking, always laughing, making me laugh, complain about how bad Morgana can be, we hit it off straight away." Arthur sighed. "The first few months were great; he made it easy for me to fall in love with him."

"And then it started to change?" Merlin asked.

"Yes. Soon after he moved in with me. Merlin it was like I was his slave, he never cooked, never cleaned, said he didn't have to as it was my job as it was my flat, he just lived there. Morgana would ask how things were going and when I got the courage to tell her the truth she said I was being silly and Cenred was nothing like that, said because I haven't been in a relationship with a man before and it is different I am looking for excuses."

"She stuck up for him?"

"Yes. I went back to Cenred and we had an argument, he found out I went to Morgana, she didn't tell him but her texting me he guessed."

"He read your messages?"

"Yes. He treated me like shit Merlin, he went out drinking, come home and wake me up as he was horny, sometimes he wouldn't even wake me I would just wake up when I'd feel him thrust in me."

"Oh Arthur. Why did you stay with him?"

"Because I loved him, thought he would change. I believed that he loved me and you stick by the one you love."

"Not when he treats you like that."

"I loved it when I was in a relationship, when I had someone. I hated being single, being alone."

"Oh Arthur, I would rather be alone then live like that."

"How I am now Merlin so would I. But I wanted someone, it was someone in my bed every night, I hated it when I was single and waking up alone." Arthur sighed when Merlin moved forwards and turned over and sat on his knees so he was now looking at him.

"I was with Cenred for two years. The longer we were together the worse it got, got to the point where I didn't want to leave work. He called me a bore in bed, saying all I do is just lay there."

Merlin smiled and took Arthur's hand. "Arthur we have done stuff and I know that that isn't true."

"I know, the name calling got worse. I came home one night and heard moaning coming from our bedroom, I opened the door and found him having sex with another man in our bed. He actually looked up and said to me that he was nearly finished and I was to go and make him a drink."

Arthur felt a tear run down his cheek. "When the bloke left we got into a big fight. I actually argued back, before I would just take it but seeing that, something inside me seemed to snap and for the first time in our relationship I gave as good as I got, I stormed out after telling him I wanted him gone by the time I got home."

"Where did you go?"

"My mum and dad's. Next morning I went home, dad came with me, he went in first and let me enter once he knew Cenred had gone, but Cenred packing his bags and leaving wasn't all he did."

"What did he do?"

"Trashed the place, everything turned upside down, took a few things as well, saying it was compensation as he never loved me. Something happened to me what I didn't expect to. I got into a worse state than I did when Sophia left me. I drank a lot, cut myself off from everyone, when Morgana found out she was worse than mum as she stuck up for him, dad having a go at her only made her worse."

"What happened?"

"I sunk into deep depression Merlin, started to believe all the things Cenred called me and said about me were true, kept thinking how could anyone love me, why would they. I was twenty four and only had two relationships and both of them broke me, the second one nearly killed me. It was my dad who sold my flat and everything in it, he found me the house I have now, said new place and new surroundings it won't be filled with bad memories."

"And your friends?"

"Even though I tried to cut them off and shut myself away they wouldn't let me. I think if it wasn't for them I wouldn't be here."

"Oh Arthur. No wonder you wanted to take it slow with me, even though it has been two years from Cenred to when you first started seeing me your heart is still mending."

"That it was. I was scared when I started to fall for you Merlin but I knew if I didn't get out there and try I would forever live in fear and never be happy unless I took the risk. A few months ago my heart started to mend in more ways than one, especially since I heard three little words from you. Merlin I didn't know then. After being with you, seeing you for who you are, seeing how you are I know it is third time lucky for me."

Merlin looked closely at Arthur who was biting his bottom lip. "Arthur?"

"My heart is whole again Merlin and that is thanks to you. My friends and family got me back to who I am up here." he said pointing to his head. "But you." he picked Merlin's hand up and placed it on his chest over his heart. "You fixed my broken heart by filling it with love." Arthur reached out and cupped Merlin's cheek. "I love you Merlin."

Merlin gave Arthur the biggest smile. "I love you too Arthur." he whispered before moving forwards and placing his lips on the blonds.


	29. Chapter 29

"I understand it all now Arthur."

"You do?"

"Yes. If I was hurt as much as you I would be just like you, putting your heart on heavy guard, I would still be like it."

"I am Merlin."

"I don't blame you for being that way Arthur. I want you to know that I am on your side. You can not believe what Cenred said about you. In the ten months we have been together I fell in love with you in four months after we started to go out. You can't believe anything they said and you cannot blame yourself."

"Easier said than done."

"I know it is Arthur." Merlin raised a hand and cupped Arthur's cheek. "Morgana was wrong in what she did Arthur. You are her brother she should not have stuck up for Cenred, even when you told her why you split and what you caught him doing she still took his side and told you to give him a chance."

Merlin inched forwards, getting closer to Arthur. "Her helping you when you started to hit rock bottom I don't think she realised what she had done or how much her words affected you until she saw it in you. She was wrong in doing what she did Arthur as it made you doubt even more and get you more worked up and worried. This was wrong of her to do."

"I started to think maybe she was right, maybe he could change."

"No Arthur. People like him never do. He was wrong in doing what he did to you, said to you, treated you. No one deserves that, especially you. You have me Arthur and you know how I am and the only thing that will change about my feelings towards you is that they will only get stronger, I love you more and more each day and nothing can change that. Nothing and nobody."

Arthur leaned over and kissed him. "So even after all this time it is still normal to have some insecurities?"

"Yes Arthur. I would still have them if I were you. You have only had two relationships and have both ended badly with your heart being broken, it is only normal that you are like this now you are in a new relationship, always wondering and questioning. I need you to promise me something though."

"If I can."

"You have any doubts in future or questions please, please come to me, to move forward we are to share everything, to get stronger and get you stronger we need to sort out and talk through all we feel."

Arthur smiled and nodded. "I promise." he said, sealing said promise with a kiss which turned more passionate, Arthur leaning back so he was now laying flat on his back on Merlin's settee, the brunet being pulled down with him and now on top. Arthur thrust his hips up, both of them moaning when they felt how hard the other one was. "Merlin?"

"Yes Arthur."

"I feel ready. I want us to make love Merlin."

"Are you sure? We don't have to do anything you are not ready for."

Arthur smiled and raised his head to kiss Merlin. "I know that, but I feel ready. I want you Merlin, in every way."

Smiling, Merlin kissed Arthur back and stood up before helping Arthur up and taking his hand led him into the bedroom.

* * *

Once they were in the bedroom Merlin took the hem of Arthur's top in his hands and lifted his arms, pulling the top up and over the blonds head and placed it on the floor. He lifted his hands up and placed the palms flat on the muscled chest in front of him and couldn't help but stare.

Arthur cleared his throat causing the brunet to look up in time to see him turn a little red and look away.

"I'm sorry am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No no. It's just how you are looking at me. I am not used to it."

Merlin smiled and lowered himself to place a kiss on Arthur's muscular chest. "Beautiful."

"You have said that before."

"And I mean it just as much now as I did then. We will do this at your pace Arthur."

"Thank you." Arthur said, smiling as he kissed his boyfriend, he ran his hands down Merlin's front and fisted the top and pulled it off the brunette and let it go leaving to join his top on the floor, they walked over to Merlin's bed where they laid down together, starting of with gentle kissing at first while they let their hands roam, learning each other's bodies.

After kissing for several minutes Merlin gasped when he felt Arthur's hands at the waistband of his jeans and the fingers that were ghosting over the skin on his stomach as they started to undo the button before pulling down the zip. Arthur looked up into Merlin's eyes. "Can you do me?"

Merlin merely nodded and undone Arthur jeans, pulling down the zip. "Just your jeans?" he asked, his hands on the waistband of the denim.

Arthur swallowed before pulling down both Merlin's jeans and boxer briefs. "Both." he whispered.

Merlin smiled and pulled down Arthur's jeans and boxer briefs, they quickly got out of them and chucked them on the floor where Merlin then wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck, the blond in turn wrapping his arms around the brunet's waist, both of them hissing when they felt their erections brush against each other.

They joined lips once more and began to roll back and forth as Arthur's hands ran up and down Merlin's back while Merlin's hands were buried in Arthur's locks.

Arthur moved his mouth down to Merlin's neck and began to nip, bite and suck.

"Oh Arthur." Merlin moaned, his eyes closing in pleasure, thrusting up, his back arching to feel more of the blond.

"Merlin." Arthur panted, his right hand running down his lovers back and cupping one cheek, giving it a squeeze as he rolled them both over with Merlin laying on top, looking down at him.

Merlin panted as he looked into Arthur's eyes. "Are you really sure?"

"Yes Merlin." he gave the brunets arse cheek another squeeze. "Very sure."

"Do you have any lube?" Arthur asked.

"Bathroom. I'll go and get it." Within seconds Merlin returned with the lube, looking at Arthur lying on his bed naked and looking back at him with love in his eyes made Merlin's heart jump to his throat. Ever so slowly he knelt on the bed and crawled up Arthur, straddling his thighs as he unscrewed the small tube and handed it to Arthur.

Arthur took the tube and looked up at Merlin. "Are you sure Merlin?"

"Yes. Very Arthur, please."

Arthur smiled and covered his fingers in the lube before placing the tube on the bedside table looking up at Merlin he placed his left hand on the brunets hip. "Up."

Merlin lifted himself so far up and let out a sharp breath when he felt Arthur's finger breech his entrance.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Arthur, it's... It's just been a while."

"For us both. I'll be as gentle as I can."

Merlin smiled and placed his hand upon Arthur's cheek. "I know you will."

Turning his head to kiss Merlin's palm, Arthur moved his finger further inside the man above him, in and out, ever so slowly as he watched the look on Merlin's face and couldn't help but think he is beautiful. He tightened his hold on his boyfriend's hip as he slowly added a second finger.

Merlin's hands rested on Arthur shoulders, gripping firmly as he felt the now two fingers inside him start to make a scissoring motion to stretch him. "Oh yes Arthur, more." he moaned, his head falling back, slowly moving up and down to fuck on Arthur's fingers.

"Another finger?"

"Either that or you."

Arthur nodded and pulled his fingers out and picked up the lube once more, this time using it to cover his cock.

"Let me." Merlin whispered and covered his fingers in the lube before curling them around Arthur's hardened length, his hand moving up and down, his other hand moving to cup the blond's balls, squeezing them and rolling them on his hand as his other hand got faster.

"Fuck Merlin you need to stop otherwise I will be coming over your hand and not in you."

Merlin smiled and removing his hands from Arthur's balls he placed the hand on the blonds taut stomach as he moved up, once in place Merlin looked down at Arthur who after nodding he sank down, both of them moaning, Arthur's hands tightening their grip on Merlin's waist as they both came together in the most intimate way, finally after ten months, they were finally here at this point.

"Only move when you are ready Merlin."

Merlin nodded and waited a few seconds before he slowly moved up before sinking back down. "Oh Arthur finally." he breathed.

"Yes." Arthur hissed as he started to thrust up as Merlin pushed down, after doing this a few times Arthur turned Merlin over to laying flat on his back.

"Arthur?"

"Shh." he said, kissing Merlin passionately before he started to thrust into the man now under him, his right hand running down the brunets bare thigh, stopping just above the knee and lifted the leg up to wrap around him.

"Oh Arthur." Merlin moaned, his head going back, his long pale neck exposed for Arthur to kiss, he loved that long pale neck.

Arthur ran his hand down Merlin's chest, past his stomach and taking hold of Merlin's cock, he ran his thumb over the tip of the brunet's leaking cock.

Merlin watched mesmerized as that thumb slowly went up and into the blond's mouth to taste. "Oh fuck Arthur." he panted, lifting his hands up to place on his boyfriends shoulders, his grip getting tighter the faster Arthur's thrusts got.

"Merlin I'm close."

"Me too Arthur," Merlin panted, biting his bottom lip as he felt the blond hit that spot inside him over and over again. "Come Arthur, come with me."

Arthur moved his head down and kissed Merlin tenderly before thrusting twice more and came, filling Merlin up with his essence, moaning as he felt the brunets walls tighten around him as he came, spilling all over his hand and both of their stomachs.

Arthur pulled out before dropping onto the bed beside Merlin and gathered the thinner man into his arms.

"Arthur?" Merlin panted.

"Yeah?"

"How stupid was Cenred, him saying you just there. I mean... where the fuck did he get that from?"

Arthur laughed and squeezed Merlin tighter. "I love you Merlin."

Merlin smiled. "That is something I will never get tired of hearing. I love you too Arthur."

Arthur moved forwards to capture Merlin's lips in a kiss. "I know it is the middle of the day but..."

"Yes Arthur, I think after that we both could do with a nap."

Arthur laughed. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No. I felt no pain, only pleasure." Merlin hummed and threw his arm over his boyfriend's stomach, his head going on the blonds shoulder.

Arthur kissing Merlin's head it was only after a few minutes that they were both fast asleep.

* * *

Merlin woke up when his phone beeped; he leaned over Arthur who woke up, to get his phone. "What's up?" he asked, tightening his hold on Merlin.

"I got a message." Merlin answered as he lay across Arthur and picked up his phone, shivering a little when he felt Arthur's fingers run down his bare back. "It's from Morgana, saying everyone is going to the pub tonight, asking if I am going."

"Are you going?"

Merlin turned his head to look at Arthur who was looking straight at him. "Yes. You?"

"Of course. Text her back saying 'we will be there' see what she puts back."

Merlin laughed and typed his answer before placing his phone down and giving Arthur his full attention. "Tea?"

"Please."

Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur before getting up and leaving the room, not bothering with clothes. As Merlin was stood waiting for the kettle to boil he jumped when he felt something soft wrap around him, looking over his shoulder he saw Arthur in his boxer briefs.

"I noticed you shivered when you got the text."

Merlin turned and put his arms in the sleeves of the dressing gown before placing his arms around the blond. "That was due to your fingers running down my back."

Arthur smiled and kissed him. "Do you have any plans for today?"

"Well I thought I was working until you rang Will and told him I wouldn't be coming in so I am all yours all day."

"Good. Can you get your parents to my parent's house? I know dad will be at home from noon today."

"Of course. Why do you want our parents together?"

"So we can tell them all that we are together. I know your dad knows and my dad does and our mothers know something but we can tell them together that we are boyfriends, in love and have been together for ten months."

"Are you sure? We don't have to tell them yet."

"I know that Merlin. I want everyone to know."

"Okay. I will drink my tea and then give mum and dad a ring."

"Sounds great, you ring your parents and I will ring mine." Arthur whispered as he moved further in to kiss Merlin, their lips were almost joined when a knock sounded at the door.

"Merlin are you in there?" came Gwen's voice. "I need to be somewhere and my car won't start."

Both Arthur and Merlin moaned as they pulled apart. "We will tell everyone tonight at the pub about us. I will wait in your bedroom." Arthur whispered as he did up Merlin's dressing gown and left the brunet there with a kiss.


	30. Chapter 30

Merlin opened the door to see a worried looking Gwen there. "Are you alright?"

"Yes and no. Yes I am fine and so is the baby." she said, placing a hand on her growing stomach. "I have a doctor's appointment and my car has broken down."

"Broken down?"

"I think so, I keep trying it but it won't turn over. Anyway my appointment is in ten minutes."

Merlin nodded. "Hand me your keys."

When Gwen did as she was asked Merlin handed her the keys to his car. "I will have a look at your car, take mine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes now go. You don't want to be late."

Gwen smiled and hugged Merlin before hurrying away, shouting 'thank you' over her shoulder.

* * *

Arthur sat on Merlin's bed looked up when Merlin walked in and undone his dressing gown before letting it drop to the floor. "Have you seen my phone?" he asked as he pulled on some boxer briefs.

Arthur smiled and handed Merlin his phone which was on the bedside table. "I have text and told dad that I will be coming over just after noon as I have something I need to tell him and mum and that also Balinor and Hunith will be there."

"What did he put back?"

"He put back that your mum is already with mine at home and that Balinor is with him at the golf course but if mother asks he is at work."

Merlin laughed as he started to get dressed, smiling when Arthur started to do the same. Once they were dressed Arthur looked at Merlin. "What about Gwen's car?"

"Oh yeah. I'll take a look before we go."

"We will go to my parents in my car." Arthur said as he followed Merlin from the flat, locking up behind him with the keys he saw on the table just inside the door.

* * *

When Arthur got outside he saw Merlin by Gwen's car lifting the hood up to look at the engine, he walked over and put his hand in Merlin's front jeans pocket. "Good job I locked up isn't it."

"Oh yeah, thanks for that." Merlin said, leaning over, smiling when Arthur did and kissed him. "Love that we can now do that in public."

Arthur laughed. "Me too. So what's wrong with Gwen's car?"

"She has put petrol in a diesel car."

"No wonder it won't go. She must have put some in on her way home, with the garage only just being up the road she is lucky it got her home."

Merlin took his phone out his pocket. "I know. I will have to ring Will to come and pick it up and tow it to the garage." he said as he started to dial before putting the phone to his ear. "Hey Will I need you to come and pick up Gwen's car. She said it won't go and it is because she has filled it with petrol and it's a diesel car."

Will laughed. _"No wonder it won't go. What about her keys?"_

"I have to go somewhere so I will leave them in the little flap under my blue Suzuki. Everyone is going to the pub tonight you coming?"

" _Of course. You owe me several drinks after running the garage for you for the last few days."_

"I owe you more than drinks Will. Thank you. See you later."

* * *

Arthur and Merlin decided to go and get some lunch before heading over to Uther and Ygraine's. Arthur checked his watch. "It's nearly one, let's get going and tell them."

"How do you think they will take it?" Merlin asked when they were driving up the driveway.

"Well mum will be pleased. Hug you, and say how happy she is, one look from dad she will start to calm down."

"She sometimes forgets her promise if carried away or really happy about something?" Merlin asked.

"Yes but dad never forgets so he makes sure he is always there." Arthur pulled his car to a stop. "There is your dad's car. Ready?"

"Very." Merlin smiled and got out of the car along with Arthur and followed him to the door where he stood and waited along with his boyfriend after the blond knocked.

Ygraine opened the door and smiled when she saw them both stood there. "How many times son you don't have to knock, just walk in, this was once your home too."

"After last time I will stick to knocking."

"Oh Arthur not while we have other guests and it was one time." she said and walked inside leaving Arthur and Merlin to follow.

"What did you walk in on?" Merlin asked.

"I walked in on what we were doing earlier, only rougher."

Merlin laughed. "Oh Arthur. No wonder you knock now."

* * *

They walked into the living room area and saw Uther sat on the settee facing the other settee which seated Hunith and Balinor. Ygraine walked in and took her place by her husband. Arthur swallowed when he saw all four of them look up at him and Merlin.

"We don't have to do this." Merlin whispered.

Arthur looked at the brunet and smiled. "I want to."

"What is the reason you want us all here son?" Uther asked.

"Me and Merlin have something to tell you all." Arthur reached out and took Merlin's hand in his. "Me and Merlin started dating ten months ago, we have been boyfriends for a while and today we felt ready to take it to the next step."

"Sex?" Ygraine asked.

"Ygraine!" Uther said.

"Telling people." Merlin answered.

"Oh Merlin we are happy for you son." Hunith said as she got up along with Balinor and hugged Arthur before hugging their son.

Arthur let go of Merlin's hand and walked over to Uther and Ygraine who stood up.

"Answer the question." Ygraine said.

Arthur looked at his father before looking at his mother. "Yes."

Ygraine beamed and hugged her son close to her. "Oh my boy. You have told him everything."

"Yes. I told him everything this morning before telling him I love him."

"Love?" Ygraine all but squealed. "Hunith did you hear that? Our boys are in love." she said as she made her way over to Merlin and hugged him. "If anyone can get my son back to how he truly was it is you." she said, kissing Merlin's cheek.

Uther walked over and shook Merlin's hand while Balinor and Hunith went over to Arthur. "Don't worry about Ygraine. She is excited, happy to see Arthur happy, I am guessing by telling you everything he told you how-"

"Pushy Ygraine was. Yes. He told me everything, didn't leave anything out."

Uther nodded. "I take care of Ygraine and you take care of my son."

Merlin smiled. "Gladly."

Ygraine made her way over to Hunith but was stopped by Uther. "Don't even mention the word marriage or anything to do with it."

"What if Hunith does?"

"Then you tell her that you don't think they are even ready for that if it took them ten months to have sex. Promise me love."

"I promise. If I keep my promise what do I get?"

Uther rolled his eyes. "A shopping trip with my credit card."

"Done."

"I feel as though I have been." Uther muttered as Ygraine walked away.

Merlin who heard everything looked at Uther. "Arthur was spot on wasn't he?"

"Oh yes."

* * *

After they had walked around each other, hugging and shaking hands Uther and Ygraine went to go into the kitchen to make drinks. Arthur watched as Merlin was talking quietly to his parents, when he heard Hunith mention Charlie he walked into the kitchen to give them all some private time.

When the door closed behind Arthur Uther went up and hugged his son. "I am proud of you son. To tell Merlin everything and your feelings and then tell us which is making your relationship public just shows how far you have come."

"Thank you."

"No need to thank us for anything, I have learned my lesson son I will let you get on with your relationship and let you take each step when you are ready to. If Hunith starts about marriage your father has told me what to say so no worries there."

Arthur smiled and hugged his mum.

"Now you have told us what is your next step son?" Uther asked.

"Morgana wants us all to meet in the pub tonight, don't know what about but me and Merlin are going to tell all of them next."

"How are you going to tell them?" Ygraine asked.

"Arthur thought it would be fun to walk in hand in hand." Merlin said as he walked into the kitchen and up to Arthur. "Mum and dad were just saying how happy they are to finally see me happy and settled, one thing they never thought I would be after Charlie."

Ygraine smiled. "Now you two are together properly can I ask something?"

"Depends what it is." Uther said.

"It isn't anything pushy Uther I promised. Now they are together and we know it... can I see you both kiss?"

Arthur laughed and put his finger under Merlin's chin, directing his boyfriends head to face him, once they were facing each other Arthur moved forwards and placed his lips on Merlin's who happily returned the kiss.

"Aw." she cooed, smiling.

Merlin and Arthur broke apart and Arthur put his arm around Merlin holding him closer.

"Merlin love your phone has just beeped with a message." Hunith called out. "It says on the screen it is from Morgana."

"Just tap it mum, just tap the screen and it will tell you the message." Merlin called out. "Probably answering the text you told me to put." he said to Arthur.

Arthur, Merlin, Uther and Ygraine stood in the kitchen listening to Hunith and Balinor.

"Oh Balinor what have I done? I pressed that envelope and it has come up 'new text' what does that mean."

Balinor sighed as he took the phone from his wife. "We really need a day of getting you up to date with the latest technology. You were supposed to touch the screen where the box popped up saying Merlin had a message from Morgana."

"Well I don't know that I just saw the envelope."

"Yes that tells you that you have a message."

"I already knew that. What does it say? Our son is waiting."

Merlin laughed a little. "Even gran and granddad know how to text people, mum really needs to learn."

"Your message says _'Both of you? What do you mean by both of you? Is Arthur there? Did he spend the night?'_ That's all it says son." Balinor said.

Just then Arthur's phone beeped with a message, he wasn't surprised to find it was from his sister. Arthur sighed when he read then message and handed his phone over to Merlin who sighed before reading aloud. _"Arthur are you with Merlin? Did you spend the night? Have you had sex yet? Told him you love him. You do need to tell him soon Arthur."_

Uther growled low in his throat. "Will she never learn?" he asked before looking at his wife. "Our daughter is like you dear."

"In what way?"

"She doesn't listen, or she does and then quickly forgets, slipping back into old habits."

"What old habits?"

"Morgana is pushing Arthur telling him to tell Merlin how he feels as he is hurting him as Merlin told Arthur he loved our son months ago but even though Merlin said he didn't want to hear Arthur say those words until he was ready that wasn't good enough for our daughter."

Ygraine sighed. "She is doing it all over again, she took Cenred's side and now taking Merlin's but twisting it so Arthur looks like the bad guy. That girl needs to be told where her true loyalties lie."

Merlin nodded. "And I am just the one to tell her that." he said, getting a kiss from Arthur for his words.


	31. Chapter 31

That night Arthur and Merlin stood outside the pub, hand in hand. "Are you sure you want to do this Arthur? We don't have to tell them all yet."

"I know that, I also know I no longer want to hide you."

"Are you sure? I mean I know sometimes _he_ comes to have a drink in here."

Arthur looked into Merlin's eyes. "I know. And now I don't care, he can't do anything to me anymore."

Looking at the pub doors once more Arthur turned and faced his boyfriend. "Ready love?"

Merlin smiled at the endearment. "Ready Arthur." he answered.

When they entered the pub hand in hand Gwen was the first one to see them both, she smiled at them before her eyes dropped to their joined hands and she squealed panicking Lancelot who placed his hand on his wife's stomach. "Sweetie what is it? Are you in pain?"

Gwen pointed to her beaming face. "Does it look like I am in pain?"

"Then what are you squealing at?" Gwaine asked.

"Look who just walked in." she said, raising her hand and pointing towards the blond and brunet who stood there with smiles on their faces.

"No way." Gwaine said as he stood up as they both walked over. "Is this recent?" he asked.

Arthur laughed. "No. We have been going out for about ten months now."

"Ten months?" came several voices.

Merlin and Arthur found themselves attacked with questions. "How did it start? Why didn't you tell us? How serious are you? Who asked who? Does anybody else know?"

When Arthur answered that Morgana knew as well as Lancelot and Will. Gwen hit Lancelot for keeping it from her and Freya hit Will for not telling her before looking at Merlin. "Why didn't you tell me?" Freya chastised.

"I only told Will because we keep nothing from each other and we have known each other for more years than I like to think, plus I work with Will, he would notice if I sing at work."

"Oh you are singing again." Freya smiled. "Mordred he is singing again."

"I heard him dear." Mordred smirked.

When Morgana went to the bar to get another round in Merlin went to help her leaving Arthur answer the questions that were still being asked.

"Answer to your text to Arthur Morgana yes he has told me everything, we spent all morning talking before he told me that he loves me."

"About time he told you."

"No Morgana, it wasn't about time. I would have happily waited another ten months if that was what it took, you pushing Arthur and defending me is helping him in no way at all, if anything it is making him worse."

"How would you know that?"

"Because I saw the hurt and insecurity in his eyes when he told me that you set him up with Cenred, always took his side, even when Arthur caught him with someone else."

"I know it sounds that way-"

"It sounds the way it happened Morgana." Merlin sighed. "We need to talk more about this but not tonight, tonight we celebrate Arthur being happy once again and in love, something everyone thought would never happen again and your news that you got us all here for."

Morgana nodded. "I agree. You read Arthur's messages?"

"Only when he hands me his phone with the message open and on the screen yes." Morgana paid for the drinks and together her and Merlin carried them all back to the table where Merlin sat next to Arthur who kissed his cheek when he took his drink, getting an 'aww' from the females around the table.

"What's this news then Morgana?" Arthur asked.

"Me and Leon have set a date for the wedding. We are getting married next April."

"That's just over five months away." Lancelot said while Gwen squealed and clapped her hands.

"Will you still be my maid of honour Gwen?"

"Of course. Our baby will be a few weeks old by then. I won't look like a whale."

"You will look gorgeous love." Lancelot said, kissing his wife.

Leon looked at Arthur. "Best man?"

"Of course. Will be happy to."

"Just one thing, we are sending out invitations but telling everyone not to let mum know. Dad can know but not mother, not until nearer the time."

"Why?" Elena asked.

"She can know as soon as everything is booked and decided." Morgana said.

"I don't understand sis, why can't we tell mum?"

"You know what she is like Arthur."

"Likes to take control, push and push and push?" Merlin guessed. "Always thinking she knows best and no matter what you say she knows better and tries to get you to see it?" he added.

Morgana looked at Merlin. "Yes. Exactly."

Merlin nodded his head. "I know someone like that."

Morgana looked at Merlin closely before looking away; Arthur knowing what Merlin meant with his words placed his hand on top of the brunets and squeezed it in thanks.

"Who wants to have a game of pool?" Merlin asked once they had all finished their drinks.

"I'll play you."

Gwaine looked at his wife. "You? Since when do you play pool?"

"It is just putting balls in pockets love, I am rather good with balls wouldn't you agree."

Gwaine smirked. "Oh very much so." he agreed slapping his wife's arse as she stood up and left the table along with Merlin.

"That's alright Elena, I am not very good at pool either but as you say it is putting balls in pockets." Merlin said as he set up the table.

* * *

When Arthur went to the bar to get everyone else another drink Morgana went with him. "So you told Merlin everything then?"

"Of course I did. I said I would tell him everything before telling him that I love him and I do. I love him Morgana, more than I thought I would ever love anyone after my past relationships."

"I am happy for you Arthur, but did you have to tell him every single thing? You do know that after tonight he wants to have words with me and that earlier on when I was voicing the reasons why I don't want mum to know, you do know that what he said was him having a dig at me."

"Yes I know. Merlin does want to talk to you soon and father."

"What have I done?"

"Nothing, just being yourself as always, come on sis, just forget about it now and let's enjoy tonight."

Morgana nodded and took over some of the drinks leaving Arthur to carry the rest. He had just asked Geoffrey for a tray when he heard two blokes not so far away from him talking.

"Anyone in here catch your eye then mate?" the first bloke asked.

"Oh yeah." the second bloke answered. "That bloke playing pool. I can tell you right now he isn't going home alone tonight."

Arthur placed the last drink on the tray. "Too fucking right mate." he quietly said as he turned and headed back to the table.

Arthur placed the drinks on the table before putting the now empty tray on an empty table at the side of them and sat down, taking sips of his beer as he watched the bloke at the bar eyeing Merlin up while talking to his friend.

"See what I see Arthur?" Leon asked, spotting the bloke at the bar.

"I see him."

"What are you going to do? Not worry I hope, you know Merlin loves you."

"I know that Leon. I am going to show that bloke at the bar just who Merlin will be going home with tonight."

Percival smirked. "Possessiveness. Nice to see this side to you again Arthur. I thank Merlin for slowly bringing the old Arthur back."

Arthur smiled and took another drink of his beer before standing up and heading over to Merlin and Elena. "Merlin what are you doing?"

"Playing pool."

"And failing by the looks of it."

"I suppose you can do better then."

"Oh yes."

"Go on then." Merlin said, offering Arthur the cue who declined it. "This is your game love I am merely here to help you."

Elena who heard beamed and faced the table. "He only calls Merlin 'love'." she said.

Arthur hearing this rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. "Bend over Merlin."

"Oh yeah."

"You know what I mean. Get in the position you would get in to pocket the number four ball."

Merlin looked at the table and moved further down the table, Arthur behind him smirking as Merlin now faced the bloke who has been eyeing him at the bar, Merlin bent over the table and looked at Arthur the best he could. "Okay."

Arthur nodded and pressed close to Merlin, his clothed cock brushing against Merlin's arse as he to bent forward, placing his hand on the table. "Not too hard Merlin." he whispered in his boyfriend's ear, "just the gentlest of taps."

Merlin nodded and did as Arthur said, waiting until Arthur let go of his hand that was holding the cue before hitting the white, laughing when the number four ball went into the pocket. "Thank you." Merlin said, turning his head slightly to kiss Arthur's cheek.

Gwaine stood up and walked over to his wife. "Elena love you sit back down. I will play for you as Arthur seems to be now playing for Merlin."

Elena smiled and handed her husband the cue. "Thank you. I don't know what I am doing."

Merlin stood along with Arthur and handed his boyfriend the cue. "Looks like you are playing for me against Gwaine. Win for me sweetheart."

Arthur smiled. "Of course." as Merlin started to walk away Arthur called out. "Merlin? Who are you going home with tonight?"

Merlin looked from the bloke who was watching him at the bar to Arthur and laughed as he walked over to his boyfriend and kissed him. "You Arthur. Possessive prat."

"Your fault, haven't been like this in a while, you are bringing the old me back."

"Good. I am very much looking forward to meeting him."

"Merlin did you know that bloke was watching you at the bar?" Elyan asked when Merlin sat down.

"I did. I also heard what Arthur did, bloke said I wasn't going home alone tonight, seemed very full of himself, wanker."

Morgana laughed along with Freya as Mordred shook his head with a smile on his face.

* * *

Later that night when Merlin and Arthur were getting undressed in Arthur's bedroom, they had called at Merlin's first for a change of clothes.

"Well done tonight Arthur."

"What for?"

"Having the courage to not only tell everyone but to be like that with me in public, in front of all your friends."

"Once we kissed that first time in front everyone and I realised it wasn't as hard as what I thought it would be the rest, especially at the pool table came natural to me, comfortable." Arthur explained as he got in bed along with Merlin.

"Well there are only two more people to tell now. And I think out of everyone they will be the worst ones."

Arthur frowned. "Who?"

"My grandparents."

* * *

It was a couple of weeks later when Arthur went to Merlin's garage to have dinner with him, they were both sat in the office eating and Arthur was surprised when the door opened and Ygraine and Uther walked in. "Mum, dad? What are you both doing here?"

"Merlin asked us to come." Uther answered as he closed the office door and sat on the settee in there next to Ygraine.

Arthur looked at Merlin. "You asked them to come?"

"Yes." Merlin answered as he stood up. "Can I get you both a drink?" he asked.

When Ygraine and Uther declined Merlin sat back down. "Okay Morgana keeps asking Arthur if he has any idea when I am going to talk with her about how she pushed Arthur, what she did to him, what her words did to him. But I have always believed actions speak louder than words."

Arthur frowned. "You are going to show her how she made me feel, think and nearly believe? How?"

Merlin smiled. "With help from Ygraine."

"Me?"

"Yes. I know how you were with Arthur when he was with Sophia. I also know Morgana was worse when Arthur was with Cenred and you knew how she was."

"I did."

"Ygraine if you can I need you to get on your daughters last nerve, push and push. Tell her she is wrong in her decisions and you know better even if you agree with what she has decided. Get her thinking twice, feeling unsure and not knowing what to do."

Ygraine looked at Uther who looked at her before looking at Merlin. "How do I do that?"

Merlin cleared his throat and looked at Arthur who was frowning, wondering what was happening to Ygraine who had the same look. "Morgana and Leon have set a date for their wedding. They are to marry in April next year. Invitations have been sent out with a message asking them all not to tell you. She said she will tell you once everything is booked and decided."

Ygraine beamed at Merlin and stood up. "Thank you."

"You are not to tell her how you know. She will ask us all but we will all deny it."

"Don't worry. Thank you Merlin."

When Ygraine left, Uther looked at Merlin. "Very clever." he said as he stood. "I will leave you both to it."

When they were alone Arthur faced Merlin. "She will drive Morgana barmy, she will constantly be ringing her, turning up at the flat and salon showing her different things, disagree with her on everything, make her unsure and leaving Morgana not knowing what to do."

Merlin smiled. "Kind of how she got you with Cenred."

"But this is her marriage Merlin, her life."

"And it was yours Arthur. Uther has talked to her and she still didn't see I am willing to bet she will finally see when she feels all what you did by her words and actions."

Arthur laughed. "Father's right. Very clever."

"I like to think so." Merlin said as he stood up and walked around the side of the desk.

When Merlin walked past him Arthur reached out and pulled Merlin down onto his knee. "When are you going to tell your grandparents about us?"

"They come back off their holiday today, well, yesterday they came back. I will give them a few days to settle back home and then go and see them."

Arthur smiled and lifted his hand up, pulling Merlin into a kiss that quickly turned passionate. Arthur's free hand roamed down Merlin's front and was just making its way back up, under the top the brunet was wearing when the office door opened.

"We're back laddie... oh my."

Arthur pulled his hand back and both him and Merlin pulled away from each other to see Dragon and Dolma stood in the doorway.

"Blondie is the reason you are singing again?" Dragoon asked.

"Don't call him Blondie." Dolma scolded.

"What else will I call him?"

"Gorgeous." Dolma smiled.

"Or my actual name." Arthur said.

"Is Blondie the reason you are singing again laddie?"

"Yes granddad and please don't call him that."

Dragoon moved close to Arthur and got into his personal space looking him closely in the eye. "If it weren't for my grandson being happy then I wouldn't have been when I walked in here."

Merlin stood between them and pushed Arthur back a little, standing in front of the blond with his hands behind his back, holding Arthur's hands. "Granddad please, this is why I didn't want you meeting him yet as you would have scared him away."

"How long have you two been together?" Dolma asked.

"Since before Granddad accused Arthur of being a bad driver for his car stalling." Merlin answered, laughing along with Arthur at the look on Dragoon's face.


	32. Chapter 32

It was the following day and Merlin unlocked all of his garage before moving around to the back to unlock the scrapyard. He had rang Will the night before and told him to take the rest of the week off with pay as a thank you for keeping things running when he wasn't turning up for work himself.

He walked back into his garage when he made himself a drink and stood in front of the car that needed a new exhaust, after taking a few sips of his tea he got the torch and tools he needed and headed down into the dip under the car and began to work, the little lamp giving him all the light he needed as he set to work.

Merlin had just finished fitting the exhaust when his phone rang; he climbed out of the dip and picked up his mobile that was laying on the roof of the car in front of the one he had just been working on, silently calling himself for not having his phone on him. "Hello?"

" _Hey you were a while answering."_ Arthur said.

"I was in the dip working underneath a car."

" _Merlin I think your garage is the only one that has a dip all these other garages have the big mechanical things that lifts cars in the air."_

"Best to play it safe don't like to think of a car suspended in air above me."

Arthur smiled. _"You free for dinner tonight?"_

"For you, of course."

" _Great I will pick you up at your flat about six?"_

"Okay. I will see you then."

" _See you then love."_

Merlin laughed. "I will never tire of hearing you say that."

" _Good, because I don't intend to stop anytime soon... I love you Merlin."_

"I love you too Arthur."

Merlin looked at the time and saw it was nearly dinner, he decided to have a small lunch as he was looking forward to dining with Arthur later. After only eating a sandwich for his dinner Merlin went to work on the car in front of the one over the dip, needing the car to lift slightly Merlin pulled out his old Mobi lift and began to use it to tilt the car.

Once done Merlin stood back and checked to see if it was high enough, not hearing the old Mobi lift creak as music was playing on the radio. He moved over to the car and began to loosen the tyre, all the while oblivious to the Mobi lift creaking, he was about to take the tire off when his office phone rang.

Getting up Merlin jogged into his office only for the ringing to stop just before he picked it up. He walked back over to the car, taking his mobile out of his pocket as he walked back over to the tilted car, if ever someone couldn't get through to his phone at the garage they rang his mobile, but his mobile didn't ring.

As he got nearer to the tilted car his head snapped up when this time he did hear the creak, knowing what the Mobi lift was about to do he turned to move but was too late, the Mobi lift dropped the car forcing it to drop to the ground with a bang, the loose tyre to bouncing towards him, knocking him off his feet and landing on the floor, hitting his head knocking him unconscious, his mobile flying from his hand and falling down the dip.

* * *

Merlin moaned when he started to come round, he lifted his head slightly and winced immediately as a sharp pain attacked him. "Ow." he gently laid his head back down, groaning when he heard the office phone ring again.

He listened to it ring and ring and then stop only for it to start up again five minutes later, after it finished ringing the second time a loud barking noise made him moan for each bark felt like a knock to the head, not helping that the barking got louder. "Sshh." he tried to say as the black and white border collie started to sniff around him.

"What is it girl?" Merlin heard a man say before. "Oh my goodness."

Merlin heard footsteps running over to him and saw a middle aged man kneel before him. "Are you alright?"

"Arthur."

"Is that your name?"

"No. Ring Arthur. My phone... down pit."

The man looked over his shoulder and saw the pit. "I think first I will call for an ambulance, that leg of yours looks nasty."

"Arthur first please?"

The man sighed before nodding. "Okay. What is his number?"

Merlin told the man Arthur's number as he dialled the number into his phone.

* * *

Arthur was on his way back to his office, laughing along with Leon. "She won't let you decide anything?"

"She did one thing, gave me two different pictures of two different flowers and told me which one to choose for the wedding, I chose one and she starts making excuses about my choice and starts saying how the roses would be better and then when I gave her my honest opinion about a flower she hadn't even mentioned, let's just say if looks could kill I would be dead."

"What flower did you say?"

"Carnations."

"Oh Leon."

"What? You get different colours in them and they look nice."

"Yes but that's it and carnations are not at all Morgana."

"In future when she is on about weddings I am off to the pub."

Arthur laughed and clapped his friend on the back. "Well give us a ring when that time comes and if I am not with Merlin or have plans with him I will join you." he laughed as he went in his office and closed the door behind him. He had just sat down when his office phone rang. "Hello, Arthur Pendragon speaking."

" _Hello you don't know me but I was passing by a garage while walking my dog and my dog found a man bleeding and injured on the floor unable to move."_

Arthur stood up. "Merlin's garage?" he asked.

" _Yes. The man told me to ring you before an ambulance he gave me your number to ring and is now unconscious. He asked me to ring you first."_

"I'll be right there, ring for the ambulance now. Thank you."

Arthur slammed his phone down and ran to his office door, flinging it open to see his secretary there. "Not now." he said as he ran past her bumping into people as he raced to the lift, jumping over someone who was kneeling to tie their shoe. "Keep out of the way!" he snapped as he jumped over the kneeling man.

Uther who was standing near the lifts talking to someone who was showing him some paperwork looked up when he saw his son hurrying towards him and stop at the lift pressing the button frantically. "Come on you stupid thing!"

Uther made his excuse and walked over to Arthur. "Son? What's wrong?"

"These lifts are fucking useless." he said tapping the down button over and over. "Come on you stupid thing."

"Arthur what's the hurry?"

"Just got a call, man found Merlin unconscious at garage, injured, calling ambulance I need to get to him." the lift doors opened with a _ping_ and Arthur stepped inside. "About time."

The lift doors were closing but Uther stopped them and quickly stepped inside.

"Father?"

"There is no way I am letting you drive to Merlin's garage in this state."

"I am not in a state!" Arthur snapped, sighing at Uther's raised eyebrow. "Thank you father."

"So what happened son?"

"I don't know."

"What state is Merlin in?"

"I don't know."

"Well is he alright?"

"I don't know!"

"How do you know he is injured then?"

"A bloke rang and told me he found Merlin injured and that he asked the bloke to ring me before the ambulance and he had passed out before he rang me!"

"Okay. What did you say to the bloke?"

"Thanked him for telling me before telling him to ring an ambulance, what's with all the questions? I need to get to Merlin."

"You need to calm down."

"I know what I need to do and it is to get to Merlin. I bet it is something to do with that pit."

* * *

When Uther arrived at Merlin's garage he hadn't even stopped the car before Arthur took his seat belt off and opened the door and jumped out the slower the car got. "Arthur!" Uther called after his son as his car came to a stop.

Arthur dropped to his knees in front of Merlin and gently ran his fingers through Merlin's hair. "Merlin love."

Uther cleared his throat and walked over to the man who Arthur ignored and shook his hand. "You must be the man who found Merlin and rang my son. Thank you."

"No that's fine. Kara here actually found Merlin." the man said, patting his dog who remained at his side.

"Forgive my son, his only concern as soon as he was told was Merlin."

"I understand I would be the same."

"Arthur?" Merlin moaned as he once more woke up.

"Sshh Merlin love, I'm here. The ambulance is on its way." he said as he leaned further down to kiss Merlin. "What happened?"

"Mobi lift broke, it dropped the car, already loosened the wheel so wheel came off when the Mobi lift dropped the car, I saw it coming but wasn't quick enough."

"Merlin that Mobi lift has rust on it why use that one?"

"It was my first one. I always use it."

"Not anymore you are not."

Merlin smiled as he hummed. "Think my phone fell down the pit."

Arthur moved away and looked down the pit to see Merlin's phone in pieces. "I will get you a new one."

Merlin moaned. "I have everything on that."

"I will sort it love."

"Ambulance is here." Uther said.

"Uther is here?" Merlin asked.

"He wouldn't let me drive here in the state I was in."

"You were in a state? Arthur the worst I have done is broke my leg and probably concussion from being knocked unconscious and keeps slipping in and out of consciousness."

"Well I didn't know that."

"Didn't the man who found me tell you what state I was in?"

"I actually told him to ring for an ambulance and put the phone down as soon as I heard him tell me you were injured and couldn't move."

Merlin smiled. "Arthur..."

"Well I needed to get to you."

The paramedics came and knelt next to Merlin checking him over while asking questions about what had happened. Once they had got Merlin settled in the ambulance, Arthur next to him holding his hand Merlin looked at Uther. "Can you get that man's number please? I have a lot to thank him for."

"Will do Merlin. I will ring and let Balinor and Hunith know and see you at the hospital." Uther answered before the paramedic closed the ambulance doors and made his way to the front to get in. Once the ambulance drove away Uther got the man's details and thanked him once more before he headed to Merlin's office looking through the address book hoping to find Will's number.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Uther looked up when a man Merlin's age but slightly short skidded into the office. "Are you Uther?"

"I am. Are you Will?"

"Yes. How is Merlin?"

"I am not sure yet I am going to the hospital but wanted to wait for you first as this place needs locking up."

Will nodded. "Thank you for letting me know. I will lock up and meet you at the hospital."

* * *

Arthur had gone to get a hot drink and had just raised it to his mouth to drink when he heard his father call out his name.

"Father, you didn't have to come."

"I know that. I rang Will he is going to lock up the garage and come here he should be here anytime now as he was locking up when I left. How is Merlin?"

"I don't know, stupid doctor kicked me out while he sees to Merlin."

"Arthur..."

"Well he is stupid; I want to be in there with him."

"Yes but you can't be while he is doing his job."

Arthur sighed before spotting the doctor and hurried over to him. "How is he?"

"He will need to stay in for a couple of days due to him slipping in and out of consciousness, we will be taking him for a scan on his head and leg in a couple of hours, the one on his head to be on the safe side, we don't think he has any damage to his head other than hitting it on impact but best to be sure."

Arthur nodded. "And his leg?"

"Very lucky he hasn't broken it, he needs stitches which is what a nurse is doing now and will have to walk with crutches for a couple of weeks and no working until a week after he has his stitches out which is just under two weeks from now."

"Thank you doctor." Uther said.

When the doctor left Uther turned to Arthur. "Go to Merlin son I will wait and tell Will everything and Balinor and Hunith when they arrive."

"Thank you father."

Arthur walked into the room where Merlin was and smiled when he saw Merlin look up and give him a smile. "Told you I would be fine."

"We'll see what the scans say first."

When the nurse finished up and left them both to it Arthur walked over to the bed and kissed Merlin's now bandaged leg.

"Kissing it better are you?"

"Yes. My lips do wondrous things."

"I landed on my front, was thinking of you at the time so was a little hard."

Arthur laughed. "Cock hurting also then?"

"Yes."

Arthur continued to laugh. "Sorry love but not while you are in here, once I get you to my place we can do things."

"Your place?"

"Yes. Doctor said you are to be on crutches and that stitches are to stay in two weeks and you are not to go back to work until at least a week after you have had the stitches out."

"So I am staying with you?"

"Yes."

"Have it all planned out do you?"

"Of course." Arthur said, taking Merlin's hand in his and raising it to his lips. "How are you?"

Merlin smiled at their joined hands. "I am good."


	33. Chapter 33

The next day Arthur walked onto the ward to see Merlin sat on the edge of the bed, crutches at the side of him leaning against the bed and on the other side of him on the bed were his painkillers. "How are you?"

"Glad to be going home. Well, your home."

Arthur smiled and picked up Merlin's painkillers and sat on the bed. "You all ready to go?"

"Yep. Just waiting for the nurse to bring my discharge papers. I am just glad my scans come back clear."

Arthur smiled and brushed Merlin's hair back with his fingers and kissed his forehead.

"Your discharge papers Mister Emrys." a nurse said, placing the paper down rather harshly. "You are free to go."

"What's up with her?" Arthur asked as the nurse walked away.

"She has been making eyes at me since I got moved here."

"And she has just seen me kiss you."

"Yes."

"Everyone seems to want you Merlin."

Merlin laughed. "And you. You might not be aware of it but I see people looking at you like you are their favourite meal."

Arthur laughed and stood up, helping Merlin stand and get comfortable with his crutches before they both slowly left. His hand on the middle of Merlin's back as they walked towards the lift.

As they passed the nurse who was making eyes at Merlin, the brunet laughed when he felt the hand on his back drop to his arse and give a small squeeze. "I love your possessiveness." he laughed.

* * *

They stopped by Merlin's place first where Arthur packed what Merlin asked that would last him two weeks, chucked stuff away in his fridge that wouldn't last and locked up before leaving with Arthur who said he would stop by every two days to see if he had mail.

Merlin hobbled into Arthur's living room, leaned the crutches against the settee before dropping down on it and sighing. "Now this is comfort. Bloody hard hospital beds." he said making Arthur laugh. "Getting up your stairs might be a challenge, think I might be sleeping down here."

"Oh I don't think so. Not when there is a comfortable bed upstairs too big for just me."

Merlin looked up at Arthur. "If it is too big for one why buy it?"

"Because I knew in the future I would be sharing it with a gorgeous bloke." Arthur answered as he sat down and kissed Merlin.

* * *

Morgana had just turned the sign on her salon door to 'closed' so she could have her dinner when the door opened. "Sorry we ar- mum. Everything alright?"

"Better than alright." Ygraine beamed.

Morgana laughed. "You look happy." she smiled, looking down to the carrier bag in her mum's hand. "What you got there?"

Ygraine emptied the bag onto the desk by her daughter. "Wedding magazines!"

"Who for?"

"You darling! Oh getting married in April. It is only five months away we have lots to do. I have got all these magazines for us to look through. Dresses, hair, make-up, flowers, suits for groom, and for reception, food, where you will have it, you getting married in a church or registry office? Personally I-"

Morgana put her hand up. "Whoa slow down. What do you mean I am getting married in April?"

"Didn't you think I would find out? Although why you didn't tell me I have no idea. Now then let's talk dresses first what kind of dress do you have in mind? How about a veil? Are you going to have a train on your dress, I did, was five foot long."

"Mum!" Morgana shouted. "Sorry but you need to take deep breaths."

"I am fine love. Just so excited that you have finally set a date, oh your father is happy, was hoping, like me, that you would marry Leon sooner rather than later as he wants to walk his daughter down the aisle. I am guessing Gwen will be your maid of honour, she will be happy; will you be having any bridesmaids? Pageboys?"

"Mum I am actually really busy right now only have a half hour lunch before opening again."

"Oh. Okay love I will leave you to eat. And make sure you do I know weddings can be stressful that is why I am here to help. I will leave these here for you to look over. I have circled some ideas have a look."

Morgana just nodded and waited until Ygraine had left before screaming and grabbing her hair with her fists. She turned around when she calmed down and saw Leon stood there.

"Are you alright love? I thought I would take you to lunch."

"I don't want food I want a few stiff drinks. Some fucker has told mother we have set a date for the wedding!"

"It can't be that bad can it?"

"Yes and worse. Why do you think I didn't want her knowing? Ugh when I find out who has blabbed they will very sorry indeed."

* * *

Arthur had made sure Merlin had got everything he needed before going into work that afternoon, he said he didn't want to but had to for a meeting but Merlin just laughed telling him it was fine. He had just got in the lift and pressed the button when Leon hurried inside before the doors shut. "You alright Leon?"

"Not really. How is Merlin?"

"I have left him with everything in reaching distance. And why isn't everything alright?"

"I went to my beautiful fiancé's salon to take her to lunch and saw her standing in the middle of the salon grabbing her hair with her fists and screaming."

"Screaming? Is she alright?"

"No. She is pissed off as she just got a visit from Ygraine. Somehow she has found out we have set a date."

"I wonder who told, she asked everyone not to as well."

When the lift doors opened, Leon stepped out of them.

Arthur dropped his head and started to smile when the lift doors started to close only to look up when he heard a bang and saw a hand stop them from closing, he frowned when he saw Leon stood there. "Forget to say something?" he asked.

"Yes. Tell Merlin I will keep him updated."

"Updated? What with?"

"Arthur I am not as stupid as I sometimes make out to be. I am guessing he told Ygraine to teach Morgana a lesson?"

"Yes."

Leon nodded and smiled, "well he will be happy to know it is starting to work."

"Leon you won't say anything will you?"

"Of course I won't mate, I know what Morgana did with you during and after Cenred, this will do her some good, only when all this comes out she can't know I knew. I am rather fond of my bollocks."

Arthur laughed. "Thank you old friend."

Leon nodded and let the lift doors close.

* * *

Merlin was sat on Arthur's settee and looked at his now two empty mugs which had tea in them, "stupid drinks" he murmured as he felt the need to empty his bladder, he got up with great effort and with the help of his crutches hobbled over to the bottom of the stairs. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he looked up and sighed, there must be fifteen steps.

Placing both crutches on the first step Merlin hopped up. "Next time I need a piss Pendragon and you are not here I am doing it in your garden, fuck the neighbours." he mumbled as he took another step up, wincing as he did do as each hop up was a bounce which was not playing too kindly on his bladder.

Halfway up one of his crutches slipped and fell down the stairs. "Bollocks!" he shouted as he switched arms over and now used his left hand on the banister to help himself up.

Finally when he reached the top of the stairs he undone his jeans as he hopped across the landing his cock out before he got into the bathroom letting out a sigh of relief when he started to empty his bladder.

* * *

Arthur stood up once the meeting was over and headed over to his father. "Am I needed any more today?" he asked.

Uther smiled, "no, go home to Merlin."

"Thank you." Arthur didn't need telling twice and hurried to his office, picking up what he needed to before leaving.

Merlin while upstairs figured he might as well shower and get undressed, he wasn't going anywhere and he was more comfortable in his pyjama bottoms. Once he was showered and changed he headed to the top of the stairs and sighed, here we go again he thought. "And I have to do all of this again tonight when I go to bed."

He started to slowly make his way down the stairs only to stumble a little and lose the other crutch and could only watch it slide down the stairs and join the other one at the bottom. "Bollocking hell!" he shouted just as the door opened.

"Merlin!" Arthur said as he dropped his things and ran up the stairs to meet him.

"Do you have to make that look so easy?" Merlin asked.

Arthur laughed. "Sorry, Merlin what are you doing?"

"Well I needed a piss Arthur, halfway up the stairs I lost one of the crutches, while upstairs I thought I might as well shower halfway down I lose the other crutch, you don't have a toilet downstairs Arthur so next time this happens I am pissing on your front garden and fuck the neighbours."

Arthur laughed and kissed Merlin. "Why didn't you ring?"

"Because you were in a meeting, I would have gotten down eventually. And what with I still have no phone."

Arthur smiled and picked Merlin up. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"I will order some food and we can eat before going to bed."

"Then you can carry me up I am not going through that again."

Arthur laughed. "Alright."

* * *

That night after they both got into bed Arthur turned to Merlin. "Leon knows it is you who told mum about Morgana and him setting a date."

"How?"

"I don't know but he agrees with what you are doing as he knew what Morgana was like with and after Cenred. He says he will keep you updated but mum has started already."

Merlin turned as best he could to face Arthur. "She has?"

"Yeah. Leon said he went into Morgana's salon and saw her screaming while fisting her hair it is only day one and Morgana is pissed already, she vows revenge on who told mum when she finds out who has done."

Merlin pulled a puppy face; "you won't let her do anything to me would you."

Arthur kissed his pout. "No."

* * *

The next morning Arthur and Merlin was sat at the breakfast bar eating when the doorbell rang. "Who is calling here for you this early, another five minutes they would have missed you as you are going to work."

"They are on time. One of our friends isn't at work today so they are to be with you today."

"Arthur I don't need babysitting."

"I know that but you do need help up the stairs if you need a piss, you are not doing it in my garden Merlin, no one sees your cock but me."

Merlin laughed as Arthur helped him off the bar stool. "So who is it?"

"Gwaine."

"Gwaine! You have just condemned me to a day of mindless chatter."

"I will make it up to you when I get home from work."

Merlin smiled at that. "Then hurry up and go so you can get back home."

Arthur laughed as he opened the door. "Yes love. I will see you later and ring you in a bit so keep the house phone with you at all times."

"Alright, now go so you can hurry back."

When Arthur left Merlin turned to Gwaine. "You alright Gwaine?"

"Yeah. How is the leg?"

"Throbbing."

Gwaine nodded. "Want to play some pool?"

"No thanks, but I could use your help."

Gwaine frowned. "What with?"

* * *

Arthur looked at the clock on his wall ten thirty in the morning, maybe just a quick ring. He rang his house phone and frowned when it just rang and rang and rang. Sighing he decided to ring Gwaine's phone.

" _Hello?"_

"Elena?"

" _Hey Arthur Gwaine is in the shower right now."_

"Shower. At home?"

Elena laughed. _"Well yes where else would he be?"_

"Well he was to be with Merlin today."

" _I know, I was surprised when he came home after he dropped Merlin off."_

"Dropped him off wh-" Arthur stopped and sighed, it finally coming to him. "Thank you Elena and do me a favour? Don't tell Gwaine of this conversation."

" _Okay, see you at weekend in the pub."_

* * *

Twenty minutes later Arthur pulled up outside Merlin's garage and slowly walked inside and sighed when he saw a pair of legs sticking out from underneath a car; a hand came out and grabbed a tool before disappearing back under.

He put his foot on the trolley and moved his leg back.

Merlin jumped when he felt the trolley underneath him move and looked up to see Arthur looking down at him. "Ah."

"Ah indeed. Merlin what are you doing?"

"I got bored."

"Then do a puzzle, you love to cook do that, play some pool you do not come to work when the doctor said no."

"Arthur all I am doing is laying under a car."

"Not now, now you can lay on the settee at home." he bent over and helped Merlin up.

"And guess what? Before leaving the office I squared it with father, I have a lot of time owing me Merlin so I am not back at work until you are."

Merlin laughed. "To make sure I don't leave?"

"To look after you and make sure you don't do anything stupid by trying to come into work for a bit, I will be having words with Gwaine also."


	34. Chapter 34

Morgana stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her and picked up another and started to rub her hair. "Leon who was at the door?" she asked. When she got no answer she walked into the living room and stopped when she saw Leon stood in the middle of the room, his arms stretched out as though he was flying.

"Wha-" she stopped when she saw a hand run down Leon's arm along with a tape measure. "Mother!"

Ygraine poked her head out from behind Leon. "Carry on with what you are doing love. I am just measuring Leon."

"I can see that. May I ask why?"

"He needs to be measured for his wedding suit."

"He doesn't need measuring."

"Don't be silly of course he does. Will he be in a three piece suit?"

"Yes."

"Oh good, now I think a Pink waistcoat will suit him. Black trousers and jacket, White shirt and Pink tie and waistcoat."

"What? No Leon is not wearing Pink. He will be in a Blue waistcoat and tie."

"Blue? But you love Pink."

"When I was six yes."

"Who is best man?" Ygraine asked.

"Arthur."

"And he will be in Pink?"

"No. No Pink the colour will be Blue and Lilac mum."

Ygraine loved those colours and thought they would look gorgeous together, not letting her daughter know that she pulled a face. "Really?"

"Yes really. I don't like Pink anymore."

"Your towel is Pink."

"It's the only colour they do in this size and doesn't wear thin after a few washes like some do." Morgana explained.

Ygraine smiled. "What colour will your maid of honour be wearing?"

"Gwen will be in Blue and the bridesmaids in Lilac."

"No love. Your maid of honour is to be in the same colour as Arthur's waistcoat and the bridesmaids the same colour as Leon."

"That's not right."

"Actually love it is. My dad was in a Yellow waistcoat that matched the bridesmaid's dresses and my dad's best man had a red waistcoat matching the maid of honour's dress." Leon said.

Morgana frowned. "Really?"

"Yes dear." Ygraine said. "Now go and get dry and dressed before you catch cold."

Morgana walked up to Ygraine and Leon and snatched the tape measure. "Fine. But I am taking this with me. You are not measuring him up for a new suit!" she said as she stormed away.

"Tip of the iceberg there." Ygraine said looking at Leon. "You are a brave man dear, just like my Uther."

Leon smiled. "You have no intention of getting my suit do you."

"Of course not."

Leon laughed. "When she has moved onto something else I will ring and let you know."

"So you agree with what Merlin is doing." Ygraine whispered.

"Of course I do. Just don't tell Morgana otherwise I fear I will be dead before I say I do."

* * *

Arthur had got up early that morning and as he changed into his running gear he moved over to the bed and ran his hand through Merlin's hair as he moved down to kiss his lips.

"Off for your morning jog?"

"Yes. Don't do anything until I get back. I will only be an hour at the most."

Merlin smiled and sat up a little. "I won't I will just go and wash up and then go downstairs."

Arthur nodded and threw the covers back picking Merlin up who laughed. "I can walk Arthur."

"I know but if you want to get better you need as much rest as you can."

Merlin just smiled and kissed Arthur's cheek, allowing him to do whatever he wished.

When Merlin was washed and dressed and sat on the settee with a cup of tea in one hand and telly remote in other Arthur kissed him promising he wouldn't be long on his jog. As soon as the door closed Merlin got up and hobbled over to the window to see Arthur put his headphones in and jump up and down a few times before he started to jog away from the house. Smiling Merlin turned the telly off and hobbled into the kitchen where he then started to strip.

* * *

Halfway through his jog Arthur was just coming off the park when he bumped into Gwaine. "Gotcha!" Arthur had been wanting words with Gwaine since he found out it was him who took Merlin into work and Gwaine knowing Arthur blamed him had been ignoring his calls.

Gwaine started to back back. "Arthur I didn't know you jogged this way."

"I don't but knowing you did I decided to change my route." he said walking forwards, not taking his eyes off Gwaine who was walking backwards, only turning every few seconds to see where he was going.

"He asked me to."

"And you just said yes of course, fuck that you have a bad leg and have to stay off work I will take you anyway."

"No it wasn't like that."

"Then how was it?"

Gwaine put his hands up. "Now Arthur calm down."

"Calm down? You took my boyfriend to work and left him there knowing full well he shouldn't be there, all the oil and dirt in there he could have got an infection that could land him back in hospital."

"He said it would be fine."

"I'm saying different!"

"Arthur?"

"Run Gwaine." Arthur warned.

Gwaine didn't need telling twice as he turned and ran, Arthur hot on his heels.

Gwaine kept looking behind him and kept seeing Arthur, getting closer and closer. Merlin! Merlin will save him. He has to; it is because of him that Arthur is pissed at him, turning the corner Gwaine headed to Arthur's house.

* * *

Merlin had just finished cooking his and Arthur's breakfast when he heard running close by, he smiled, Arthur was back. He placed the food on the island. He couldn't wait to see Arthur's face. He frowned when he heard Arthur shout. "Merlin won't protect you!"

Before Merlin could try and get to the chair near the kitchen door to slip his shorts on the door opened with a bang, he quickly hobbled behind the island, thankful it hid his lower half.

Gwaine burst into the house and smelling food cooking he hurried into the kitchen and stopped just inside the doorway, the sight of Merlin making him forget an angry Arthur was right behind him. "Blimey Merlin."

Arthur stopped behind Gwaine and looked up when he heard what Gwaine said and felt his eyes go wide. "Merlin!"

"What? It was to be a nice surprise when you got back, how did I know you were bringing Gwaine back."

"Merlin tell Arthur it wasn't me who forced you to go to work."

Merlin sighed. "Go and sit down Gwaine we will be out in a minute."

Gwaine nodded and Arthur shut the kitchen door behind him. "Cooking naked Merlin? Nice surprise that is."

Merlin smiled and hobbled out from behind the island. "What were you doing chasing him back here?"

"He ran here, thought you could protect him. He took you to work when he shouldn't have done."

"Arthur let it go, please."

"What if I do?"

Merlin laughed. "Then you can have whatever you want."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Arthur nodded and walked into the living room and pulled Gwaine up from the settee. "Well Merlin has told me and you are forgiven I am no longer mad at you." he said as he started to push Gwaine towards the door.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yes all is forgiven and forgotten don't let me keep you from your jog."

"But -"

"See you later Gwaine." he said before he shut and locked the door and hurried back to the kitchen where Merlin was stood against the table, shorts in hand. "What are you doing with them?"

"Putting them on?" Merlin asked.

Arthur walked over to him and took them out of his hand and threw them away from them both. "I don't think so." he said before picking Merlin up and sitting him on the table, taking his legs and wrapping them around his waist.

"Are you tired from your run?"

"Oh no." Arthur whispered before joining lips with Merlin, the cooked breakfast forgotten by them both.

* * *

"Plain, jam filling, chocolate, fruit or lemon?"

Morgana who had a busy morning closed for lunch and had just collapsed into one of the chairs and closed her eyes when she heard the question. She opened her eyes and saw her mum stood there. "What?

"Cakes love. You having just a big one or a three tier or four oh there is one in here where the wedding cake is all cupcakes but how it is made up it looks like one big cake." Ygraine said as she sat down in the seat next to her daughter and started to flick through one of the magazines. "I take it the colour theme is all Blue and Lilac? Although I still believe you will be better with Pink."

"Mum I do not like Pink! We have been over this. And me and Leon have already decided we will be having a three tier wedding cake."

"Oh lovely a square one?"

"What? No we are having three round cakes."

"Round? Oh love first you are not having Pink and now you are having round cakes? You clearly need help with organising this wedding, good job I am here to help you with it."

"Mother I do not need help I know what I want for my wedding."

"What about what Leon wants?"

"Leon agrees!"

"Because he knows it is what you want?"

"No I asked his opinion and he agrees."

"Agreed after you gave your opinion?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you gave your opinion and what you would really like and then asked what he thought and just agreed with you, with your father we did everything together I asked what he thought first and then I told him what I thought and then we looked through magazines together."

"Mum Leon is fine with it."

"So he says."

Morgana stood up. "You are taking Leon's side in all of this?"

"Yes. Love this is his wedding as much as yours you need to do all the planning together."

"If you truly believe that then why are you even here?"

"To help."

"Help? Mum this is stressing me out!"

"Oh love weddings do that to you that is why I am here."

Morgana screamed in Ygraine's face before storming from the salon telling the receptionist to close up as she would be taking the rest of the day off, what she didn't see was Ygraine smirk when she left, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

When Ygraine walked through the front door of hers and Uther's home she was met with her husband. "Been upsetting our daughter have you?"

"No, just been getting on her nerves, she actually screamed in my face."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"She didn't apologise afterward?"

"No she just left the salon. It has started though; I am taking Leon's side in everything. All they have planned so far sounds gorgeous, wedding is in Blue and Lilac three tier cake can't wait to see her wedding dress."

"You are disagreeing with everything even though you agree?"

"Yes."

* * *

Leon was sat in the chair in Arthur's living room, talking to Arthur and Merlin who were sat on the settee, Merlin with his feet up and on Arthur's legs, Arthur's hands gently caressing Merlin. "You took the right time off Arthur, very boring at work at the minute, it's all meetings."

"I know. I knew all of this a month ago."

Just then Leon's phone beeped with a text. "It's Morgana, she has asked me to bring home some bottles of wine as her mum has pissed her off."

Merlin picked up his phone and started texting.

"Who are you texting?" Arthur asked.

"Ygraine."

"You have my mother's number?"

"Yeah, don't you have my mums?"

"No... should I?"

Merlin laughed. "Only if you want to, but Ygraine stops by the garage as much as granddad does now we talk a lot."

Arthur turned to look at Merlin in surprise. "Really?"

"Oh yeah." Merlin answered, smiling when his phone beeped with a message. "It's Ygraine, she said she is taking Leon's side in everything, says Morgana actually screamed in her face."

Leon stood up. "I better get home to her then, get some wine on the way home." he made it a few steps before pausing. "Actually I better make that champagne."

When Leon let himself out Arthur picked Merlin's legs up and placed them on the settee where he was just sat. He knelt by his boyfriend, smile on his face. "So what do you and my mum talk about when she comes to see you?"

Merlin smiled. "Mm wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes." Arthur answered before closing the gap between them.

* * *

It was two days later when Arthur let himself into Merlin's flat, checking over everything, watering the two small plants he had there and picked up the mail from the mat just inside the door, he walked out and shut and locked the door behind him when he heard arguing.

"Get out."

"Guinevere darling."

"Don't darling me get out!"

Arthur turned to see Lancelot being shoved from the flat and have the door slammed in his face.

"Lancelot?" Arthur asked as he walked over to his friend. "What have you done?"

"What hasn't he done?" Gwen's voice sounded through the door. "Insensitive bastard!"

"I thought it would cheer you up!"

"Well you thought wrong! Find your own secretary today I am not coming in."

Lancelot sighed. "I will get going now. I love you darling."

"Hate you!" Gwen snapped.

When Lancelot and Arthur started to walk away Arthur thought he would ask. "What did you do?"

"I gave her a Christmas present. I know Christmas is only two weeks away but I thought it would cheer her up."

"That all depends on what you gave her."

"Well I know that now. She has been eyeing up these jeans for a couple of weeks now and isn't happy that she can't have them as she won't fit into them."

Arthur stopped. "What did you do?"

"I bought them her for her to keep and to wear when she has the baby."

Arthur shook his head. "What was going through your head at that time? Gwen loves these jeans and is upset that she can't wear them yet so you go and buy them for her?"

Lancelot sighed. "I have fucked up haven't I? What was I thinking?"

"You weren't, you saw your wife upset and was that desperate to put a smile back on her face you didn't think you just went ahead and did."

"Oh that's good; I will go and tell her that."

Arthur laughed. "Text me later and let me know how you get on with it."

"Will do, thank you my friend."

* * *

Arthur got to his car and stopped when he saw Dragoon leaning against it. "Dragoon? What are you doing here?"

"I want to see my grandson and I don't know where you live Blondie."

Arthur laughed. "If I tell you where do you want to drive?"

"You'd trust me to drive your car?"

"Of course." Arthur chucked Dragoon the keys and gave him his address. Arthur had only just fastened his seatbelt when his car went off at full speed; it felt like his car was flying not driving, how it went around corners. "Dra- Dra- Dragoon?"

"This is fun!" Dragoon laughed as he came to a quick stop outside Arthur's house making Arthur jerk forwards, he turned his head and looked at Dragoon who had a smile on his face. "Does Merlin ever let you drive when you are in the car with him?"

"No. Don't know why."

"I think I do."

Merlin who was sat in the living room laughing with Ygraine looked up and frowned when he saw Arthur walk in looking a little shaky. He got up and hobbled over to Arthur and put his arms around him. "Arthur are you alright?"

"What's happened son?" Ygraine asked as she slowly walked over to them both.

"Um, I have your post love." Arthur said as he handed Merlin his mail.

"Thank you."

"And I have watered your two plants."

"Thank you. Arthur what has you shaken up?"

"You left your car unlocked Blondie." Dragoon said as he walked in.

Merlin hopped back and looked from Dragoon to Arthur. "You let him drive didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I didn't think he would drive like that. I have seen him drive his car and he doesn't go fast."

"That is because Gran has put her foot down on him having a car that doesn't go faster than sixty miles per hour. That's why he still drives that really old car as it doesn't go faster than that." Merlin looked at Dragoon. "Granddad how could you drive like that you could have warned Arthur at least."

Dragoon walked up to Arthur and patted him on the shoulder. "Sorry laddie. Merlin is right I should have warned you. How about I make you a drink."

Ygraine nodded. "I will help you." she said.

When they were left alone Merlin smiled and hugged Arthur. "I was just like that when I first rode with him in my car, never again though." Merlin said, smiling as he kissed the side of Arthur's head, his smile getting bigger when Arthur tightened his hold.


	35. Chapter 35

It was a week later and Merlin was happy to be walking on his own again. The only downside was it meant he was now back in his flat, alone. He got into his own bed that night and just knew that it was to be a long night as he wouldn't sleep, he had gotten too used to falling asleep in Arthur's arms.

Arthur lay in the middle of his bed flat on his back staring up at the ceiling. He let out a sigh. "Oh this is stupid, I did well sleeping without him before." he said to himself. It was only just over an hour later that Arthur drifted off into an uneasy sleep and that was only because he cuddled up to the pillow that still smelt like Merlin.

Two days later Arthur had gone to see Merlin at his garage, having Merlin live with him made him see and gave him a glimpse of what it would be like to live with him and he was happy that the two weeks Merlin had lived with him it was the total opposite of what it was like with Cenred, he knew he had gotten a lot better thanks to not only his friends but his father and Merlin, especially Merlin but he still had his insecurities.

Yes he had missed Merlin at night and still did but as much as he enjoyed living with Merlin for those two weeks he knew he wasn't yet ready for it full time. He walked into the garage and smiled when he saw Merlin bent over the hood of a car, he watched as Merlin's hand came into view and ran over his arse before moving back around to the front.

"No wonder you are dirty, wiping your hands down you."

Merlin looked over his shoulder and smiled. "You here again?" he asked, laughing as Arthur walked closer.

"Well I have finished now until after Christmas, will be doing the shopping in the next few days."

"See!" Will said. "Arthur is a lawyer and even he finishes before us."

Merlin stood up. "You wanted to break up for Christmas the first day in December."

Arthur laughed. "When do you break up and close the garage Merlin?"

"End of the week." Merlin answered before looking over to Will. "Only three more days."

"But it is getting colder Merlin; you are alright here in the garage. I am freezing my bollocks off out there."

"Then dress warmer."

Will mumbled and walked over to the office to make a warm drink.

"You are a very tough boss."

"He knows I am joking, we go through the same thing every year, I bet you he comes back with a hot drink for me in hopes of me telling him we aren't busy and he can finish now."

"Are you going to?"

"No."

"Why not? Are you busy?"

"No, but then who will keep me company?"

"I will." Arthur said as he walked over and kissed Merlin on the lips.

Five minutes later Will came back out and sure enough he had two hot drinks, one for himself and one he handed over to Merlin.

Merlin took the drink and looked at Arthur before looking back at Will. "You know we aren't busy and I am here if anyone wants anything from the scrapyard, you get off now and enjoy your time off over the holiday."

Will laughed and hugged Arthur. "Thanks mate."

"What are you thanking him for it is me who has given you the time off."

"Yes but it is thanks to Arthur I am thinking that you are letting me go now."

"Don't push it Will or I will let you go permanently."

Will laughed and was gone within five minutes.

* * *

Arthur was currently sat in the driver's seat of the car Merlin was working on, turning the key over whenever he was asked. When the office phone rang Arthur went to answer it, leaving Merlin to continue his work.

"Hello Merlin's garage Arthur speaking how can I help?"

Merlin put his tool down and tried the car and let out a "Ha!" when it started. He looked up when Arthur came back in looking a little worried. "Arthur what's wrong? Who was on the phone?"

"It was Dolma. Dragoon has been rushed to hospital with severe pains."

* * *

Arthur was holding on tight to Merlin as his boyfriend practically raced to the hospital on his bike. "Merlin Dolma said not to worry." he yelled hoping Merlin heard.

"Easier said than done!" Merlin yelled back as he turned into the hospital grounds.

When Merlin had parked up he and Arthur took their helmets off and hurried into the hospital they walked into reception and saw Balinor and Hunith stood there. "Dad?

Balinor looked up. "Son, your gran is in with him now along with the doctor but you can go and see him if you want."

"Please tell me it isn't his heart." Merlin said, worried.

Balinor placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "It isn't son."

Merlin sighed with relief. "Then what is it?"

"Merlin love why don't we go and see your granddad and ask him, no one knows how he is feeling more than he does."

Merlin nodded. "What room?"

"Down the hall dear, room four." Hunith said.

Merlin smiled and excused himself as he and Arthur walked hand in hand towards the room, as they got closer they stopped when they heard shouting from the room where Dragoon, Dolma and the doctor was. "For the last time you are not shoving that up me!"

"Dragoon please." Dolma said.

"No."

Merlin let out a little laugh.

Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin's cheek. "Well he sounds fine. Come on love, let us see if he looks as fine as he sounds."

Dragoon looked up when the door opened. "Blondie. Where's my grandson?"

"I'm here." Merlin said as he walked from behind Arthur. "We can hear you outside what is going on?"

"Your granddad has severe pains dear and the doctors think it could be kidney stones but to be sure they need to see if it is kidney stones."

"Then they can do a scan."

"We need to check with a camera Mr Emrys."

"I don't care what you think you need to do you are not shoving a camera no matter how small up there!"

"Granddad it will be fine."

"You would say that seeing as Blondie here shoves something up your arse on a daily bases!"

"Dragoon!" Dolma snapped. "No need to take it out on Merlin and Arthur apologise."

"I will n-"

"Now!"

Dragoon looked at the doctor. "Can I talk with my grandson alone?"

The doctor nodded. "I will be back in ten minutes." he said and left.

Dragoon sighed. "I am sorry laddie and Arthur truly. This pain isn't helping and you know how I am when in pain."

"I know granddad."

"It's fine Dragoon, no need to apologise. I tend to get snappy when things have to be done in a way I don't want them to be done either." Arthur said.

"Thank you laddie." Dragoon said, smiling at them both.

"Of course it doesn't have to go up Dragoon." Arthur said.

"It doesn't?" Dolma asked.

"No. It can go down your throat."

"Ah well. I will have it going down then. No one is shoving anything up my arse."

Arthur laughed as he put his arm around Merlin. "See I told you it would be fine love and Dolma said not to worry." Arthur looked at Dolma and Dragoon. "Came on Merlin's motorbike, how he rode here I think we even passed speed cameras in a blur."

Dragoon chuckled. "Don't worry lad I am not ready to go just yet."

* * *

Merlin was walking through town; getting shoved and pushed about, his hands were full of bags that were full of Christmas presents for everyone. He just had one more person to buy for and that was Gwaine, he was just walking past the shop windows, he was not walking in the middle of the crowd. He had been shoved one too many times.

He saw someone running towards him and he stopped just inside a shop doorway but it made no difference as he was shoved into the shop and bumped into something solid. "I am sorry." he said to the man he bumped into.

"That's alright Merlin, you alright?"

"Percival. Hey yeah I'm fine, well I will be when I get home, next year I am doing all the Christmas shopping a lot earlier."

Percival laughed. "I agree with you there, just waiting here while Elyan pays."

"Do you mind waiting here while I have a look in this shop? That way I can leave with you and not get shoved. I think with one look at how you are they will apologise just for catching you."

Percival laughed, "Elyan says the same, we will wait while you have a look."

"Cheers." it didn't actually take Merlin long, he thought it would as he had no idea what to get him but when he saw a top with a logo on it he couldn't help but laugh. "Oh that is so Gwaine." he said as he searched for one that would fit Gwaine.

When he paid he found Percival where he left him. "Hey where's Elyan?"

"He said he just had to nip somewhere, I am to put these in his car and wait for him."

"You both come in his car then?" Merlin asked laughing at the look on Percival's face.

"Very funny I told him I will follow in my car so if he breaks down I can put his car in the boot of my car."

Merlin laughed as they made their way to the car park. "So Elyan gave you these bags to put in his car while he goes and gets your present."

"Yep."

Percival unlocked Elyan's car and put the bags in before heading over to his car and doing the same, he locked his car and walked over to stand by Elyan's car, waiting with Merlin for his boyfriend to return.

While waiting they were talking, Percival asking how things were going with Arthur when someone who was walking to their car stopped to look at Elyan's. "Oh I love these." he said.

Percival smiled. "It is a nice car."

The man looked up at Percival. "Is it yours?" he asked, making Merlin turn away, not noticing that his cough was hiding his laughter.

Percival looked at him stupid. "Oh yeah, given my size I don't let that bother me, I just rip the seats out and drive the thing by sitting in the boot."

The man looked unsure. "You are joking aren't you?"

"Of course I am. How can you possibly think someone of my size will fit in here, I tower over the bloody thing."

"A simple 'no' would have done."

"It was a stupid question." Percival watched the man hurry away. "Merlin stop laughing."

"I'm sorry."

"That would have meaning if you actually looked it."

"Hey guys what's so funny?" Elyan asked as he joined them, when Merlin told him he like Merlin couldn't stop laughing.

"Only you Elyan when buying a new car would go smaller instead of bigger."

Merlin laughed. "Well I better get going back."

"How is Dragoon Merlin?" Elyan asked.

"He is getting better, they found that it was kidney stones, they have broken them up using sound waves, and still he isn't happy as he said pissing glass is smoother than what he is pissing."

* * *

Merlin was currently sat crossed legged in the middle of Arthur's sitting room surrounded by presents that were in separate piles, somewhere wrapped others weren't. "Which one is mine then?"

Merlin looked up to see Arthur looking over all the presents. "Yours will be at my place wrapped and hidden. But look what I got Gwaine." he said and held a top up, it was a blue round neck top and on the front read 'POLICE: Lay on your back and spread 'em'.

Arthur couldn't stop laughing. "That is Gwaine all over."

"I know as soon as I saw it his name came to mind." Merlin stood up and stepped over some of the wrapped gifts.

Arthur watched as Merlin bent forwards to pick some up and frowned at what he saw. "Merlin stand up straight and don't move." when Merlin did as he was asked he walked over and crouched down, lifting his top up he moved his hands around to the front and undoing the jeans he slid down his boyfriends jeans and boxer briefs.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked.

"Where did you get this bruise?"

The bruise on my lower back you mean, the one just above my arse that you could see without stripping naked from the waist down?"

Arthur smiled and moved forwards placing a kiss on Merlin's right cheek just below the bruise.

"I was shopping two days ago and was sick and tired of getting shoved and pushed and poked."

"My poor love." Arthur whispered as he went from crouching to kneeling. "Are you still loose from this morning?" he asked as he undone his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxer briefs.

Merlin felt himself go hot in the face. "Of course."

Arthur placed his hands on Merlin's hips. "Back two steps; spread your feet as you do so." When Merlin did as he said he ran his hands down the brunets legs and back up again. "When you are ready love."

Merlin slowly dropped to his knees and moved back, humming when he felt Arthur's cock slide between his cheeks. The blond took Merlin's cheeks in his hand and spread them. Merlin moved his hand back, taking his boyfriends cock in hand and slowly sunk down causing them both to moan.

"Eager aren't you." Arthur panted as Merlin started to bounce vigorously.

"Can you blame me? Look who I have for a boyfriend." Merlin answered, his head thrown back, his fingers intertwining with Arthur's gripping tightly as he bounced. He let out a cry when Arthur thrust up hitting his prostate. "More!"

Arthur continued to thrust up as he gripped Merlin's hip, bringing him down hard as he thrust up.

Merlin took his own cock in hand which only took two strokes before he came with Arthur's name on his lips, Arthur following after two more thrusts, his arm going around the front of Merlin, pulling him with him as he fell back and landed on his back on the floor.

When they got their breath back Arthur kissed the back of Merlin's neck. "You can get back to wrapping up now you have had a break."

Merlin burst out laughing. "You need to wrap your presents as well." he answered, holding tighter to Arthur, having no intention of moving.

Arthur groaned. "Roll on next Christmas when we can send out just the one present from both of us and not as two separate ones."

Merlin turned in Arthur's arms and looked at him with so much love in his eyes.

Arthur frowned. "What?"

"You then. You have just gave me so much hope and have made me happy with those words."

"That I can't wait until next Christmas so we can send out a gift together?"

"Yes. It tells me what I have been hoping for. That you see a future with me just as I see one with you."

"What kind of future?"

Merlin smiled and cupped Arthur's face. "A very long and happy one." he said before kissing his boyfriend on the lips. "Come on, let's get dressed and finish wrapping these presents." he said as he stood up and pulled his jeans up, Arthur copying his movements.


	36. Chapter 36

Three days later Merlin was in his apartment sorting out all of his friends presents, all of them had been wrapped, after what had happened the other day thanking Arthur for the distraction he knew it was best to finish wrapping the Christmas gifts at home. He sorted them all out and sat down on his settee.

He leaned forwards and picked up the small box that was Arthur's Christmas present and opened it smiling at the silver ring that was nestled in the soft cushion. He jumped and almost dropped it when he heard a squeal. Looking up he saw an excited Freya stood there with Mordred who had his hands over his ears.

"Will it be a double wedding with Morgana and Leon?" she asked.

Merlin looked from his friend to the ring and then back again, his eyes wide when he realised what Freya meant. "Oh no no no. This isn't an engagement ring Freya."

Mordred left his wife standing there and walked over to Merlin and picked it up. "You have gotten Arthur a promise ring?"

"I have. This ring will show Arthur how much I love him and how committed I am to him and shows that no matter what he will never lose me as I never plan on letting him go."

"Aw that's sweet." Freya said as she came and joined both Merlin and Mordred on the settee.

"I think so. I want to show Arthur how much I love him and how serious I am about us both and that I see my future with him." Merlin took the ring back off Mordred and put it back in the small box. "When I said come over I have your gifts I didn't mean straight away and let yourselves in."

"This is Freya you are talking to mate; she has been hanging around with Morgana, Gwen and Elena too much." Mordred said.

"Speaking of Morgana I saw her doing some Christmas shopping yesterday but she kept looking over her shoulder and hiding, when I watched her more closely I was shocked to find out who she was hiding from."

"Ygraine?" Merlin asked.

"Yes." Freya answered. "Is she still getting on at Morgana about the wedding?"

"She is, but I think Ygraine only wants to help, Morgana is her only daughter after all."

"I ought to tell her she is lucky to have a mum who wants to help plan her wedding." Freya said, sadness in her voice, losing her mum at the age of sixteen had broken Freya and it was only thanks to Merlin, Mordred and Will that she had moved on. Never knowing her dad it was Merlin who walked her down the aisle to Mordred.

Merlin put his arm around her and kissed the side of her head. "You won't say anything to anyone about what I have got Arthur will you?"

"Of course we won't." Freya said. "What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Well me, mum, dad, gran and granddad have been invited to Arthur's parents for dinner."

"Are you going?" Mordred asked.

"Of course I am, I told mum and dad and they said yes and so have gran and granddad."

Mordred laughed. "That should be fun."

"What about Christmas morning?" Freya asked.

"What about it?"

"Where are you spending it, here or at Arthur's?"

Merlin laughed. "I don't know yet. I would like to wake up Christmas morning with Arthur but I am not sure."

* * *

Merlin was rushing around, Arthur had rang him half hour ago telling him to pack a bag enough for a week he had been rushing around going through his clothes his clean ones and his dirty ones, ones that needed ironing, a few that did need ironing he decided he would iron them when he got to where he was supposed to be going, he had just finished when the doorbell rang.

Opening the door he saw Arthur stood there, smirk on his face. "Hello love. You ready?"

"What for? You just told me to pack for a week and that was it."

"Christmas is in two days." Arthur said as he walked into the flat.

"I know."

"Besides dinner at my parents do you have anything planned?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around the brunet's waist.

"No."

"Want to spend the week with me?" Arthur asked, kissing Merlin softly. "Maybe a little longer?" another kiss. "Come back after new year?" another kiss.

Merlin smiled and wrapped his arms around the blond. "I'd love to, let me just get your present. I dropped off everyone else's, well I either dropped them off or they came to pick them up." Merlin kissed Arthur again before letting go and walking into his bedroom.

Arthur smiled and picked up Merlin's bag which was filled with clothes. "You haven't packed any toiletries have you Merlin?" he called out.

"No not yet, why?"

Arthur cleared his throat, nervous with his answer. "Because all that you use is in a cabinet in the bathroom back at my place." Arthur looked up when he saw Merlin slowly walk from his room, looking closely at Arthur who took a deep breath.

"Why are you so nervous?" he asked quietly as he walked over to the blond, he placed his hands on his face. "There is no need to be. I love that and I love you more for thinking of me and loving me to do that, you are making room in your house for me and I love that, I have wanted to do that here for you but didn't want to say anything in case you didn't want it."

Arthur looked Merlin in the eye for a full minute before... "Can I have a drawer in your room?"

Merlin laughed. "Of course you can. When I come back home next year how about you bring some of the things you want to keep over here."

"Sounds great, thank you. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes I have your present."

Arthur stood back and looked his boyfriend up and down. "Where?" he asked when he saw Merlin was holding nothing.

Merlin laughed. "Size isn't everything."

"I know that."

"You have a filthy mind Arthur." Merlin chuckled when he saw his boyfriend smirk.

Arthur laughed. "Let's get going shall we."

Merlin and Arthur had just walked outside where they almost bumped into Ygraine. "Mum? What are you doing here?"

"Leon told me that Morgana would be discussing some plans with Gwen so I have come to interrupt."

Merlin laughed. "How are you going to explain you being here?"

"I am going to tell her I came here to talk to you about the Christmas dinner and saw her car out front so guessed she would be with Gwen." Ygraine looked down at the bag in Arthur's hands. "What's that?"

"Merlin's clothes, I have asked him to spend Christmas with me, he is coming back here after New Year."

"Aw, well have a great time the both of you." When Arthur and Merlin got in the car and drove away Ygraine got her phone out.

" _Hello?"_

"Uther I have just seen our son and Merlin get into a car and drive off."

" _And you sound excited by this why?"_

"They were outside Merlin's building, Arthur had a bag of Merlin's clothes our son has invited Merlin to stay with him over Christmas staying until next year." she all but screeched.

Uther knowing what was about to happen held the phone away from his ear, sighing at the squeal he heard. _"Ygraine love can we talk about this when you get home my idiot of an assistant hasn't done his job proper, the idiot is always like this around Christmas, he gets that excited he forgets half of what he is told and now I have to go into the office even though I was determined not to go back until next year."_

"I like Matthew, such a nice boy."

" _That is it, when it comes to this time of year he is a boy, nothing like the thirty five year old man he is! I will see you soon love."_

Uther pulled into his parking space at work and walked inside, hoping Matthew wasn't in, he told the man to go home. "Oh no." he said when the lift doors opened and the corridor leading to his office was ladened with decorations there was tinsel draped on the walls, decorations hanging down from the ceiling.

"What is this?" he snapped making some of his workers who were laughing and talking while putting decorations up jump.

"Matthew said we could put them up, said you said it would be okay." one woman said.

"Oh did he?" Uther said as he walked down the corridor pulling things from the walls, "get these down you finish tomorrow not back until next year it is pointless." he called out as he quickly strode to his office.

He opened the door and saw Matthew his assistant reaching up as he pinned something on the wall. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

Matthew jumped. "Mr Pendragon sir. I was just decorating."

"I can see that." Uther said as he walked over to his assistant and pulled down the flashy decoration that Matthew had just put up. "I said no decorations."

"I know but it's Christmas sir."

"Listen Matthew if I wanted something pointless hanging in my office I would have used you."

Matthew laughed. "Your snarky wit Sir, you will kill me one of these days."

"That is the plan."

"I thought you had finished sir."

"I had but you being you around this time of year have forgotten half of the things I have asked of you so have come in to get them myself. Get all these decorations down Matthew." Uther said as he started to go through some of his paperwork, looking for what he needed.

Ten minutes later Uther left his office and saw all the workers just standing there watching him, sighing he reached into his jacket pocket and took the money clip off his money and unfolded it, placing the notes down on the table he looked up. "I am not a total scrooge you know. Go and get pissed in the nearest pub and celebrate not coming back here until the New Year."

Matthew picked up the money and hugged Uther, kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks boss." he said as he and the others rushed to the lift doors.

"Matthew! Don't you ever do that again."

"Sorry sir." Matthew called out as the lift doors closed.

* * *

Arthur unlocked his door and Merlin walked in and stood waiting for Arthur who shut the door and took off his shoes and coat, Merlin following his movements. "Right then let me show you." he said and led Merlin upstairs.

Arthur had led Merlin into his room where he showed him two empty drawers and room in the wardrobe in case Merlin wanted to hang any of his clothes up, taking Merlin's hand Arthur then took him into the bathroom where Merlin saw the single cabinet that was on the wall was replaced by a double one.

Arthur opened one side to show Merlin things that he used and opening the other side Arthur smiled. "This is your side, I know all you have your gel, shower gel, aftershave, cologne, comb, toothbrush, toothpaste. Everything. It is all there."

Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur. "When did you do all of this?"

"Last week, just been trying to tell you and show you."

"I love it. I have things here now, my things, it means when I stop over I haven't got to leave really early in order to get ready to go to work as some of my things and clothes will be here." Merlin said as he kissed his boyfriend.

* * *

When Merlin had unpacked all of his things he walked downstairs and into the living room and placed the present he had gotten Arthur under the tree, placing it on down he picked up the other small present he saw there and turned the label over and smiled at what he read. _'To Merlin, Merry Christmas, all my love, Arthur xxx.'_

Merlin smiled and not being able to resist he lifted the present up to his ear and shook it.

"Good job it isn't breakable." Arthur said, laughing when he made Merlin jump who ended up juggling the present to stop it from falling, he quickly placed it back under the tree.

"I was just curious. You haven't got the same thing I have got you have you because it sounds the same when you shake it."

Arthur walked forwards. "Well I don't know, what is it you have gotten me?"

"I got you a-" Merlin stopped. "Nearly."

Arthur laughed. "Want to go and get a few drinks?"

"Yeah okay."


	37. Chapter 37

Ygraine knocked on Gwen's door and only waited a few seconds before it was opened by Gwen who was glowing and looking well for being seven months pregnant. "Oh Gwen love you are glowing."

"Thank you. Do you want to come in?"

"Thank you." Ygraine said and walked inside, smiling when she saw her daughter sat on the settee. "Hello darling."

"Mother."

"I came to see Merlin to talk to him about Christmas dinner but just as I pulled up I saw him drive away with Arthur. I was about to go when I saw your car, I just knew you would be with Gwen discussing your wedding so I thought I would come up."

"Mother there is nothing to help me with we are only discussing Gwen's dress."

"Great! I can help." she said as she sat herself down next to her daughter. "Now then Gwen's dress if it is to be low cut she will need a necklace around her neck otherwise it is going to look bare."

"No it won't." Morgana argued.

"Yes it will. Look if you have a dress that cuts right across the bust and then have nothing from there upwards it looks bare, plus you know Gwen better than I do and I know she always has her necklace on."

Gwen lifted her hand to hold the necklace in question. "It was what Lance gave me on our second date. I have never taken it off."

"Well you can wear that Gwen."

"And what kind of necklace will you be wearing?" Ygraine asked, looking at her daughter.

"I won't be wearing one."

"Oh you are wearing a high neck dress?"

"No."

"So you know what kind of dress you are wearing?"

"No." Morgana said while Gwen said "Yes."

"Guinevere!" Morgana said.

"Hey, don't start on Gwen." Ygraine said. "So, may I see what kind of dress you have picked out?"

Sighing Morgana picked up the magazine she had hid when she heard her mother at the door and turned to a certain page.

Ygraine looked at the dress and had to hide her surprise. The dress her daughter picked out was absolutely gorgeous, it was a simple low cut dress with thin straps, jewels across the chest, lace in certain places finishing off with a long train. Knowing her daughter was looking at her she pulled a face.

"What don't you like about it?"

"Oh nothing, it is a nice dress."

"But?" Morgana asked.

"I can't see you in it; I pictured you more in a corset dress that flowed down to the floor, pure silk, just gorgeous."

"Really?" Morgana asked.

"Yes. Just go into a shop and try a few different ones on before making your mind up. Now then." Ygraine said as she started to look through the magazine. "Let's talk veils."

Morgana stood up. "Let's not. I have to get going Gwen I will give you a ring tomorrow." she said before giving Gwen a kiss on the cheek and leaving, saying nothing more to Ygraine.

* * *

When Merlin and Arthur got back from the pub they were surprised to see Leon stood outside Arthur's front door. "Leon?" Arthur asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I need a bed for the night."

"You're serious?" Merlin asked.

"Yes. I can explain more inside I just need to get warmed up first."

Arthur nodded and quickly unlocked his door. Once inside Arthur lit the fire while Merlin went and made some hot drinks, when Merlin came back Leon took his drink, thanking Merlin before taking a sip. "Oh that's nice, got to love coffee with a bit of brandy in it."

Arthur laughed. "What's happened then Leon?"

"Well Morgana got back from Gwen's and told me that Ygraine turned up saying she disagreed with what Morgana said about Gwen's dress and having to wear a necklace so it doesn't look bare or something I don't know. Anyway then she was telling me how when she reluctantly showed Ygraine her dress Ygraine immediately disagreed again saying what she thought she should be wearing and not to make her mind up yet and to try a few dresses on first."

"And what did you say to that that got you now sleeping in my spare room?" Arthur asked.

"I agreed with Ygraine."

Merlin couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry Leon I will be telling her on Christmas day that it was all me."

"Thank you Merlin, I do agree with Ygraine but we knew that I was to agree with her whether I did or not."

"So it would cause arguments and Morgana will finally see what she did to Arthur." Merlin said, smiling when Arthur took his hand.

"Well it is just for tonight; Morgana will take me back to spend Christmas Eve night there as I have her present." Leon said making all three of them laugh.

* * *

Christmas morning Arthur was woken by kisses, he opened his eyes and saw Merlin smiling at him. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Merlin."

"Can I open my present now you are up?"

Arthur laughed. "How long have you been awake?"

"Just an hour or so, come on I want my present."

Arthur laughed and got up, Merlin hurrying downstairs while Arthur showered and dressed for the day.

* * *

Merlin picked up his present and started to unwrap it when Arthur said he could, taking his time with it he pulled away all the paper and opened the small box to find a key, he picked it up with his thumb and finger and placed the now small empty box down. "A key?"

"Yes. It is a key to my house. It's not an invite to move in but it is a step in that direction, when you finish work if you don't want to go home you can come here and just let yourself in."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes Merlin."

Merlin beamed and threw himself on Arthur making the blond laugh as he fell back with Merlin on top of him. "I am guessing you like your gift then?"

"Like it? I love it!" Merlin answered kissing Arthur deeply, only pulling back when air was needed.

"Can I open mine now?"

"Of course." Merlin answered, handing Arthur the small box.

Arthur unwrapped his present with the same delicacy as Merlin did his and opening the small box he gasped and started to stutter a little. Merlin placed a calming hand on his arm. "It isn't an engagement ring Arthur don't worry."

Arthur looked up, "sorry I just thought that."

"I know, Freya thought it was when she saw it. This ring is to symbolise what we have, what I feel for you, what I will always feel for you. Tell you that I love you with everything that I am I only want one kind of future and that is with you in it, it shows I will never leave you and that I will always love you, always."

Arthur looked up. "It's a promise ring."

"It is. I hope for you to wear it."

Arthur placed it on his finger. "I will never take it off. I love you Merlin."

"I love you too Arthur."

* * *

Later that day Arthur and Merlin turned up at Ygraine and Uther's baring gifts. When they walked in they saw that they were the last ones there as Hunith, Balinor, Leon, Morgana, Dolma and Dragoon were already there. "I know we got carried away after exchanging gifts but I thought we would be here on time." Merlin whispered to Arthur.

Arthur laughed and was about to answer when Dragoon slapped Arthur on the shoulder. "We all turned up early laddie." he said before turning to Merlin. "Thank you for your present laddie."

"You are welcome Granddad."

Ygraine hugged Arthur before spotting his ring. "Oh Arthur that's gorgeous!" she said, holding his hand to take a closer look.

"Thank you. Merlin got it me for Christmas, it's a promise ring."

Ygraine looked at Merlin. "What did you get?"

"I got a cabinet and a drawer along with a key."

"I don't understand." Morgana said.

"I gave Merlin a key to my house so he can come and go as he pleases and he has a cabinet in my bathroom full of his things that will stay there and a drawer for his clothes which will stay there." Arthur said.

Uther placed a hand on his son's shoulder, smiling when Arthur looked at him. "I'm happy for you son."

"Thanks father."

* * *

After they had all exchanged presents Ygraine led them all into the dining room where the table was decorated up, she told them all to sit while she and Uther went to get the food, once the table was covered with food and Ygraine and Uther were sitting, everyone started to help themselves to food, filling their plate with different things.

When everyone began eating Ygraine turned to Morgana. "Arthur told me that Leon spent the night at his as you kicked him out. You can't do that to him for giving you his honest opinion love."

"I wasn't, I kicked him out because he agreed with you. This is mine and Leon's wedding, ours and ours alone it is down to us to decide how it happens you can't keep pushing in mother when it has nothing to do with you."

"Morgana that is a little harsh." Uther said. "Apologise to your mother."

"But she is father, she is pushing and pushing and trying to get me to change my mind on things and I am in two minds about everything now and I am unsure of what to do!"

"You should talk to Arthur about all these feelings Morgana; he knows what it is like as he has been through them himself. Of course his were a lot worse." Merlin said.

Morgana turned to Merlin and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well it is like I said, you just said how Ygraine with her pushing is making you feel and I simply suggested that you should talk to Arthur about it as he knows how you feel as he has had someone push him into something, make him have two minds and not be sure, only difference being here is that he ended up getting his heart broken."

Morgana narrowed her eyes, looking as though she was thinking, gasping and her eyes widening when she realised. "You told mother me and Leon set a date!"

"Yes I did."

"Why?"

"To get you to see just a glimpse of what you put Arthur through with Cenred."

Uther cleared his throat. "Excuse me." he said as he stood up. "Morgana, Merlin, Arthur, kitchen, now."

Merlin, Arthur and Morgana followed Uther into the kitchen and closed the door behind them. "Now we haven't got everyone around us the conversation can continue." Uther said.

"What do you mean to get a glimpse of what _I_ put Arthur through?"

"Arthur hid it from you but you have no idea what you put him through with Cenred, taking his side and not Arthur's even though Arthur told you what he was like and then when he tells you I told him I loved him you do the same thing and stick up for me making Arthur feel bad, so you were putting him through it again without realising."

"I'm not understanding your point; shouldn't you be thanking me for sticking up for you? And Cenred, well I thought he was nice, it wasn't my fault he turned out so bad." she snapped.

"I understand that but only knowing me for a few months and growing up with Arthur who is your brother and knowing his insecurities you stick up for him. What if it was the other way around and you were in a bad relationship with Leon and he was using you and Arthur brushed it off saying no stick with him he is a good guy you have it wrong."

"Well, I, um, I guess would expect him to side with me, but-"

"But nothing. You hurt your brother so much and you were starting to do it all again with me." Merlin said.

"I didn't know that at the time, and I apologized for that!" she instantly defended.

Uther cleared his throat. "Yes you did but even I knew your heart wasn't in it, you didn't mean it Morgana. This is why Merlin did this and told your mother and planned this, you mother screwing with your head and having you not being sure about your choices is only a glimpse of what you put your brother through, Merlin did this to get you to see that."

She looked at them all before her eyes fell on Arthur, looking him over, "Is that really how you felt?"

"No. What you feel right now is only a glimpse, it hurt what Cenred did you know how much it hurt because you saw it nearly break me but some of that was you with your words and pushing."

"It's not my fault." she said, her defence breaking, sounding almost desperate.

"I didn't say it was your fault it wasn't, Cenred doing what he did got me like that but it didn't help at all you defending him even when you found out." Arthur whispered.

"That's not what I was trying to do." she whispered sadly, "I just wanted you to be happy, like I am with Leon."

"You want your brother to be happy you do what I do with Arthur's relationships." Uther said. "Absolutely nothing. I sit and listen. That's it."

"And that is all I need." Arthur agreed.

She looked between the two of them before lowering her head slightly, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize…"

"But now you do?" Uther asked, knowing his daughter had more to say.

"I'm so sorry Arthur; I should have been far more supportive towards you than I was. I'm-I'm sorry for messing with something so important as love, and even possibly chasing you and Merlin away from one another."

"And Cenred?" Uther pushed.

"I will never speak to him again! Who does he think he is, treating my brother like that!"

"You said all of that to Arthur when you helped pick him back up, haven't you anymore to say about what you put your brother through while he was with him?"

Uther looked from his daughter to his son. "We will leave you both to it, come on Merlin."

Merlin leaned over and kissed Arthur before leaving with Uther.

"How about we-"

"No." Arthur interrupted, folding his arms.

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

He rolled his eyes, "Oh, please, Morgana. I know you, I know that look all too well. That's your 'Let's get revenge' look."

"We should, the way he treated you-"

"Yes, but I am getting over it and going back now will only hold me back from moving forward. Can we please just let it go?"

She looked at him, searching his eyes, "Fine." she sighed.

He smiled, heading for the door, "Thank you."

"Arthur," she called, making him stop. Walking up to him, she looked into his eyes, a remorseful look on her face. "I really am sorry. I just-I don't know. I'm sorry."

He looked at her, then smiled, "its okay." and turned to leave but was stopped as her arms came around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug.

"It's not," she sounded choked up, "It really isn't, and I know that, because I know you as well. At least I used to, I will, though. I will try harder to be more supportive of you, to help you and only think of you, and one day, hopefully, it will really be okay. I will try to make my misbehaviour up to you, I promise."

She let go leaving the room, missing the shocked, but fond expression that Arthur held onto his face.

Merlin seeing Morgana leave the kitchen made to walk past her to see how Arthur was but was stopped by the brunette. "Yes?" he asked, looking Morgana in the eye.

"Thank you Merlin."

"What for?"

"For what you did. I understand why you did it. I see now, Arthur and me talked and he said it is okay now, I know it isn't but I am going to make it up to him. I just want to thank you for opening my eyes." she said before hugging a surprised Merlin.

"I had to make you see."

"I know." Morgana said as she pulled back. "Thank you."

Merlin smiled and walked into the kitchen to see a shocked looking Arthur. "Are you alright?" he said, hurrying over and taking the blonds hands in his.

"Yes. I just saw a side of Morgana she rarely shows. Thank you Merlin. I feel so much better."

Merlin smiled and pulled Arthur into a hug, pulling back enough to kiss his boyfriend. "Anything for you Arthur. I love you."

"I love you too Merlin." Arthur replied, returning the kiss.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Epilogue** _

Arthur opened one eye and looked at the time, it had just gone seven in the morning, he hummed, time to turn over and bring Merlin closer to him, he turned over and reaching his arm out he frowned when he felt nothing, moving his arm about he opened his eyes. "Merlin?" he asked, lifting his head off the pillow.

His room was empty. He got out of bed and poked his head through the bathroom door. "Merlin?" also empty, he left his room and started to walk downstairs. "Merlin?" he called out again.

"In the kitchen." came Merlin's voice.

Arthur walked into the kitchen and saw Merlin with his back to him, reaching up to get something from one of the top cupboards; he walked over to him and put his arms around his lovers waist who gasped.

"Arthur you have walked down here naked?" Merlin asked as he turned around.

"Yes, what does it matter?"

"Well your sister can walk in at any time as she still has a key."

"Not at just gone seven in the morning."

"I think so; it is her wedding day today."

"Oh shit I forgot."

"You forgot?" came a voice.

Merlin quickly moved to cover Arthur and faced Morgana. "He was just joking, why don't you go and wait in the living room and I will bring you a cup of tea."

When Morgana smirked and left the kitchen Merlin hurried over to a pile of washing and gave Arthur some boxer briefs to put on.

"What bride goes to her brother's house at seven in the morning when she should be spending the morning getting ready?" Arthur asked as he covered himself up.

"Morgana does, plus she isn't getting married until three this afternoon."

"Then why is she here?"

Merlin passed Arthur a cup of tea. "Go and ask her yourself."

* * *

Ten minutes later found Merlin and Arthur eating breakfast while talking to Morgana who declined breakfast and just stuck with tea. "I came here to make sure you were both awake, I know Leon stayed at Lancelot's last night and Gwen told me he was really drunk when he went to bed and as you were out celebrating with him so I came to make sure you were not as hung over as I know how Leon is when he is hung over he can't focus or do anything for himself."

"Morgana I am nothing like Leon when drunk, plus I didn't drink that much, as best man I made sure I didn't drink much."

"Arthur as best man you are supposed to make sure the groom doesn't drink much, this is why I wanted Leon to stay at Lancelot's and Gwen's, at least she can keep an eye on him."

"Morgana if that was the reason there was no need Leon could have stayed here, I didn't have anything to drink and made sure Arthur didn't get drunk."

"Sorry I didn't think."

"No its fine Morgana, so are you excited?"

"I am Merlin. I need you both at Gwen's to get Leon at ten he is to be ready and at the church for two I will be there about fifteen minutes past three."

Arthur frowned. "Why won't you be there until fifteen minutes past? You are going to get Leon panicking that you won't show up."

"You as best man calm him and reassure him that brides are always late as it is tradition." Merlin answered. "We will make sure and he will be completely sober, noticing things and be one hundred percent focused." he promised.

Morgana smiled and placed he cup down and stood up. "Thank you. I will leave you both to it, see you at the church." she said, smiling at them both before she left.

"Merlin?"

Merlin turned to face Arthur and smiled when he saw is boyfriend sat there holding his fork up that had a bit of sausage on it. "Yes?"

"Want my sausage?"

Merlin laughed and leaned over taking the sausage and chewed it before swallowing. "Thank you."

"I didn't mean that sausage." Arthur said with a smile, making Merlin laugh. "You could have stayed in bed this morning Merlin."

"I'm sorry did I ruin your plans for reaching over and pulling towards you and snuggling back down until the alarm goes off."

"I don't snuggle." Arthur saw Merlin's eyebrow raised and sighed. "Okay fine I do."

"No pinching your sisters words for today." Merlin said, kissing the tip of Arthur's nose.

* * *

Morgana was pacing. "Where is she?"

"Honey, I'm sure she'll be here any minute. You must stop worrying. Today is supposed to be the happiest of your life, you're getting married!" Ygraine said, trying to calm her daughter down.

"Exactly, it is my wedding day and I look terrible!" she cried.

"You look beautiful." her mother scolded, sitting her down in a chair in front of the mirror and began brushing her fingers through her hair. "You've always been beautiful, ever since you were a baby. Look at how you have grown, my darling, now such a beautiful woman."

A knock placed itself on the door and the two women looked up, watching as it opened and Gwen stepped through.

"Erm," she fidgeted slightly, "the hairdresser called-"

"Yes, where is she?" Morgana interrupted.

"Well, um, she said she couldn't make it."

Morgana sat there for a few moments, staring at Gwen as if she had just grown a second head, her facial features contorted in shock.

"She…" in the next second she snapped out of it, going into a rage, "Excuse me?! Who the hell does this woman think she is? She is already two hours late and she is just calling _now_ to tell me she can't make it?"

"Morgana, honey, calm down." Ygraine soothed.

"How." she breathed, "Am I. Supposed to calm down!?"

Gwen yelped, dashing from the room, leaving the two women alone.

"Sweetheart, it's no big-"

"Don't even start with me. It is a _huge_ deal! How can I go down the aisle like this? My hair is a mess!"

"Hush, darling." she continued, sitting her back down and turning the chair to face the mirror. "I can do your hair, if you wish."

She glanced at her mum, their eyes meeting in the mirror and she nodded slowly.

* * *

Meanwhile over at Arthur's house Leon was stood in front of the bathroom mirror with a towel around his waist. "Why again have I got to do my hair first?" he called out.

"Because you are a bundle of nerves mate." Arthur called through the door. "How you are you do not put on your wedding suit and then use the stuff you do to put in your hair, if the smallest speck of dirt gets on your suit you are not the one Morgana is killing."

Leon after doing his hair walked out of the bathroom to see Merlin and Arthur sat on the edge of the bed. "I am in the Lilac waistcoat and tie yes?"

"No I am. As best man I am in Lilac to match the maid of honour, you are in Blue to bridesmaids dresses."

Merlin sighed." It is a good job I am here. Gwen is maid of honour and is in Lilac which means you Arthur will be wearing the Lilac waistcoat and tie and Leon in Blue."

* * *

After a few minutes, her mother spoke again, "I remember, when you were a little girl," she laughed slightly to herself, "you were always wanting me to do your hair. You were about this big," she gestured with her hand, "and only six and how many times you asked me to do your hair I can't even remember. You told me, one Christmas, that your favourite hairstyle was the bun, you loved the bun."

"Well," Morgana sighed, "I wanted to be a ballerina, didn't I?"

Ygraine laughed again, "Yes, I remember that. You were watching a movie and told me that you wanted to be like the girl on the telly. A few days later I came home to a broken lamp from you spinning into it."

She smiled, "Yes, I believe I got myself into quite a bit of trouble for that one."

Ygraine hummed, "You did, but I believed you would, if you tried, make a wonderful ballerina. After two months, though, you found something new, but your favourite was always the bun."

* * *

Arthur stepped back and looked at Leon. "All ready. Now you have nothing to drink or eat until after you say 'I do' nothing is to get on that suit."

Leon laughed. "Thank you for this, both of you."

"You are welcome, now it has just gone two, let's get you to the church; I know you should have been there for two but its fine." Merlin said. "Come on then."

"I'll be right behind you." Arthur called as he saw Merlin and Leon leave the house, he ran upstairs to his room and looked at the made bed and thought to how many times he has woke up in that with Merlin, all those pleasant and happy mornings. Taking a deep breath he closed the door and left the house, locking the door behind him before getting in the car.

* * *

Morgana looked into the mirror, glancing at her hair. It seemed, as they talked, that her mother had put the bun back into her hair, but it seemed...improved. It was fairly loose, some of her shorter curls hanging around her face framing it. Her mother had found some little sparkles and twisted them into her hair. Ygraine seemed to be rummaging through the dresser, coming back with the veil. She placed it on her head, the mesh coming around to cradle her head.

"Mum…"

Ygraine was crying, but a smile stood on her face, "I told you you were beautiful. But you aren't my little girl any more, you're a woman. I thought, being sentimental, you might want a bun, like you used to, but you're different now, so the bun is a swell. Both grown up."

"Oh, mother." she sighed, tears coming to her own eyes.

"Oh, no." she sniffled, "You can't go crying. You don't want to walk down the aisle with red, puffy eyes, now do you? Now, then, you're ready. Off we go."

Morgana moved towards the door, opening it and turning to look back, "Thank you. I always knew you could save the day. You've always been my hero, that will never change either."

Her mother turned, looking up and walking forwards, pulling her daughter into her arms and holding tight, "And I knew you would grow up to be this wonderful. I love you."

Morgana snuffled, eyes watering slightly, "I love you too. I'll miss you."

Ygraine gave a shaky laugh, "I live close, still, you can visit. I am not going anywhere."

"I will." she said, burying her head into her mother's shoulder, holding tighter before slowly letting go. Unwilling to give up what she had, but unwilling to not move forward with what she has.

"Where have these emotions come from? Anyone would think after the wedding I am to live with my husband and no longer with my parents."

Ygraine laughed. "This is the first day of the rest of your life; weddings can make even the men get teary eyed, between you and me it got your father teary at our wedding." Ygraine sighed, taking in the sight of her daughter. "Go." she encouraged, she held her daughter close again before letting go and pushing her out the door.

Uther turned when he saw his daughter walk down the stairs; he couldn't stop the smile coming to his face. "There's my gorgeous girl." he held his hand out which Morgana took when she reached the last two steps. "Are you ready?"

"More than."

Uther smiled. "Good girl."

* * *

As the guests started to fill the church there was someone just inside the door asking bride or groom, Merlin so far down the line grinned when he saw it was Gwaine.

As he got closer he saw Arthur come and stand next to Gwaine, smiling at his family members, shaking some of their hands before speaking to Gwaine who checked his watch. He walked up and stopped in front of both of them when Gwaine stopped him. "Bride or Groom?" he asked.

Merlin looked at Arthur who smiled before looking back at Gwaine. "Shagging the best man."

Arthur laughed and took Merlin's hand and led him into the church. "What are you like?" he said as he led Merlin up the aisle. "I need your help."

"What's wrong?"

"Leon is getting nervous; he keeps checking his watch asking why Morgana isn't here yet."

Merlin approached Leon who hurried over to him, "She's here?"

"Not yet Leon but she will be, you know about weddings it is traditional for the bride to be late."

"Why? That just makes it worse for the groom."

Arthur sighed. "Leon you and Morgana love each other and are meant for each other, just think of this as any other day."

Merlin looked at Arthur. "You would really think that? If this was us it would make me think you weren't looking forward to marrying me."

"You want this to be us?" Arthur asked.

"I can't think that Arthur, even if it is thinking it Morgana would find out and kill us." Leon said.

Merlin turned to his friend, "look everyone is here, it is ten minutes past three all you have to do is sit and wait. Calm down."

Leon took a deep breath and sat down, "calm, deep breaths," he was muttering to himself.

When Leon sat down Merlin turned to Arthur. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For what I said if this is ever us I didn't mean to panic or worry you, I didn't mean it as I want to get married right now but I will admit sometime in the future I would love to be your husband."

Arthur looked into Merlin's eyes and took his hand. "I will admit I would love to be your husband sometime in the future but I'm..."

"Not ready, I know Arthur. I am not yet ready to marry either, I feel better knowing that we have a long future though as we both want it."

Arthur smiled and hugged Merlin, kissing his cheek. Holding him close Arthur saw Gwaine enter the church and put his thumb up before walking to his seat. "Find your seat love, she's here."

Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur before walking away to sit down.

"Where is Merlin going?"

"He has gone to sit down as your future wife is here." Arthur answered, trying not to laugh when Leon looked panicked and stood up, moving over to where he was to stand.

* * *

Outside the church Morgana got out of the car and Ygraine helped her get sorted before kissing her daughter and husbands cheek before walking into the church. Uther extended his arm and together they both walked to the church doors, Gwen following with Elena and Freya following.

Uther stopped outside the church door. "Ready darling?"

"Ready father."

The doors opened, and the music began to play, Morgana walking in step with the march as the two made their way down. All eyes were turned towards her, but her eyes only found Leon's and his eyes were trained on her own. Any and all doubts left her mind as their eyes met, nerves she'd been feeling all day finally ending as contentment washed over her.

The whole world was drowned out as she got closer, the only thought going through her mind were those of her soon-to-be husband. Multiple times, she found herself stopping herself from practically running down the aisle and getting near Leon.

When she finally reached the arch, they stopped, her father grabbing her hand, looking at her with tears in his eyes.

"Take good care of her." he said to Leon as he handed his only daughter off to another man.

He helped her up to where he stood, grasping both her hands in his own, looking into her eyes. And the ceremony began.

The first of the priest's speech was filled with sneaked glances and wide smiles. Their world honed into only them and the words coming from the mouth of the man who was going to bound them together for the rest of their lives. Then it was time for their vows.

As the priest started to talk and Leon and Morgana were repeating, saying their vows Arthur's eyes wandered over to Merlin who was sat watching the bride and groom with a smile on his face until he caught Arthur staring, turning to look at his boyfriend Merlin winked and blew a kiss, smiling when Arthur winked back before facing the front again as he was asked for the rings.

"Leon," Morgana began, "you are the best thing that ever happened to me and will ever happen to me. You are the person I see growing old with, the person I see sitting on the front porch with me when we are old and grey. I see us having a life, a future together, a happy one where we better each other every day. I honestly do not think I could live without you because you are my rock, my light, the thing that brings me back onto the right path when I stray. I love you, I love you, I love you, and telling you will never grow old."

The man in front of her smiled, eyes watering slightly as he began, "Morgana, you are everything to me, and every day I question how a wonderful person like you could have ever fallen in love with a person like me. I don't live up to you and I don't think I ever will, but I will never stop trying to. You are the most amazing person I have and ever will meet. The first time I saw you, I swear, I knew you were it for me, you were where I finally stopped and took a chance on forever, and with you, that thought is not as scary. I love you, but I don't think those words could ever truly encompass all that I truly feel for you, but in order to try, I will tell you every morning, every night, every hour, that I do love you."

"Do you Leon Knight take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honour and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you Morgana Pendragon take this man to be your lawful wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honour and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Morgana whispered.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride."

Leon moved forwards and cupped Morgana's face in his hands and kissed her.

As all the guests started to clap, Merlin stood up and called out to Arthur before chucking a camera which the blond caught and took pictures of Leon and Morgana's first kiss as a married couple.

Once Arthur took some pictures he chucked the camera back over to Merlin who then started to take the pictures as Morgana and Leon signed the license.

Arthur who also had to sign as witness and best man frowned at Merlin when the brunet wrapped his fingers around his wrist and pulled him from the church with all the other guests. "Merlin what's the hurry?"

"Stand there." Merlin said and handed him a box before standing facing him.

Arthur looked down at the box. "Confetti. Oh I am with you now."

Merlin just laughed before throwing his up in the air as Morgana and Leon walked out of the church, the photographer so far in front taking pictures of the newly wedded couple. When all the photos were taken everyone got into their cars and headed to where the reception was being held.

* * *

At the reception after the meals had been eaten and the speeches had been made Arthur made his way over and sat by Merlin, taking his hand in his as the brunet watched Morgana and Leon dance their first dance as a married couple. "They make a gorgeous couple don't they."

"I have been told the same about us." Arthur said. "Want to dance?"

Merlin looked to the dance floor and saw others joining along with Morgana and Leon before looking back at the blond. "Dancing in public?"

Arthur smiled, remembering the last time there was a party and they were to dance outside. "Yes." he said as he stood up and led Merlin to the dance floor, taking his lovers hand in his Arthur pulled him close and slowly started to sway.

"Much better. Nice dancing among others." Merlin hummed looking Arthur up and down in his suit. "Mm when do you think is a good time to go?"

Arthur laughed. "Not yet why?"

"You in that suit Arthur it has been killing me all day."

"You don't think you are having the same effect on me?"

Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur before holding him closer as they continued to dance.

* * *

As the evening wore on and some of the older guests started to leave Morgana stood up on stage. "Okay I want to thank you all for coming, as you know me and Leon will be leaving shortly but you are all welcome to stay and enjoy the rest of the night. Before we go I am to chuck my bouquet so come on all you who are single or those who are already with someone but not yet married."

She laughed when straight away there was a crowd in front of her, she looked over to Leon who smiled and nodded at her. "Okay get ready." she said as she turned so far around she looked over her shoulder before facing away again she chucked the bouquet in the air and straight away turned around to face the front.

Merlin who had been sitting and laughing with Arthur jumped when the bouquet landed in his lap, he looked down at the flowers and up to Arthur who had gone quiet and sat staring at the flowers. Sighing he picked them up and chucked them towards the crowd who started to fight to get them. "Nice try Morgana." he called out.

He looked over at Arthur and placed his hand on the blond's cheek who blinked and looked at him. "Don't read too much into Arthur, Leon probably told her what you said at the church and our conversation that followed, she is just having a little fun."

Just then Morgana walked over to them both and hugged Arthur. "It was a joke Arthur. I now have my life with Leon, I will leave you to live yours how you see fit and just be there." she said, kissing her brother on the cheek. "I promise."

Arthur smiled and stood up to hug his sister properly. "I know. Now go and enjoy your honeymoon."

"Oh I will." Morgana said, hugging Merlin she then started to say her goodbyes with Leon.

Arthur watched his sister hug a few people, Leon shaking their hands before turning to Merlin who was watching the couple with a smile on his face. "Are you ready to go?"

"I am."

"Shall we go home then?"

Merlin looked at Arthur to see him looking a little nervous. "Home?"

"Yes. Merlin the nights you are not at mine or me at yours I hate, I no longer like waking up alone or spending the evenings watching telly alone."

"What are you saying?" Merlin whispered, his eyes not leaving Arthur's.

"Will you move in with me? Make my house our house? Our own home?"

"Really?"

"Yes Merlin. I love you and I want to live with you."

"I love you too Arthur and yes." Merlin laughed, so happy. "Yes please."

"Oh good."

Merlin laughed and kissed Arthur before hugging him. "Why so nervous asking?"

"I was afraid you would say no."

"Arthur we have been going out for just over a year now, in all that time when have I ever said no to you?"

"Never."

Merlin smiled. "And I never will." he answered.

Arthur let out a sigh of relief and pulled Merlin into a tight hug, he always believed he was never to be happy, he would go through life getting hurt over and over again, he never thought that when he met Merlin that day that all of that would change and he would actually get his happy ending. It was all thanks to Merlin and if Arthur had the chance and he believed he did, he would spend the rest of his life thanking the man he loved, Merlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading this I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Comment or Kudos? x


End file.
